Ahoy! Princess! (Book 5: Pink Blossom Series)
by DraconianKat
Summary: You read about the adventures of Princess Miko. Now, follow the story of Katsumi (Kat) as she deals with all the curveballs life throws at her, both in and out of the castle. (For books 3 and 4 of the Pink Blossom Series, go to @angelfish333)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

I stood proudly on the deck of the Phoenix. The salty sea air caressed my face and played with my long blue-black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. My red top showed off my stomach as well as the scar that I earned while learning to use my wakizashis. My brown pants hugged my legs all the way down into my black pirate boots. My black pirate coat was perfectly tailored to my curvy frame.

On special occasions, I would put on Hirota's red coat. I didn't want it getting wrecked, so I didn't wear it all the time.

I couldn't help but smile as my lavender eyes watched the men bring us into Tanbarun. I'd been away for too long. It was nice to be back in my home country. Once we were docked, I left my place at the wheel and helped the men secure the ship properly.

Just because I was talented sixteen-year-old captain, it didn't mean I could get away with not helping. Once everything was secured, I let the men leave all at once. This was the only place that was safe enough to do that. Even after two years, Prince Raj had kept his welcome open to us.

I took off my coat and flopped it into the trunk that held my clothes. Then, I grabbed a large gray cloak and put it on.

"Captain, are you sure it's a good idea letting all the men go ashore at once?" Thane asked as he entered.

"Of course. I'm sure you can keep an eye on things on your own." I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess… Wait! What?!"

I grabbed my satchel which contained a compass, containers for herbs, the 'miracle cream', other medical supplies, a set of lockpicks, and some rations.

"Where are you going?" Thane's voice was almost in a panic.

"I have to get some herbs for the 'miracle cream'. Some of the herbs are more bountiful here. Plus this is my home country, I know it like the back of my hand."

"That's good. We don't' need you getting lost… again."

"Hey! That only happened twice!"

"Still, take care of yourself out there. Just because Prince Raj has extended a welcome to us, it doesn't mean everyone feels the same way."

"I know."

Thane and I walked up on deck.

"I shouldn't be gone too long, as long as the shop has everything I need. If it doesn't then I'll have to go searching."

"When should I start worrying about you?"

"If I'm not back by this time tomorrow."

"Understood."

I arrived at the shop and presented my list of items that I needed.

The herbalist gathered everything except for one thing.

"Sorry, I'm missing the last ingredient on your list. It's used in lots of different medicines so I have a hard time keeping it stocked."

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to go find it myself. Thank you." I turned to leave.

"Be careful, Miss. There is a group of unsavory looking people who just came into port. I'd hate for them to try anything."

I couldn't help but smirk. I knew he was talking about my men. I kept my back to him as I waved. "Thanks for the heads up."

I bounded through the trees in the forest and scanned the ground for the herb I needed. It was difficult herb to find this time of year, but I wasn't going to go back without it. As I leapt from tree to tree, memories popped up in my mind.

 _~I ignored him and kept running. My heart was pounding and I was going so fast I felt like I was going to trip over my own feet. I needed to get away. I needed to find one of my crew mates. I pushed myself harder and I tried to go faster. That turned out to be a bad idea. My foot slipped on the edge of a roof and I started to fall to the ground head first._

" _Damn it!" I heard the man call out behind me._

 _I closed my eyes and prepared to crash hard onto the unforgiving cobblestone street below but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was still two stories above the ground. There was a firm hand on my right ankle.~_

 _~As soon as the men stepped into the light, I knew what group they were from… the Dark Phantoms._

 _I didn't let myself freeze. I took off full speed into the forest. Maybe I could lose them in there. I quickly leapt up into a tree and started jumping from tree to tree. It was just like being on the roofs. It was faster and I had a better chance of losing them._

 _I looked behind me to see if they were still following and sure enough they were hot on my tail. I tried to pick up my pace but then I landed on a branch that was a little too small and I went plummeting to the ground._

 _I did my best to land properly, but I still ended up twisting my ankle and pain shot through me, causing me to cry out.~_

I'd gotten much better since then. I'd developed an eye for the good branches and had better balance.

The sun was almost completely gone behind the mountains but I continued to scan the area until I finally found what I was looking for. I landed expertly on the ground and gathered what I needed. I made sure to leave some so that it would flourish when the time came.

I was just about to get going again when…

"No! MOM!"

My own memories flashed forward at the sound of the woman's cry.

 _~As I walked home, I noticed a lot of people were running. Panic overtook me and I ran too. When I came in sight of my house, I saw it was being devoured by fire. I searched frantically for my parents._

" _Please! You have to let me go in and get my wife!" I heard my dad shouting._

" _DAD!" I called at the top of my lungs, but he didn't respond._

 _I tried to make my way to him but no one moved for me. I forced my way through the crowd anyway I could. Just as I broke through, I saw my dad dart into the fire._

" _DADDY!" Tears burst forth from my eyes and I tried to run after him. A strong arm stopped me. "DAD!" I collapsed as the pain in my chest only grew to the point that I thought I was going to die. My whole body shook and the tears just wouldn't stop. "Mom… Dad…" They couldn't be gone… They just couldn't be… ~_

I leapt back up into the trees and sped as fast as I could towards the cry. Maybe, just maybe, I can get there in time. No one deserves to lose their parent. Please, let me get there in time! I desperately scanned the ground, searching for anything that would indicate a battle.

Finally! I saw it! Red hair. It was practically screaming at me. I quickly landed on the ground and saw a devastating chest wound on the woman leaning against the tree. It didn't look like she'd made it.

"Shite! I'm too late!"

Just then, the red-haired woman took a wheezy breath. I didn't have time to be shocked. I knelt down beside her and took out the things I would need.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to get personal here." I tore open her top and generously applied the 'miracle cream'. Once that was done I bandaged her up properly and helped her sit up. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Please work, this has to work.

I watched her intently and it wasn't long before she started to move and her eyes tried to flutter open.

"M-M-My dau...ghter…"

"Please, don't try to talk. You've been badly wounded."

"Miko… find…"

Obviously, she was worried about 'Miko'. "Is Miko your daughter?"

The redhead gave a slight nod.

That must have been who I heard cry out. It was safe to say that Miko thought her mother was dead. I needed to tell her that her mom was okay. However, I needed more than just a name. Never mind the fact that Miko could be in danger from the same people that tried to kill the redhead.

"What does she look like?"

"P-Pink… hair…"

I should be able to find that easy enough. "I'll find her, I give you my word. Stay here and don't try to move."

She gave a slight nod and I took off into the trees again. I had no idea if I was even going in the right direction. She could be anywhere in this forest. She could already be dead, but there was the off chance that she wasn't. I needed to find her and tell her, her mother was going to live.

After several minutes of searching, I finally saw the pink hair. It stuck out like a sore thumb. I perched myself in a tree and surveyed the scene. Several men were laying on the ground bleeding. They would die of blood loss instead of the actual wound. I had to admit, the pink haired girl had some skill. It was as if she just wanted to only incapacitate them and she knew exactly where to strike.

I watched as she began to tremble and fear was permanent on her face. Now was the time to face her. Her adrenaline was beginning to subside, so the chances of a coherent attack were less likely. I leapt to the ground.

The fear on her face grew. She grabbed her sword and sloppily swung it at me. I easily blocked it with my forearm, since there wasn't the normal power behind it. I always wore armor on my forearms ever since I fought against the Black Phantom. It caught me off guard when he blocked my sword with his hand, so I found a way to do essentially the same thing. No one ever expects you to block a strike with your body.

I studied the girl's face. Her turquoise eyes were full of fear. There was no way she was older than me.

"Take it easy, Miko. Your mother sent me to find you."

"My Mother died. What kind of idiot, do you take me for?!." Miko trembled. I saw the tears welled up in Miko's eyes.

I didn't blame her for not believing me. If I'd seen someone stabbed like that, I wouldn't have thought it was possible to live through it either.

"She is alive, Miko, but she wouldn't have been if I hadn't shown up."

"Prove it!"

"She's got the red hair right? She had a stab wound in her chest."

"She's alive? You saved her? Thank you, I am in your debt." Her tone was kind.

Miko placed her blood stained sword back in its sheath. Even though the odd girl was good with a sword, she didn't seem to be used to real combat.

"What's your name?" She demanded with a newfound authority.

Why the sudden change in tone? I knew better than to answer that kind of a demand.

 _~"Where are my wakizashis?!" I demanded._

" _All in good time my dear." The man sat in a chair facing the bed. "Why don't you tell me where you're from?"_

" _I'm from the Phoenix. We just pulled into port a few days ago. Can I please have my swords back? The captain will be missing me."_

" _What's your name, sweetheart?" He was ignoring my question._

" _Kat. What's yours?"_

" _What's a girl like you doing on a pirate ship?"_

" _The captain found me. Now can I please have my swords? I need to go."_

 _The man stood up out of his chair and put his hand around my throat. "You're not going anywhere!"_

 _I struggled to breathe._

" _You and your ship have caused too many problems for the Dark Phantoms! If I can eliminate even one of you, it will be worth it!"_

 _I knew I needed to get out of here. If I didn't I was going to die!~_

I wasn't going to put myself in that kind of a situation ever again. I placed my hands on my hips. If she wanted to know my name just for the sake of knowing it, then she should have no problem asking nicely.

"I don't tell just anyone my name. However, I might give it, if you ask nicely, Pinkette."

"Will you please tell me your name?"

"Much better. I'm Kat."

"You need to come with me, Kat, my Father will require your presence."

"What? Why?"

I didn't like the sound of that. Just because the Dark Phantoms were less of a threat now that they had a coward in charge, it didn't mean they forgot about what the Phoenix and her crew did. I wasn't going anywhere without a reason.

"So he can thank you properly."

"No thanks. I just did what was necessary."

"You saved my mother. Please, allow my father and I to thank you properly."

"How long is something like that going to take?" (removed: Woah!)

"However long it takes."

"Sorry, I can't do that." I needed to get back to the Phoenix. I didn't have time to stick around and play the knight in shining armor.

"Why not?"

"It's called life, Pinkette. I don't know what yours is like, but mine has some serious responsibilities."

"I insist you meet with him! I want a chance to repay you for helping my Mother."

I let out a groan. It was clear she wasn't letting this go. I was just going to have to take my chances. If it came down to it, I could fight my way out since I still had my wakizashis strapped to my back.

"Fine! But we're making a stop first." I headed to the port where my ship was with Miko following me.

"Where are we going?"

"My ship."

"You have a ship?!" Miko mused with excitement.

"Oi! Tone down the enthusiasm. And yes I have a ship."

"Let's go! What are we waiting for Kitty Kat!"

"Don't call me that." Her new nickname for me was not something I was fond of.

"Whatever you say...Kitty Kat." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk. Obviously, this was something she wasn't going to let die. It was starting to become apparent that she wasn't associated with the Dark Phantoms.

Miko was surprisingly silent. For someone who had shown a lot of enthusiasm for ships, I expected to be bombarded with questions. Finally, we reached the Phoenix.

"Thane! Get yer arse up here!"

Seconds later he appeared.

"Yes, Kat?"

"I've found myself in a situation. I need you to take over for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you guys just need to leave on schedule. Here's the stuff we needed. The recipe is in the captain's quarters in the second drawer." Handed Thane the ingredients out of my bag.

"Aye aye, Captain."

I turned back to Miko. "Now, we can go."

As we walked, Miko again was surprisingly silent. Eventually, we arrived back at the spot where the redhead was still leaning against the tree.

"Miss! You're alright! Thank goodness! If you had been hurt, then the Master would have had my hide for sure!" A black haired and golden eyed man flustered.

"Miko... thank... g-ood-ness." Came the wheezing voice of the redhead.

"Mother!" Miko ran to her mother and knelt down beside her. "Please stay with us… please…" she sobbed.

I couldn't blame her one bit. Her mother cheated death. Anyone would fall apart when they first saw the parent they thought was dead. I was glad I happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Just then, a large group of men rode up on horseback. They looked like the Lions Of The Mountain that were famous in Tanbarun. One of them had a black horse that wasn't being ridden. I figured it belonged to Pinkette and the redhead.

"A little late with the army there, Grandpa," I sassed as I approached him.

A man with auburn hair and a stern face dismounted his horse and looked at the scene.

"Did you save Shirayuki?"

"You mean the redhead? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not heartless!" I felt my defenses go up. I hated when people questioned my motives. I didn't think he knew I was a pirate, but still…

"Then I guess I'm in your debt."

"I hate to break up the party, but we should really get the Mrs. back home. " Obi insisted.

"We'll see you to the border."

I followed behind Miko on a horse that I had been given by the Lions of the Mountain and I was becoming uncomfortable with how close to Clarines we were getting. Surely the auburn haired man didn't mean this border, did he? There wasn't enough time for me to ask questions. Redhead needed medical treatment so there was no wasting time. It didn't take long and my question was answered. We were now committed to riding towards the Clarines border. It will take us into the territory that hates people like me.

I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. If anyone figures out that I'm a pirate, I'm as good as dead. A few more hours at our unrelenting pace and we kept going deeper and deeper into Clarines. I was almost on the verge of praying. Hopefully, this would be quick.

Finally, we arrived at the castle in Wistal, the capital of Clarines. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Why are we at the castle?" I asked suspiciously.

Miko just gave an innocent please-don't-hurt-me look. That's right, she'd better be afraid.

"Master is the Second Prince of Clarines," Obi stated.

"What?! Please tell me joking!" No, no, no, no, no! This was bad! The last thing I wanted was to be here! The Second Prince was going to catch onto me for sure. The man was responsible for the deaths of several pirates.

 _~"What's so bad about Clarines?" I asked._

" _The Second Prince has it in for pirates. Even though Clarines has never been friendly territory for us, six months ago he passed a law that all pirates were to be killed or captured. I bet he's got his whole fleet guarding their waters. If we cross that line, there is no doubt that all of us will be killed."_

 _I froze at the captain's words. "W-What are we going to do?"_

 _Hirota let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, Kat. I don't know."~_

 _~I looked where the captain was and saw a Clarines ship coming straight towards us. How did it show up so fast?_

 _I pulled on Akiba's sleeve. "Do you really think this will work?" I felt naked without my wakizashis on my back._

" _We're about to find out."_

 _The Clarines ship pulled alongside ours and men quickly poured on with swords drawn. One man, in particular, was dressed better than the others._

" _Have your captain step forward!" The well-dressed man demanded. I figured he must be the captain._

 _Hirota stepped forward._

" _State your business!"_

" _We're mercenaries, sir. We were hired to escort Lord Namikaze and his daughter to Clarines." If the captain was nervous, he didn't show it._

 _I did my best to stand tall and I forced my hands to stay at their sides._

" _Then why aren't you flying a flag? You could be anyone. How do I know this isn't just an act?"_

 _I was starting to get nervous. It didn't seem like the Clarines Captain was buying it. I had to make sure my role was convincing._

 _I clung to Akiba's arm. "Papa…? A-Are we in trouble?"_

 _That drew the attention of the opposing captain._

 _Akiba placed his hand on my head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."_

 _I pressed into him more._

 _The Clarines Captain made his way over to me and crouched down. "Where are you from, Lady Namikaze?"_

" _O-Obral." It was what made the most sense. Since we'd spent a year there, it made it possible for me to try and sell it._

" _Well, that explains your slight accent."_

 _I hadn't even noticed it._

" _Did your father really hire these men?"_

 _I nodded. "Yes, they saved us from the pirates that were chasing us."_

" _That's enough, Captain! I won't have you interrogating my daughter any* further! If you have questions, you may direct them towards me!"_

 _The man stood up. "Of course, my lord. Why did you hire mercenaries?"_

" _Because there were some dangerous men after my family. If I wanted to get away, I needed to hire someone who could help us flee the country. We were going to settle in Tanbarun, but we were cut off from port by pirates. Our only course of action was to continue into Clarines waters."_

 _The Clarines Captain stopped and thought a moment as he studied the ship and its crew._

" _Very well. Would you like us to escort you to Tanbarun?"_

 _Akiba looked in the direction that we'd come from. "I don't think that will be necessary now. It appears they've given up pursuit."_

" _Then I bid you farewell and safe travels."_

 _I was so relieved that he bought it._

 _Without missing a beat, Captain Hirota turned the ship around and we traveled safely out of Clarines waters.~_

The only reason we'd gotten out safely was because we had a plan. This time, I had no plan, no disguise, and no one to back me up.

"Why? You want to back out?" Obi asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Yup! See ya!" I went to walk away but felt someone grab the back collar of my cloak.

"Not so fast. My Father will want to see you." Miko pulled me back.

Shite! There was no getting out of this.

"Fine! But I'm gone once I'm done talking to him."

The giant doors opened and there he stood, The Second Prince of Clarines. I could feel his eyes drilling into me. I did my best to relax, but how does one relax around the man that can end them with a single word? I forced myself not to tremble. Just like that day on the Phoenix, I had to pretend nothing was wrong. I froze as he made his way to us.

He went straight for Shirayuki. "We need to get you to the medical wing right away." He picked her up bridal style. "Obi! Get Chief Garak! Update her on Shirayuki's condition!"

I watched as he gave Miko a quick look over then he carried Shirayuki away.

"Mitsuhide! Kiki! Take our guest to my office and wait for me there!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rewarded with Prison

I stood nervously waiting in the Second Prince's office. The attendants the prince referred to as Kiki and Mitsuhide, stood watch over me. Like a pair of guard dogs, I felt like if I even looked at them wrong they'd bite my head off. I wasn't even sure how long I had been waiting, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally, I heard the door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The prince's voice sent shivers down my spine. He made his way to his desk and sat down. "Now then, who are you?"

I needed to think vague answers. I'm dead if he finds out the truth. I did my best not to tremble.

"The name's Katsumi, Your Highness." I was starting to sweat when the prince locked eyes with me.

"You have my thanks, Katsumi. If you hadn't found Shirayuki when you did, I would have lost her."

"You're welcome." Now please let me go.

"I would like to express my gratitude, but before that, I would like to hear your side of what happened."

I explained that I was out looking for herbs when I heard someone scream. I told him how I fixed the wound and I hoped he wouldn't hurt me for being so rough with Shirayuki's clothes. Then I explained how I found Miko. I left out the part that I was a ship captain and that I had taken Miko there. If he knew I had any ties to the sea, he'd probably figure out exactly what I was.

"I see… I would love to simply pay you and have you be on your merry way, however, I can't put a price on Shirayuki's life."

Shite! I was hoping he would just toss me some money and let me go. I didn't want to be here longer than I had to. I just wanted to go back to the sea and never set foot in Clarines again.

The prince pulled out a stack of papers and held them out to me.

I tried to keep my legs from trembling as I stepped forward and took them.

"What's this, Your Highness?"

"I would like to give you a position at the castle. All of these are entry level and have plenty of room for you to move up. You'll be paid well and anything you choose will have my seal of approval."

No! No! No! I don't want a job! I want to leave! Why does fate hate me? If I don't accept his offer, he'll get suspicious. F***. Why did I agree to come here?

I did my best to calm myself before speaking. "I accept."

"Good. As soon as you've made your choice, let me know."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Now, there is one other issue."

Oh great! What could he possibly want now?!

"Do you have a place to stay, in Clarines?"

Uh oh… "No, Your Highness, I don't…"

"Then I'll see you have accommodations here at the castle for the time being."

GREAT! THAT'S JUST GREAT! I'LL BE WATCHED EVERY MINUTE! WHY NOT JUST HANG A SIGN ON MY BACK THAT SAYS: I'M A PIRATE! IF I LIVE IN THE CASTLE I'LL BE FOUND OUT FOR SURE!

I forced myself to take a breath. "Thank you, Your Highness." Again, if I refused he'd become suspicious. Any normal person, with nothing to hide, would have no reason to refuse.

"You're welcome. You are free to leave."

He didn't have to tell me twice! I turned on my heals and walked out as fast as I could without arousing suspicions.

Finally, I was out of the suffocating office and was able to breathe easy again. I made my way to a courtyard and sat on the grass. I sprawled out all the papers and looked at the options that the prince had given me. After an hour, I still didn't see anything that interested me. I let out a long aggravated sigh and flopped back on the grass.

"How did it go, Kitty Kat?" Miko inquired.

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me. "Fine, except now I'm stuck working here. I just wanted to leave."

"I know the feeling."

"None of these jobs peak my interest." Even if they did, I didn't want to accept it anyway.

"Did my father say it **had** to be one of those?" She mischievously implied with a smirk.

"Whyyyy? Did you have something in mind?" I looked at her with new curiosity.

I did my best to disguise myself as a man, which was no easy task considering my large bust needed to be bound. I hated it, but It needed to be done. My long hair was tucked up into a hat and I had practiced my male voice.

I stood in front of the man in charge and handed him my application.

He looked at me with disdain and doubt. "Sooo, you think you got what it takes, huh?"

"Yes, sir." My voice still sounded a little fake but I had to make the best of it.

"You sure? Cuz let me tell you something, pretty boy. This ain't a game. This is real, hardcore, kill or be killed stuff."

I mentally rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

"I'm sure."

"Alright… but don't say I didn't warn you."

He approved the application.

I turned to leave.

"What kind of a name is Kat anyway?"

"It's short for Katsuo."

"Well, Kat… Welcome to the palace guard."

I prepared for my first shift by dressing in the guard's uniform before I left my room. I took a breastplate that was one size too big, this way, I didn't have to bind myself. It looked kind of funny, but it did its job. I also chose the uniform, for over top, a size larger to try and hide my curves. The only thing that fit properly was the hat. I didn't have any pins or anything, so just tucking my hair up would have to do.

When I was certain that I was ready, I checked in for my first shift. I felt much safer now that I was in a disguise. The captain of the guard led me to my post.

"Hara!" The captain called.

The guard at the gate turned and saluted the captain. "Yes, sir?"

"Pretty boy, here is your new partner. Show him the ropes and explain how things work."

"Yessir!"

The captain left and it was just me and my new babysitter.

"So, pretty boy, what's your name?" He asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Don't call me that. The name's Katsuo, but you can call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nosuke Hara."

That's right, people get called by their last names when it comes to official stuff. Nosuke and I took our stance on either side of the gate. I remained silent. I didn't need to make any friends here, but there was something about him that was intriguing.

I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. His chestnut brown hair peeked out from under his hat. His face seemed kind and his hazel eyes were nothing out of the ordinary. Now that I was looking closely, I'd say he's about my age.

There was nothing unusual about him, yet I found myself drawn to him.

I must have been staring too long because he caught me. I quickly turned away.

"Is everything okay?" He inquired.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." That was a lie, but I couldn't let him see my weakness. Not when that weakness can get me killed. "Being a castle guard is one of the easiest jobs on the planet."

Nosuke let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Give it time and I'm sure you'll figure out that being a palace guard here, is different than anywhere else."

I was confused by what he meant but figured I'd find out on my own. I should ask him about himself. Men always seem to like that.

"So, Nosuke, how long have you been here?"

"I started when I was fourteen, but I was only 'in training'. I just became a full fledged guard a month ago."

"Did you always want to be a castle guard?" Or was he forced into it like I was?

"Pretty much. My parents have a farm about an hour's walk from here. When I was seven, I told my parents that I wanted to be a castle guard. My dad knows some swordplay, so he taught me everything he knew."

"Must have been nice…" I mumbled to myself. Hearing him talk about his parents… it made me feel even more lonely. I didn't have anyone here.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay then… What about you?"

"What do you mean? What about me?"

"What do your parents do?"

My heart ached at his question. I had no idea what they would be doing if they were still alive. And when they were alive, I was too young to care.

"I don't talk about my parents." I told him.

"Why not? Didn't they approve of your job choice?"

I felt my frustration and hurt rising. What part of my statement was hard to understand?! "No… That's not it…"

"Then what is it? Did they-?"

"They're dead! Alright?!" I didn't mean to snap, but he just kept pushing. Even after all this time, admitting it aloud was still hard for me. It just made it all real. I didn't want it to be real. Most of the time I could keep it tucked away, but then people would bring it up and I'd have no choice but to remember.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Nosuke turned to me and locked eyes with me. "Do you have friends or anyone to help you out?"

I fought desperately to keep my tears at bay, but one managed to sneak out. "I do… but they're not in Clarines…"

Nosuke wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me close. "Then count me as your first friend in Clarines!"

This was sweet and all, but I couldn't have him this close to me. If he chose to turn this into a hug, there would be a chance he would figure out I was a woman. I removed his arm from around me, careful not to knock my hat off, and stepped away from him.

"Alright, but don't grab me like that. I don't like people touching me."

"Sorry… Pretty boy."

I glared at him. Even if he was trying to lighten the mood, that wasn't the way to do it. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"I have to call you that."

"No. You really don't."

"It's the captain's nickname for you. Everyone gets one and they have to answer to it for the first month of service."

I couldn't help but groan. I hated that name when the Phoenix crew called me it and I hate it now. However… If everyone got one, then that must mean Nosuke had one too.

A smirk crossed my face. "So what was your nickname, farm boy?"

He blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Old Mcdonald…"

I burst out laughing. That was way worse than 'pretty boy'.

"Aaanywaaay… enough about me. How did you end up in Clarines? And why didn't you bring your friends with you?"

I let out a sigh. "It's a long story."

"Our shift just started, we have time."

Why did he have to be so insistent? I took a deep breath and carefully explained what happened. I told him I was with my friends in Tanbarun and I went off searching for herbs. I lied and told him that the ship I was on was a merchant ship. This way, I could still be honest about why I was in Tanbarun. The only person I wouldn't tell about my time at sea, would be Prince Zen.

When I started explaining the part about finding Miko and Shirayuki, I was able to use a little more detail. I gave him just enough detail so that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"That makes sense. Prince Zen is known for rewarding those who go out of their way to help."

Yeah… Unless they're pirates. I doubt my welcome would have been the same if he found out.

"My dad used to be a sailor too. Did you ever have trouble with pirates?"

I cringed inwardly when I heard the question. I always tried my best, to be honest. It was the only way to break the stigma of all pirates were liars. I was going to have to get creative with my answer.

"We did our best to avoid them." Especially the Dark Phantoms. We only crossed swords when they attacked first. Our mission to kill their leader was the only exception.

"Were you ever captured by pi-?"

I slapped my hand across his mouth. That question was way too specific and I wasn't going to let my cover unravel just because some cute guard decided to get curious. Wait a second… Did I just think he was cute? I shook my head to remove the thought.

"No more questions about pirates!" I ordered.

He removed my hand from his mouth. "Alright, pretty boy, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I really hate that nickname…" I grumbled.

"Why don't you grow some facial hair then? It would make you look tougher."

"Believe me, I would if I could." I scoffed.

"You can't?"

"Nope."

"Then I suggest you get used to the nickname. I've got a feeling it's gunna stick."

Finally, my shift ended and I returned to my temporary home inside the castle walls. I stripped down to my skivvies, flopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. My ship would be leaving port tomorrow and it was the first time I wasn't going to be on it. I didn't know when I would see my ship again, but I knew it wouldn't be for a while. Being in Clarines was going to see to that, nevermind the fact that I was in the castle at the moment.

I tossed and turned for a couple of hours and was unable to sleep. It was too hot in here. I got up and opened the window to my room. The cool evening breeze floated in and I could hear the trees whisper outside.

I flopped back down and took a deep breath. The air felt good and as I closed my eyes, I could almost picture myself back on the Phoenix. Before too long, my body finally relaxed enough and I was able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

The next day I was stationed at the front of the castle with Nosuke just like before. I couldn't help but give a yawn. Compared to life on a ship, this was boring.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Getting bored?"

"I really wish you didn't have to call me that..."

"Don't worry, once the thirty days are up, I'll call you Kat."

"Thanks."

"But I should warn you. It will probably stick."

I scowled. "Thanks for the heads up." It was time to get the conversation off of me. "Did your nickname stick?" I was kinda curious.

"No, thank goodness."

"Lucky bas-" I was cut off by Nosuke slapping his hand over my mouth.

It was amusing really. I guess, since I did it to him, he figured it was fine to me. His hand was firm but gentle. Unlike anyone on the Phoenix.

"You don't want to get caught cursing like that. Trust me." Nosuke lifted his hand from my mouth and the heat of his hand lingered on my face.

I smirked. "Why? What'll happen?"

"The captain will put you on polish duty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Polish duty?"

"That's what I call it. You get locked in the armory and have to polish every piece. And there's a lot."

"Speaking from experience are we?" I deviously inquired. "What did a man like you do to get in that much trouble?"

"Sorry, but I vowed to never speak of it again."

I couldn't help but laugh. Simply saying that made me all the more curious.

"Yeah, you laugh now, but if you don't watch it, you'll be next."

"You don't have to worry about me, farm boy."

"I'd hope not, pretty boy."

Nosuke and I chuckled together as we bantered back and forth. I found myself feeling surprisingly comfortable around him. If magic were real, Nosuke could have been using it to make me feel at ease.

Suddenly, Nosuke straightened up. I turned and I saw Miko heading towards us.

"How's the new job, 'pretty boy'?"

"Ahg... Not you too."

She looked over at Nosuke. "I hope you're not giving him a hard time."

"No, Your Highness, we were just playing around."

"That's great. Your shift is over soon, right Kat?"

"Yeess...?"

"Great! Then I will see you for lunch." She gave me a wink and then walked away.

"It's an honor to be invited to lunch with the princess! I'm surprised you're not more thrilled! I don't know anyone who wouldn't kill to be you right now!"

I flinched at his enthusiasm. What was with people in Clarines? Was there something contagious going around that I wasn't aware of?

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure she just wants to say thank you. I did save her mother." And no one does something without expecting something in return. I may have saved her mother, but there was a chance the lunch was a front for Miko to get something from me.

"Still! I would love to be in your shoes right now!"

I rolled my eyes. If he was like every other man I've met, he was probably thinking about the princess' beauty. He probably even wanted to bed her.

"What?"

"You know very well what."

Nosuke looked at me with disbelief. "Are you telling me you're not the slightest bit attracted to her?!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's exactly what I'm saying. She's not my type."

"Not your- I think you need your eyes examined! How can any man not be attracted to her?! Her curves are perfect, if you know what I mean."

"Aaand that's enough of that!" I knew where that conversation was going and I really didn't want to hear it right now. Especially not when it was about the Pirate Killer's daughter. "We are on duty after all. Aren't you supposed to be the one teaching me?"

"You're right. Sorry for getting a bit carried away."

I let out a sigh. "I guess it's not entirely your fault. Let's talk about something else."

"Alright."

Thankfully, our conversation never went back to Miko or her body. I was able to finish my shift in peace.

I had no clue where Miko wanted to meet me for lunch, so I had to guess. I picked the spot where I had been looking at the papers for jobs. I didn't really know my way around yet so it made sense to pick a spot that was easy to find.

I stretched out on the grass, placing my hands behind my head, and stared up at the clouds. There was a slight breeze but it was nothing like the wind from the sea but it was nice. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself on the Phoenix.

Thane would be at my side as I steered the ship. The men would be working hard as we'd try to catch up to a trade ship so we could steal what we needed. I'd lived at sea for ten years, it was weird not being there now.

I sat up and gave a big stretch and looked at the large clock tower at the time. I couldn't help but get irritated. It was Miko's idea to meet for lunch, so why was she late?

"Figures..." I had no reason to trust her. I don't know why I even showed up. I would wait another fifteen minutes. If she wasn't here in that time then I would leave.

Finally, with one minute to spare, she came sprinting with a satchel over her shoulder. When she reached me, she placed her hands on her knees and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I'm late, Kat. I had to- something came up. I brought you some lunch." She handed me a sandwich.

Obviously, I wasn't supposed to know the specifics. That was fine by me. The less I knew about her the better. It'd be easier to leave when the time came. She's a princess anyway, her life was bound to be busy.

"It's okay. Life gets like that sometimes." I took a large bite of my sandwich. The sandwich was the best thing, I had ever tasted. All the flavors perfectly complimented each other. Maybe there was something good that came out of living in the castle.

"Do you always eat food this good?!" I asked with my mouth full.

"I grabbed whatever I could find. Is it that good?"

"It's better than anything I get back at my ship."

"If you think it's that good, maybe I'll get you something even better, tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't cause any trouble." The last thing I wanted was to draw unnecessary attention to myself.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"It's fine. I've had a hard time sleeping though."

"Why is that?"

"It's almost too peaceful. Ya know what I mean?" I wasn't going to tell her about the fact that the castle made me uncomfortable. But to keep my cover, I had to pretend we were friends.

"All too well."

I shoved the last of my sandwich into my mouth and savored all the flavors it had to offer.

"So, where is the furthest you've gone? How many countries have you visited? What exactly are the activities you have on your ship? What do you actually do?"

I became frustrated with the bombardment of questions, never mind, the fact that answering all of them would compromise me. I had to stop myself from slapping my hand over her mouth. I may have been able to get away with it with Nosuke, but he was a commoner. I doubt it would be overlooked with a princess. I quickly composed myself and spoke.

"Let me stop you there, Pinkette. My life on my ship is private. I won't talk about details, but I am willing to answer your questions about other countries. Now, one question at a time." Even though I tried to stay composed, my words came out harsher than I had intended. On the up side, saying things this way got me out of answering every question.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited. I-I..."

She was interrupted by the 'dong' of the oversized clock.

"I got to go, can we meet the same time, tomorrow?" She stood up and began to leave. "I won't be late this time!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as she walked away.

I stretched back out on the grass and closed my eyes again. Even though I knew I was still in the castle, closing my eyes was like a temporary escape. I needed to find a way to relax if I was going to stay here for any length of time.

"Hey, pretty boy!"

I groaned and sat up. I saw Nosuke coming towards me.

"What do you want, farm boy. I was just starting to relax."

"Sorry, but I just got off shift and I had an idea."

"Oh?"

"You said Prince Zen has you staying in a room here at the castle right?"

"Yeeeaah..."

"I don't know about you, but sometimes the castle can be suffocating."

He felt it too?

"Still waiting for your point, Nosuke."

"Well, I was thinking, what if you and I became roommates? We could get a place in town."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd only known him for two days and he wanted to be roommates? I thought about denying his request, but it would get me out of the castle. "Alright."

"Then let's go."

"What?! Now?"

"Why not? We can find a place today and move our stuff in on our day off tomorrow."

I groaned. It made sense, but I didn't like it. "Fine." I got up and went with Nosuke.

We walked around town for a couple of hours and still hadn't found a good place.

"For the love of Poseidon! How hard can it be to find a place to live?!" My patience was wearing thin.

"How long did you live at sea again?" Nosuke asked out of the blue.

"Ten years, why?"

"That explains the cursing."

I put my arms behind my head as we walked. "I'm off shift, so what does it matter?"

"You're still in uniform. If the captain finds out you've been giving the castle guards a bad reputation, you'll either be punished or discharged."

"Fine. I'll try my best."

"What about this one?" Nosuke pointed at a ground level apartment.

"Okay we'll look but this is the last one for today. If we don't agree, we try again tomorrow."

"Deal."

We found the landlord with no problem and he showed us the apartment. Turned out, it was perfect. It had two bedrooms and a reasonable price.

When you walked in, directly ahead was the kitchen and dining room area. Just past that was the living room. To the right were the doors leading to the two bedrooms, side by side.

"The couch was left here by the previous tenants, so you're welcome to have it." The landlord said.

"I like it." I told Nosuke.

"I don't know... do we really need two rooms? We're both men."

"I like my privacy."

"Since you two gentlemen are castle guards, I'd be willing to knock off one hundred dil." The landlord offered.

"Where do we sign?" Nosuke agreed.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to know that my time living in the castle was coming to an end.

A few days later, I was stationed inside the castle. I was more tense than usual because it meant that the likelihood of seeing Prince Zen was good.

"You look nervous, pretty boy." Nosuke quietly whispered to me.

"Aren't you? Prince Zen could walk around the corner any minute!"

"Just relax. Prince Zen isn't a bad guy."

That's what he thinks.

"Besides, he'll be too busy entertaining Prince Raj."

I froze. "D-Did you say P-Prince Raj?!"

"Yeah." He looked at me. "Hey, you okay? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine." My voice betrayed my words.

If Prince Raj recognizes me, I am so dead!

"Liar." Nosuke called me on it.

"Don't worry about it." I felt my stomach twist into a thousand knots and it didn't go away the whole shift.

Finally, I was done and I power walked to try and get to my new home as soon as possible. I didn't want to stick around. I rounded a corner and crashed into someone. I stumbled back but managed to stay on my feet.

When I recovered, I saw that I had bumped into none other than Prince Raj. Instantaneously, I dropped to my knees and pressed my forehead to the floor.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." I tried to lower my voice even more than usual.

"It's fine. No harm done. You may rise."

I did so slowly and I kept my eyes down cast. Please don't recognize me.

"What's your name, soldier?"

I didn't know what to do. Even if I told him my male name, he wasn't stupid.

"Prince Raj asked you a question."

Shite! That was Sakaki's voice! If Prince Raj didn't recognize me, Sakaki definitely would.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't..."

Prince Raj took the liberty of bending awkwardly and locking his eyes with mine. His actions caught me by surprise and I straightened up properly to try and get away.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sakaki said.

"Indeed. It all makes sense now." Prince Raj agreed.

I felt my hand trembling.

"You were the one that saved Shirayuki, weren't you... Kat?" Prince Raj asked.

SHITE! NOT GOOD! I felt myself tremble no matter how hard I tried to stay still.

"Settle down. We won't say anything. Right, Sakaki?"

"Of course."

I tried to settle down but it was no good.

Prince Raj gently placed his hand on my shoulder and locked eyes with me. "I count you as a friend, Kat. I won't put your life at risk. You have my gratitude for saving Shirayuki." Prince Raj then gently took my hand and kissed it.

"Y-You're welcome..."

"Prince Raj!" Prince Zen's voice caused me to tense all over again. "I've been looking for- What are you doing?"

Prince Raj still had hold of my hand. He quickly let go.

"Nothing! I was just talking to this fine young guard! I thought I recognized him but I was mistaken!"

If it hadn't been for the tension, I would have laughed at Prince Raj's antics.

"Alright, then I shall take you to see Shirayuki."

"Yes, of course."

I stood frozen as the trio left me. As soon as I could, I forced myself into another power walk and I didn't stop till I was home.

I closed the door behind me then leaned against it, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh. I was finally home, I could relax.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

I jumped at the sound of Nosuke's voice. "Shite, Nosuke! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I let out a huff. "I'm going to bed." I started to move for my bedroom.

"What about dinner?"

I stopped and crossed my arms. "What about it?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No..." I changed my course and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard. "But I am thirsty." I uncapped it and swigged back a big gulp.

"When did that get there?" Nosuke asked.

"I bought it."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I think we need to establish some ground rules."

"Later." I waved him off and went towards my room.

"Kat!"

I groaned. "Look! I've had a crap day! Just let me drink tonight and we'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

"You give me your word?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But I'm not going to show any sympathy for your hangover tomorrow."

I just ignored him and entered my room. I stripped everything off and flopped on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Nosuke

The next morning, my head pounded as I dressed in my casual clothes and bound my chest tightly. Hiding myself was almost more work than it was worth.

I emerged from my room and flopped on the couch, placing my arm over my eyes.

"Good morning to you too."

I flinched. "Nosuke, not so loud."

"I'm talking normally. You're resting your head on my lap."

I shot up and turned to look. Sure enough, Nosuke was sitting on the couch. I felt my face burn.

Nosuke laughed. "No need to be embarrassed. You just didn't look."

"I'll remember to do that next time."

"Well, why don't you come with me to the baths? It would be good for you to unwind."

"No thanks! I'm good!" I felt my face burn hotter at the thought of what he might look like naked. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. I can't be thinking like that. "I'm going out! I'll see you later!" I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door before Nosuke could say anything else.

As I walked to my lunch meeting with Miko, I couldn't help but think of Nosuke. Why did it feel like I could tell him anything? Not only that, but when I talked to him, I felt a peace in my soul.

"No." I told myself aloud. "I can't fall for him." Anyone I care for usually gets killed or leaves.

"Can't fall for who?" Miko scared me half to death.

"AH!" I looked around and found I was already on the castle grounds. Once I caught my breath, I glared at Miko. "Miko! Don't scare me like that!"

"What? It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

I took a deep breath. I knew she was right. I should have been paying attention.

"That may be true, but I hate surprises."

"Now we are even." She smirked.

"Even? What did I ever do to you?"

"You made quite an entrance on our first encounter."

"So? I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Neither was I. Not at this point anyway." She teased.

I clenched my fist. This princess was getting annoying. What part of 'I hate surprises' did she not comprehend?

We sat down on the grass and I stretched out. "Did you bring food again?" I asked.

She gave her answer by revealing her hidden sack. "I think you will like this even better than the last, pretty boy."

I scowled at her as I took the food and started eating. "Don't call me that." It was practically an order. Although, the food was so good, I almost forgot why I was angry.

"If you say so, Kitty Kat."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Why do you insist on using a nickname? I gave you my real name, I'd like you to use it."

"Why do you call me, 'Pinkette'?" She smiled innocently.

I went to voice my next objection, but she had a point, again... "Fine. If you use my real name, I'll use yours." I shoved the last of the food into my mouth.

"I'll think about it." She toyed.

I flopped on my back and let out another sigh. "I give up..."

"Took you long enough." She gave me a friendly poke.

I lifted my head and looked at her. "Do you get some twisted pleasure out of annoying people?"

"Is there something better to do?"

"Yeah. Pick on someone else besides me."

"That wouldn't be any fun." She pouted cheesily.

I might as well give up. I have enough stress as it is. Did I really need to make Miko one of them? I let out a slight chuckle.

"Alright, Miko. I concede on one condition. Don't touch me!"

"I'll consider it."

I smirked. "Good enough."

Before either of us could say anything more, the giant clock sang out the time.

Miko let out a sigh. "It's that time again... Sorry I need to go. See you tomorrow." She smiled sweetly back at me.

"Later." I responded calmly but I was surprised at her sweet smile. The only question was: Was it genuine? Only time would tell.

I returned to the apartment and flopped on the couch, letting out a groan.

"You ready to discuss the ground rules?" Nosuke's voice startled me slightly. "Sorry, was it a bad day?"

I sat up. "No... I'm just stressed..." I patted the seat beside me. "I gave you my word, now let's get this over with..."

Nosuke sat down beside me. "First off. Let's keep drinking to the taverns. I don't want to have to pay for repairs because you're getting drunk here all the time."

I groaned. "Fine... What else?"

"Clean up after yourself."

That was easy. I was neat anyway.

Nosuke continued, "The last thing, if you're going to bring women home, let me know so I can make myself scarce. I don't want to hear it."

I couldn't help but snicker slightly. Aside from the first rule, these were going to be so simple to follow. Thank Poseidon for that.

"What? I know you sea folk aren't shy about that sort of thing. I'm not an idiot."

I placed my hand on Nosuke's hand. "I never said you were."

His hand was soft but strong. It almost felt natural for my hand to be on his, so much so that I was completely mesmerized. I snaked my hand into his and laced our fingers. They fit perfectly together.

"Uh... Kat? You're a cool guy and all, but this is weird, bordering creepy."

I quickly pulled my hand back and a heat filled my face. What was I doing?! He thought I was a man! Men don't do those types of things to each other!

"S-Sorry!" I stood up and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and stayed there the rest of the day out of embarrassment.

Another shift was done and it was finally time to go home. I kicked off my boots, as soon as we walked in and flopped on the couch.

"So, does that mean I'm cooking tonight?" Nosuke inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"You know you don't have to stay in uniform, you should change." He pointed out as he began making dinner.

"If I do that, then I might as well go to bed." I made my excuse.

"You're strange, you know that, Kat?"

"Yeah, I know."

After about twenty minutes, dinner was ready.

"This is really good." I praised after I took my first bite.

"My mom taught me. She said she wasn't always going to be around to cook me food, so she insisted I learn."

"Well, it was time well spent."

I watched as a smile appeared on his face. My heart fluttered a little. I didn't understand how I could feel this way about him. It was as if an aura of peace emanated from him and was soaking into me. I didn't know a man could make my heart react like this.

A month passed and I was able to keep myself from doing anything else that would be considered weird. Although, that didn't stop my heart from fluttering every time I looked at Nosuke. I tried to ignore it for the first little bit, but it only got stronger.

Thankfully, my probation was up and Nosuke kept his word. He called me Kat even though everyone else seemed to like the 'pretty boy' nickname. I just sloughed it off. There wasn't much I could do.

Currently, Nosuke and I were standing at our post when another guard came walking up to us.

"I'm here to send you to training."

"Training?" I was confused.

"Now that your month of probation is up, you get to train like the rest of us," Nosuke informed.

"Okay. Just to the training area then?"

"Yes, head straight there." The other guard instructed.

I did as I was told, but I felt fear run through my body when I saw that it was one of Prince Zen's attendants. It was Kiki I think.

"Come on, no need to be shy." She said.

I stepped forward and she looked at me closely.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kiki asked.

"I'm a castle guard."

"You know that's not what I meant."

She was more perceptive than I had expected.

"Then, as Prince Zen's attendant, you should already know why."

She tossed me a practice sword.

"Let's see what you can do."

Kiki and I clashed swords for a while, but ultimately, she won. She was a formidable opponent. I would not want to cross swords with her as an enemy.

"With skills like that, I don't know why you hide yourself." Kiki complimented.

"Sometimes people aren't willing to give a swordswoman the time of day."

"True, but your skills speak for themselves."

"If you think that's good, you should see what I can do with these." I pointed to my wakizashis.

"Show me."

I took my current practice sword and broke part of the tip off. I grabbed another and did the same thing. Most people who lived on land used practice swords instead of real ones. I didn't have any practice wakizashis, so I had to compromise. Once I was ready, we sparred again.

There were a few times, I could tell I was giving her a run for her money. She kept her cool though, which was a surprise. Most of my opponents couldn't maintain their composure when I fought them with my wakizashis. In the end, she still won. I had to admit, she was the best opponent I had in a long time.

"You're good for your age. I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time." Kiki praised.

"Thank you."

"You really shouldn't hide."

"I'll tell everyone eventually, but not now."

"Alright. As long as it doesn't put anyone in danger, I won't."

"Thank you." I was kind of surprised that Kiki was so willing to stay silent for my sake.

"You can return to your post and send Nosuke."

"Yes, ma'am."

I bowed and did as I was told. When Nosuke returned, he had a look of defeat all over his face.

"She beat you too, farm boy?" I asked.

"Yes... who knew a woman could be that good with a sword."

"You'd be surprised," I smirked.

"You came across swordswomen?"

"You could say that."

"You enjoy being vague, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Any chance you'll clarify that for me?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. Can't blame a guy for trying."

The next day, Nosuke worked and I didn't, so I took the time to browse the shops. I was able to find a set of training wakizashis. I was going to need them since there was no end in sight as to how long I was going to be here. No way was I letting myself get rusty. If they didn't train with real blades, then I was going to have to find a way around it.

After that was done, I hired a horse and took a trip to the coast. I found a secluded spot on a cliff that overlooked the beach and the ocean. I let my hair down and stretched out my arms, taking in a deep breath. This was the kind of thing I needed. I missed the ocean and I had only been here a month.

The wind played with my hair and I closed my eyes. I imagined myself behind the wheel of the Phoenix. The men would be hard at work and I would bark the occasional order. It was the perfect life. I didn't know if I would ever return. There was a longing in me that wanted to just run away and wait in Tanbarun for the Phoenix.

However, even if I did manage to get to Tanbarun, there would be no guarantee that Prince Zen wouldn't pursue me.

I let out a sigh as I sat on the grass. The sea always calmed me. Even if I couldn't be apart of it at the moment, I felt connected to it as I watched the diamonds of sunlight dance on the surface. The sound of the waves was music to my ears and the ocean breeze seemed to blow away my stress.

I stayed until the sun fully set before heading back home. I returned the horse to the proper place and took my time walking home. When I finally arrived, I quietly snuck in. It seemed Nosuke turned in early for the night.

After I was in my room, I stripped off every layer of clothing until I was down to my bra and panties. It felt so good to have this space to myself. I didn't have to hide and I could sleep how I wanted.

I opened the window to let the cool night air in and I flopped on my bed. Thanks to my trip to the sea, I was able to fall asleep almost instantly.

The next day, I gave a big stretch as I woke up. It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time. Even better, today Nosuke was working again and I had the day off. So, I could just stay like this till it was time for him to come home.

I stood up and gave another stretch before heading towards the door. As soon as I opened it, I saw Nosuke... sitting at the table!

He stared at me and I quickly remember that I was still practically naked. I let out a squeak-like sound as I quickly slammed the door shut. My heart was racing and my breathing was like I had just run ten miles. My face felt like I could cook on it.

The knock on the door did nothing to help my racing heart.

"Hey, Kat? You're supposed to tell me when you have a girl over, so this sort of thing doesn't happen."

I couldn't believe this! He didn't recognize that it was me?!

"Where did you find her anyway? She's beautiful!"

My face grew even hotter if that was possible. Did he just call me beautiful? My heart felt like it was trying to leap out of my chest. Then I felt a knot form in my stomach. I was going to have to tell him that I was a woman. How was he going to react to this? Would he abandon me like everyone else in my life had?

I swallowed hard. It didn't matter what happened, I had to tell him the truth now. I dressed in the less pirate-like looking clothes that I had bought shortly after I arrived in Clarines. It was a red sleeveless shirt with a scoop neck and a black pair of snug pants that had lots of stretch in them.

I slowly opened the door and locked eyes with Nosuke.

"Hi, is Kat in there with you? I don't know if he heard my questions."

I let out a sigh. "It's me, Nosuke," I told him in my manly voice. "I'm sorry I deceived you for so long," I added with my normal voice.

Nosuke just stood there dumbfounded. His mouth was open, but no words were coming out. I knew living with him now was going to be a bad idea, so I quickly gathered up the little stuff I had, put it in a satchel, and grabbed my wakizashis.

"I'll pay for my half of the rent here, till you can find another roommate."

"No. You stay here. I'll just go back to my parent's place." He finally found his voice.

"But you saved so long for this place..."

"Kat! I've made my decision."

There was an authority in his voice that I had never heard before. I almost didn't think he had it in him. There was also something about his tone that told me there was no use arguing.

"I'll get my stuff after I'm off shift today. I'll be out by tonight." He finished his tea that was on the table and walked out the door.

I went back to my room, set my stuff down on the floor, and sat on the bed. I started to feel like my heart was being torn in two. Tears started to flow down my face. How could I feel so strongly for this man? There wasn't anything interesting about him, he was ordinary. Yet, I felt like he gave me some calm to my crazy life, like he was the anchor that held me in place. Now I've pushed him away and I didn't know if I could get him back.

The next few days seemed to blur together. I found myself feeling miserable no matter what I was doing. I kept going to my lunches with Miko, if she picked up on my feelings, she didn't say anything.

I felt like my heart would break every time I worked with Nosuke. He was silent most of the time. I didn't know what was going on in his head, but I found myself dying to know.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. As Nosuke and I were patrolling the corridors, I took this moment to speak.

"Nosuke... wait." I felt my voice shake slightly. Part of me was terrified, but the other part was determined to talk to him.

We stopped walking and faced each other. I was still able to see down the corridors out of my peripheral.

I tried to compose myself and locked my lavender orbs with Nosuke's hazel ones as I spoke again. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start... I-"

I was cut off by his lips pressing firmly and passionately on mine. My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest. I began to kiss him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me close to him. My whole body began to heat up as the kissing continued. This was my first kiss and I was determined to make it last. It felt like fireworks were going off.

Eventually, the kiss ended and I gazed at Nosuke.

"We need to finish our patrol, but we'll talk later." Nosuke's voice was kind, but I noticed the same authority he spoke with before.

"Okay."

At lunch break, I headed to my usual spot to meet Miko and sat on the grass as I waited, and waited... and waited. Luckily, since she had been late the first time we met for lunch, I always packed my own just in case. Turns out, it was a good thing I did because she didn't show up at all! I was irritated. We had met every day and I knew she was a princess and all, but she'd never missed our lunch before.

Once my shift was done, I headed home and anxiously waited for Nosuke to arrive. Thankfully, I was able to dress in something that was comfortable. I paced the floor, not quite sure what to do with myself.

The knock at the door startled me. I quickly answered it. Sure enough, it was Nosuke. We sat down on the couch and I fidgeted with my hands as I looked down. I'd never had feelings like this for someone before, so I had no idea what to say.

"I don't hold it against you." Nosuke finally spoke.

"You don't?" Most people don't like being lied to. So, I was surprised that he was so calm about the whole thing.

"No. After you told me the truth, I just needed some time to think."

I nodded. That made sense.

Nosuke let out a chuckle. "There are so many things that make sense now."

"Like what?"

"Like how you played with my hand not long after we first moved in."

I felt my face heat up.

Nosuke laughed again.

"It's not funny!" I declared in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm laughing at myself more than you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"When you played with my hand like that, I found myself liking it. That's why I let you go on as long as you did. But, I had to snap myself out of it because I thought you were a man."

I chuckled slightly.

"Now it all makes sense."

I felt myself get shy again and I looked back down at my hands.

"You did it because you felt you had to, right?" Nosuke's tone was more serious now.

I nodded.

"Then there's no problem."

"But-"

Nosuke put his hand over my mouth. "I said, it's not a problem. Even without this whole incident, I can tell you're a private person. You don't need to explain yourself." He removed his hand from my mouth. "In all honesty, I'm glad you're not a man."

"Really? Why?"

Nosuke's voice went deeper and a little huskier when he spoke next. "Because now, I get to do this."

Before I could ask what 'this' was, he tilted my face up and gently pressed his lips on mine. It was calmer than the first time but just as incredible. My heart beat wildly inside my chest and my hands went to the back of his head. He gently caressed my cheek then gently ended the kiss.

"So, what would you say if I asked to court you?"

I gave him a big smile then pressed my lips to his again. It was only brief but it was enough.

Nosuke chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Duh." I joked.

The next day, I met with Miko for lunch, It was nice that she was able to make it today, that was, until she opened her mouth.

"So you're into men now, pretty boy? You boys have fun?!" Her smile was sickening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I felt my face go red.

"Oh come on, I was there."

"You saw that?!"

"Yup, you two seemed busy, so I thought I would give you some time alone."

I remained silent and clenched my fist to keep from smacking her across the face as mine heated up even more.

"Since when did you start having a thing for Nosuke? He is just a castle guard and you're a member of a ship. Seriously, what do you even see in him? Isn't he a little boring?"

Her barrage of questions was getting to be very irritating. Even though this was only the second time she had done it, I still hated it. I figured the only way to shut her up would be to explain enough to satisfy her curiosity. I let out a sigh.

"He's just a nice guy. What do you care about it so much anyway?"

"Isn't he a little ordinary? Don't you want a life of excitement? Isn't that why you were on a ship?"

"I had my reasons, but adventure wasn't at the top of my list."

"Then, I am the only one... I'm a thrill seeker. I know that, as a princess, I shouldn't have these qualities, but I need to live the way I choose. No one can decide that for me."

She was being surprisingly open with me. Did she really trust me enough to offer this information about herself? Regardless of why, I felt I needed to remind her of her responsibilities.

"You should remember, as princess, you have responsibilities too. The kingdom needs you to stay alive and healthy."

"I got that and I do."

"Do you wish you weren't a princess?" I was curious.

"No, I **am** a princess. It would be a waste of time, to think on useless matters. I am who I am. I have a duty to my country and I will uphold it. I never questioned it."

We were both silent as I reflected on her answer. She knew who she was. It was good to see. Many people will spend years searching to find out who they are. The clock tower 'donged' its interruption.

"It's time to train, I'll see you later, Kitty Kat."

And just like that, she was gone.

Later that day, I was walking home and I noticed I had a tail. It was probably one of Prince Zen's attendants. Anyone else would have been too obvious.

I headed into town and did my best to shake him. However, it was proving more difficult than expected. Even though I was quickly learning the streets, I could still get lost easily and everytime that happened, it never ended well. Finally, I had an idea.

I ducked around the next corner and hastily made my way to the roof. I jumped a few roofs over.

"HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

After I saw Mitsuhide appear, I fled the scene and quickly made my way home.


	5. Chapter 5: Tavern Fun

The next few days were filled with my search for a new roommate. Eventually, I found one. She was just a shopkeeper who wanted to live on her own before searching for a man to marry. I liked her because she didn't ask questions. She just let me go about my life and would occasionally cook food for the two of us.

I had the day off today, but I thought I would stop by and give Nosuke the good news.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a kiss. "I found a new roommate. Finally."

He smiled back at me. "Glad to hear it. I just hope it's a girl this time."

"Nooo." I said sarcastically. "I'm going to get a male roommate just to make you jealous!" I smirked.

"Just checking."

"Anyway, I'm going to head into town. I'll see you for our date tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Just try not to have too much fun, okay?"

"Yes, Dad."

He tucked my hair behind my ear and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" I waved.

I smiled as I walked away. He worried too much... which was why I didn't tell him I was heading to a tavern. I was walking to leave the castle grounds when I heard someone running to catch up to me.

"So, this is your day off?"

I gave Miko a sarcastic you're-observant kind of look. Had she really not figured that out yet?

"Yes," I replied simply.

"So, where are we going?" She assumed.

"We?" Her assumption that she was coming with me was agitating.

"Uh huh."

With her being a princess, I could see why she'd want to get out as often as possible. She had also confided in me that she was a thrill seeker, so I figured I would let her tag along.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"A tavern."

"Great! Let's go!"

Her enthusiasm was amusing. I doubted that she had ever been to a tavern so it would be interesting to see her reaction. Given her excitement, I was surprised when she remained silent the whole trip.

We entered the tavern and the familiar smell of booze and sweat hit us in the face. I headed to the bar with Miko in tow. I sat on a bar stool and ordered a drink. Miko leaned against the bar. Her face was awestruck at the sight the tavern presented. I followed her gaze to the poor sucker who had ended up as target practice.

"He most likely lost a bet, that's why he's pinned there," I explained.

"This ain't a scene for a wench!" A bulky man next to me intimidated.

"Then I guess you better leave," I responded without missing a beat. Living the life of a pirate helped me to come up with smart-ass responses on the spot.

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down cupcake, it was just a joke. And besides, there's no law saying we can't be in here." My shot showed up and I slammed it back.

"Wenches can't hack it in here."

"I'll bet two hundred gold coins that we can. Care to take me up on that?"

He looked at me curious for a minute. "What did you have in mind?" I left my payment on the counter for my drink.

"I wager that my friend here can throw better than you can."

I was hoping that Miko had received some training in that area.

He studied her and gave a cocky grin. "Deal." He walked away to grab the knives that the tavern supplied.

I leaned in to speak to Miko. "You can throw right?" I made sure only she could hear me.

She turned to me and gave me a mischievous smirk. What was going through that head of hers? The last time I saw that look, it was when she suggested I become a castle guard. She now had my full attention.

I was surprised when she refused the knives. Obviously, she had something up her sleeve.

The bulky man took his turn and he did better than I had expected. He gave Miko another of his cocky smirks.

I watched carefully as Miko took her position and snuck out some small knives from a black pouch, that I hadn't realized she had, at the back of her right hip. It was amazing at how discreet it was. I watched curiously as she placed three knives in between the fingers on her right hand, and two in her left. She threw them expertly. Two landed right around the guy's head, two on either side of his torso, and one that could have made him a eunuch.

I swore the poor man was going to pass out. All the men in the bar had stopped to watch when she was getting set up and their jaws dropped when they saw her accuracy. I let a satisfied and proud smirk cross my face as I simply held out my hand for the payment owed.

Once we had our money, we left the tavern and I let out a laugh that I had been trying hard to keep under wraps.

"Did you see their faces?! I should bring you with me more often."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well, duh." I had to admit, there was more to this princess than meets the eye. Maybe she wasn't so annoying after all.

After a brief silence, Miko let out a snicker which slowly built to a chuckle. It was nice to see her loosen up a bit.

"Here." I held out the bag of coins for her to take.

"What is this for?"

"You played for it, so the winnings belong to you."

"Oh, thank you," She took the bag and fastened it to her belt.

"So... what did you want to spend it on?"

"Got any ideas?"

I was a little surprised when she didn't know what she wanted. I thought nobles all had a huge list of things they wanted to blow money on. I thought for a moment, then I got an idea.

"I think I know something you might like." I led her to a book stand that had all sorts of fiction books for sale. I figured, with her being stuck in the castle most of the time, she'd probably be obsessed with books. It was entertaining to watch her try and keep her composure as she gawked at the books.

After some time of browsing, I finally picked one up for her. Given her interest in sea life, I grabbed a book about pirates. It was titled: Pirate Ron's Revenge.

"Does this one peak your interest?"

"Seems alright."

I was getting a little irritated. "Well, either get it or don't, but I would like to head back before the sun sets."

"If you insist." She promptly paid for the book and we began our walk back.

We walked in silence for a while until Miko started a conversation.

"By the way, I think I should tell you, there will be a tournament coming up soon that you should be aware of."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"All castle guards are required to participate."

I groaned. I didn't like being on display for everyone, especially for entertainment reasons. The thought disgusted me.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"That's not what's bothering me."

"Oh? Do tell."

I huffed. I wasn't planning on opening up to her, but she seemed to show a genuine interest in what I was thinking. Plus she had willingly volunteered information, so I figured I would volunteer a little to find out if I could trust her.

"Performing makes me uncomfortable. I was judged a lot when I was a child, so being put on display just brings up a lot of unpleasant memories."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you." Her voice was soft.

I looked at her and I saw some pain on her face, like she had been through something that had stretched beyond the castle walls.

"Thank you."

The next day, all of the guards who were supposed to start the next shift had been called for an assembly. The Captain addressed us.

"Listen up men! His Highness, Prince Zen, has announced that there will be a tournament. All guards are expected to participate. The rules are: You must be in uniform, you can only use the official sword, and you must do your best. I expect you all to look professional! I received word that His Majesty, King Izana, and Her Majesty, Queen Rin, will be attending the celebration."

"WHAT?!" I was angry and panicked at the same time.

Everyone looked at me. Shite! Did I blow my cover?

"You have a problem with that, pretty boy?" the Captain questioned.

I did my best to regain my composure. "No, sir. I was just surprised the King and Queen would bother with something so trivial."

"I don't pretend to know the reasons, but I expect you to be better behaved when you compete."

"Yes, sir!"

The rest of the assembly was just a blur and so was the first part of my shift.

Later, I angrily paced to the place where Miko and I met for lunch. She was sitting on the grass and gave me a friendly wave, which I ignored. I sat on the ground and brooded.

"When were you planning on telling me the King and Queen were coming?" I growled.

"I'm sorry, Kat! I only found out about it today! I was planning on telling you! Honest!"

I slowly tried to relax and let out a sigh. This was going to make things much more stressful for me. My stress level already shot through the roof with Prince Zen, so I had no desire to meet the King.

"I met with my Father this morning and only then, did he tell me that the King and Queen were coming. I was going to tell you when you arrived, but I guess someone beat me to it."

"It's fine, I'll deal with it."

Thankfully, she didn't push the matter.

My anger and stress had toned down slightly, but I couldn't help but pace as I waited for Nosuke to pick me up for our date.

Finally, he arrived.

"Let's go." I didn't mean for it to sound like an order, but I couldn't help it with the way I was feeling.

Nosuke took my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Sure." More than I trust Miko at the moment.

Nosuke put a blindfold on me and led me around. This was not helping my anxiety, but he thought he was being sweet, so I did my best to put up with it.

Thankfully, the blindfold was finally removed and I saw that there was a picnic spread out in a beautiful clearing. There was a waterfall with a crystal clear pool of water to go with it.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you like it?" Nosuke asked.

"I do."

"I originally wanted to take you to the coast, but it's too far for an evening date. One of these days when we both have the day off, I'll take you."

We both sat down on the blanket and I let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Nosuke looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm just nervous about this tournament."

"I could tell. You almost blew your cover with your outrage earlier. I'm just curious as to why you don't want the King and Queen there."

"I just don't have the desire to meet the King or Queen."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons. Please don't ask me anymore. I don't want to ruin our first date with my sour mood."

"Alright."

Nosuke made sure to avoid the topic for the rest of the night. Instead, we spent the time talking about how he grew up and how he became interested in the sword. I enjoyed just listening and, as I did, I felt like something inside me was telling me I could trust him.

One day, after I finished my shift, I noticed Mitsuhide tailing me again. This was getting irritating. Ever since that first day, when I used a cry for help as a distraction, Mitsuhide had continued to follow me consistently. This time I was going to try and deter him.

So, I slipped into a dress shop and grabbed a red dress off of the rack. I ducked into the change room and quickly stripped everything off then squeezed into the dress that I now realized was a size too small. My bust tightly stretched the material and plenty of cleavage was visible because of the low v-neck. The skirt of the dress was barely long enough to cover my ass. I looked like a whore. Oh well, there was no changing it now. I fluffed my hair and stepped out of the change room and closed the curtain. When I turned around and was greeted by a fully red Mitsuhide.

"E-Excuse me miss. But could you tell me if a castle guard came in here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I haven't seen anyone like that." I made sure my voice was as sexy as I could make it. "If it's company you're looking for, I'd be more than happy to follow you around." I seduced as I put my hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. For added effect, I pressed my body up against his causing my cleavage to become more prominent.

His face went deep red as he shakily pushed me back. "N-No, thank you. I'll be going now." He left so fast I thought the residual wind would have knocked the racks over.

I burst out laughing and everyone in the shop looked at me. I didn't care. That was the most fun I had in awhile. Maybe now he'll think twice before following me.


	6. Chapter 6: Tournament

The next few weeks were filled with intense training as we prepared for the competition. All of the guards took their turn training with Kiki. Needless to say, she didn't take it easy on us. Every day I went home sore. The last time I trained this hard was when I was learning how to use my wakizashis.

I was disappointed that I couldn't use them, but rules were rules. It wouldn't look good if I defied the rules, never mind the fact that it would draw attention to me.

Finally, the day of the tournament arrived. I dressed in my uniform and headed to the castle grounds early.

As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone. My first instinct was to snap at them, but in the castle and on a day like today, there was no telling what kind of a noble I bumped into.

"My apologies. I wasn't looking where I was going." I bowed.

When I stood back up, I was greeted by a gorgeous blond man with sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed like a noble and stood there with a sense of arrogance or pride.

"You must be excited about the tournament." His voice carried an air of confidence.

"Yes, sir. Will you be spectating or participating?"

"I'm just a spectator today, but it really is a pity that Zen and I can't participate. It would make for quite a show."

Wait a minute...! Blond hair... blue eyes... spectator... calls Prince Zen by his first name only... This Must Be King Izana! Of all the people I could bump into, I had to bump into HIM!?

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, for not greeting you properly!" I gave a deep bow.

"I'm impressed you figured it out. Most people don't pick up on my subtle hints that quickly. It will be interesting to see your matches."

"There you are, my King. Zen and Shirayuki would like to see us before everything gets started."

Judging by her tone and how she spoke, I could only assume it was the Queen, so I stayed bowed.

"You stay like that too long and people will begin to think you're a table to put flowers on," the Queen joked. I stood up and was greeted with a kind smile from her. "What's your name?"

"It's Kat, Your Majesty."

"Well, Kat, do you want to explain why you're hiding in men's clothes?"

How could the Queen tell I was a girl? "It's easier this way, Your Majesty."

"I can understand that. Well, we need to leave. I look forward to seeing your skills, Kat."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I gave another bow as they left.

The tournament was well on its way and I was up next for another match. I entered the arena and walked towards my opponent. He was a big, burly man. I expected him to be a heavy hitter.

The signal was given to start and our swords clashed. He was much quicker than I expected him to be. He was actually the first man, thus far, to challenge my speed, but then again, I had been fighting pirates and not men who've received formal training.

I was forced to take defensive action and use several well-placed rolls. I did manage to use some of my hand to hand combat skills to knock him off balance just to give me enough time to stand up again.

He quickly swung his sword at me again and I was a little too slow with my dodge because it knocked my helmet clean off my head. I tried to dodge the next one but I was knocked back and his sword was pointed at my throat.

My long, black hair fell to my back and it was plain to everyone that I was a girl. I looked up to where the royal family was sitting. King Izana and Queen Rin were both smiling. Prince Zen's jaw looked like it would be dislocated if he stretched any further. Miko's hand was at her face and my mind added her groan.

Well, I guess there's no more hiding it. I felt a knot form in my stomach. What was Prince Zen going to do now? Would the King and Queen do anything? I swallowed hard. Hopefully, I could get out of this.

After the tournament concluded, I changed in a dressing room that had been set up specifically for the tournament. There was no need to stay in uniform so I figured I would put on my normal clothes and returned my wakizashis to my back. I had removed them because otherwise, I would have grabbed them on instinct.

When I emerged from the change room, Mitsuhide was waiting for me.

"Prince Zen would like to see you."

I nodded as we began to walk. I needed to do something to help me relax.

"So you decided you wanted my company after all..." I seduced jokingly.

His face was instantly red. "That was YOU?!"

I let out a laugh. "You're fun to tease, Mitsuhide."

He was still red when we entered Prince Zen's office.

"Something wrong, Mitsuhide?" Prince Zen asked.

"No! It's nothing!"

"Then why are you so red?"

He jumped and I stifled a laugh.

"Didn't you want to talk to Katsumi?" Mitsuhide dodged.

"I am curious as to why you chose to hide the fact you are a woman."

"I didn't think they would let me join otherwise, Your Highness." I answered with more confidence than I realized I had.

"Besides Miko, did anyone else know?"

"I did." Kiki answered for me. She was in a corner of the room behind Prince Zen's desk. She was so quiet that I hadn't noticed her till now.

"Really, Kiki?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I figured there was no danger to Miko, so I decided to see how long it would take you to notice. I didn't expect it would take the removal of her helmet for you two to finally see it."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." Prince Zen turned his attention to me. "I need to know I can trust you Katsumi. How do I know you're not going to take advantage of your position as a castle guard?"

"Please, Your Highness, call me Kat. As for how you know if you can trust me, you can't. But let me point out, if I did have some 'master plan', it would have been easier to pull off while everyone thought I was a man."

If he decided that he couldn't trust me, then I would be free to leave. I could go back to Tanbarun and join the Phoenix once again.

Prince Zen smiled at me. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. "You make a valid point. Then, I don't see any reason as to why you can't resume your duties."

Really that's it? I thought he would have been way more upset. You know, raise his voice, slam some things around, or at least a lecture on how I shouldn't be lying to people about who I was. Even though it was weird, I didn't question it.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed.

"Just do me a favor and get a uniform that fits properly. We don't want Mitsuhide forgetting that you're a girl." The prince joked.

I stood up again. "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem, Your Highness, but I'll do as you ask." I looked over at Mitsuhide who had a blush on his cheeks and avoided eye contact with me.

"Very good. You are free to leave, Kat."

I gave another bow and took my leave. Nosuke was waiting just outside the office for me.

"How'd it go? Is Prince Zen mad?"

I shook my head. "No, surprisingly not. He said I can stay as a castle guard."

Nosuke smiled. "Good. That means I still get to work with you."

I smirked. "I get a new uniform too."

I saw Nosuke check me out. "You may have to fight some men off."

"Nothing I can't handle." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Speaking of handling things... do you think you could handle meeting my parents?"

"Your parents? Why?"

"My mother is insistent that I bring you to the house to meet her and my father."

I wasn't sure what to think about this new development. Our relationship was still new and his parents wanted to meet me? I let out a sigh. I figured the only way to deal with it would be to just get it over with.

"When does she want me over?" I asked.

"She said that anytime after the tournament was fine."

"Well then, let's go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not going to do any good to avoid her, is it?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Nosuke stopped and took my hand which caused me to stop as well. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." I joked with a smile.

He placed a hand on the side of my face and gave me a sweet kiss. "Come on, let's go introduce you to my parents."

I nodded and we picked up the pace. By the time we arrived, the sun was setting. We walked up to a quaint one story house on a large plot of land. I could see the field in the distance. I wasn't sure what kind of field it was, but I was glad that this wasn't an animal farm.

Nosuke opened the front door. "I'm home!" He announced as we entered.

The house was one big room except for the two bedrooms, of course. A man almost identical to Nosuke sat in a chair in the living room smoking a pipe. A woman with long brown hair busied herself in the kitchen.

"How'd the tournament go?" His father asked.

"It was fine, but then I got paired up with Mitsuhide and got my butt handed to me."

"That's to be expected. He is the Prince's attendant after all."

"What about Kat? How did she do?" His mother asked.

"I'll let her tell you herself."

"Well, when is that going to happen? You still haven't brought her here to meet us." Her back was still turned.

"Sakura..." Nosuke's father started.

"What is it, Nahiko?"

"I think you need to turn around."

She did as her husband suggested and became overjoyed.

"I can't believe you're here!" She gave me a big bear hug which was awkward for me. I stopped hugging people after I joined the Phoenix. Pirates didn't hug. Some even considered it a sign of weakness.

She held me at arm's length and studied me. "I was almost starting to think Nosuke made you up, but here you are. So tell me, how did your matches go?"

"Good, but I ended up going against a guy that was faster than me."

"Those small swords on your back look pretty light, so I would imagine you're quite fast." Nahiko pointed out.

"Yes, sir."

"What kind of swords are they? I've never seen anything like them before."

"They're called wakizashis. I fight with one in each hand."

"Why don't you spar with her, Dad? She used to be on a ship, just like you, so she'd know how to train using the real swords."

"I'm sure dinner is almost ready." Nahiko dodged.

"It still has a little way to go. Now, stop being a lazy bag of bones and go do something active." Sakura insisted.

"Alright, let's see what you got."

I became slightly intimidated. He spoke like Captain Hirota. And whenever I heard him say that, it meant that he was going to put me through my paces. Nahiko headed into one of the bedrooms and returned with his sword in hand.

I followed him outside. Nosuke leaned against the house and Nahiko and I gave a generous distance, so we had plenty of maneuverability. Nahiko drew his sword and I drew my wakizashis. Our swords clashed and he started up a conversation.

"You fight an awful lot like an old friend of mine."

"I don't see how. I've never come across anyone who fights like me."

"Is that so?" Nahiko countered a move that no one had been able to before and pointed his sword at my throat. I was completely dumbfounded. "I caught my friend on that move every time."

I was still in shock that he'd caught me so easily.

"Tell me, what ship did you serve on?" We started up another duel.

It was a direct question, so I felt inclined to answer it. Besides, there was no way he could know of it by name alone. "The Phoenix."

"The old ship is still afloat, is she?"

WHAT?! How?! I was speechless.

Nahiko chuckled at my reaction. "I was a part of her crew for five years. But when I met Sakura, I decided to settle down. Was Hirota still on board?"

"You mean the Captain?" I was able to find my voice again.

"He made Captain? That's good to hear. How is he? Last I heard he had just married."

"His wife and their unborn child died before he met me. He was killed only two years ago."

"I'm sad to hear that. Did he go out fighting?"

"Yes, sir. He gave it his all, as he always did."

"Good, that's how he wanted to go. Who's Captain now?"

I smirked. "You're looking at her."

He caught me with the same move and his sword was once again pointed at my throat.

"The men let a woman be Captain?"

"Yeah." I went on to explain how the captain had found me and the events that took place that eventually led to my being Captain as we fought a third round.

"Leave it to Hirota to take pity on an orphan girl." Swords clashed. "So, if you're her captain, what are you doing here?"

"Because of the way things happened, I had to leave Thane in charge for the time being."

"I see."

"Sir, Please don't tell Nosuke about this. If he were to find out, then he would have to report it to the Captain of the guard and he, in turn, would tell Prince Zen. As a citizen of Clarines, I'm sure I don't have to tell you what Prince Zen would do if he found out about me."

"You have my word."

"Thank you." Talking with Nahiko was just like I was talking with one of my crew. I felt like I could be myself around him. Perhaps some of that rubbed off on Nosuke and that's why I fell for him so quickly.

"Dinner's Ready!" We heard Sakura call.


	7. Chapter 7: Becoming an Attendant

A few days later, Nosuke blindfolded me again and took me on horseback to the destination he had picked out. When we arrived, he took me off the horse and led me by the hand.

I took a deep breath and I could smell the salty sea air. The sound of crashing waves soothed my soul.

I felt Nosuke go to take off the blindfold, but I stopped him. "Leave it..."

He did as I asked.

I wanted to, just for a moment, forget I was in Clarines. I pictured myself standing on the front most piece of the prow as Thane steered the ship. The sound of the water as the ship cut it, moving forward. The feel of the ocean wind stroking my face and playing with my hair. The rough feeling of the rope in my hand that I used to steady myself and the sound of the men singing sea shanties.

I took a deep breath then removed the blindfold. Diamonds of sunlight danced across the water. This was exactly what I needed.

I looked at Nosuke, who was standing beside me. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I figured with how hard we both trained and the tournament, it would be good to get away a little bit."

"You figured right." I sighed. "This was exactly what I needed."

"Glad to hear it." Nosuke went to the horse and pulled a couple of blankets out.

"What are you doing?"

"The sun will be setting soon, I thought we would stay and watch it."

I placed my hands on my hips. He was up to something. And by 'up to something', I mean trying to seduce me. "Seduction isn't your strong suit is it?" I teased.

"Seduc- What? No! That's not what this is!"

"Suuuure."

I laughed as I watched Nosuke got red.

"It-It had crossed my mind, but I didn't think..."

"Relax Nosuke, it's too soon for that."

He let out a sigh of relief.

We sat on the blanket, that he'd stretched out on the ground, and Nosuke wrapped the second blanket around us. I leaned into him and his arms were wrapped around my waist as we watched the sunset. We didn't say much, but there wasn't much to be said. Our being together like this felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Several days later, I was standing at the front gate with Nosuke as usual. I was proudly sporting my female uniform and Nosuke and I were having our typical type of conversation.

"So, my mother can't stop talking about you. She wants you to come by again." Nosuke mentioned.

"Your parents are nice. I don't think I would mind visiting with them again." Hopefully, his mother wouldn't hug me so tightly again.

Just then, I saw Miko take off over the wall with Obi quickly behind her. I knew something wasn't right. I dropped my guard's staff and took off after them. I went full speed through the trees as I caught up with and passed Obi.

I pressed onward, searching for Miko. I needed to find her before anything happened. I was starting to get worried that I'd be too late when I spotted her just on the outside of town.

Several men were already on the ground and she currently had her sword to the throat of the last man. I didn't like the look he had on his face. It was the same look I had seen hundreds of times. Why was she hesitating?! He was going to kill her if she didn't kill him first. I drew my wakizashis, leapt to the ground beside Miko and quickly ran him through the heart with the sword in my dominant hand.

"I was handling this!" She gave me a deadly glare.

"So why didn't you? You'll eventually have to take lives ya know that, don't you?" That was part of the risk that came from wielding a sword. Eventually, you would be put into situations where you'd have to choose between your life or theirs.

She continued to glare at me, but I didn't care. She could glare all she wanted, it wasn't going to change the fact that I was right.

We silently made our way back to the castle grounds where Obi was waiting for us. He smiled at me then turned his attention to Miko.

"Where's the fire?"

I'm sure that, had he been with us, he wouldn't have made such a casual joke. Miko stormed off. I decided it was best to give her some space. She was back at the castle, so I knew she would be safe.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Prince Zen." I stated. I didn't like the fact that I had to but, when it came to Miko, I figured he should hear the report directly from me.

"Follow me."

Obi led me to Prince Zen's office.

I gave a tense bow and spoke as I stood up again. "Your Highness, I request a moment of your time."

He looked up at me with a slightly confused expression. "How may I help you?"

"I have a report."

"Normally, you give all reports to the Captain."

I would like nothing more than to give it to the captain, but my conscience wouldn't allow it.

"I am aware of that, Your Highness. However, I feel like this is something I should tell you directly."

Prince Zen's face grew serious. "Tell me what happened."

I took my time explaining the details of what happened and how I killed the man who would have killed Miko, had I not stepped in.

"I see... Thank you for reporting this to me. You are free to leave now, Kat."

I gave another tense bow and left.

The next day, I arrived at my post and stood beside Nosuke.

Before our conversation could start, another guard walked up.

"The Captain wants to see you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the heeeck for." Thankfully, I caught my curse word before it fully left my mouth.

"Don't ask questions, pretty boy. Just go."

I glared at him. "Call me 'pretty boy' again and I'll land you in the medical wing."

"Oo so scary!" He taunted.

I rolled my eyes and turned to go. As I did so, I felt a hand grab my rear.

Rage boiled inside of me. I grabbed his hand, spun him around, and slammed him against the gate with his arm positioned for an easy break if I needed it. I pulled out one of my wakizashis and pressed it firmly against his groin.

"I don't know how a crud bucket like you got to be in the castle guard, but I will not tolerate your shite! So, unless you want me to make you a eunuch, I suggest you treat me like a human being and not a piece of trash. Am I coming through crystal clear?"

I felt the man trembling.

"Well?!" I slammed him into the gate again.

"Kat! That's enough!" Nosuke ordered with full authority in his voice.

I released the guard.

"Now. Go see what the captain wants."

I hated that Nosuke was ordering me around, but there was something about him that commanded respect.

"Yes, sir."

When I arrived at the captain's office, I gave a bow and waited for him to start the conversation.

"Leaving your post yesterday was reckless! Your job is to stand guard! Not chasing after Princess Miko! That's what she has an attendant for!" He heaved a big sigh. "However, your actions have caught Prince Zen's attention. You are to meet with him right away."

"Did he say why?"

"No! And it's not my business to ask. You'll find out soon enough. You're dismissed."

I gave a slight bow and headed up to Prince Zen's office. I felt my whole body tense as I walked. Fate was being cruel to me again. I wanted to stay as far away from the prince as possible, yet I've managed to do nothing but catch his attention. This sucks.

Once I arrived at Prince Zen's office door, I had to pause for a moment to compose myself. Then I knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

I did as ordered. As I approached Prince Zen, I noticed that Kiki and Mitsuhide were also there. This didn't help things.

I gave a bow and stood up again. "You asked to see me, Your Highness?" Please let this be quick.

"Yes, I did. I was impressed by your ability to keep up with my daughter. You're exactly the kind of person we were looking for."

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

"I would like to make you her new attendant."

Shite! I didn't want a promotion! Especially that one! Being an attendant meant that I would be around Prince Zen... ON A REGULAR BASIS! I would also have to move back into the castle. There goes my freedom! Fate sucks... royally. Unfortunately, I would look highly suspicious if I didn't take it. I took a minute calm myself.

"I accept."

"Glad to hear it. You'll report directly to me. That way, I can keep up with everything she's doing."

What?! Crap! This really sucked! Can I please run away and hide now? I don't want this but, I don't really have much of a choice. Miko and I had become friends... kinda. So I guess that was sort of an up side.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You can just call me Prince Zen if you want to. You don't need to be so formal all the time. Kiki, will you please help Kat get fitted for her uniform?"

"Of course, Zen."

I was tense practically through the whole fitting. I didn't like this one bit. Why did this have to happen to me?

Thankfully, the taylor who was taking the measurements was a man. He gave me a good laugh when I saw his reaction to my bust size. I had to stifle a chuckle.

Once that was done, I was free to go.

I just finished eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. My roommate was out at the moment, so I wasn't sure who it could be.

I opened the door and saw Nosuke standing there.

"May I come in?" His tone was serious.

"Sure."

He paced in and I could tell something was wrong.

"Nosuke?"

He turned around to face me and gave me a look that was a borderline glare. "What the hell happened earlier today?! I know the guy is an ass, but you over reacted!"

"I didn't over react! He needed to know that he couldn't push me around! I am not some piece of ass whore that can be dominated! Don't tell me you didn't want to hurt him!"

"I wanted nothing more! But I restrained myself because I was on duty! I am well aware that life on a ship is different, but you can't just go around threatening people!"

"Then what would you suggest I do?!"

Nosuke was silent for a moment. "I don't know, but find a way to deal with it so that you don't land yourself in trouble..." His face changed to a worried one. "I don't want you to end up getting hurt because you were reckless."

I couldn't help but laugh and a memory flashed through my mind.

 _~"Shite, Kat! That was stupid! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!" I wasn't even given a chance to respond. "They could have killed you! Or they could have killed all of us if they wanted to! You can't just go around killing people! Luckily for you, you only lost one person this time around!"_

 _"...two..." I mumbled my correction._

 _"What?!"_

 _"They killed Asuma first... that's why I killed them..."_

 _"That may be, but you have no idea what group these men belong to! They could be part of the Dark Phantoms!"_

 _"I thought they were only on the sea."_

 _"They have crews on land too! If you killed a man who belonged to the Dark Phantoms, we are going to be in serious trouble! Because of your reckless actions, you've put everyone on the Phoenix in danger!"_

 _I tried to hold back my tears, but it wasn't working. I knew I deserved every bit of this lecture._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _Hirota let out a frustrated sigh. "I have to punish you... I really don't want to, but I don't see a way around it..."_

 _I froze. "W-What are you g-going to do?"_

 _"It needs to be adjusted because of your age, but I think seven lashes would fit."~_

I had been reckless then, but I wasn't reckless with the other guard. I had calculated every move and only used the amount of force necessary to get my point across.

"What's so funny?!" Nosuke demanded.

I chuckled again. "Reckless would have been cutting his hand off, then his balls."

"Kat... I'm serious." He pulled me into his arms. Our eyes locked and I could see exactly how worried he was. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, I'll be more careful."

Nosuke tucked my hair behind my ear then trailed his fingers over my cheek and down to my chin. He lifted my face and planted a loving kiss. I kissed back but allowed him to stay in control.

When the kiss ended, I couldn't help but ask, "So what happened after I left?"

Now it was Nosuke's turn to chuckle. "You shook him up so bad that he asked me not report the incident. He didn't want it on record that a woman bested him."

"Now, when you say begged..."

"I mean that I made him get down on his knees and promise never to touch you or speak disrespectfully to you again."

I smirked. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"How did your meeting with the captain go?"

"He lectured me then told me to go see Prince Zen."

"Oh? What was that about?"

I sighed. "You're looking at Princess Miko's new attendant."

The next week flew by and finally, my attendant's uniform was ready. I changed into it, securely strapped my wakizashis to my back and headed to Prince Zen's office.

I was presented to Prince Zen so that he could look me over to make sure everything was right. He then walked with me to Miko's office. The walk was silent which was fine by me. Being this close to Prince Zen, I didn't know if I would be able to keep my composure if he started asking questions.

He knocked on the office door.

"Enter."

We stepped inside the office and I saw Miko sitting at her desk. It was amazing how much she looked like her Father when she worked. There was another person in the office too. He had fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He looked to be about the same age as Miko and me.

Miko looked up from her work. "Father? What can I do for you?" She glanced at me then back at her father.

"I would like to introduce Katsumi. She will be your new attendant."

"I see." If she was surprised by this news, it didn't show. "Very well."

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." He quickly left.

I'm sure that had he known we'd been socializing, he wouldn't have said that.

"Welcome to my office. This is Desti, he's my attendant, also..."

Wait! Did she say 'Desti'?! I looked at the other attendant. "Desti...?!" I got closer and studied his face. He'd grown up but there was no doubt it was him. I was overjoyed. I didn't think I would ever see my only true childhood friend again! I was so excited, that I picked him up in a hug that lifted him off the floor. I set him back down and held him at arm's length. "What are you doing here of all places?!"

I saw the light go on in his head. "Kat? Where did you come from?!"

"You know each other?" Miko asked.

I was so excited to see my old friend that I had almost forgotten she was there.

"We were friends when we were kids." Desti answered.

"I'll give you some time to catch up." She stood and made her way to the door.

"Don't go doin' anything stupid!" I ordered. I knew Miko well enough to know that she might take the opportunity to sneak off.

"You know me better than that!" She toyed.

Yes, I do know her, that's why I said something. The door closed and it was just Desti and me.

I gave Desti another hug. "I can't believe you're here! How did you end up in Clarines? How's Auntie doing? Is she in Clarines too?" Good grief, I was starting to sound like Miko.

"I think you better sit down." His face and tone were serious.

We sat on a window seat and Desti took his time explaining everything that happened. He had gotten in over his head with some pirates and they took him, Auntie, and Miko captive. He told me all about how Miko had rescued him, their journey together, and how they attempted to save Auntie.

I felt tears threaten to leak out when I found out that Auntie was dead, but I refused to let them fall. Crying was weakness after all.

Even though I didn't agree with it, I at least understood Prince Zen's reasons for the law against pirates.

"I can't believe Auntie is gone... I wish I could have been there with you."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well now that you know what I've done the past few years, now it's your turn. You left without a word."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got an offer to live on a merchant ship." I didn't want to lie to Desti, but I knew that if I didn't specify what kind of a ship I was on, he would ask. And with him being Miko's attendant and now knowing how personal the pirate vendetta was for Prince Zen, there was no way I could tell him. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Well, that explains it then. You were talking about how you wanted live on a ship. Was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"And more..." I pointed to my wakizashis. "I got these babies in Obral."

"They're strange. How do you wield them?"

"Like this." I stood up drew my swords and did a few maneuvers to show him how they worked.

"I can guarantee you that Miko will want to learn once she sees you in action with those."

"You seem to know her pretty well, huh?" I sheathed my swords and put my hands on my hips.

"I guess..."

I watched as a little blush came across his face. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?! No! I'm just her attendant!" His face went full pink. He was so easy to read.

"Come on, Desti. You know I could always read you."

"Yeah, fine," he admitted. "I love her, but a commoner like me has no chance with her."

"Only if you think like that. If you love her, then you should find a way to be with her."

"You've got the hots for someone too, don't you?"

"What?! Where did that come from?"

"You only get optimistic like this when things are going well for you in that area."

"I guess after spending a year with you, you learned to read me too."

"Who's the guy?"

"His name is Nosuke he's one of the palace guards."

"I think I've seen him around a few times."

Desti and I continued to catch up and get reacquainted till it was dark outside.

"Wait... we haven't heard from Miko in a while. We should go find her and make sure she's not getting into trouble."

Desti nodded. "We'll start in her room, that's the most likely place she'd be."

We made our way there and announced that we were entering. The room was empty.

"Well, where do we go now?" I asked.

"We need to read her note first."

"What note?"

"This one." Desti walked over to a beautiful blue bird and pulled a piece of paper out of a small pouch attached to it. "This is Ru Ru. He's Miko's bird, she trained him herself."

"Trained to do what?"

Desti explained about the birds and the island that they were from. He also explained their ability to detect walnut stone.

"Wow! That's quite the bird."

"They are pretty impressive."

"What does the walnut stone look like?"

"Similar to a turquoise stone but the color is richer and more on the green side."

"What does the note say?"

Desti read it silently. "Apparently, she's decided to sleep under the stars tonight."

"Really? I know we're still on castle grounds but isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah, but that's probably why she let us know."

"Danger didn't stop her before. Do you think she's finally smartened up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean thinking about more than just herself. I get the joy of wanting to spread your wings, but she's almost abused it." I explained.

"I don't know if she's smartened up or not, but we can be thankful that this time, we don't have to go chasing her around the grounds."

"Yeah... Come on, let's grab some blankets and then we'll meet up with her."

We found her exactly where her note said she would be. Desti and I draped a blanket over her then we laid down on either side of her.


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Date

The next morning, I was quickly awakened by Miko shaking me.

"Follow me," was all she said and then took off running.

Desti and I did as we were told and followed her over the wall. Once over the wall, Miko and I took to the trees. I was impressed with Miko's speed considering that she probably hadn't done this as much as I had. Desti ran on the ground behind us.

"What's the rush, Miko?" I asked.

"No time to explain, follow me!"

It was obvious I wasn't going to get more info right now, so I just followed. If I didn't then I would be neglecting my duties.

"You guys have to slow down! It's no use. I bet they can't even hear me..."

Before I knew it we'd left poor Desti behind.

We finally stopped our pursuit and I saw Miko reach for her sword. I did the same but then I saw it was Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki.

"Hey, they're..."

"Yes, but why?" Miko interrupted. She turned to me and gave me a smirk. "Hey Kat, let's follow them."

I smirked slightly back at her. I wasn't too sure about following the man who wanted my head on a silver platter, but when does one get the opportunity to spy on a prince? Hopefully, if we got caught, Miko would be able to weasel both of us out of it. This was her idea after all.

Trying to tail the prince without getting caught was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Prince Zen was my enemy, but to Miko, he was just her dad. I did my best to picture Prince Zen as just her dad. I figured it would help ease my fear. I needed to be in the right mindset. If I wasn't, we'd be caught for sure.

We tailed the Prince and Princess all the way to town until they went into a restaurant. Now that we knew they had arrived at their destination, I suggested that we buy new cloaks. Prince Zen was not a stupid man. I was sure he would recognize our regular cloaks.

Once we put our new cloaks on, we entered the restaurant. We sat close enough to hear them but not close enough to be easily spotted. I was relieved that it was a larger restaurant. There was less chance of us getting caught this way. There would be no telling what was going to go through Prince Zen's mind if we were caught. Because of our distance from the royal couple, we were only able to hear bits and pieces.

"Shir...yuki? You ha... been... this for... while... som...ing the matt...?"

"I... ould... know... are... iffrent... ow on."

"How... please... ell me."

"I... pregnan..."

My eyes went wide and I watched Prince Zen turn white.

"What?!" His voice boomed.

I looked at Miko.

"I-I..."

I saw that she was about to lose her composure and blow our cover, so I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth. I wasn't going to let her give us away now. If there was any hope that we could remain hidden, I was going to cling onto it desperately.

Miko rose from the table and went to leave. I followed.

"Miko? Are you alright?" I could tell something about this was seriously bothering her. Wasn't a baby a good thing? I would have given anything to have a brother or sister.

Miko gave no response.

Desti finally caught up with us.

"There you are."

I was going to tell him something was off, but then I saw that he had already picked up on it.

"Are you okay?"

He was greeted with the same silence that I had got. I saw concern fill his eyes and he pulled Miko into his arms. There was no doubt about the love he felt for her. Too bad Miko couldn't see it at the moment.

After a moment, she pulled away. We all noticed Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki emerge from the restaurant and head out of Wistal. The three of us tailed them. When we had gone a little ways, Miko signaled for us to be silent.

Prince Zen grabbed his sword and quickly swung it at me with it still in its sheath. Fear shot through me, as I dodged by leaping out of the way as fast as possible. By the time, I had landed and was ready to draw my swords out of instinct, Miko had blocked her father's attack.

Her loose hood fell and revealed her pink hair. Shite! I was sure I was going to get into trouble now. Although, the priceless look on Prince Zen's face almost made it worth it.

"Miko?! What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"I could ask you the same question." Miko replied playing innocent.

I put my hand to my face as I cringed. Of all the times to play around, this was not one of them.

"You give me a hard time when I leave the castle." She added.

I slowly removed my hand from my face. If I was going to gage how much trouble I would be in, I needed to see his face.

Had I not been terrified of Prince Zen, I would have had to stifle a giggle when I saw how red he turned. Obviously, he had been known to sneak out too.

"This isn't any of your business." Princess Shirayuki scolded. "Have you been spying on us?" The look she got from her mother gave me chills. It made me glad I wasn't on the receiving end of it, at least, not yet.

"Maybe... I was bored, I meant no offense," Miko answered.

The redhead placed her hands on her hips. "You need to mind your own business, Miko!"

Prince Zen let out a sigh. "She probably learned that from Obi."

I saw them both relax. Maybe I wasn't going to be in trouble after all. I could only hope.

"We are all here now, so we may as well go together, right?" Miko pointed out.

"Why not." Prince Zen agreed.

Seriously?! That was it?! Wait... We were following them? No! I didn't want to spend more time with him! I wanted to hide, in a corner, far away from them! Fate must hate me...

We headed to the next town. Desti and I gave them their space, thankfully. It gave me some time to think and try to calm myself down.

Judging by the speed at which Prince Zen attacked me, I knew he would be able to protect Miko better than I could. I also knew that I wouldn't stand a chance if we ever were to cross swords. Any pirate who ever crossed him would have met their end as quickly or as slowly as Prince Zen determined. I never wanted to be on that end of things.

We entered a town that was just covered in flowers. The town square had a huge fountain at its center and there were lots of couples out on dates. Children and adults danced as music graced the air. I found it almost sickening how happy everyone was. I heard Princess Shirayuki mention a Flower Festival, but I ignored what she said. Flowers were no reason to get all giddy.

I looked at Desti and saw that he hadn't taken his eyes off of Miko. We made our way to where the music was and all the royals joined in the dancing.

"You should go dance with her." I told Desti. Focusing on getting Desti together with Miko was a good way to distract myself.

"I couldn't..."

"Don't be a baby!" I shoved him towards her.

He got the hint and went the rest of the way himself.

I smiled as I watched the two dance together. Even though all this joy was too much for me, I found myself wishing Nosuke was here. I made a mental note to make sure that we spent some time together.

After a few more songs, we finally moved on to the next thing. I found it odd, and almost disturbing, that the Second Prince of Clarines, who was known for his cruelty to pirates, was showing a gentler side. I figured he was probably only this relaxed because he didn't know I was a pirate. I began to feel my tension creep up on me again. If by some rare chance someone were to recognize me, it would be all over.

Luckily, I was safe and we returned to the castle. No matter how many times I entered its gates, I always felt like I was entering my cage.

Desti and I waited outside Prince Zen's office as he scolded Miko. Once she emerged, she said that he wanted to see me. I felt my body tense as I entered the suffocating office and I gave a rigid bow.

"Report!"

"Yes, sir. Miko decided to sleep out under the stars last night. She left a message for Desti and I. As soon as we knew where she was, we went directly to her. In the morning, she woke us up and simply told us to follow her. Once we discovered it was the two of you, she asked me to follow."

"So then I take it you both heard Shirayuki's announcement..."

"Yes, sir."

"How did Miko take it?"

"It's hard to say." I just wanted to give him short answers and be out of here.

"I see." Prince Zen looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. "Did you meet anyone? Or did anyone tail you?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Did you notice anyone who looked like they could be connected to pirates, while we were in town?"

I balled my fist and clenched my jaw. I always got defensive when it came to people's criticism of pirates. Even though we weren't people you wanted to deal with, I was trying to change the way people viewed us. We could be more than the crud of the sea. "No, sir."

"Are you certain?"

My anger was beginning to dominate my fear. "Yes! And forgive me, Your Highness, but your hatred for pirates is getting out of hand."

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons or not, you can't judge the actions of one pirate and claim they are all like that! That would be like someone saying all princes are ruthless because of how you treat pirates!"

"Silence!"

My fear instantly returned. I had said way more than I should have. Damn my temper. I let it get the best of me and now it could have cost me my life.

Prince Zen continued, "You may be one of the only people capable of keeping up with Miko, but you will not speak to me, or anyone else in this palace, with disrespect!"

Out of terror, I gave a deep bow. "Forgive me, Your Highness!" Even though I wasn't, I needed him to believe I regretted defending pirates. He only had my respect because of the terror that shot through me every time we would meet.

I stayed bowed and I heard a subtle sigh escape Prince Zen.

"If you speak to anyone of status like that again, I'll lock you away for a month. Am I perfectly clear?" His voice was firm, but appeared to have softened slightly.

I slowly stood up. "Yes, Your Highness."

"You're dismissed." I quickly turned and got out of there as fast as I could.

I couldn't stay on the castle grounds. I needed to leave. I fought tears with each step. When I was finally outside the castle walls, I collapsed to the ground, trembling out of fear. If I was found out, Prince Zen wouldn't hesitate to kill me. No pirate, who had entered Clarines waters, had come out alive. Sure, the Phoenix had, but we weren't there to raid. We were trying to escape the Dark Phantoms.

Even with a respectable position as Miko's attendant, nothing could protect me from Prince Zen's blade if he found out the truth. And now, he might know who I am, thanks to my outburst.

I tried to steady myself so that I could stand but I had no such luck. If anything the tears and my trembling became stronger.

"Kat!" It was Nosuke's voice. I heard him kneel down beside me. "What's wrong?!"

I couldn't say anything, I could only cry.

Nosuke took me in his arms and held me protectively. His warmth was comforting. I felt like not even Prince Zen could touch me, but I knew that was a false comfort.

Nosuke held me until I finally settled down enough to talk. He dried my tears and lifted my face towards his.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I-I guess being Princess Miko's attendant is more difficult than I expected..."

"Is that it? It seems like more than just that."

"That's the brunt of it. I'm just emotional..." There was no way I could tell him the whole story.

"Sounds like you could use a break. How about you come with me and spend the night with my parents and me?"

I gave him a weak smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great!" Nosuke helped me up and released me once he saw my confidence return. "Let's go." He took my hand and we made our way to the country.


	9. Chapter 9: Parents and Pranks

Nosuke and I made it halfway there when I realized that I should tell Miko and Desti I was leaving for the night and that I would be back in the morning. If I didn't, it could be seen as suspicious and I didn't want any more attention than I was already getting.

As we walked, a thousand things were running through my mind. Mostly, they were about the conversation I had with Prince Zen. Finally, we arrived at Nosuke's home. I stopped just outside the front door.

"Is something wrong?" Nosuke asked.

"I'm fine... I think I just want to train a bit first.

"Alright." Nosuke went inside and I distanced myself from the house.

I swung my swords around full force. I needed to work out the tension that was building up inside of me. If I didn't, I would be unfocused and could end up giving myself away.

I sliced my blades through the air imagining a huge enemy that just wouldn't fall. I slashed 'him' over and over again. I poured my all into it.

As I turned to slice again, I found my blade deflected by Nahiko, Nosuke's father.

"Nosuke tells me something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's the stress of being Princess Miko's attendant and having to report to Prince Zen." Our swords clashed.

"That's understandable."

"I have to face my foe every day and I can't even run him through! I tried using his logic against him earlier today... needless to say, that didn't go well."

Nahiko's face grew serious. "Did you give yourself away?"

"I don't think so... Now that I think about it, if I had, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Good. I know it's hard to get used to, but you're going to have to keep your temper on a shorter leash." Nahiko used the same counter move from when we first sparred.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I'm starting to realize that." I snickered slightly. "Nosuke gave me grief for threatening to cut another guard's balls off."

Nahiko chuckled. "Nosuke's always been one to play by the rules. Tell me though, did the guy deserve it?"

"One hundred percent."

"Good for you."

I flopped on the grass and looked up at the sky. The wind blew over me and it was almost as calming as the sea, but I still missed it.

"Thinking about running back to the Phoenix?"

I was surprised that Nahiko had read me so easily. But, then again, he used to be a part of her crew, so I shouldn't have been too surprised. "Yeah. But there is one thing that's keeping me here."

"My son." Nahiko concluded.

I nodded.

"As a crew member of the Phoenix, can I assume you stay true to your word?"

"Of course."

"Then promise me you won't just up and leave without telling Nosuke. Not unless your life's in danger."

I stood up and bowed to Nahiko. "You have my word."

"Good. You should also know that you can rely on me. I'm here as a fellow crewman and, if you would like, as a father figure."

My heart stung a little, but I managed to keep it in. "Thank you, Nahiko."

"Now, let's head inside. I'm sure Sakura has dinner ready."

When we entered the house, Sakura was just setting the food on the table.

"Perfect timing you two." Sakura greeted.

Without thinking, I sat down and reached to serve myself. Sakura smacked my hand with the wooden spoon she'd be holding.

"I know you used to live on a ship, but around here we wash up before we eat!" She scolded.

I gave no argument and I went and did as she asked. Auntie had always been meticulous with Desti and I washing up, so I knew I was good. When I returned, I gave a sincere apology then, once they prayed, we began to eat.

"Do you feel better now that you've sparred, Kat?" Nosuke asked.

"Much."

"I can't imagine the life as a royal attendant would be easy." Sakura stated.

"No, it's definitely not easy, but some days are better than others." I informed.

"Well, you are always welcome here, my dear. It'll be nice to have you close when the grandkids arrive."

"Mom!" Nosuke interjected.

"Did I miss something? Do you have a brother or sister who's married and expecting?" I took a drink of water.

"No. Mom is just acting like we're already married and counting down the days till I get you pregnant."

I choked on my water.

"I don't think I'm too far off the mark. I mean the two of you are in love, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

I recovered and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Jumpin' the gun a little bit, aren't you, Ma?"

Nosuke slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You called me 'Ma'?! This is wonderful!"

Crap! Why did I have to go and say a careless thing like that.

"Calm down, Sakura. They're still young, lots could happen that would not allow them to be together." Nahiko reasoned.

Sakura let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right."

Thankfully, the rest of the meal was finished with normal conversation.

"Sakura, why don't you and I take a walk. We haven't done that in a while."

"Sure, I'll do the dishes later."

The happy couple walked out the door and it was just Nosuke and me.

"Your parents must trust you a lot if they're letting you and I be alone like this." I mentioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could take me to bed right now if you wanted to."

Nosuke blushed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they're going to do."

Nosuke's face turned red. "Didn't need that image, thank you for that, Kat."

I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Nosuke. I guess I'm just not used to being around men who haven't done it yet."

"It's okay, just please, no more talk like that about my parents."

I chuckled. "Okay fair enough. So, where am I sleeping tonight?" I decided to change the subject.

"In my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Come, I'll show you."

It was a small house, so it would be easy for me to find it on my own or he could just tell me, but he was being a good host so I didn't complain. We entered his room and, as expected, it was neat. I flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you think? Is it comfy enough for you?"

"You forget I spent ten years on a ship. This is heaven compared to those beds."

"I guess it would be." Nosuke sat on the bed then leaned down and gave me a kiss.

Before he pulled away I grabbed a handful of his hair and kept the kiss going. He shifted so that he was on top of me and used his tongue to ask for permission to enter my mouth. I didn't hesitate to grant his wish.

Our tongues danced and Nosuke began to play with my long black hair. I felt my body heat up in response to his passionate kissing. My hands found their way under his shirt and my fingertips memorized every inch of his muscular torso. His hand felt up my side and slowly made its way up till he felt my bust.

I grabbed his hand and pushed him off to break the kiss. Seeing as how he'd never been with a woman before, he probably didn't possess the self-control to stop if it went any further.

"I want nothing more, right now, than to make love to you, but I think your mother would faint if we gave her a grandchild before we're married." I reasoned.

We both sat up.

Nosuke sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Once we're married we can make love every day for a whole week if you want to."

Nosuke blushed.

"Really? You're blushing now and not when you were feeling me up?" I teased.

"I guess I'm just not used to people freely talking about it."

"And I'm being civil with my language. You should hear some of the other ways to refer to it."

"No! Please don't!" He panicked.

I laughed. "Alright." I let out a yawn. "We should probably get to bed. If I'm right about your parents, they'll be out late."

"Yeah, their walks usually last about two hours."

"Every Time?! How often do they go on these 'walks'?"

"Every other day or so. But this is the first one in a few weeks. Why?"

"If that's the case, then they are definitely getting busy."

"What?! No way!"

"You are so naive, Nosuke."

"That explains why they never ask me to go along."

"Exactly! Now shoo! I want to get some sleep. I have a cabin fever Princess to watch tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a quick kiss and then left, closing the door behind him.

The next day, I arrived on time and headed straight to Miko's office. It was where we always met before Miko would drag us around and do whatever she wanted.

"Morning, Miko. Morning, Desti."

"Good morning, Kat. Did you enjoy your time with Nosuke?"

I felt my face flush a little. "How did you know I left with Nosuke?"

"I have my ways."

"You followed me, didn't you?"

"Now where would you get an idea like that?"

"You didn't leave the castle grounds did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Ya know, if you keep following me like that, one of these days you're going to see something you wish you hadn't." I warned. I saw her face go red at the implication of what I meant.

Desti gave me a dirty look.

"What?"

"Don't let Prince Zen catch you talking like that. He'd be livid."

I heard a drawer slide open and Miko mumble something. I looked at her and she had her typical mischievous look on her face, which meant she was up to something fun.

"What did you find?" I asked getting very curious.

She pulled a small ink jar out of the drawer and set it at the front of the desk. "Do you know what this is?"

I walked over with Desti and I picked the jar up. I took off the lid and examined its liquid contents. I gave it a sniff and then realized it was disappearing ink.

"Is this what I think it is?" I handed the jar to Desti.

"Oh no..." he complained.

"Want to see if it still works?" Her smirk only grew.

I replied with my own smirk.

Desti and I followed Miko to Prince Zen's office. Luckily, he was out for the moment. I quickly found an empty ink jar and handed it to Miko. She filled it exactly to the same level as his previous ink jar was at and replaced his ink jar with the one that now held the disappearing ink. Miko capped her bottle back up and tucked it away.

We were just about to head for the door when we heard voices coming our way. All of us quickly ducked out onto the balcony and hid, but we were still close enough that we could hear what was going on.

"Come on, Zen. I know something's up." Mitsuhide prodded.

"You know he's going to keep pestering you till you tell him." Kiki added.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, but right now I just want to get some work done."

I grinned knowing that at any moment we would get our reaction. I heard papers quickly being shuffled for a few moments then Zen spoke.

"Kiki, please take those and file them away."

"Yes, Zen... Uh Zen?"

"What is it?"

"These are all blank."

"What?!"

All three of us snickered as the commotion only escalated from there. We heard Zen trying to sign more papers but it was all in vain.

"What are you three up to?" A male voice asked suspiciously.

I turned to him and put my finger to my lips to shh him.

"Obi, is that you out there?" Zen called.

"Yes, did you need something, Master?" Obi entered the office through the balcony door.

"Do you know why my ink isn't staying on the papers?"

"No, Master, but maybe it would do you some good to take a break."

Prince Zen let out a sigh. "Perhaps you're right."

Once the room was empty we made our escape and went back to Miko's office.

"Okay, that was pretty fun!" Desti admitted.

"I wish I could have seen the look on Zen's face! That would have been priceless!" I enthused.

"Congratulations, Kitty Kat, you've graduated."

"Thank you." I gave a playful bow. I was starting to get used to Miko's playfulness and it was a great way to take my mind off of my stress.

Desti chuckled.

This was definitely a memory that was going to bring us closer together.


	10. Chapter 10: Creating Ties

Several days later, I went to my room and flopped on my bed. Finally, I could get a break! There had been a serious breakout that caused several of the herbalists and medical staff to be called away. As a result, Princess Shirayuki had taken over several of their duties and, in turn, Miko resumed some of her mother's responsibilities.

While Miko was working she had a headache and decided to play with herbs. This resulted in her losing her memory and her sanity. Desti and I were stuck babysitting Miko so she wouldn't hurt herself. There was an encounter that involved me playing 'pirates' with Miko using a mop that was pretty entertaining, but aside from that, the whole experience had been stressful.

Thankfully, her mother was good at her job and managed to make an antidote. Prince Zen was kind enough to give us a break. Miko was asleep now and I decided to follow her lead. I stripped down to my bra and panties, as always, and pulled the covers over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I woke up to see a man leaning over me. I was only half awake so his presence startled me and when I jumped my blankets fell off of me. I came to my senses and realized it was Mitsuhide.

"Geez man! You scared me half to death!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kat. B-But you were supposed to be awake a half an hour ago."

Even in the dim light I could see that his face was red. I'd been so used to being in my skivvies that I almost forgot that's all I was wearing. I rose from my bed and let out a sigh as I started to get dressed.

"You're really easy to fluster, ya know that?"

His back was turned to me. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"If you lived the kind of life I have, then you'd consider it that way too." I snuck in close behind Mitsuhide and whispered in his ear. "But I must admit, I've had fun teasing you."

"I'm gonna wait outside!" The blushing man quickly decided and walked out the door.

I laughed and then finished getting dressed. Once that was done, I followed Mitsuhide to Miko's room where Kiki and Desti were waiting. Miko was sitting up and was massaging her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Princess Miko?"

Miko just groaned.

"I see the headache came back along with your memories, huh?"

"With a vengeance."

"Alright, stay put and I'll go get the medicine from the medical wing." The last thing I wanted was a repeat performance.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Princess Shirayuki still working.

"Princess Shirayuki? You're still here?"

"Oh, Kat. I was just finishing up some things."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." I wasn't sure if she knew that I knew about the pregnancy, so I wasn't going to name that as my reason for concern. Besides, no one did well if they pushed themselves too hard.

"You don't need to worry. I'm going to lay down once I'm done here. I promised Zen I would."

I tensed slightly when she mentioned Prince Zen's name.

"Is everything alright?" Princess Shirayuki asked.

"I'm fine... I just came to get some medicine for Princess Miko. She's got a nasty headache."

"I figured that might happen." Princess Shirayuki opened a drawer and pulled out a vial. She handed it to me. "Here. I made this just in case."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders. You'd do good with a sword in your hands." I didn't know why I was able to be so relaxed around Princess Shirayuki. She hadn't done anything special to earn my trust, yet here I was, talking to her like I would anyone else.

"I'm not interested in that. I'd much rather work with the plants."

"I guess it's not for everyone." I glanced at the vial in my hand. "I better get this to Princess Miko." I bowed. "Have a good evening, Your Highness."

"You as well, Kat."

I left the medical wing and headed back to Miko's room.

"Your elixir, my Princess." I over dramatized as I bowed low with my hand held out with the vial.

"Really?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "I made you feel better didn't I?"

The next day, Miko was back to her old self again and things mostly back to normal. I had noticed that Miko was pretty stressed out. I didn't blame her, she'd been through a lot. Then I had the best idea, or possibly the worst, depending on how it played out.

Miko and I were in her office as she tried to get some of the paperwork done.

"I need to get out, so I'm gonna head to the tavern, you wanna come?"

"Let's do it."

I smiled and the two of us snuck out, leaving Desti to his training with Kiki. When we arrived in town, I decided it would be best if we didn't go to the same one as last time. I was wanting to avoid trouble.

"Isn't that where we want to go?" Miko asked.

"After you beat the pants off that one guy with your throwing knives, I think it's best we find a different tavern."

I received no argument and after walking a little further we found another tavern. We entered and sat at the bar. I ordered a few shots of whiskey and a beer and Miko ordered water.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" I heard a drunkard ask Miko.

"I'm here on invite."

"Lucky for me. That pink hair of yours is awful pretty."

I downed one of my shots and listened more intently. I didn't like where this was going.

"I get that a lot."

"What do you say we get to know each other a little better? We could have a lot of fun."

"What kind of fun?"

I hit my hand to my forehead. With her response, it sounded like she was leading him on. I couldn't believe she was that naive. I looked up to see the man playing with her hair. I stood up and went and stood in front of Miko. I firmly grabbed his hand and removed it from her hair.

"Hands off the hair, crud bucket."

"Relax, wench! We were just having a conversation."

" 'Just having a conversation', my ass! Now leave my friend alone, pervert!"

"What did you call me?!" The big man stood up from his seat.

"You heard me... pervert."

I saw the man get ready to throw a punch, so I ducked and thankfully, Miko did too. Because the man missed his target, he spun around and ended up hitting the man behind him. The man he had hit returned with a solid punch and knocked him into more drunk men who quickly became enraged.

Miko stood up and watched as things unfolded. I quickly put my back to hers.

"Please tell me you know hand to hand."

I quickly got my answer when she led me to quickly duck to miss another punch. We fended off several men as the bar was consumed with brawling men. Chairs were used to knock some men out, while others were thrown out the window. It was complete chaos, it was awesome!

Eventually, Miko and I were the only two left standing. I grabbed one of my coin pouches and left it on the bar. Because of my job, I was paid very well, so I figured I would help the poor tavern owner out.

We left the tavern and began our walk home. I was in such a good mood, nothing could bring it down.

"That was quite the party! We should do it again sometime!" Miko enthused.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I've got one question, what did he do to piss you off?"

"He was hitting on you."

"Ahhh...?"

"He wanted to be more than friends."

"He wanted to kiss me?! But we just met."

I let out a sigh and wondered if it was nice to be that naive. She got the picture, more or less, so I figured I'd spare her the details. When we arrived back at the castle and entered Miko's office, Desti stood there with his arms crossed. He reminded me of Auntie.

"Where did you two run off to?"

"Relax Desti, everything's fine."

Miko sat at her desk and started working again. She seemed more focused now that she had blown off some steam.

Later I walked freely around the castle grounds and lazed in a tree for a while until I noticed Kiki coming towards me.

"Kat. Come down from there. I need to speak with you." her voice was cold and commanding. I didn't want to find out what she would do if I ignored her, so I complied.

She crossed her arms. "What have you been doing to Mitsuhide?"

"What do you mean?" I played innocent.

"He goes red in the face almost every time you're together."

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Kat."

"Oh, but it is."

"Answer my question!" She ordered.

"Alright blondie, don't get your panties in a bunch. I've just been teasing him a bit, that's all."

"Teasing how?"

"You can't figure it out?"

"Humor me."

"I've had fun being seductive." I smirked.

"That stops now!" She gave me a death glare.

Wow, she was laying into me pretty hard. Obviously, she had feelings for the guy.

"Alright, I'll leave him alone." I relented. There was no point in making a big deal out of it. My fun had come to an end.

"Good." She turned and walked away.

"Too bad."

I made my way to my room and flopped on my bed. Going to the tavern with Miko had been fun. It gave me a chance to relieve some stress.

There was a knock on the door. Who could that be? It's late.

I was happily surprised to see Nosuke standing there and he had a smirk on his face.

"Now that's a look I haven't seen before." I smirked back at him. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you want to help me pull a prank on my parents?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Nosuke grabbed my hand and led me to a tree that was about halfway to his country home.

He reached into the tree and pulled out a fancy looking dress, it was probably a costume, and a red wig.

My jaw dropped then turned into a smirk. "You are evil."

He chuckled slightly. "I know. So, are you up for it?"

"You bet! But what are you going to do?"

Nosuke dug a fancy man's outfit from the tree along with a wig that matched Prince Zen's hair.

I burst out laughing. This was going to be too good!

Once I settled down, Nosuke spoke again. "Okay, here's the plan..."

Nosuke and I walked up to the cabin dressed in our costumes. I was grateful that no one from the castle would see us. If they did, this would not be taken in the humor we intended it to be.

As we drew nearer, we noticed the living room light was on. Good. They were going to see everything.

We stopped at the perfect spot where the light from the window gave just enough light to catch the color of our wigs. Nosuke grabbed me and began to passionately claim my lips. I did the same back, as that was the plan.

As we kissed, nothing was happening. Nosuke turned me so I could glance at his parents' reactions.

"What... are they... doing?" He asked in between kisses as to not make us look suspicious.

He moved his mouth to my neck and I quickly glanced at them before returning my attention to Nosuke. "Your father is smiling, your mother is shocked."

"Not... good enough."

In a swift movement, he took me to the ground, being careful not to hurt me. If I was completely honest, it was hard not to get swept up in the moment. But Nosuke's decision to take it up a notch got us the reaction we wanted.

We heard the door open followed by Sakura's voice.

"E-Excuse me. P-Prince Zen?"

"What is it?" Nosuke answered in a very convincing Prince Zen voice, then proceeded to kiss me.

"We-Well... I-I don't mean to intrude... However..."

"What my wife is trying to say, Your Highness, is that it would be safer for the two of you to return to the castle." Nahiko finished.

I pushed Nosuke off of me and stood to face his parents with my hands on my hips. "Well! I think it's none of your business! We are royalty after all! We can do as we please!" I did my best impersonation of Princess Shirayuki's voice. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"O-Of course, Your Highness!" Sakura bowed deeply and forced Nahiko to do the same. "Our deepest apologies!"

That was it! I couldn't keep it together anymore and Nosuke and I burst out laughing at the same time.

Both of Nosuke's parents shot up from their bows at the same time.

"NOSUKE!" They shouted in unison.

"That's the best reaction I've got from you guys yet!" Nosuke was still laughing.

"Then you better run!" Nahiko threatened with a smirk on his face.

Nosuke stopped laughing and I settled down quickly too. There was something about that look that was slightly terrifying.

"RUN!" Nosuke grabbed my hand and we sprinted off together. We tried our best to outrun Nahiko and Sakura but it was no use. They cornered us at a small lake that was at the base of a mountain.

"Now, Nosuke, it wasn't good for you to get Kat involved. But because you did, she will share in your punishment."

I froze momentarily, but it was just enough time for Nahiko and Sakura to throw me into the water behind us.

Nosuke followed soon after.

When we recovered from the shock, all four of us burst out laughing. This was almost more fun than the tavern. Almost.

I couldn't believe that I'd relaxed so quickly around Nosuke and his family. Maybe it was because I wasn't around Prince Zen. At the same time, it felt like it was more than that. It was like this was a place that I knew I could belong. I hadn't felt like this since Desti and Auntie took me in and it was something I didn't want to let go of.


	11. Chapter 11: We're Going Where!

A few weeks later, I noticed that something was wrong with Miko. It finally grew to the point where I knew it was time to report it Prince Zen. I knocked on his office door and he told me to enter. I walked in and gave a bow.

"What is it, Kat?"

"It's Miko, Your Highness. I'm concerned about her health."

"What are her symptoms?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"That's just it, I'm not sure I can describe it. I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself."

"Lead the way."

We returned to Miko's office and she was passed out on her reading couch with a blanket over her. Desti was on the ball.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"She just passed out about a half hour ago." Desti answered.

"She's been pushing herself pretty hard." I added. I pointed to the pile of papers on her desk.

"She did all of this?!" Prince Zen had a slight expression of surprise.

I nodded. "And that's only from this morning."

"She's taking a well-deserved rest." Dest explained. "I don't think she's been sleeping well."

"So I see."

"Mmmmm...mmmmm..." Miko groaned in her sleep.

We all turned our attention to her.

"Miko?!" Prince Zen's voice was filled with concern.

Even from where I was standing I could see she was drenched in sweat.

"She has been experiencing nightmares." Desti notified.

That made sense. I've had my fair share of nightmares and I knew how badly they could mess with your sleep.

Prince Zen put his hand to her forehead. "How long has she had this fever?"

Desti ran over to Miko, I could see he was starting to panic a little. "It must have just started."

"Noo...stop...pleasseee...not...herrrr..." She whined in her sleep under her breath.

"I am going to get Shirayuki. Watch her and, as tempting as it might be, don't wake her up!"

"Yes, sir." I replied. Although, I'm not sure he heard me.

He quickly returned with his wife and they went over to Miko to properly assess the situation.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It has been slowly building up. But it only became a problem today."

I watched as Shirayuki examined Miko.

"Her eyes are pink...she has a fever...nightmares...cold sweat... anything else?"

"She hasn't allowed herself to rest." Desti's voice grew with concern.

Miko suddenly shot up and was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Miko relax, it's just me, take a deep breath." Shirayuki consoled.

"Mom? Dad? What are you...?"

I was surprised. She had never referred to them as Mom and Dad before. Something was definitely wrong. I could only assume it had something to do with the nightmares.

"What were you thinking? How could you let yourself get this tired?!" Zen scolded.

"Zen..." Shirayuki looked worried. She then looked back at her daughter. "I need you to tell me the truth! Did you leave the castle grounds, after the incident?"

"Yes..."

The Prince and Princess were shocked. I could swear that I heard their jaws hit the floor.

"Did you come into contact with anyone?!" Prince Zen began to panic.

"I saw a cart of bodies... but I didn't go near them."

"Are these the same symptoms, Shirayuki?!" I heard Prince Zen's panic rising.

"Yes, but there could be other explanations for these symptoms. If she hadn't come into direct contact, then I would not jump to that conclusion. If it was that easy to catch then these castle walls wouldn't do us any good. But I can't rule it out either."

"Please don't panic! It isn't a plague. I'm... just worried I guess."

Miko's parents exchanged confused and concerned looks.

"About what?" Princess Shirayuki asked.

"Desti! Kat! Could we have a moment?" Princess Shirayuki asked after a moment.

Desti and I gave our bows and left. The fact that she had asked us to leave gave me a big clue as to what it was about.

"Kat? Do you know what's bothering her?" Desti asked as we walked.

"You're worried. I guess that's understandable." I concluded aloud.

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?!"

It was obvious Desti was getting frustrated and his concern was only growing.

"Not here." I took Desti's hand and dragged him to a secluded part of the forest that was still inside the castle walls. After checking around to make sure that we were truly alone. "Miko is having nightmares."

"What?! Why?!"

"Keep it down will ya!" I scolded in harsh quiet tones.

"Sorry..."

I let out a sigh. "I'm only telling you this, cuz I know you can keep a secret. Princess Shirayuki is pregnant."

Desti's jaw dropped.

"I was with Miko when she found out, but I didn't think she would stress to the point of giving herself nightmares."

Desti composed himself. "She's always been like that. I think she'll be fine now, though. She's talking to her parents."

"I agree." Even though Prince Zen would kill me if he found out the truth about me, just now, I clearly saw how much he cares for the safety of his daughter.

"Are you alright, Kat?"

"I'm fine. Come on." I needed to burn off some energy.

"Where are we going?"

"I've been with you and Miko a while now and I still haven't seen your sword skills. You're gunna show me what you can do."

"Alright, but I warn you, Miko was the one who taught me. I'm no wimp."

I smirked. "We'll see about that."

A few days later, I stood and watched as Miko placed the final paper on the already large stack.

"Finally! That's the last of it!" She seemed more relieved than I was.

"Good now maybe we can finally get out of this stuffy office."

"Take those to my Father, then maybe we can finally have a break."

"Of course." I replied as I bowed then did as she asked. When did the bowing become a habit? I think I've been in the castle too long. I need some excitement.

The door to Prince Zen's office was open so I entered and set the stack of papers on his desk. He was reading a letter and had a serious look on his face. I decided not to say anything and turned to walk out.

"Tell Miko I want to see her." It was a clear order.

I stopped, turned around, and bowed. "Yes, sir." I then quickly left to find Miko. I didn't know what was going on but, judging by the look on Prince Zen's face, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I went back to the office but Miko was gone. Desti told me that she went to see her mother in the medical wing.

I informed Miko that her Father wanted to see her then went back to her office to wait. Miko finally returned and looked very upset. I had a bad feeling about this. She went to her desk and braced herself against it. Her body was tense and I heard her mumbling.

"Miko? You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" I asked feeling myself tense as well.

She turned to face me. "Don't freak out but... we're going to visit the King..."

"WHAT?!" NO! NO! NO! THIS IS SO BAD! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH PRINCE ZEN! NEVER MIND THE F**ING KING! I grabbed Miko by the shoulders. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"I really wish I could." she replied sorrowfully.

I felt myself about to faint. Desti caught me and helped me to sit in a nearby chair. I put my face in my hands. This could not be happening! I had only now just started to get used to feeling the stress of being around Prince Zen. I didn't know how I could handle spending time with the King! Sure I had met the King at the competition, but that didn't mean he was any less scary! I looked up from my hands and saw that Miko had moved to the balcony. I weakly stood up and went to join her.

"When do we leave?"

I was met with only silence.

"MIKO!" I demanded her attention.

"Huh? What is it?"

I huffed in exasperation. "When. Do. We. Leave?"

"First thing..."

"TOMORROW?!" This was just GREAT! I couldn't even talk to Nosuke's father, Nahiko, about this! This must be karma's way of getting back at me for the times I teased poor Mitsuhide. Well played karma. Well f**ing played.

"uh huh..." Miko mumbled.

"Well F***!" I couldn't have held back my language even if I had wanted to.

"Kat! Watch your language!" Desti scolded.

"Sorry! It couldn't be helped!"

"Why does this have you two so worked up anyway?"

I stayed silent. There was no way I could answer that without them finding out I'm a pirate. Miko was also silent.

"Seriously?" he gave us a raised eyebrow.

I heard Miko sigh. "We should probably get ready." she said gloomily.

I didn't say anything and I just left the office dragging my feet.

Early the next morning, we mounted our horses and began our journey. I was surprised that we weren't using the carriage. That must have been Miko's doing. I had a hard time sleeping because I was tossing and turning all night. Miko also looked really tired. I don't know why she was so worried. It wasn't like she had anything to worry about, like, you know, HER LIFE! My stomach was in knots the whole way and they didn't loosen up, if anything, they got tighter.

Finally, we arrived on the second day of travel. I could swear that I was going to vomit I was so tense. Once we were formally greeted by the King and Queen, we were shown to our rooms. Miko and I shared one and Desti was in the adjoining one.

Miko got all dolled up in a fancy dress and did her hair up fancy. "I'm going to meet with them now."

"Have fun."

She quickly left and I flopped on the bed I had claimed as mine for our stay. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, not even bothering to get up.

"Where's Miko?" Desti asked.

"Gone to meet with them." I sat up. "How's your room?" I didn't want to talk about the King and Queen.

"About the same as at home. How do you like your room?"

"I don't know how to feel about this whole sharing-a-room business." I confessed. I had only shared a room with the captain when I was on the Phoenix because I didn't want to get found out. I also saw him as a father so it wasn't like it was a bad thing.

"I guess on a merchant ship you would have your own quarters, huh?"

"Yeah... this is weird..."

"You know Miko, though, so it's not like you can't trust her or anything."

"True."

A knock interrupted our conversation.

"Enter!" I called.

A servant opened the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Perfect, I'm hungry." Desti was pleased.

We rose and followed the servant to the dining hall that was meant for those who worked at the castle. It was more elaborate than I expected it to be. We sat down and began eating. I was surprised I was able to eat anything considering that I was in the King's palace. Once we were done eating, Desti and I returned to the room that I shared with Miko.

"So what do you want to do now?" Desti asked.

"Want to play some cards?"

"You mean poker? I don't like the idea of losing all my money, thanks."

"Money isn't the only thing you can bet."

"What else is there?"

"How about this, if I win... you have to kiss Miko's hand three times and say 'My dear Princess Miko.' in between each kiss. And you have to do that for a full day every time you see her." I added the title in there just in case it happened around King Izana.

"Fine," Desti blushed, "but if I win then you have to do it to King Izana. Same amount of times."

I cringed at the thought, but Desti was being ballsy. "I accept." The cards were dealt and the stakes were high. I loved it.

Later, Desti had beat me at my own game and we were in the second round when Miko returned.

"I need some air." She informed then turned around and left.

What does she have to be stressed about? I mean really! The King is her freaking uncle. I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Desti asked.

"I'm fine, let's keep playing."

The game dragged on. We were both trying desperately to win.

"I think we've reached a stalemate. Why don't we call it a draw and have our second game later?"

"You just don't want to have to kiss the King's hand for more that one day."

"Damn straight!"

"Kat! Language!"

"Sorry."

"Fine we'll have our second game later, but since you lost the first game, you get to clean up the cards."

"Well aren't we all high and mighty." I sassed.

"You bet!"

Miko came back.

"Good, you're both here. I need to tell you something."

I saw she looked nervous. I was tensing up and bracing myself for what she could say.

"What is it, Miko?"

"The King and I have some business north of here. You two will be staying here."

Oh Thank Heaven! The last thing I wanted was to be on a trip with the King.

"Why can't we come?" Desti asked sounding a little disappointed.

"King's orders."

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

Yes! That means I don't have to fulfill my bet till he gets back! Finally, I get a break!

"Do you know..." Desti started but was interrupted by some noises that sounded like they were coming from the direction of his room. It sounded like someone was getting laid and having fun with it.

"Is someone gettin' busy in your room, Desti?"

"Not that I'm aware of." His tone dripped with disgust.

I decided that I was going to have a little fun with this. I didn't care that it was rude. Whoever was in there was rude to begin with by having their fun in Desti's room. I rose, walked over to the wall and leaned against it. I banged my elbow against the wall and made loud moaning and groaning noises like I would make if I was the one getting laid.

Desti slapped his hand onto his forehead, and I think I even saw a blush.

"What is she doing?" Miko asked looking very puzzled.

"You don't want to know." Desti insisted.

I smiled at how naive Miko was. She was going to be in for a huge surprise when she finally got married and it came time for the wedding night. I listened more closely and something didn't sound quite right. I left the room to investigate.

I slowly opened the door and braced myself for what I might see... It was Nothing?! What was going on? I heard the noises again and I followed them to a broom closet. Was someone getting freaky in the closet? I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pulled out my lock picks and had the door open in no time.

"Thank you." came a boy's voice.

I looked and saw the young prince emerge from the closet. I checked the closet and there was no one else in there. Well now I feel stupid.

"You're welcome, Your Highness." I replied and bowed.

"You're one of Miko's attendants, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness." I stood up. "My name is Kat."

"What kind of name is Cat? Are you stealthy like a cat? Oh! Are you a ninja?!"

This young prince was beginning to irritate me but I did my best to keep my composure. This was the King's son after all. "I'm not a ninja. I'm not a cat. Kat is short for Katsumi."

"Oh... well it's still nice to meet you, even if you aren't a ninja. I'm sure you know this already but I'm Prince Keno."

"It's nice to meet you too, Your Highness. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Miko." I gave a bow.

"Of course."

I stood up and left. When I entered the bedroom again I saw that Miko was already fast asleep. I felt a little sheepish knowing that I would have to tell Desti I had been wrong.

"Did you find out who it was?" He asked.

"It was Prince Keno..."

"You've got to be kidding me, the King's son with a..."

I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth. There was no way I was going to let him finish that sentence. "No! He was just locked in a closet." I dropped my hand.

"Well, don't you feel stupid!" He gave me a cocky grin.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in."

Desti and I left the bedroom and in the corridor was everyone I was trying to avoid. Crap! I had to do the dare!

"I trust Miko is sleeping soundly." Queen Rin commented.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Desti answered.

"Good. She will need to be rested for tomorrow's journey." King Izana added.

Desti nudged me with his elbow. I felt myself go red and become terrified at the same time. I had to do it. If I expected Desti to do it to Miko when I won our next game then I would need to do it.

I stiffly walked forward and gently took the King's hand. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm so gunna die!

"My dear King Izana." Kiss. "My dear King Izana." Kiss. "My dear King Izana." Kiss.

There! It was done! Thank heaven he was leaving tomorrow! My face was on fire.

King Izana gave me a weird look as I released his hand and, trembling, stood back beside Desti. I was sure my face was completely red.

"Do I want to know?" King Izana raised an eyebrow.

Queen Rin burst out laughing. "I don't know what that was all about, but that is the most entertaining thing I've seen in awhile!"

"It's not that funny, Rin." King Izana stated.

"Are you kidding?! It's hilarious! It's not every day that I get to see someone catch you so off guard. The look on your face was priceless, Izana!"

I was completely surprised that they were taking it so well. I thought I was going to get struck by lightning or something.

"No matter. We're here because my son tells us that you let him out of the closet?" King Izana asked changing the subject.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." I tried to regain my composure.

"Come with me, Keno, Kat. I would like to hear the whole story." King Izana ordered.

I felt my legs tremble as we walked. More talking with the King?! This was not good! I didn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to. We were led to an office, which I assumed was his, and he sat behind the desk. Only when the Queen stood beside him did I realize that she too was here.

"So tell me, Keno. How did you get locked in that closet, to begin with?" King Izana questioned.

The boy looked at the floor. "I was teasing Miko and she tricked me into going in there and closed the door behind me."

"Well, if you bothered her to the point where she felt that was necessary, then I say you deserved it." Queen Rin pointed out.

"I know that now... Am I going to be punished?"

"I think you've been punished enough. Now go get ready for bed." King Izana concluded.

"Yes, Father." The boy bowed and then quickly left the room.

"How did you know he was in the closet?"

"I didn't, Your Majesty. I only heard noises but I ignored them." Oh please don't ask why.

"Why did you ignore them?" Crap!

"I thought it was something else."

"Oh? What did you think it was?"

This sucks...

"I'd rather not say, Your Majesty." I blushed even just from implying it. This was getting so tense. I hated being here. I just wanted to leave.

The Queen giggled. "I'm curious as to what kind of life you've lived if that's what you thought it was."

"If that's what you thought, then why investigate?" King Izana asked.

"Woman's intuition?" I was so unsure of myself.

"Very well. You may leave." The King dismissed.

I bowed and wasted no time getting out of there. I returned to my room and changed into some casual clothes. I went out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind me. I used the railing to climb up onto the roof and laid down. It was a clear sky tonight.

I wondered what the Phoenix was doing right now? I really missed being at sea. I miss the ocean wind blowing through my hair, the smell of the salty water, and the adventures that only a pirate could have.

My thoughts shifted to Nosuke. If I asked him to, would he join me on the sea? I doubt it. He seemed pretty happy with his life. I felt torn. I wanted to go back to my life at sea, but I was staying because I'm in love with Nosuke. I felt like it was only a matter of time before we got married.

I don't know how his father, Nahiko, did it. He was best friends with Captain Hirota before me. Did love really have that strong of a pull? Would I ever set foot on a ship again? My thoughts drifted and I eventually passed out.


	12. Chapter 12: Life In Wilant

I awoke when the sun rose and I realized I had slept out on the roof all night. I got up and I was surprisingly not sore. I was glad to know that life in the castle hadn't made me soft.

I stretched, sat up, and watched the sun rise over the beautiful country. For a moment, I almost forgot that I was at the King's castle. It was a welcomed break.

I jumped down onto the balcony and entered the room. Miko was already gone. I walked over to the bed I was supposed to sleep in and flopped down on it face first. I must have still been tired because I passed out again.

I woke up again when I heard Desti's voice.

"Kat! Wake up! What are you doing still sleeping?! You were supposed to meet with Queen Rin earlier this morning after King Izana and Miko left."

I groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over my head. I didn't want to get up.

"Kat! You can't ignore your duties for the whole trip!"

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I groaned. This castle was depressing. All I wanted to do was be in bed.

"Kat, if you don't get out of bed then I'm going to make you!" Desti threatened.

I just clutched onto the blanket.

"Fine! You asked for it!" I felt the blanket fly off of the back side of me and then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ass.

"Ow!" I felt the memories come flooding back from when we were kids.

 _~"Kat, you should get up."_

 _"Tired."_

 _"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _"Katsumi! It's time to get up." Auntie sounded like she was right behind me._

 _"But I'm tired."_

 _"Well then maybe you shouldn't stay up till all hours of the night talking."_

 _"Please, can I sleep in, just for today?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But... I'm comfy." I heard Auntie walk away._

 _"Kat, get out of bed before it's too late." Desti warned._

 _"I'm warm."_

 _Auntie's steps returned and the blanket was suddenly removed._

 _"You're not warm now. Are you going to get up?" Auntie asked me._

 _"I wanna sleep..." I complained._

 _A sharp pain shot through my rear._

 _"OUCH! That hurts!" I turned and saw that Auntie was holding a wooden spoon._

 _"I told you, it's time to get out of bed."~_

"Did you seriously just...?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did. Now get up!"

"No!" I doubted he would do it again, however, another sharp pain in my ass proved me wrong.

"Ow!" I turned to face Desti. "What are you even using?" I rubbed my butt to try and get the pain to subside.

"The flat of my sheathed sword." He stated, proud of himself that he finally got my attention. "Now are you going to get up?"

"Yeah, fine, I'm up." I quickly got out of bed not wanting to get another smack.

"Get changed. I'll be outside waiting."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I mocked.

He ignored me and left me alone in the room. I really didn't want to leave the room. King Izana wasn't here. Miko wasn't here. I had no reason to leave. Why did I have to meet Queen Rin? Desti must have told me when I was lost in thought so I didn't hear it. I contemplated flopping on the bed again once I was dressed, but decided against it. The pain in my butt was still there.

I opened the door and true to his word, Desti had been waiting outside. We went to King Izana's office, where Queen Rin sat behind the desk and shuffled some papers around.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty, for missing our meeting this morning." Desti apologized.

"It's alright. My matter wasn't urgent."

"What did you need, Your Majesty?" I inquired.

"I'm curious about those swords of yours, Kat. Care to show me how they work?"

I was surprised. I knew it was common for a Prince or a King to wield a sword, but a Queen? I wasn't sure what to think about this strange request, but it wasn't like I could refuse. "As you wish, Your Majesty." I gave a bow.

"Alright! Follow me! Desti, keep an eye on Keno."

Desti bowed and I followed Queen Rin out into the training arena. I looked at her attire and saw she was wearing a dress. It was lavender with white trim. It looked good, no doubt, but was she planning on fighting in it?

Suddenly, she pulled the dress off. I was about to cover my eyes when I saw she was wearing men's clothes underneath. It was a blue button up shirt and brown riding pants. She even had proper boots on, not that fancy royal crap.

"Do you prefer to spar with practice swords or real blades?" Queen Rin asked me.

I was surprised she had even asked. Most people just want the practice swords, but if she was asking what I preferred, then she must feel like she could handle the real swords.

"I prefer the real blades, Your Majesty."

"That's another thing, call me Rin while we spar."

What?! She was telling me to call her by her given name?! What kind of a Queen is this?!

"Okay... Rin." It felt so weird but it was also freeing. It was like she wanted me to be comfortable around her.

She drew her sword and readied herself. I could already tell by her stance that she knew what she was doing.

"Shall we begin, Kat?"

I drew my swords. "Bring it on." I playfully challenged.

She grinned slyly at me then launched her attack. She was fast! Her form and her power were amazing too! Our swords clashed and we each took our turns dodging. After several minutes, she finally caught me. I was kind of relieved because typically the rule was the first person to draw blood won. If I had won, I would have felt bad for it later.

"I have to admit, Kat, you are a lot better than I was at your age."

"Thank you, Rin."

"Tell me, where did you get your strange swords? I've never seen them before."

"They're called wakizashis. I bought them in Obral."

"Obral, huh?"

"You know of it?"

"I guess you could say that," she answered vaguely.

Talking with Rin was becoming more natural but she was also a huge mystery. Typically, only those who traveled knew about Obral. However, being able to use her given name was helpful. It was nice and I felt myself relax a bit.

"Will you protect Miko with your life?" She asked with her voice getting more serious in tone.

"Of course." I counted Miko as my friend now, so of course, I would lay my life on the line for her. This was probably only made possible because Desti trusted her so much.

"And there is nothing that can sway you from that?"

"No!" I said it more forceful than I had intended.

"Good." Rin sheathed her sword and pulled her dress back on over top of her clothes. "You're dismissed."

I sheathed my swords. "Thank you, Rin." I left.

As I walked away, my thoughts rambled. The Queen knew about Obral. She knew how to use a sword. She wanted to know about my loyalty to Miko.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The Queen wasn't what I expected but this time it turned out to be a good thing. At least, that's what it appeared to be. Only time would tell otherwise.

The next day we were told to watch over Prince Keno while Rin worked. It. was. BORING... After an hour, the kid was still doing the same thing... Reading. Desti and I started our poker game again and I lost! Again! Shite! This meant I would have to do the dare again to King Izana.

I demanded another game and Desti agreed. I'm guessing he was confident in his ability to beat me but he was mistaken.

"Royal Flush!" I shouted as I laid my cards out for Desti to see.

"What?! No way! Did you cheat?"

"Of course not! It's no fun winning if I cheat."

"That's okay, I'll just tell Miko..."

"No way! The point of the dare is that you can't tell them. Besides I couldn't tell King Izana even if I wanted to!"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Fine..."

"What are you guys even playing?" The young prince asked as he finally looked up from his book.

"A little game called poker." I answered.

"It sure is a noisy game."

"It can be, depending on who you play with." Then I got a fun idea. "Would you like to join us, Your Highness?"

"Kat!" Desti quietly scolded me.

"What? I'm bored. We need to have some fun. So what do you say, Prince Keno?"

He thought for a moment. "Alright, but you're going to have to teach me."

I smirked and Desti slapped his hand to his forehead.

The next while was spent teaching Prince Keno how to play poker. He caught on surprisingly quick. I told him about the gambling aspect of it but I warned that it wasn't wise to engage in it. So the three of us just played a hand at a time without bets and decided the first person to win five hands is the ultimate winner.

My mouth and Desti's dropped when the young prince beat us... five times in a row!

"You sure you've never played this before?" I eyed the prince.

"It's not a complicated game." He replied, sounding exactly like his father. It almost made me shudder with how much they sounded alike.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Rin ask from behind me.

"Kat and Desti taught me how to play poker and I won!" Prince Keno informed his mother proudly.

Desti's hand slapped against his forehead again. If he keeps doing that he's going to end up with brain damage.

"Is that so?" I got a weird look from Rin. "You didn't gamble, I hope."

"Don't worry, I told him about the dangers. Besides, I don't think he has to worry about getting swindled anytime soon, especially with the way he plays." I answered.

"Well, then I guess it's okay, but I'm curious as to where you picked up the game, Kat. Isn't it most popular around mercenaries and pirates?"

I did my best to keep calm. "I traveled around a lot so I was eventually taught it." I answered vaguely.

"I see... Keno, it's time to eat then we'll start our training."

"Yes, Mother." The young prince stood up and followed his mother out the door.

"Are you sure teaching Prince Keno how to play poker was a good idea?" Desti asked.

"There was no harm done."

"You sure the King will feel that way when he and Miko get back?"

Oh Shite! I hadn't thought about him telling his dad. I felt more comfortable around Rin ever since we sparred. It was like she understood me, so her finding out hadn't been a big deal. The King on the other hand... that was a big deal. Hopefully, it would be forgotten by the time they returned.

A few days passed and Miko was still away. I didn't know what she could possibly be doing that would take her so long. I just hoped the King had sense enough to keep her out of danger.

I shook my head at myself. As frustrating as Miko could be, I was finding myself growing closer to her. When Queen Rin asked me if I would protect Miko with my life, I said yes almost out of instinct. If someone places their life in your hands, it's your job to not let them down.

Thinking about it now, I realized that my commitment went beyond duty. Miko was a friend.

I let out a sigh and flopped on my bed. Now it was just about midnight. I had stayed up because I needed to sharpen my swords. Although I could have done it in the day. It had been another boring day of watching Prince Keno. All he did was read all day. Nothing interesting ever happened.

As if on cue, I heard something shatter. I leapt to my feet, drew my swords, and snuck quickly and quietly towards the sound.

As I approached where the sound came from, the kitchen, I peeked around the corner and saw Prince Keno talking with a man who appeared to be a thief. They were awfully close to each other. That could only mean one thing, the thief was threatening Prince Keno with a short blade of some sort.

"You're going to make sure I get out of here without getting caught!" The thief demanded in hushed tones.

"Violence really isn't necessary. I told you, I'm just a servant. Besides, the King and Queen have more than enough food and fine things. I doubt they'll miss what you're taking." Prince Keno replied.

I was slightly impressed. If Prince Keno wielded a sword, he didn't have one on him. He almost didn't need it. He had his mind fighting for him and that could be just as deadly as any blade.

"I don't care who you are! Neither do the Night Hawks. Just get me out of here!"

Night Hawks? Never heard of them before.

I silently followed behind Prince Keno and the thief as they left the security of the palace walls. It was no small feat. There were several times where they dodged guards so quickly that I had almost lost them... almost. When they finally arrived outside of the castle, they headed to a wooded area.

Instantly, I hopped up into the trees and continued to keep up. They stopped walking and the thief turned Prince Keno around to face him. I could clearly see the blade of a large dagger pressed against the prince's throat.

The thief said something but it was too quiet for me to hear. I watched intently for any signs that the thief would kill the prince. After a few moments of inaudible conversation, Prince Keno swiftly grabbed the thief's hand, which held the blade. He delivered a quick punch to the man's gut, gaining possession of the knife as the thief's grip loosened. Finally, he brought his knee to the thief's face. The thief was flat on his back with a bloody nose.

I was momentarily stunned. Prince Keno didn't look like he would have much of any skill, but he surprised me. Once I recovered from disbelief, I leapt out of the tree.

Prince Keno spun around and instantly took an aggressive stance. I couldn't help but smile. He may not be the best I've seen, but his instincts were good.

He relaxed as soon as he saw it was me.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" He questioned. He seemed more mature for his age. It was probably the situation that drew it out. Dangerous situations make you grow up fast.

"My job." I placed my hands on my hips. "What were you doing up this late anyway?" I was addressing him as an equal just in case the thief was still awake. Prince Keno established a cover, I needed to try and keep it.

"I couldn't sleep. I got up to get something to drink."

The thief started to stir.

I walked over the thief, grabbed him by the collar, slammed him against a tree, and drew one of my swords, placing its blade at his throat. "Alright, thief, start talking."

"Kat! Stand down!" Prince Keno ordered with surprising authority.

"With all due respect, he has information about the Night Hawks."

"They're a small group of bandits that shows their face every once in a while to steal from the wealthy and give it to the poor."

I rolled my eyes. "Regular old Robin Hood."

"Kat, release him."

I grudgingly did as I was told. Instantly, the thief took off running.

"Now, Let us return to the castle before we're missed."

"You go ahead." I took off after the thief. I wasn't going to let him get away. After the trouble the Phoenix had with the Dark Phantoms, there was no telling what kind of trouble the Night Hawks could be. Just because they were small didn't amount to much in my mind. This thief had managed to get into the castle then back out, with a hostage. There was no way they were just ordinary thieves.

I quickly caught up with the thief as he left the castle walls. I couldn't help but smirk. He was going to lead me right to his hideout. It was only an hour before I was proven right.

I silently leapt to the ground and hid in a nearby bush. I heard someone subtly approach from behind. I drew one of my swords and was ready to strike, then I saw it was Prince Keno.

"I told you to return to the castle."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I can't let this go. They could be a bigger threat than you realize. I'm sure the last thing you want is an invasion on the castle. It may be difficult, but it wouldn't be impossible. If one inexperienced thief managed to get in undetected, what's to say his buddies aren't able to do the same?"

Prince Keno thought seriously for a moment. "Very well. I get the feeling you'll do it no matter what I say."

I smirked. Prince Keno hadn't known me very long but he'd already figured that part out. It was clear he'd inherited his father's mind.

He let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "I'd venture to say that you have a plan?"

"It's forming, I just need more information. Tell me everything you know about the Night Hawks."

Prince Keno went on to explain that, as far as he could tell, they only had the one camp. And, although they were a small group of bandits, they were incredibly well organized.

There had never been reports of the Night Hawks killing anyone but, of course, that didn't mean they weren't capable of doing so.

I mulled over the information as we inspected their camp. There was no wall but it was well hidden and would be difficult to find if one didn't know where they were going.

There were torches in key positions to give the night shift guards in the towers proper view of the whole camp. Guards also patrolled the ground. There was a large tent at the center of the camp.

"We need to get in that tent." I whispered to Prince Keno. "That's probably where they keep their plans and other papers."

Keno nodded and pointed to a stack of boxes that was just large enough for a person to hide behind. "I'll head there and you head for the haystack just there." He motioned to the hay stack that was only a few meters away from the boxes.

I nodded my agreement.

When our chance came, we darted to our respective hiding places. From there we could see our next destination. We darted about like mice for several minutes before we were finally able to enter the large tent.

I finally felt like I was able to breathe. Prince Keno seemed to relax too, but it was briefly lived when we heard something stir behind us. We both silently turned around to see a large man sleeping on a cot.

In the center of the tent was a large table with papers spread out all over the place. Some even landed on the ground. It appeared to be the result of intense planning. My desk on the Phoenix was never this messy, except for the time we planned to take down the Black Phantom. Assuming the leader wasn't just messy, it was safe to say that they were planning something big.

Prince Keno and I looked at each other and nodded. We went straight to work. We were as quiet as we could possibly be as we shuffled through the papers. I was thinking of telling Prince Keno to place the papers exactly where he found them, so they wouldn't look like they'd been touched, but he was already doing that.

The more I looked at the papers, the more I realized they were planning a big heist. I was placing the papers back as I found them, when I saw a large rolled up paper. I picked it up and signalled for Prince Keno to help me unroll it.

I frowned while Prince Keno's face went pale. It was floor plans to King Izana's castle. They were planning on silently infiltrating the castle and taking everything of value without waking anyone.

The large man stirred again.

"We need to go." I suggested just barely audible.

Prince Keno nodded.

With everything back in place, we made our way out of the camp the same way we got in.

"We need to inform my mother, immediately."


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

Prince Keno and I waited in the office while a servant went and woke Queen Rin. I had relaxed a bit more around her, but there was no telling what kind of a person she was when her sleep was interrupted.

However, the knowledge that Prince Keno and I now held wasn't something that should wait till morning.

Finally, Queen Rin entered the room. She was still in her pjs and had a robe on over top. I was surprised to see that she didn't look sleepy though.

"What was it you wanted to see me about, Keno? It must be important for you to wake me."

"It is, Mother." Prince Keno went on to explain his end of the story. He'd been honest with me about not being able to sleep and that he'd gotten up to retrieve his own drink.

He described in great detail how we found the thief's camp and the information. He summed up the information with incredible accuracy. We'd only looked at the papers once and under the condition that the leader might wake up, yet he recalled everything with great clarity.

Queen Rin leaned against the desk and thought for a moment. "Well... this is a lot to process." She turned her eyes to me. "Kat, you have my thanks for going the extra mile and making sure Keno stayed safe." Her attention returned to her son. "If they really are planning to loot us, we need to be ready. Since your father is away, we're going to have to deal with it ourselves. Both of you get some sleep. We'll have a meeting first thing in the morning and we'll include Desti in on this too. The more minds we have working on this, the better."

"Yes, Mother."

Prince Keno and I both bowed and left the office.

The next morning, Prince Keno, Desti, and I all met with Queen Rin in a large room that appeared to be set up for planning this sort of thing. Several other men were there as well. They were in uniform, so it was safe to say they were high ranking guards.

We all stood around the large table in the middle of the room. It held a map of the whole castle. Everyone listened intently as Prince Keno briefed them on everything. He used a pen and drew up the plans that the thieves had with stunning accuracy. It was like I was staring at the original plans.

"We should change the guard! Throw them off and catch them in the act!" One of the high ranked men said.

"No." I stated simply. I now had everyone's attention. Apparently, speaking against that man was not something commonly done. I didn't care. We needed to talk strategy and, even though it was different on land than on ships, I still felt confident in my skills.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"If we change up the guard, it shows them that we're on to them. That causes one of two things to happen: 1) they fall back and buy themselves time to figure out the new routine or 2) they adapt and proceed with the plan anyway. Neither option is good. Even if you manage to catch some of them, these guys are thieves, masters of stealth. You could never catch all of them simply by changing the guard." I explained.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but who is this woman?!" The man raved at Prince Keno. "This is not an issue a common girl need concern herself with!"

"Excuse me?!" I spoke before Prince Keno could say anything. There was no way I was going to let this pompous ass treat me like that. Woman or not I could promise you that I had more experience than all of these men! Ok... maybe not all, but him for sure! "I've lived on the sea for ten years and seen my fair share of battles! Most of which were successful because of my strategies! So unless you want a chance to taste my blade, I suggest you shut your mouth!"

"Kat, please, there isn't a need for that." Queen Rin intervened. Then turned her attention to the man who started the whole thing. "Captain Aoi, it would do you good to listen to all opinions before dismissing them. Kat may be a common girl, but she's also Miko's attendant and the one who was with Keno when all of this was discovered."

"Of course, Your Majesty, forgive my outburst."

Prince Keno was next to speak. "Now that that's settled." He turned his attention to me. "Kat, tell us what you had in mind."

"But, Your Highness!" Apparently, Captain Aoi was having a hard time with my having more authority than him.

"Captain, If you will not be silent then you may wait outside for your orders once plans are complete." Prince Keno's tone and posture made it clear he was his father's son.

I was entertained momentarily while I watched Aoi struggle to compose himself.

"Well, Captain? My son asked you a question." Queen Rin stepped in again.

"I will remain silent..." Aoi grudgingly answered.

"Good." Prince Keno motioned for me to start.

"Alright! I think our best bet would be to place all valuables in one room. This way, all the thieves will all eventually end up there. But, because we don't want them to realize we're on to them, we need to replace the valuables with fakes or anything that would be lesser in value. This way the 'treasure room' becomes much more appealing."

Prince Keno smiled at me. So did Queen Rin. I wasn't quite sure why. It was such a simple plan. It would just take some effort.

I turned to Aoi out of sheer curiosity. He looked like he wanted to keelhaul me or something. It had been a long time since someone glared at me like that.

"Captain." Prince Keno got his attention.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You will work with Kat and make sure all preparations are completed within the day. We don't know when these men will strike. All servants are relieved of their regular duties so you can have their assistance."

"Yes, Your Highness." Aoi bowed and then grumbled something about me and hot oil.

I couldn't help but snicker. Once our task was complete, I was going to enjoy dragging an apology out him.

The rest of the day was spent with Aoi and I side by side as we went from room to room enlisting the help of any and all we came across. Some protested, but once we told them that the order came from Prince Keno and Queen Rin, they didn't argue and went straight to work.

Aoi never talked with me the whole time. It was entertaining watching him pretend I wasn't there. For a captain, I was surprised the man wasn't more composed. Did I really irk him that much? Oh well. We had a job to do and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

Finally, it was about five o'clock and everything was in place. I gave an approving smile at the treasure room before locking it. This was going to be good.

Night fell and I was well hidden in the treasure room along with Desti, Captain Aoi, and a few of his top guards. We waited intently for the thieves to enter. When it came time for them to come in the 'treasure room' we would knock them out one by one. If they came in all at once, we had enough men that we would stand a fighting chance.

Prince Keno and Queen Rin were in their beds pretending to sleep but both of them were well armed. If any thieves made it into their rooms, they were going to regret it.

Prince Keno had asked that we not kill anyone, if possible. He wanted everyone alive so that they could be pressed for information later. It was a little frustrating for me but his reasoning was sound.

As the night went on, we slept in shifts and there were always more of us awake than asleep. All night we stood there. And we waited... and waited... and waited. The whole night passed and nothing happened.

We regrouped in the planning room.

"Status report." Prince Keno inquired.

"Nothing is missing, we had all the servants check on things throughout the palace and everything was accounted for." One of the higher ranked guards said.

"No one entered the 'treasure room' and my men did an inventory of all the items. Everything is where it should be." Captain Aoi reported.

Others went around and also gave their reports. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Prince Keno then addressed everyone. "I know it may seem like this is a setback, but this can give us an advantage. We were in a rush yesterday, but now we're given the chance to fine tune some things."

Queen Rin stepped in next. "Captain Aoi, I'd like you to do some extra training with your men, specifically in non-lethal takedowns. But don't push them too hard. If they are worked too hard, they won't be productive when the time comes."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"The servants may return to their work as normal, but remind them that they need to report anything suspicious. You are dismissed."

Everyone, except Desti and I, cleared out of the room.

"Was there something you two needed?" Queen Rin asked.

Desti and I made eye contact and he gave me an approving nod. I'd told Desti about the maneuver Prince Keno used on the thief in the forest area and wanted to learn it. Desti, although shy to the idea of asking Prince Keno about it, was also interested.

"I would like to ask your permission for Prince Keno to teach us how he disarmed that thief." I spoke confidently.

Queen Rin smiled. "I don't see any reason why not. However, that would be up to him to decide if he wants to."

Prince Keno approached us after he'd finished organizing and tidying his notes for the counter attack against the thieves. "Sure, I don't mind."

I couldn't help but smile as Desti and I bowed and thanked Prince Keno. I did have a year's worth of hand to hand combat training under my belt, but it was mostly strikes and blocks. I hadn't started learning about counters yet. Prince Keno had performed it so quickly that I'm not even sure I'd have the ability to escape it.

Prince Keno led us to the training area. He handed Desti and I each a practice dagger and he also took one.

"The maneuver itself is simple. Kat, since you've seen me perform it, you can have the honor of attacking me first. At half speed please."

I did as he asked. I thrust the practice knife forward and Prince Keno was able to show Desti and I exactly how he did it. After he showed us, he got us to practice it.

He was right, the maneuver itself was simple. However, in order to drop our opponent quickly, the punch had to be just right. Because of my previous training with hand to hand combat, I picked up the maneuver quickly. Desti was a bit slower but I could see he was starting to get the hang of it.

Prince Keno stayed and watched us practice. He critiqued us as we went and gave his help when it was needed.

Desti and I kept going at it till our stomachs signaled it was lunch time.

"That was a great start! You guys are really getting the hang of it!" Keno praised.

"Thank you, Prince Keno. You're too kind." Desti replied trying to catch his breath.

"There's just one thing I don't get." I directed my comment at Prince Keno.

"Oh?" Prince Keno raised an eyebrow.

"When I first met you, you got all excited because you thought my name meant I was ninja. But now you're more mature than most men!"

Prince Keno burst out laughing. He quickly composed himself and explained. "I suppose that would come as a surprise to you. You see, Father says I am free to act my age when it comes to family and unimportant matters. However, if there is something that requires my full attention, there is no room for jokes or acting like a child. Since I am next in line for the throne, there is much that is expected of me."

"When you put it like that, it makes sense." I agreed.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Desti and I followed Prince Keno. It was refreshing to know that Prince Keno had a serious side to him. When things required his attention, he didn't slack and it showed. This encounter also caused me to be more comfortable around him. Which was surprising, even to me, considering he was the King's son.

The next two days dragged on. At night we were set up just like the first and during the day we trained so that we'd be kept on our toes. As if the situation itself didn't do that.

Along with everyone else, I was starting to get frustrated.

"What are they waiting for?!" Captain Aoi ranted.

"They must not have their plan fine tuned. Only a fool rushes in." Prince Keno reasoned.

"An even bigger fool thinks about infiltrating the castle! I say we take the fight to them! We have the greater numbers!"

Captain Aoi was really starting to piss me off. "Yeah! Sure! Go ahead! Give them the home field advantage! Distract your men with that meaningless task while they take the opportunity to split up and raid the castle while we're away! Great plan!" My sarcasm was dripping from my mouth like dog drool.

"I've just about had enough of you!"

"Enough!" Queen Rin ordered with a booming voice I never knew she had. Captain Aoi and I, along with the rest of the room, went dead quiet. "I know it's been frustrating, but we need to keep going with what we're doing. If we act too quickly or let our guard down for a moment, we won't be successful."

Captain Aoi and I groaned our agreement. Everyone knew we didn't get along and it probably didn't help with the tension. Thankfully, both of us were able to keep our heads for the rest of the meeting.

After we left the meeting, I made my way straight to the exit. I needed to get out of this castle even if it was only for a few hours.

"Kat!" I turned and saw that it was Desti who had called my name.

"Did you need something?"

Desti instantly raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, put away the claws, Kat. I just wanted to know where you're going."

"Out."

"You know that's not possible."

I slammed my fist against a wall. "Desti..." I groaned angrily. "You have no idea how suffocating this place is for me... if I don't get out, I will probably kill someone... and I'm sure I don't need to tell you who's at the top of that list..."

Desti let out a sigh. "Come with me." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I sat on the counter pouting while he searched around for a while. "Ah! Here it is!"

"What are you talking about?"

Desti presented a bottle of cooking wine to me. "Ordinarily, I don't approve of drinking, but since you spent time on a ship, I'd venture to say that you've used it as a coping mechanism, right?"

I stared at the bottle, then at Desti, and back at the bottle. Finally, I decided to take it. I didn't know how much trouble I would get in but, at this point, my sanity was on the line.

I popped the lid off and took a big gulp. The red elixir worked it's magic and I started to feel better.

I held out the bottle to Desti. "Try it, it's not half bad."

"Pass. I'm not the drinking type."

"Pleeeease. It's no fun drinking alone." I whimpered and made my pouty face.

"No! Not the pouty face!"

I smirked. Desti could never resist my pouty face.

"Fine! But only one drink!" He grabbed the bottle and took a swig. He choked on in and handed the bottle back to me. "You enjoy drinking that?!"

I laughed then took another swig. "Spoken like a true lightweight."

"I consider that a good thing, thank you very much."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you would." I took one last gulp and replaced the cap before handing it back to Desti. "You should put it back now. I've had enough to get me by for now. I can't afford to get drunk right now. I'm saving that fun for when we finally catch the Night Hawks."

Desti put the bottle away and I hopped down on off of the counter. I couldn't help but smile as Desti and I walked together to begin our training. I had my best friend back and there was no way I was going to let him slip away again.


	14. Chapter 14: Hard Work Rewarded

Another few days past and still nothing! It had been a full week since Prince Keno and I first found the plans. Tensions were running high. Guards were arguing with each other. Servants were getting worried and irritable because of the guards' behavior. Even Queen Rin was starting to show some irritation.

"I can't take this waiting anymore!" Captain Aoi was at it again. "How long are we supposed to keep this up?! Another week? A month?! We can't keep going on like this!"

"I understand your frustration, Captain, but we must keep this up. At the very least, until my father returns." Prince Keno reassured. "He may have a better idea of what can be done, but we don't have that luxury at the moment. Unless someone else comes up with a better plan, we stick to Kat's."

"But, Your Highness, how do we know she's not a mole? She could be feeding them information to wear us down and strike when we're weakest.

My anger boiled up to the bursting point. I've had enough with this man. I drew one of my swords and put the tip to his throat. "Call me a traitor one more time and I promise you'll regret it!"

"I have had enough of you two!" Queen Rin shouted. "Go spar and get it out of your system!"

I smirked as my temper cooled at her suggestion. "Well, Aoi? Shall we?"

"Gladly! I will enjoy the look of defeat on your face when I am victorious!"

"Mother? Is that really wise?" I heard Prince Keno ask from behind me as we made our way to the sparring area.

"If they don't get it out now, they'll fight each other when they should be working together. They fight now and they might actually work together as a team when it's time."

The rest of the walk was made in silence.

Everyone gathered around as Aoi and I took up stances opposite each other. I drew my wakizashis and he drew his palace sword. I smirked when I saw his eyes widen slightly. Just like almost everyone else I'd fought, my dual wielding was intimidating.

"First blood wins!" Queen Rin made sure we were both ready. "Fight!"

I launched at Aoi going straight for his gut. He deflected and I was coming around for my follow through with the second when he quickly stepped back and deflected the second strike.

I distanced myself as well before going in for the next attack. This time I went for his dominant shoulder. He stopped it again. I spun away from him to try and attack from behind, but he was too quick.

I continued to throw attack after attack at Aoi. My anger was fueling my ferocity. I wasn't going to give up till I defeated him. The more humiliating the better. However, Aoi decided to play on the defense.

Judging by that I could tell he was going to try and feel me out. With Wilant being so far from the sea and the fact that Aoi had been restrained to the palace for his career, it was doubtful he'd ever seen wakizashis. This automatically gave me the upper hand.

Aoi tried to press into a more aggressive fight, I let him just so I could boost his confidence. Once I countered, he retreated again to the defensive.

Every once in awhile, Aoi would press me again but he almost immediately would return to the defensive. Each time he pressed in I showed him a new aspect of how my swords worked. It was enough to keep him guessing, but because of his skill, he was able to block.

I had to give Aoi credit. He'd earned his title as captain and was giving me a run for my money. Thankfully, because I was a complete unknown for him, I was given an advantage. Because of my life on the Phoenix, I was used to fighting unknowns. Some might say the advantage was unfair, but that was just life.

Finally, Aoi pressed in again. This time he was more aggressive. Obviously, he was sick and tired of having to play defense.

After I blocked a few more of his attacks, he came in for an overhead strike. I knew right then, I was going to win. I crossed both swords and blocked with the part of my blade closest to the handles. I'd discovered that this was the only way I could block. Every other time, I had to deflect.

Aoi and I were now locked in a power struggle. I knew that this looked like it would be the end. But that was going on the assumption I didn't have a trick up my sleeve. And it was a good one.

Because Aoi was stronger, I waited till his sword was just about to touch my shoulder. I locked eyes with Aoi and gave him a smirk. As soon as I did, I moved out from underneath his sword, removed mine, spun around behind him and finished the maneuver with both of my blades at his neck; one in front and one behind.

I heard him curse quietly under his breath.

"Do you yield?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

He was silent for a moment. Probably trying to swallow his pride and not slit his own throat. "I yield." It was barely audible.

"Try again. I don't think they heard you." I tormented.

"I yield!"

I released him. "Good. Now let's get back to work."

It felt good to get that out of my system. Now maybe he'd leave me alone long enough for us to get our job done. Once that was taken care of, I wouldn't mind sharing a few drinks with the guy. He showed guts taking me on the way he did. Plus his skill was nothing to sneeze at.

That night, I was full of energy. I was ready and praying that this would be the night that the thieves would decide to show their faces. The tension was building inside of me. I almost couldn't bear the silence any longer, but I forced myself to stay focused.

Finally! We heard footsteps. They were very light and almost inaudible, but they were there! I gave the signal and the sleeping guards were quietly woken up.

This was it!

There was light clanking as the lock on the 'treasure room' was picked and unlocked. The door creaked open and one thief entered the room. I signaled Desti that I had this one. I waited till he had his back completely facing me. When the time was right, I quickly wrapped my forearm around the man's throat and covered his mouth with my other hand. It only took seconds and he was unconscious.

A guard was standing by with some rope and quickly tied the man up. Prince Keno wanted all the thieves captured so he made sure to provide us with good quality rope.

One by one the thieves eventually all made it into the room. They were neutralized just like the first. Almost everyone in the room took down three or four.

Finally, there was a set of slightly heavier footsteps. As he entered the room, I could tell that this was the leader of the Night Hawks.

I signaled Desti again, telling him that I would take him. I snuck up behind and performed the move just like before. But this time, something was different. He wasn't passing out! He wasn't even wavering.

Two large hands grabbed my shirt and I was quickly lifted off the ground. My mind scrambled for something to do so I didn't get hit the floor, but there was nothing. I was slammed to the floor and the breath went out of me.

Before I could recover, I felt a blade press against my neck.

"Why are you here?!" The leader demanded.

"I'd have thought that would be obvious." I was hoping that Aoi had a plan because there was nothing I could do at this point, except maybe stall him.

"Are you royalty?!"

"No."

"Then why do you care about what happens to the King's riches?"

"Because they aren't yours to take. I get life is hard, but you can't just go around stealing from people. Sooner or later it will catch up to you."

"HA! What do you know about life?! You may not be royalty, but even in this light, I can see that your clothing is better than most. Try living a life where you only have the clothes on your back and your wits to guide you! A life where you never know where your next meal is coming from!"

I knew if I'd chuckled, or even snickered, he would have killed me right there. But I couldn't help but be amused. If only he knew.

"We steal from the rich and give to the poor. We need to eliminate poverty if Clarines is ever to be truly prosperous! Let the King live poorly for a while and see how quickly he changes his tune."

"I understand what you're trying to do, but this isn't the way to go-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt the wind of a kick someone delivered to the leader's face.

As soon as I was free, I stood up and drew my wakizashis. Looking at the scene around me, I saw that the man who saved me was none other than Aoi.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Thank me later." Aoi replied.

The leader gathered himself and started to stand back up.

"Right now, we need to make sure we catch this guy alive." Aoi added.

"Consider it done!"

I lunged at the leader and managed to dodge every attack. I wasn't able to hit him no matter how hard I tried.

After a few moments, the leader drew a dagger and began his assault. He was fast! Thankfully, I was able to employ the same amount of maneuverability.

Finally, as if it was rehearsed, Desti appeared behind me. I moved out of the way and the leader's attack stopped short of Desti. I knew immediately what Desti was going to do.

Desti took the opportunity to perform the maneuver Prince Keno had been working on with us all week. Desti executed it perfectly. The leader was now unarmed and lying flat on his back.

Guards swarmed around the Night Hawks leader and quickly bound him. It was finally done. We'd won.

The guards escorted the leader of the Night Hawks to a maximum security prison cell. I touched my throat and pulled my hand away. There was a slight amount of blood, telling me there was a small cut. It wasn't bad and it would stop bleeding on its own, so there was no point in wasting supplies on it.

"Kat. You're injured." Aoi observed. I almost thought I heard some concern in his voice as well.

"I'm fine."

"Go to the medical wing and get it bandaged." He ordered.

"There's no need for that."

Aoi turned to Desti. "Will you please convince her to seek medical attention?"

Desti came around in front of me and examined my wound. "You should at least get it bandaged, Kat."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, I'll go just to shut the two of you up." As I walked, Aoi followed me. "I don't need a guard dog you know."

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical that you'll actually make it to the medical wing. If your mind is as witty as your sword play, it's not out of the realm of possibility."

I smirked. "I'm impressed. You really did analyze me during our match."

"I wasn't just **given** my position, you know. I earned it."

"That much is clear. I wouldn't have any respect for you otherwise." I explained as we arrived at the medical wing.

"You have a funny way of showing respect."

"And you have a funny way of showing you care."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

I opened the door to the medical wing. "See ya later, Aoi."

That night, Queen Rin gave permission for everyone to go into town and find a way to unwind. Only small groups of us at a time, of course. We couldn't leave the castle unguarded.

I, of course, headed to the local tavern. It didn't take long for me to settle in. I was starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol when Aoi surprised me by sitting beside me.

"Concerned I might not return to the palace?" I questioned Aoi.

"Not quite..." Aoi took a swig of his beer. "You look and act much the way your father did."

I choked on my drink. "What did you say!?" A million thoughts ran through my head. How did he know my father?! Was he just pulling my leg because I was drinking? If it was true, do I even want to hear what he has to say? Would finding out about my father make me love him more or less?

"Your father was Tatsuno, right?"

"I-I don't remember... I was only five..."

"When he died." Aoi finished my sentence. "I remember. He stopped writing me after I sent him that practice sword he asked for."

I felt myself start to tremble and my memories flashed forward.

 _~"Please! You have to let me go in and get my wife!" I heard my dad shouting._

 _"DAD!" I called at the top of my lungs, but he didn't respond._

 _I tried to make my way to him but no one moved for me. I forced my way through the crowd anyway I could. Just as I broke through, I saw my dad dart into the fire._

 _"DADDY!"~_

"Wh-When did you figure it out?" I asked. My voice was shaking and tears were starting to threaten to leak out.

"I was suspicious from the first moment I saw you. I decided to push you to a duel so that I could see your mannerisms and facial expressions. I wasn't expecting you to wield such unusual swords though. During our fight, your smirk was the exact same as Tatsuno's. I knew then you were his daughter."

"Y-You knew my father... Y-you were his friend?"

Aoi chuckled. "You're not as sharp after you've been drinking. I guess that's to be expected." He sighed slightly. "If you still want to talk when you're sober, talk to me in the morning. We can spar if you like." Aoi then stood up and took his leave.

I shot back the tiny glass of whiskey I'd been clutching tightly for what felt like forever. "Keep it coming!"

The next morning, after I'd taken something to rid myself of my headache, I found Aoi watching his men train. They were getting schooled by Rin. There was no surprise there.

Aoi saw me and said something to the man next to him before making his way over to me. "Follow me."

I followed without much hesitation. However, the silence as we walked was becoming unbearable, so I decided to distract myself.

"Does Queen Rin always train with the soldiers? Seems unusual for someone of her status."

Aoi chuckled. "I thought so too at first. Queen Rin is anything but usual. She trains with the men once a week. She keeps them on their toes and in their place."

"King Izana didn't object?"

"He did when the Queen wanted to do it every day. He said it wasn't good for a man's ego to take that much of a beating. So, they compromised at once a week."

I chuckled. Hearing Aoi talk about the King almost made him seem like a normal person. Almost.

We reached an office and Aoi held the door open for me to enter first. Once we were both inside, he leaned against his desk and signaled for me to sit a chair that was provided.

"I think we've had enough stalling, don't you?" Aoi asked me.

I nodded. I wasn't sure what he was going to tell me about my dad, but I knew I was curious. At age five, I was more concerned about playing than learning details about my parents. Needless to say, I didn't know him well. I only knew how my heart ached each time I pictured him disappearing among the flames.

"Your father, Tatsuno, and I were childhood friends. He grew up in Clarines just next door to my family. We became friends at a young age and even shared the same dream of working as a castle guard.

"We were evenly matched when it came to swordsmanship, but Tatsuno would occasionally pull a new trick on me." Aoi chuckled slightly. "That damn smirk. It was my only clue that I was going to lose. When we spared and you smirked at me, I swore I was looking at Tatsuno. Anyhow, continuing with my story. Your father and I trained regularly till we were about fourteen. Both of us improved immensely. When it came time to apply as an apprentice guard, we were well prepared. Two years passed and we'd become the most promising of the apprentices. Our test to become full fledged guards was to spar with Kiki, Prince Zen's attendant. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how that turned out."

I smirked. It was true. Kiki beat the pants off of anyone who she crossed swords with.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, despite our defeat, Kiki approved our promotion. To begin with, we were stationed at the castle in Wistal. It wasn't long after that when Tatsuno met your mother.

"She'd come from Tanbarun with a noble working as a maid. She'd caught your father's attention as soon as she appeared. For the time she was in Clarines, Tatsuno took every moment to get to know her. If she had been annoyed with him, she hadn't shown it. When she returned to Tanbarun, she was all your father talked about. I became annoyed and slightly jealous at the same time. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that. Finally, I'd had enough and found a way to get ahold of her address. I gave it to Tatsuno so he could shut up and talk her ear off. Well..." Aoi chuckled again. "I only made the problem worse. Now he only talked about what she said in her previous letter. I took him by the shoulders and told him that he was obviously in love. He just needed to step up and marry her already. I'm not surprised they were married within the year. Sure it took some time to get paperwork straightened out, but once it was done, Tatsuno was in Tanbarun faster than you can say 'I do'. Ever after that, he wrote me as regularly as he'd written her. I gave up at that point. It didn't matter where he was, he was determined to make sure I knew every detail of his life. So, I wrote back. Including how difficult it was for them to get pregnant with you. They tried for a few years and finally, it happened. Well, every letter after that was about their baby. Once you were born, Tatsuno couldn't stop talking about the two most precious women in his life."

I sat there and had just taken in everything that Aoi was saying. I'd been doing well to keep my tears at bay until he got to the part about me. 'The two most precious women in his life.' that's what Aoi had said.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. With the way Aoi had spoken about my father, it was as if I was sharing in those memories. I felt like I knew him now and that only made the pain of his death worse. My father had shown his true character on the day he died. He knew I was safe and wanted to save mom. His true love.

The sobs started and the tears poured out against my will. I held myself as a desperate form of comfort. Something that turned out to be futile.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Katsumi, did you get any closure?"

I dried my eyes. "I'm fine. He died a long time ago."

"That doesn't answer my question."

I didn't want to answer him. What was the point of bringing it up now? I wasn't going to appear weak. Not now.

Aoi let out a light sigh. "I understand. If you ever change your mind, write me and I'll set it up for you." It was as if he knew my thoughts.

I gave him a nod. There was no guarantee that I would write him, but it was nice to know I had the option.

I stood up. "I should get back to Desti and Prince Keno. They'll wonder where I am."

"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15: The King and Miko Return

When I found Desti and Keno, they were in the library and Keno was back to reading just like before. I flopped into the nearest chair and placed my hand over my face.

I needed a chance to process everything I'd just been told. This was one of the times that I was thankful that Keno decided to do something boring. It gave me a chance to think.

I let out a slight sigh as I pictured my father and Captain Aoi as friends. It made sense.

"Is everything alright, Kat?" Desti asked.

"I'm fine..." My family is a personal matter. I wasn't about to discuss it.

Keno looked up from his book. "If you're not, you can tell us."

"I said, I'm fine."

Keno and Desti looked at me skeptically then Keno gave Desti a signal to follow him. "Wait here." Keno ordered.

I waved my free hand indifferently as I heard them leave.

Moments later they returned.

"Okay, Kat. Hold out your hands." Keno asked.

I hesitantly held out one hand and felt something drop into it. I sat up and looked at what I was now holding. It was chocolates.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them. "What's this for?"

"Mother always eats them when she's feeling depressed. I got permission to share some with you, to cheer you up."

I scowled. "Who said I was depressed?"

"We can always take them back if you don't want them, Kat." Desti suggested with a smirk.

"I never said I wouldn't eat them." I would be crazy to turn down such a luxury as chocolate. I took a piece from my hand and popped it into my mouth. The rich taste spread through my entire mouth. It was almost as good as drinking. Almost.

"You seem to be enjoying that. Does this mean I can get out of my dare?" Desti asked.

I smirked as I swiped the last of the chocolates from him. "You wish. I have to do my dare to King Izana a second time, thanks to you."

"It was worth a shot."

"You want a shot at changing my mind? Then buy me a shot."

Desti smirked. "You wish."

A few weeks later, we all stood outside to greet the King and Miko. Miko had a dumb smile on her face. The type of smile that only appeared when she'd had an adventure. I was wondering if it had been as exciting as ours had been. I kind of hoped it wasn't. The last thing I wanted was Miko going off on some random 'adventure' that would nearly get her killed. I didn't want to face Prince Zen if she came back with anything more than a scratch.

They stopped their horses in front of us and then dismounted. King Izana handed Miko a letter, which peaked my curiosity. I would have to remember to look at it later when she wasn't around.

Desti and I, in unison, went up to them and performed our dares. When it was finished, King Izana gave me a look.

"Are we doing that again?"

I sheepishly backed away.

"Whaa... oh nevermind. " I heard Miko respond to Desti's dare. I had to try and keep my composure. It wasn't easy considering the circumstances but I managed.

"How was your trip, Princess Miko?" I asked.

"We took on a large organization and brought it down." She declared with pride. "And even slayed a dragon too." That was expressed a lot more nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Large organization?! Dragon?! What was The King thinking?! This was his niece and my friend! How was I supposed to protect her if he was doing crazy stuff like that?! I tried to calm myself. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but... ARE YOU INSANE?! PRINCE ZEN WOULD HAVE MY HIDE IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER!" My composure failed to hold. I was so upset, I didn't care about who he was. It was my job to protect her!

"Miko handled the situation well. There was nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about?! Is he joking?!

"Not the point..." I mumbled.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're back safe." Rin went and gave her husband a kiss.

"Miko, You have some time to freshen up before dinner." King Izana told.

"Thank you, Lowen." Miko nodded.

"We are in the castle, dear. You no longer need to call me by that name." King Izana corrected her.

"Lowen?" I was so confused. Why would Miko refer to the King like that? I wasn't the only one confused or shocked. Desti and Keno were caught off guard as well. Rin just smiled like it was nothing.

The shock quickly faded before she responded to King Izana's remark. "Right, my apologies Your Majesty." She looked slightly unnerved. Then she excused herself, and Desti and I followed her, as she left.

After dinner, I was summoned to the King's office. I trembled with every step. Why only me? Was I going to be punished for lashing out? It wouldn't surprise me. Could they know about who I really was?! No! I shouldn't think like that. If I do then I'm going to give myself away for sure. It had to be my lash out.

I nervously knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

I entered and approached the King, who was leaning against his desk and had his arms crossed. Rin was there too. She stood perfectly beside the desk. I approached the King and performed my dare. Just because Desti wasn't around, it didn't mean that I was allowed to back out.

I backed up and gave a deep bow. "You asked to see me, Your Majesty?"

"I did." He answered, unphased by my actions now that this was my third time doing it.

I stood back up. "I apologize for lashing out, Your Majesty." I figured if I apologized before he scolded me then I might catch a break.

"It's understandable, given the type of person you are."

What the hell did that mean? "I-I beg your pardon, Majesty?"

"I'm sure travelers, such as yourself, would be used to protecting those close to you. Just like you would with your crewmates."

I started to panic even more. Just where was this leading?! Did he know something?! It was starting to feel like he knew something! Why did he have to torture me?! If he knows, why drag it out?!

"Zen doesn't know, does he? If he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

He must know! Shite! No, no! He could still be referring to something else! He hasn't directly said it!

"K-Know what, Y-Your M-Majesty?" My mouth did not want to work.

"That you're a pirate."

THERE IT WAS! I AM SO DEAD! THIS IS IT! I'LL NEVER SEE MY SHIP OR NOSUKE AGAIN! I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Izana, you've scared the poor girl."

"And she should be. Because of Zen's law, pirates are killed, practically on sight."

Wait... They weren't mad? They weren't going to kill me?

"H-How..." I started.

"You fight, talk, act, and carry yourself like a pirate. And those swords of yours... big giveaway." Rin explained.

"Rin... I... How?"

"You let her call you by your given name?" King Izana raised an eyebrow to his wife.

"Yes. It made it easier for her to relax." Rin turned her attention to me. "Don't worry, Kat. I was only able to peg you because I had spent a couple of years with pirates myself. Aside from your wakizashis, you've blended in well. I doubt Zen will pick up on it."

My mouth dropped. "You spent time with pirates?!"

"It was an act of rebellion and revenge when I was young, but yes."

I was starting to get some of my composure back. "So... You're not going to tell Prince Zen?" I prayed for a favorable answer.

"No. When it comes to Zen and pirates, he tends to let his emotions get in the way."

"I also doubt you were part of the crew that took Miko." King Izana added.

OH THANK THE STARS! I'M NOT GUNNA DIE!

"Thank you, Your Majesties!" I gave another deep bow.

"Don't get us wrong, Kat. If you do anything to betray Miko, we won't hesitate to banish you from Clarines." Rin warned.

"Understood."

"There was one other matter I wished to discuss with you." King Izana mentioned. "Rin mentioned that you protected Keno and helped plan the preparations for the attack that happened while I was away."

"I only did what anyone in my position would do, Your Majesty."

"If we were talking about normal people, that would be true. Given your past occupation, you could have done any number of things."

Rin spoke again. "We wanted to thank you, Kat. I know it must not be easy living in Clarines."

I gave a deep bow. "You sparing my life is the greatest thanks I could ever get." When I stood back up, I saw King Izana giving me a slight smirk.

"You are an interesting person, to say the least. Only time will tell what kind of a path fate will take you on. You are dismissed, Kat." King Izana freed me.

I stepped outside the office and placed my hand on my chest and took a deep breath. I was in the clear. It was no wonder, I felt more comfortable around Rin, she'd been with pirates and she knew how hard life was for us. King Izana was a little less intimidating now, but only a little. Their condition for not banishing me was going to be easy to keep.

Miko had become a close friend, even though she annoyed me at times, we were cut from the same cloth. That's why we could have so much fun together.

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom and stepped inside. I saw Miko sitting on her bed, reading a book. I sat on the bed with her and she looked up at me.

"So... what's this about a large organization? What exactly happened? And what was that about a dragon?" I normally didn't ask questions like this, but I was intrigued. She was safe now, so there was no point freaking out about it anymore. Her brief synopsis after she arrived got me curious.

Miko was giving me a weird look.

"What? I want to hear about it, so quit looking at me like that and spill! I want to hear everything!"

"If you insist."

"I very much do!" It was no use, I was so curious that I wasn't acting like myself. I looked at her eagerly.

"At first, it was really intense being alone with the King, and he kept trying to corner me into telling him about the baby."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"Not a chance!" She defended.

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"It's fine." She then continued her story. "The next night we stayed at an inn. It had been so cold because of the snowstorm that blew in, so I went to the baths. I never thought it would be so crowded. And they were all asking me a ton of questions. One asked me if I came alone, and then I was asked if I came with a 'man'!" She blushed when she pronounced the word man.

I let out a laugh. Things like that always made her blush and it was entertaining to see the almost always cool princess lose her composure every once in awhile.

"But that wasn't even the worst part!"

Oh goodie! There's more!

Miko continued. "Later she came to our table and admired him as if he was my boyfriend or something!" Her face grew even redder.

I burst out laughing again. "I would have loved to see the King's face!"

"That's just it. He was playing along with her scenario."

"What?! Really? I thought the King had his scepter too far up his butt to do something like that."

"I thought so too, believe me. It was embarrassing."

I laughed. "Only cuz you're not used to it. I would have loved to have seen that."

"Later that night, I went outside and engaged in a snowball fight, with a group of boys. But I didn't know it was King Izana behind me and I had thrown a snowball at his face." She covered her face with her hands, as she cringed. Probably at the thought of him scolding her for it.

There was just no end to the laughter I was getting from this. King Izana was lucky, I hadn't been there, otherwise, I would have aimed for below the belt! Especially after the heart attack he just gave me moments ago.

"How did he take that?"

"Surprisingly well."

"King Izana is just full of surprises."

"There were so many times I thought he was going to freak out, but he didn't."

"Sounds like the two of you grew closer."

"Actually he isn't that bad. I feel like I worked myself up for nothing." She stated on a more cheery note.

Lucky for her, it was nothing. At least, not compared to how I felt when I thought for sure, he was going to kill me.

"When we finally got there, King Izana assumed the name 'Lowen', and everyone thought he was my attendant." She snickered.

"I would have paid to see that." I giggled along.

Her story got more serious after that.

Apparently, some bandits thought they could get away with raiding villages using a dragon like contraption, that they had built. Miko and King Izana had tailed them all the way to their hideout. She told me about her encounter with the bandits and how she eventually got away. There was also an intense situation with a forest fire.

I eagerly listened to every word and she described it so well that I felt like I had actually been there with her. King Izana was right, she had handled the situation well. I don't think I could have done a better job myself.

"It sounds like something out of one of your fantasy books." I mentioned.

"How do you know I read fantasy books?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Remember when you made your own medicine and you started losing your memory?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, there was a point when you used a mop as a sword and we fought. You started spewing pirate talk at me, so I played along."

"I think I remember that, but how did you know it was from a book?"

"I'll let you in on a secret..." I leaned in. "I've read it." And it was true I had read it but that wasn't the only place I had gotten the vocabulary... duh!

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a reader."

"Well, what did you think I did in my spare time at sea? Sharpen my swords and go 'My preciousssss'." I did my best Gollum voice.

This actually encouraged a laugh out of her. Obviously, she was feeling more relaxed. I laughed along with her. I felt like we had been friends for years. Miko is definitely someone I would give my life for.

"No, but I don't know what happens on a ship."

"Well, maybe one day, I'll tell you." I got off the bed.

"I would like that." She had returned to her regular composure.

I gave a big stretch. "I'm going to go to bed. I've had a pretty intense day."

"Alright. Will the light bother you if I keep reading?"

"No, don't worry about it." I didn't even bother getting changed and I climbed into bed and passed out almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16: Home Again

The next day, Miko had left to meet with King Izana so I went into full search mode. I searched through all her things, careful to leave everything the way it was, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where is that letter?!" I huffed.

I searched her books, clothes, bed... nothing! I glanced at the desk.

"No... she's not that obvious, is she?" I searched the drawers and finally found it. "I think I'm going to have to have a talk with that girl about hiding things."

I sat on my bed and opened the letter.

 _Prince Zen,_

 _Your next move will determine, what course your precious daughter will take in life. If you wish to ignore this, I will take it as a sign, that you no longer are committed to her well being, and I will take her life into my own hands. If you should ever wish to see her alive and well, then you will meet our demands! As such, our demands are simple. You bring me a hundred million dil, or you will never see your precious daughter again! I have a drop point marked on the back. If you don't show up, in ten days, before the sun goes down, I will take it as a refusal of these terms. You aren't the only buyer either, so make your choice carefully._

 _I understand, that you might need proof for my accusations, so I enclosed a personal letter to you from Princess Miko Wisteria herself._

 _From someone you do not want to trifle with_

No wonder they were taken down. A hundred million dil as a sign of desperation and over ambition. Either that or the bandits had known something that I didn't. Maybe it had something to do with the other buyer, but who would want to pay that much for Miko, aside from her father? I'm going to ask her about it! I needed to know if this was going to continue to be an issue. I copied the note then put the original back in its place and stuffed the copy in my pocket.

I went in search for her but didn't find her. She was probably still with the King. Although he would keep my secret, I still felt nervous around him, so I avoided his office.

I entered the bedroom again with thoughts racing through my mind as to what could have possibly happened to Miko that someone would pay so much to get her. And what would they do with her once they had her? I shuddered at the thought.

I looked and saw Miko with papers spread out on her bed. I tried to look like nothing was wrong but because I was becoming close with Miko, I found it difficult to keep my composure.

Miko didn't say a word as she stood up, walked over to the desk, pulled the letter out and exited the room. My guess was to destroy it. That's what I would do.

Over the rest of the month, I tried to work up the courage to ask Miko if she knew who would want her so badly but I didn't know how I could ask her without letting her know I read the letter.

Desti and I were currently watching over her as she sat in a tree and read her book. We decided that we would give her some space but remained close enough to come to her aid if she needed us.

Rin went up to Miko and the two talked for a while. I chuckled a little when I saw Miko fall out of the tree. She stood up and dusted herself off so, obviously, she was okay.

Suddenly, she started to cry. I got up to go see what was wrong but Rin took Miko into her arms and gave me a look that told me everything was okay. After a few more moments, Rin left and Miko went back to reading her book.

Once she was finished reading, she closed the book and hopped back out of the tree. Desti and I took that as our signal to follow her again.

"What was that about?" Desti asked as we approached.

Miko gave an enthusiastic smile that I wasn't used to seeing on her. "Queen Rin wrote this book." She held up 'Pirate Ron's Revenge'.

"Really? She told you?" I was surprised that Rin was so open about her life as a pirate.

"You knew?!"

"What are you both talking about?" Desti asked confused.

"About Queen Rin." Miko said it like it was no big deal.

"Ok okay, so what about her?"

"She was a pirate."

Needless to say, the conversation picked up between Desti and Miko as she explained everything I already knew.

The next morning we were rudely awakened by a pounding on the door. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up.

"What is it?!" Miko called out.

"You have got to see this!" It sounded like Keno.

"Fine! Give us a minute..."

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. The last thing I needed, was Desti smacking my arse for not listening.

We entered the hall to see Desti was there too, rubbing his eyes. The young prince was standing there giddy as could be. His enthusiasm was annoying this early in the morning.

Prince Keno grabbed Miko by the hand and practically dragged her outside. Desti and I were able to keep up.

Miko and Desti were amazed by the blanket of snow that covered the ground.

"Wow!" Miko awed.

"That's not even the best part! Come on!" Keno dragged Miko again and took us to a small lake that had been frozen over. "Watch and learn! Wahoo!" He jumped into a somersault and slid towards the outer edge.

I shook my head at his ridiculous over enthusiasm. Whatever. It had been a tense time at Wilant for the most part so I figured I might as well enjoy this.

"If you aren't going then lemme through!" I jumped onto the ice and began to glide gracefully. With that whole winter when the Phoenix was trapped in port, I got good at skating. It had been weird to be in one place for so long, but the kids I met were kind enough to teach me how.

I skated as I watched Desti and Miko try to get the hang of it. I burst out laughing when they landed in a very sexual position. That's using your head, Desti.

Prince Keno interrupted the scene. Seriously? He liked Miko too? This sucked for Desti.

We spent a good amount of time on the ice before the cold started to get to us.

We went inside and I headed to the castle bath and let myself soak. Once I was relaxed I went to the room and flopped on the bed. Desti came in and had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just had a conversation with the King."

"What did he say that made you so upset?"

"He talked to me about Miko."

"Seriously? Wow!" The King can be a major prick.

"Yeah."

"Well, regardless of what he said, you need to try and be yourself, otherwise Miko will know something's up."

"Yeah... it's too late for that advice."

I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"I don't know what to do, Kat."

"Just keep your distance for now. Once we get back to Wistal, we can try and get things back to normal."

Going to Wistal turned out to be the next day. We mounted our horses and set out. When we arrived, everyone was there to greet us. Formalities were exchanged and I left Miko to eat with her parents while I went into the city and went to the tavern.

I sat at the bar and ordered my drink. Between the King finding out I was a pirate and returning to the castle of the Prince who was out for pirate blood, I needed to remind myself who I was.

I felt a hand grab my rear. I quickly responded by grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind him ready to break it.

"I am not in the mood. So unless you want a broken arm, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Are we clear, perv?"

I got a quick nod.

I shoved him away as I released him.

"You sure you don't want that kind of attention? It might help you unwind." The barkeeper voiced.

"I'm sure. All I need is another shot of whiskey."

"Whatever you say, lady." He poured me another shot.

"Leave the bottle."

I drank so much that I couldn't stand up straight. The last thing I remembered was trying to leave the tavern.

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed only in my bra and panties. I sat up quickly in surprise but then was greeted by the pounding in my head.

"You're up. Good." It was the barkeeper from the previous night. His brown hair was wet and brown eyes greeted me as he entered the room. He was built like a brick and looked like the kind of guy I could be attracted to, especially while I was drunk.

I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Did we...?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. You weren't able to walk, so I brought you upstairs so that you could rest."

"Okay, then where are my clothes and wakizashis?"

"I washed your clothes and hung them out to dry before I crashed on my couch last night. If you're referring to your odd swords, I tucked them under the bed."

I got up and looked under the bed, sure enough, they were there. I pulled them out and leaned them against the wall. I turned to face the barkeep and was surprised that he hadn't blushed at the sight of me.

"What's your name? And why aren't you embarrassed to see me like this?"

"The name's Minato. As to your appearance, my father is a physician and spent years trying to get me to follow in his footsteps. I'd much rather run a tavern."

"That makes sense."

"Would you like something to eat? Or do you have somewhere you need to be?"

My head continued to pound. "I don't suppose you have anything for a hangover, do ya?"

"I do." He disappeared into another room and returned with two pills in hand.

I threw them into my mouth and swallowed.

"They'll take effect in about an hour."

"Thanks, may I have my clothes now?"

"Of course." He left and returned with my clean clothes.

"Why did you wash them? I would have been fine sleeping in them."

"No, you wouldn't have. Some idiot vomited on you."

I groaned. "Well thank you." I got dressed.

"So what's a pirate like you doing in Clarines?"

I froze in fear. How did he figure out I was a pirate? I wasn't wearing my everyday wear. I was wearing my attendant uniform.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in."

"W-Why... H-How...?"

"I work in a tavern, sweetheart. I've learned to pick out a pirate just by the way they act or talk and when you came in last night it was written all over you."

"I see."

"So, why are you here?"

"It's complicated."

"Alright. I won't push it."

"Thanks." I strapped my swords onto my back. "What time is it?"

"About noon."

"WHAT?! Shite! I've got to get going! Thank you for your hospitality Minato! I won't forget it!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

My full sprint to the castle didn't help my head one bit. Neither did the bright sun. I burst into the office and Desti and Miko stared at me.

I was about to apologize when a terrifying voice spoke behind me.

"Kat! My office! Now!" Prince Zen ordered.

I cringed and followed. Once we were there, Prince Zen sat at his desk and glared at me.

"Where were you exactly?"

He had to ask exactly. "At a tavern in the city."

"That's not a very good place for someone in your position to be spending their time. Or anyone else for that matter."

"...why don't you just make them illegal then..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Your Highness... Did you need me for something other than to scold me?"

"I wanted your report on everything that happened in Wilant."

I told him everything that I knew happened and then I remembered the note. Shite! My clothes had been washed! I reached into my pocket anyway and found the paper was dry. Minato must have searched my pockets before washing my clothes, but obviously, he hadn't read the letter. If he had he would have asked me about it.

"I think this is something you need to see." I handed Prince Zen the paper.

He opened it and read it.

"When did you find this?"

"About a month ago."

"I see."

"Your Highness? Is this something we should be worried about?"

"Yes. I want you and Desti to stick to Miko like a shadow."

I was afraid of that. "Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

I bowed and left.

I entered Miko's office again and she and Desti stared at me. It was deja vu.

"Sorry, about that."

"What did you do?" It was like Miko was toying with me.

I winced as my still pounding head amplified every sound.

"I was just with Prince Zen." I played dumb.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Come clean, Kat." Desti intimidated.

"Fine. I went to the tavern last night."

"Then why weren't you here this morning?" Miko gave me a curious look.

"You haven't been drunk, have you, Princess? That ain't something you get over quickly."

"That explains why you flinch when I raise my voice!" Desti tortured.

"Oi! Not cool Desti."

"Serves you right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Can you two please be quiet. I'm trying to work." Miko ordered.

I used my head to signal to Desti to step aside with me for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked in a whisper.

I leaned in to make sure Miko couldn't hear us. "Prince Zen needs us to stick to her like a shadow. No more letting her go off by herself."

"Understood."


	17. Chapter 17: Royal Birthday

A few days later, Desti and I sneakily followed Miko to her father's office and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Just when were you going to tell me, you received a threat?!" Prince Zen started.

"What threat?!"

"The letter you received from Izana?"

"That wasn't a threat..." then Miko mumbled something else.

"Then please explain, how there came to be a ransom note, addressed to me!"

"You don't need to worry. I let them catch me. I had everything under control."

"And why have you not spoken of this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"The thing you try to avoid, you will most often instigate, by doing so. What else have you not told me! I trust your attendants went with you?"

"King Izana, insisted they stay behind."

"You mean... you were out there, with no extra protection!" Zen nearly shrieked. I had left that detail out in recounting my story because I didn't want him to lash out at me.

"King Izana can do that, and besides, I can protect myself."

"Explain!"

Miko went into detail about everything that happened. Even the ones she hadn't told me.

"Do you know, how I would feel, if something happened to you? There would be nothing I could do about it!"

"I'm sorry... I should have told you..."

"Miko! Don't ever keep anything from your Mother and I, again!" There was a silence and then a sigh from Prince Zen. "I will inform your attendants that you're in no danger."

"There is no need, they're listening."

She knew? I was impressed.

"You're probably right." We heard footsteps coming our way. "I am glad you're home, safe."

"It's good to be back."

Miko came out and gave us a knowing smile. She continued her walk and we followed close behind. Even though I had just heard Prince Zen say that we could back off, I was concerned that the other buyer was still a problem.

If I ever got back to my ship I was going to do everything I could, to make sure that this person was no longer a threat. If that meant I would have to kill him, then that's what I would do.

Miko positioned herself in a tree and pulled out a few letters. I eyed them suspiciously. Were they threats?

"They are letters from the children in Karebi! They aren't threats!"

It was like she knew what I was thinking. In any case, I breathed a little easier.

That night I wrote a letter to Thane, who was currently standing in my place. I listed the things I would need such as a long wavy pink wig and some noble like clothing. I specified the colors for the clothing like what Miko would commonly wear.

I snuck out of the castle and headed into town. I went to Minato's tavern and sat at the bar. It was still early for a tavern so I was the only one in there.

"I wasn't sure I would see you again. You plan on getting hammered again?" Minato asked as he emerged from the back room.

"No, Minato, I have a favor to ask."

"Alright, but first you have to answer a couple of questions."

I didn't like answering questions but if it meant getting him to do what I needed him to then I would do it.

"What did you want to know?"

"First, I would like your name."

"It's Kat."

"Nice to meet you, Kat." It was a little late for that but I didn't care. "Second, why do you need my help?"

"Because my job doesn't allow me to go far. I need you to make sure this letter gets to the Phoenix. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can make that happen." Minato took my letter. "What are you up to?"

"You should know better than to ask that."

"You're right I'm sorry. I'll make sure the Phoenix gets it."

"Thank you."

I headed out of the bar and was back at the castle before too long. I found myself unable to sleep, so I went and wandered around.

"Kat?!" It was Nosuke's voice.

I turned around and saw him at his post.

"Nosuke! It's been too long!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"I heard you went to Wilant." He didn't look impressed.

"I would have told you, but we got sent out so quickly."

"What about when you returned?"

"I was told to stick to Miko."

"I see."

"Hey..." I stood up properly and made him look me in the eye. "I will never leave and not tell you unless it's for a good reason. I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss.

If I did eventually leave to carry out my plan, I wouldn't be able to tell Nosuke, but it was for a good reason.

The next few months dragged on as I continually checked back with Minato to see if the Phoenix had responded. Finally, I got a response.

 _Kat,_

 _I got your letter and we'll make sure to get everything you asked for, however, the pink wig will be difficult. Don't worry we'll get it. It will all be waiting for you once you get back. Whenever that may be._

 _I'm going to be honest. We miss you here and look forward to your return. I can't wait to see what you've got planned that involves a pink wig._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Thane and the Phoenix crew._

I pulled out a match and lit the letter on fire. I wasn't going to chance anyone finding this. Once it was burned, I returned to the castle. I had gotten up early so I was able to leave and be back before I had to meet with Miko and Desti.

I entered the office and Miko was busy working at her desk. Most likely to get as much done as she could before her birthday ball two days from now.

Desti entered in just behind me and took a position not too close to Miko. My guess was that he was changing his behavior because the King and Queen were coming with their family.

Apparently, they had adopted a girl about age sixteen. Her title was the Third Princess of Clarines, but she wouldn't have any claim to the throne, of course, unless she married to another crown, but the title and responsibilities would be very real. We didn't know anything else about her so I was a little on edge.

Just before dinner, all of us were waiting to greet The King and his family. The first one to exit the carriage was King Izana. Then followed by Rin, then Keno and finally a girl with turquoise hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair was medium length and in two loose pigtails. Aside from her fancy clothes, I could tell she was new to this life.

Greetings were exchanged and Prince Zen asked us to entertain Miko's cousins while we waited for dinner.

"Miko, your hair is really pink." Princess Suna pointed out bluntly once the parents left. "Has it always been that color? Or did you dye it?"

"It's always been this color..."

I was surprised that Princess Suna was so forward. But then again, King Izana wasn't around.

"It's beautiful. You must have all the boys falling for you."

If only she knew.

Miko was silent.

"So what do you do for fun around here, cousin?"

Princess Suna was definitely different.

"I know a game, if you're interested." Miko enticed.

"Miko, I don't think that is a very good idea." Desti warned.

"What's the game?" Suna asked.

"It's called Stealth!"

"What are the rules?"

"Simple, the goal is to get away from your pursuer, other than that, anything goes."

Suna smirked. "Okay, I'm game. Who runs first?"

A sly smile showed up on Miko's face. "How about Desti!"

"Seriously?!" Desti didn't like this idea.

"Awesome! You better run, Desti!" Suna pulled her adopted mother's trick and took off her dress and revealed men's clothing underneath.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Desti gave an unimpressed look to Miko, only to be returned with an apologetic one.

Suna grabbed Desti by the arm. "Too slow."

"Wait... what?"

I burst out laughing. Miko looked as though she found it entertaining as well.

"You just stood there gawking at Miko. She said anything goes so I caught you before you could run."

"She got you there!" Miko smiled at Desti and he snickered.

"Okay Miko, who's next?!" Suna asked excitedly.

"The captor of course!"

"Sweet!" Suna took off into the forest area and looked back to see that we were just standing there. She continued to run full speed until she disappeared from sight. I watched as Miko took to the trees and I knew Suna would be caught quickly.

Sure enough, I was right. Miko soon returned with Suna. She seemed impressed with Miko but that was to be expected.

"It's your turn, Miko!"

Miko smiled her sly grin and left.

Suna took off after her but I knew that we weren't going to be seeing her again until she wanted to be found.

Suna returned after a few moments and I watched as her mind worked. She asked Desti and I to lead her to several different spots and we checked each one several times.

We returned to the courtyard and Suna flopped on the grass.

"You give up yet?" I smirked. I knew Miko well enough to know that she always had a trick up her sleeve.

"Well, if I can't find her I'll just wait till she comes out for dinner and grab her then. Anything goes right?" A smirk crossed Suna's lips.

Desti sighed. "I guess we better go full search mode."

"That's no fun! Send Keno out to search. I'm sure he's played this game with her before."

"How did you know that?!" Keno was surprised.

"With how well she's hidden, I can tell it's probably her favorite game and she probably plays it every chance she gets. Since you and Miko have spent time together before this, I'm guessing you've played this at least once."

I was impressed. Princess Suna was smart and observant, put a sword in her hand and she would make a good pirate. I was surprising comfortable around her.

"You got all of that just from how well she's hidden?"

"That and she was the one to suggest the game in the first place. Now go!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Keno got up and left.

"I've got to hand it to you, Princess Suna. You figured it out faster than I expected. You're not what I expected." Desti mentioned.

"Thank you." Suna smiled.

"Yeah, especially considering who your adopted father is." I added.

"I know Papa is the King and all but I don't see why people are so intimidated by him."

My eyes went wide, so did Desti's. Did she seriously just call the King 'Papa'?!

"What?" Suna looked confused by our response.

We didn't have a chance to respond because we saw Miko and Keno walking towards us.

"He actually found you?" Desti seemed very surprised. I didn't think it was possible for him to get more surprised but he was.

Miko just smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like it's your turn, Keno!" Suna pointed out.

He gave a playful grin and darted towards the corridors.

Miko looked at Desti smugly. "Looks like you're up!"

Desti returned a knowing look. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned around and left in Keno's direction.

Miko stopped Suna, before she ran after him. "Suna, leave it to Desti!" Miko smiled at her.

"Why?" Suna asked.

"Cause where he's going, we can't follow."

Eventually, Desti came out of the corridors with Keno.

"See." Miko stated proudly.

We stopped playing, when we were alerted to Mitsuhide's presence.

"Dinner is ready!" Mitsuhide announced as he stood in the doorway.

"Awesome! Let's eat!" Suna enthused.

This new princess was interesting I would give her that. Although her enthusiasm could stand to die down a little.

The three of them went off to eat and Desti and I ate our dinner in the servants' area.

The next night, the ball was in full swing as I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed. Balls were so boring compared to the parties we'd had on the Phoenix.

I smiled at the thought of what this ball would look like if my crew crashed it. It was times like this where I missed them.

I looked at Desti and signaled for him to watch Miko.

He gave me a nod and I headed outside on one of the balconies.

I braced myself on the rails, closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I imagined myself on the Phoenix again.

"Getting claustrophobic, Kat?" It was Mitsuhide's voice.

I turned around and there he was leaning against the outside wall by the archway.

"I just don't like balls."

"Me neither." Mitsuhide walked towards me and leaned on the rails with his back to the cool air.

It felt a little awkward since this was the first time being alone with Mitsuhide after Kiki told me to stop teasing him. I guess I had better apologize otherwise things will stay weird.

"I'm sorry." I looked back out over the castle grounds.

"For what?"

"For teasing you like I did."

"Oh that. I think I'm over that. You stopped doing it so I appreciate it."

I thought about telling him that Kiki was the reason but that could cause problems, plus it would be volunteering information. So I stayed quiet about it. "You're welcome."

"I am curious though."

"What about?"

"Did you actually have a crush on me?"

"Yeaaah... No. Don't get me wrong you're an attractive man, but you're not my type."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"You and Kiki would make a cute couple though." I looked over at Mitsuhide just in time to see him blush.

"You really think so?"

"Sure, why not?" I was becoming more comfortable around him. Not like a friend but more of someone I could count on to do battle with.

"What's going on out here?" Kiki asked from behind me.

"I just apologized to Mitsuhide for making him uncomfortable in the past." I said as I turned around to face her.

"Really?"

"It's the truth, Kiki."

"Alright then. Kat, would you give us a moment, please?"

"Of course." I stepped outside and left the two of them alone.

I watched as Miko danced with several different men. I couldn't imagine having to dance like that all night. Nevermind how suffocating that dress would be. It looked gorgeous but it wasn't something I would want to wear. Of course, for my plan with the Phoenix to work, I would have to wear one. Finally, the ball was over and I went and crashed in my room.


	18. Chapter 18: Drunken Adventure

A month passed and I was beginning to have nightmares. I always did this time of year. My 17th birthday was today and it was a time I always dreaded because it was also the anniversary of the night my parents died in the fire.

I showed up to the office, as usual, but I stayed silent and absently stared out the window.

"Okay I'll bite, what's the deal with you?" Miko was picking up on my negativity.

"I'm fine." I did my best not let my voice shake. After all these years I still choked up over it.

"You don't sound fine. If there is a problem, it is best to talk about it."

Did she really care enough to push the issue?

"I-I..." I felt a tear leak down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

Miko placed a hand gently on my shoulder and I heard empathy in her voice. "You aren't alone in the world, there are people you can rely on."

"But what happens when those people are ripped away from you?" I looked at Miko with tears flowing down my face against my will. Every birthday it felt like my heart was going to be torn in two. My nightmares made sure to remind me of exactly what it felt like to watch my home burn to the ground with my parents inside.

"You lost someone close to you... I'm so sorry..." Miko had a tear slide down her face.

"Kat, is this about your parents?" Desti asked in concern.

All I could do was nod at Desti then returned my attention to Miko. "Today is the anniversary of when my parents were killed in a fire... it also happens to be my birthday..."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm here if you need anything."

I couldn't hold back anymore, I threw my arms around Miko in a hug and cried. She hugged me back and just let me cry. Aside from Nosuke, I hadn't hugged many people since I joined the Phoenix. It felt right and I didn't want to let go.

After a few moments, I released my hug and sat myself down in a chair as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Desti handed me a glass of water. I took a drink and then stared at the glass.

Miko gently spoke. "When we care about people, it hurts when they leave us and there won't be anyone who can take their place. But if you look around you, you will find there are more people that can be your support. You just need to see it for yourself."

I looked up at Miko. Her eyes were full of compassion and I felt like she cared more for me than I had realized.

"Thank you, Miko."

"What do you say we go to a tavern and raise some hell!"

Because of my emotional state, I was completely caught off guard by Miko's language. Nevermind the fact that she was suggesting the tavern. I gave Miko a weak smile. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Desti, ya comin'? You wouldn't want to leave two helpless girls to fend for themselves, would ya?"

"If you put it like that then... I'm game.

That evening, the three of us snuck off castle grounds and headed into the city. Because of the chaos Miko and I usually caused when we were in a tavern together, I decided to avoid Minato's place.

My spirit was beginning to lift when I stepped inside the tavern and, as usual, I went and sat at the bar. Only this time, I wasn't alone. Miko and Desti sat on either side of me.

Miko ordered water, Desti ordered a beer, and I ordered several shots. I had already decided I was going to get drunk. Once our drinks arrived I quickly slammed back the shots and soon started to feel their effects. I ordered several more.

I was about to say something to Miko and Desti when I was spun around on my stool and a big man was inches away from my face.

"You're the wench that played me like a fool."

I studied his face then smiled when I realized it was the same man Miko beat with her throwing knives. "Cupcake?! Is that you?!"

"Don't be cute! I know she cheated. I demand a rematch!"

"Well, she's right here." I patted Miko on the head.

"You mean to tell me, you took Miko to a tavern before?!" Desti practically shouted.

I slammed back a few shots. "YES! And it was AWESOME!"

Desti facepalmed.

"Oh lighten up! She's fine, ain't she?"

"Enough talk! I want my rematch!" The man grumbled.

I took another shot. "Alright, quit whining like a bitch." I patted Miko on the head again to get her attention.

Miko took the hint and stood up.

"You don't have to do anything Miko, you can just walk away." Desti offered.

"Yur on!" Miko exclaimed with total confidence and ignoring Desti.

"No fancy knives this time! This time you use these." The man paid the barkeep and was handed three knives from behind the counter.

I grinned smugly as I watched him throw the knives at the wooden target. They were all pretty good shots but I knew Miko was better.

He took the knives and passed them to Miko.

Miko took her stance, her back was to the target. She twisted her body, throwing the knife around her, with great precision, hitting the bullseye. Without wasting a second to even see if she managed to hit the target, she spun the other direction, firing the other one just so, gliding down the previous knife. For the finale, she threw the last one over hand, with a lot of force and slide in between the two previous knives and split the target vertically in half.

Cupcake's mouth dropped, Desti's even more so, and I burst out laughing.

"Well, did she cheat this time?!"

He just grumbled. I held out my hand for payment.

"What do you want?!"

"I want another 200 coins, lard brain."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! You wanted a rematch, same bet as last time! Now pay up!"

He grudgingly handed me a bag of coins.

"Thank you, sir!" I mocked.

He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close to him. "You think you can humiliate me like that without giving me any sort of compensation?!"

I saw Miko begin to draw her sword. I signaled her to put it away.

I then placed my hands on either side of his head and pressed my lips firmly against his. I held it there for several moments forcing my tongue into his mouth to make sure I kissed him senseless, then I released him.

"There, happy now?!"

He didn't say anything and just left. I wiped my mouth and spat on the floor. That was probably the grossest thing I'd ever done. I need to remember to kiss Nosuke a hundred times when I see him next.

I turned around and placed the bag of coins on the bar. "I'll take however much this will get me!"

Miko and Desti dragged me out of the bar and led me back towards the castle. I was in such a good mood that I was bursting out into pirate songs and sea shanties. I even made up a few.

As we walked, I finally stopped singing and then just started spilling my guts to my friends.

"You guys...hic... are the best!"

"Well, let's just see if you feel that way tomorrow." Miko reasoned.

"You know what I'm gunna do?...hic... I'm gunna adopt you as my big sister!"

"That's very thoughtful... really..."

"Or! Better yet! I can be your daughter...hic...and you and Desti can be the mom and dad!"

"Are you following this?" Desti's face was bright red. But it was a little too dark to be sure.

"Not at all... Just so we're clear... I am never getting drunk!" Miko stated.

We stopped and I was face to face with a wall. I pressed my cheek against the wall. "I love you, wall."

"How on earth are we going to do this?!" Desti demanded an answer from Miko, who slipped her sly little grin.

"Wait here!" Miko climbed the closest tree and disappeared over the wall. Later she returned with a rope and threw it down towards Desti.

Desti tied the rope around my waist and Miko started to pull me up.

"I'm flying!"

Miko and Desti both shhed me at the same time.

"You guys have to try this!"

After I was safely on the other side of the wall, they led me to the corridors. We saw guards chatting and coming in our way. I recognized one of the guards.

"Guys, that's Nosuke." I stepped out. "He-" I was cut off by two hands over my mouth and pulled back around the corner.

"Nosuke, did you hear that?" The other guard said.

"I'll check it out." Nosuke volunteered.

"Time to go..." Miko said quietly so only we could hear and took Desti into the girl's bath house with us.

I removed their hands from my mouth and I went exploring. I saw the pool of water and decided I wanted to go swimming.

I stripped down to my skivvies.

"Cannon Ball!" I jumped into the water causing a huge splash.

"Is this night ever going to end?!" Desti complained as a hand slapped across his eyes.

"She isn't naked, but keep your hands up just in case." Miko was really red.

Eventually, I was dragged out of the pool and Miko helped put my clothes back on. After a little more sneaking around we finally arrived in my room.

"Good luck! I'm off to bed." Miko turned away from the bed. She studied his face. "Just kidding!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Desti whined.

"I love you guys! This was the best birthday ever!" I blurted out.

"Mission success!" Miko declared.

"You've got this, right?" Desti was very red.

She sent him a playful mischievous smirk.

I was starting to feel my eyelids grow heavy.

Once Desti left, Miko did the honors and stripped me of my sword and boots and set me into bed.

The next morning, I awoke with my head feeling like it was going to explode. I dragged myself out of bed and changed out of my clothes from the night before and put on my uniform.

I then slowly made my way to Miko's office. When I entered, I was assaulted by the light of the morning sun that shined through the balcony doors.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Desti taunted.

"Oi! Keep your voice down!" I put my hand to my head and rubbed my temples.

"You're late."

"Hey, going to the tavern was your idea..." I pointed at her as I lowered my hand from my face.

"Yes, yes it was." Her lips curved into a smile. I don't think she was able to keep her composure for much longer.

I walked over and pulled the curtains shut then sat in a chair and rubbed my face with my hands.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Miko teased.

I lifted my face just a little to peek over the tops of my fingers and glared. "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Should we tell her?"

"Not after what she put us through." Desti decided.

I let my hands fall from my face. "Okay, now I'm really curious."

"Not going to happen." Miko toyed with me.

"Come on... don't torture me." I gave them my best pouty face.

"It's already been decided."

"Kat, you were crazy." Desti caved.

"You didn't last very long." Miko complained

"I'm sorry but her pouty face gets me every time."

I smiled proudly. "Now, what exactly did I do?"

Their faces tinted pink. I was surprised because it was the first time I had seen Miko blush.

"Let's just say, you made life a little more interesting." Miko answered vaguely.

"It must have been for you to lose your composure. Now quit dancing around the question and tell me before I explode."

Desti began to explain things, but at the part where it got closer to the events in the castle, Miko slapped her hand across Desti's mouth. Her face was really red now. "That's enough! Now we need to get to work, we're already late."

"You just made that up so you could dodge the question." I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but the fact that she was so red made me more curious than a cat.

"You caught me. But still I would rather not discuss this any further."

"Fine I'll just ask Desti." I got up and walked over to him.

I turned my back to Miko and leaned in to whisper to Desti. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to turn around and tell Miko you love her."

Miko's voice carried a harsh tone. "Desti?!"

"You just about got us caught by calling to your boyfriend and then you did a cannonball in the women's bath house wearing only your undergarments!" Desti blurted out.

I turned around and saw Miko's face had turned another shade of red so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Desti come on! You can't even keep it together for an hour?! Pay up!"

I burst out laughing. "You guys had a bet going?! That's awesome."

Desti looked defeated. "Ya, ya. Keep me posted."

"What did you bet?" I was curious.

"Nothing, just a favour." She said it callously, but that typical smile of hers gave everything away. She planned to get him back for this.

"Well, let me know when he has to fulfill it, cuz I wanna see that."

"Kat, not helping." Desti was growing irritated.

"Who said I was trying to?"

I had been so wrapped up in what was going on, that I almost forgot about my hangover. That was until the pain came crashing down again. I doubled over and put my palm on my forehead.

"I'm gunna go get something to kill this headache." I started to walk away.

"Not a chance, you're suffering this one!" Miko ordered.

"Aw come on mom..." I whined jokingly.

Miko and Desti exchanged looks of disdain.

"You did this to yourself, now deal with it!"

I flinched. "Okay, okay. Just lower your voice."

I suffered the whole day with my hangover and when it came time for me to go to bed I wholeheartedly accepted the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19: Promises & Problems

A few months had passed and my feelings for Nosuke had only grown. It was clear that we loved each other. I mean, he was with me as much as possible for a whole month after my birthday. He didn't ask questions or tell me to open up, he just stayed with me and treated me like normal. It was the best thing I could have hoped for.

Tonight I was meeting with Nosuke for a date. I wasn't quite sure what he had planned but he suggested I dress up. I'd thought long and hard, about what was a good thing to wear. I hesitantly decided that a dress would be a good choice.

I didn't particularly like the idea, but the sales lady found me a dress that was casual and comfortable. It didn't require a corset. It wasn't fancy by any means, but for me it was still enough for me to look dressed up.

It was my favorite color, red. It had a nice scoop neckline and hugged my curves till it reached my hips. After my hips, it flared out into a nice flowy skirt that ended mid calf. A black leather belt sitting at my hips pulled the whole look together. Since I couldn't stand wearing any fancy footwear, the sales lady also showed me some black flats which were the most comfortable thing they had.

I left my hair down and unstyled. I could tell from the way Nosuke looked at me that he preferred it that way.

I stepped outside of my room and, of course, Miko was just about to pass by when she saw me all dressed up.

I blushed slightly as Miko studied my unusual appearance.

"This is new. Is this a dream or do I see Kat in a dress, right now?" Miko flashed me her cheeky smile.

"Please don't say it like that. I feel odd enough as it is." I told her.

"It's a good look for you. You should consider wearing them more often."

"Don't hold your breath. Nosuke told me to dress up, but I feel silly in this thing."

As if on cue, Desti also showed up. "Kat?! I almost did recognize you!"

"That's it! I'm changing!" I turned to walk away, but Miko grabbed my arm.

"Don't even think about it. You look great." She looked at Desti. "Don't you agree?"

Desti nodded. "I never meant it in a bad way. I'm just surprised, that's all."

I let out a sigh. "I don't even know why I'm so worked up. It's not like we haven't gone on dates before." I ran my hand through my long hair. "Do I really look okay?"

Miko and Desti nodded in unison.

"Now quit stalling and go meet him, already!" Miko gave me a gentle shove.

"Alright, I can take a hint." I took a deep breath and went to find my boyfriend.

I found him waiting just outside the castle gates. His shock was obvious when it came to my appearance.

"Wow! You look fantastic!"

I blushed. "Is it too much? I can change..."

"No, it's not too much. You look perfect." Nosuke stretched his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

I took his hand. "Yes, let's."

Nosuke led me to a small little cafe where we had a silent meal. It was almost uncomfortable with how silent it was. Normally, Nosuke had some sort of thing to say. I was usually the silent one, but it seemed tonight was the night Nosuke had nothing to say.

Once dinner was done, we went to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. The wind played with my hair and the skirt of my dress. I always loved coming here.

Nosuke took my hands and we started to dance underneath the stars. There was no music, but I didn't mind. Nosuke always had a way of helping me escape from the pressures of the castle.

"Kat?" Nosuke finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

Nosuke smiled. "Kat, do you know what a promise ring is?"

I shook my head. "I've heard of them, but I'm not quite sure what it is."

"It's a ring that a man gives the woman he loves when marriage isn't possible yet. It's a way that commoners, like you and I seal a betrothal, in a way." Nosuke stopped dancing and got down on one knee. "Kat, I promise that I will work to provide a safe place for you. I promise my love only to you. If you'll accept it..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "... I want to promise you a future and a life you deserve. Kat, when the time is right, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My heart leapt and joy burst inside of me. I threw my arms around him in a big hug. "Of course, I will!" I planted the most passionate kiss on his lips, that I could muster and hoped that fate would be kind enough to not take him away from me.

Back in my room, I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ring, that now was on my finger. The gold band weaved into a love knot and had a small diamond at the center. It fit my finger perfectly. I knew I was going to return to my ship, at some point, but I loved Nosuke and I was going to figure out a way to be with him as well.

The next day, Miko decided to take us outside the castle walls and roamed around the forest for some time. After a while, it became clear to me that Miko was lost. I kept my mouth shut and waited to see if she would ask for my help.

Instead, she suggested climbing the mountain that was nearby. At least, she was smart enough, to get a bird's eye view of things. She claimed it was just for fun, but I knew better.

So we climbed. She took a good look around and then we climbed back down and zigzagged us through brush... away from the castle. Finally, we came across it. Ruins.

For the love of Poseidon! Why did she have to see this?! This has 'bad news' written all over it. I'd been to a few ruins myself and nearly lost my life because of it.

"Bad idea!" I warned.

"Let's do it!" Miko enthused.

Shite! I guess I'm going in. We walked around as Miko was awestruck by everything we saw. We entered a building with a plain room and a dark menacing stairwell. Miko headed straight into it probably not even thinking about the dangers.

Once we were at the bottom of the stairs there was a long hallway. I hated hallways, they just screamed 'TRAPS!' Miko grabbed a torch and lit it. She studied the strange markings on the walls.

"I've seen these before!" She mentioned. Although I'm not sure how she would have.

"Can you read it?" Desti asked.

I could tell he was tense and he had every reason to be.

"Not at all."

"Oh..."

We continued walking and as we passed under an archway I heard something shift under Desti's foot. Almost immediately after, our entrance had been sealed off.

"We need to keep moving. Now!" I urged.

Then it happened! The rumbling started and a giant boulder came rolling towards us.

"Move!" Desti yelled.

We ran down the hall as quickly as our legs would carry us. And without any notice, the floor gave out under us, and we fell into a creek.

I stood up and stepped out of the water and onto the bank. I looked around. There was a small waterfall that fed the creek we had been standing in and large temple like thing in the middle of the room covered in moss. Everything glowed. The moss glowed green and the water glowed an unnatural blue. I looked around for an exit and didn't see one.

"Great! This is just great! How are we going to get out of here?!" I noticed Miko start to wander to the temple. "Miko! Get yur arse back here right now!"

She didn't listen.

"We need to find a way out of here!" I urged.

"Not without a souvenir!" Miko finally spoke.

Was she serious?!

"Miko! We don't have time for this!" Desti called.

She seemed adamant about getting to the top of the temple. When she did, she was taken by some glowing thing at the top.

"No! Miko, don't..." I urged.

Too late, she took something. I let out a growl.

The water started to flow heavier out of the waterfall.

"Miko! Put it back!"

Miko looked like she might be taken by fear. She slipped off the structure but managed to grab a ledge.

"MIKO! KAT, WE NEED TO GET HER BACK HOME!"

"I'm aware of that Desti!" It was clear he was freaking out... and if I was honest... so was I.

Water was quickly rushing and filling the room. I was sure that the waterfall was not the only spot water was coming in with how quickly it was rising. Soon our feet were no longer on the ground.

Miko's hand slipped off the ledge and she crashed into the water.

"MIKO!" Desti cried.

Just then, a current started up and pulled us along. Desti tried to reach out to Miko but it was no use. The water overwhelmed us and shot us out of ruins. Desti and I managed to make it the river bank and get onto dry land.

I looked down the river to see if there was any sign of Miko. Nothing. Not a single strand of pink hair to be seen.

"Kat, I don't see Miko!" Desti panicked.

"I know, Desti, but panicking isn't going to help. She must have been washed farther down the river. Are you hurt?" I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Let's go get our aggravatingly adventurous princess."

Desti stood up and we began to follow the river, searching both sides for any sign of Miko. After a whole day of searching, there was still nothing.

We made camp and I put my skills to good use. The fire crackled and I tried to warm myself. Desti had left to find some sort of food and returned with some strawberries.

"They aren't quite ripe but it was all I could find." He explained.

"It will do for now."

We split the berries in half and then laid on the ground, quickly falling asleep.

The next day, Desti and I continued our search. About half the day passed when we finally found her. She was with a man who was riding on a horse who was coming our direction.

I drew my wakizashis and readied my stance as he brought his horse to a halt in front of us.

The man was dressed like a noble and was the epitome of a man. His dark hair was styled perfectly, his face must have been carved by angels with its perfect angles, his clothes hugged his muscular body, and his eyes... oh his eyes felt like they could command you with one blink.

I found myself wanting him to take me to his bed. And I would be a willing participant. But he had Miko, so I did my best to shake the thoughts from my head.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you hand her over, Prince Charming." I threatened.

I saw his chest puff up a bit.

"Is that really how you want to treat the man that saved your friend?"

I lowered my guard but only a bit.

"You saved her?" Desti asked.

"I did. I would have brought her to you right away but I took her home to see if one of my herbalists could help. But as you can see, they were unsuccessful."

I didn't like this one bit but, judging from my first encounter with Miko a year ago, Prince Zen would want to talk with this man.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked as I sheathed my swords.

"Apollo." That was a fitting name. "And may I enquire as to your name, Lady...?"

"The name's Kat and I'm not a Lady." I was sure he knew that but he was probably trying to woo me.

"And the gentleman with you?"

"I'm Desti." He said a little shy.

I didn't blame him. He was probably intimidated by Apollo, for obvious reasons.

"You'll need to come with us, Apollo. I'm sure her father will want to see you."

"Very well."

I climbed a tree and got my bearings then we headed straight to the castle.

It was starting to get dark by the time we arrived at the castle. Prince Zen ran out and met us.

"What happened?!"

"I'm not sure. I found her like this!"

Hearing panic in Apollo's voice made me suspicious. He'd been pretty calm while talking with us. Something didn't feel right.

"I'll bring her in!" Zen turned his attention to Nosuke. "Go inform Chief Garak immediately, and find Princess Shirayuki too!"

"Right away!" Nosuke ran off with his orders.

Prince Zen turned his attention to Desti and I. "I want a debriefing in my office!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Desti and I said in unison.

We waited for a long while in Prince Zen's office. I hated being in here. I always felt like he would find me out, every time I was. Finally, he entered and sat at his desk.

"What happened? Explain!"

Desti and I explained what had happened and how we came across Apollo.

"Shirayuki, in Lyrica..."

"No Zen. The reactions were completely different. But it still seems kind of odd. How about you both? You were there. Are you experiencing any symptoms?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Desti answered.

I shook my head and was about to mention that Miko was the only one that took something when I was cut off by Desti.

"There was a bigger concentration of glowing mist around the top."

"Show me!" Princess Shirayuki ordered.

"Shirayuki, if anyone will go..." Prince Zen started.

"Zen, you don't know what to look out for. I would be grateful, if you would accompany me."

"Very well."

We entered the ruins once again, only this time, we weren't going in blindly.

"This wall was shut." Desti observed.

"Don't step there!" I ordered as I pointed to a tile that Princess Shirayuki was about to step on.

I looked around and didn't see the boulder anywhere.

"It's like everything was reset." Desti pointed out.

"It seems that way."

"How much further?" Prince Zen asked seemingly impatient.

"Just ahead. There!" Desti pointed to the part where the floor gave out.

"I don't see anything." Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen looked down at the solid floor.

Desti stepped on it, but it remained firm. "I don't understand, it was right here!" He looked to me for confirmation.

"Maybe there is a trigger."

Desti stepped on all the tiles and I pushed against the walls, until my hand sunk in with one of the stones on the wall. Sure enough, the floor opened up.

"They were right, it really does glow. I should get some samples." Shirayuki observed.

"No, I can't let you go down there. You could put the baby at risk, and yourself too."

"I'll go." I offered. I knew what kind of traps to look for but, of course, I couldn't tell them that without also giving myself away as a pirate.

Princess Shirayuki handed me her satchel and I was lowered down on a rope. We talked back and forth to make sure that I got everything she wanted me to. Once I was done, I was lifted out and we began to head back.

"Miko mentioned she had seen this before." Desti raised up the torch, and slid his hand down their etched lines, on the walls.

The Prince and Princess were shocked.

"She must have read it in one of her books. Did she say she could read it?" Princess Shirayuki deducted.

"Nope."

"We should look into that, when we get back to my office." Prince Zen decided.

We were now in Prince Zen's office and scouring through the books.

"Nothing, Zen... The mists... glowing water... they don't seem to have any toxic properties." I could tell Princess Shirayuki was getting frustrated.

"Maybe those glyphs could tell us more. We need to find out all we can about those ruins. Kiki, Mitsuhide, all of you! I will need everyone's help to find this book." Prince Zen led us to Miko's personal library.

I knew she liked books! There were books here from all over the world! There was no way she was going to be able to say she didn't like books now that I knew about this.

"That is a lot of books!" Prince Zen was in shock

I saw the shelves continued throughout the room and on the second floor. Each shelf loaded with books.

"Which ones, hasn't she read yet? We could narrow our search." Prince Zen inquired.

Kiki flashed a discouraging frown. "She's read them all."

"What! Tell me you're joking!" Mitsuhide exclaimed.

"Time to get started!" Prince Zen ordered.

We went through book after book and there was still nothing. I banged my head on one of the shelves. This. Isn't. Getting. Us. Anywhere. If Miko survived this I was going to kill her myself! Why couldn't she have listened to me?! Now I didn't know if I was going to lose one of my only close friends.

It took a couple more days before we finally found something.

"This one looks promising." Kiki held up 'Darkness in the Deep'.

We all gathered around and Prince Zen flipped through the book. "That's it!" He exclaimed. Then he began to read aloud. "The translation is... Anyone who disturbs the water spirit shall suffer her curse..."

For the first time, I saw devastation on the Prince's face. I began to reach my hand to his shoulder to comfort him but then stopped myself when I remembered who he was.

"Water Spirit?" Princess Shirayuki asked. "What does that have to do with Miko?"

"Actually... Miko had picked up something from the top of the temple. It looked like it had a bright moonlight glow to it." I was finally able to say.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Prince Zen nearly shouted.

Really?! I never had a chance to! He was now back to infuriating me. "I was going to but you were all running around like chickens with your heads cut off... Your Highness." I had to add the title after so that I wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"It doesn't matter now. It gives us something to go on." Princess Shirayuki pointed out. "What else does it say? What is it about?"

Prince Zen returned his attention to the book."It talks about an old tribe, called the people of the water. Their legend states that they worshipped the glowing waters, and believed it would grant them untold powers. They would sacrifice their princess to become a water spirit, that would guide their people. But the princess fell in love with a boy from another tribe. He convinced her to refuse her duty to the water spirit. Her people found out, and trapped her in a watery prison. Should the boy ever intend to free her, he would suffer her curse..."

"In other words, it was their excuse to kill her." Mitsuhide analysed.

"Ya..."

"The people of the water? What tribe are they?"

"Powhatan or other words known as the Nibiinaabe... They believed in mermaids." Zen informed us.

"These people actually exist?"

"It appears that way. Mitsuhide, go down to records and get everything we have on these tribes!"

Mitsuhide returned. But he didn't have very much. He handed him the file.

Prince Zen looked it over. "This is all in hieroglyphics! This is no help at all!"

"Hieroglyphics are Egyptian, but you do have a point."

"This is getting us nowhere."

Desti realized something. "Remember back at the ruins, that everything had reset?" He got everyone's attention immediately. "What if we were to put it back on its pedestal?"

Princess Shirayuki looked relieved and I also let out a breath.

"The trap would reset and we could set it off, and get a sample of the toxins involved in it. We could then bring it back here, the chief and I can analyze it. From it we could make an antidote." The princess concluded.

"But who will do it? This is dangerous." Prince Zen cautioned.

"I will!" Desti insisted.

"You sure?"

"I am."

Prince Zen stood up abruptly from the reading couch. "Let's go! Shirayuki! I need to ask you to stay."

She looked defeated. "Alright, Zen. You be careful too!"

"You know I will."

Since almost everyone else left I decided to stay with Princess Shirayuki.

"You're not going with them?"

"If it's all the same to you, Your Highness, I'd rather stay here. Besides, someone needs to be here to make sure you and that baby in your belly stay safe."

I flopped in a chair and placed my hand on my head.

"Do you have a headache? I could fix something up for you."

"Thank you, Your Highness, but I'm fine."

"Kat?! Are you in here?!" It was Nosuke's voice.

"Second floor, Nosuke!"

"Kat! I've been looking all over- Oh! Your Highness!" Nosuke gave a bow. "I'm sorry I barged in like this."

"It's alright." Shirayuki calmly responded.

Nosuke stood back up and turned his attention to me. "I've been looking for you ever since I heard about what happened. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, aside from exhaustion and being in desperate need of a bath."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Nosuke. You don't have to hover."

"Alright." He gave me a kiss on the head. "Come find me when it's all done and I'll make you dinner."

I gazed into his eyes. "That would be lovely, I'll do that."

Nosuke bowed and took his leave.

Princess Shirayuki gave me a sweet smile. It kind of weirded me out, since I wasn't used to people smiling at me like that. I knew what she was after though.

"Nosuke and I are together." I held up my left hand to show her my promise ring. "He gave me his promise to marry me someday." I normally didn't volunteer information but since I knew Princess Shirayuki needed to relax, I figured this would be a good distraction.

"Oh my, that is beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A year now."

"So you've met his parents, I take it?"

"Yes, and they already treat me like one of the family."

"And has Nosuke met your parents?"

"I'm not from here, Your Highness. Even if I were, it wouldn't matter... My parents were killed in a fire when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

We continued to talk about Nosuke and his family until Prince Zen finally returned. Everyone got busy doing different things to help. Because Desti had been the one to disturb the ruins, he was now in the same condition as Miko.

I leaned against the wall just outside the medical room that Desti was in with my arms crossed. I was going to wait till things settled down before I visited anyone but I wanted to be here to know how things were progressing.

Prince Zen emerged from Desti's room and made eye contact with me. I looked away almost feeling ashamed that I didn't do more to stop this.

"How's Desti doing?" I asked.

"He's the same as Miko, but Shirayuki has asked that we not tell Miko about his condition."

"Understood, Your Highness."


	20. Chapter 20: Helping Hand

I knew that there was nothing I could do at the moment and Princess Shirayuki reassured me that Miko was stable. It was simply that her condition would remain the same until an antidote was created.

I knew I needed to relax, so I went out in search of Nosuke. He always had a way of calming my storms.

I found him just as he was about to leave the castle grounds. Before I could say anything, he placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized after he released me.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm just glad you're safe." Then, without any warning, Nosuke swept me off my feet and began to carry me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelped in surprise.

"You've had a busy few days. I think it's time you had a break."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"I could tell you, or I can let it be a surprise."

"We're going to your place, aren't we?" I could tell by his tone and the direction that we were heading that was probably the case.

"It's no fun if you spoil it, Kat. Now just pipe down and let me pamper you a bit."

I chuckled slightly. "Alright." I leaned into his chest and allowed myself to relax.

As I predicted, we arrived at his home and there was a wonderful smell coming from the house.

"I'm home!" Nosuke called as he entered the small home. He set me down on the couch, in the living room. "Don't move." he ordered.

"Aye, aye." I replied jokingly.

"I hear you had quite an adventure." Nahiko mentioned. He was sitting in his usual chair, in the living room.

"I guess you could say that."

"How is the dear princess doing?" Sakura asked as she continued doing her work, in the kitchen.

"She got knocked for a loop, but she'll be fine." Wow, gossip sure travels fast here.

I watched as Nosuke collected a few things from his mother then brought over a tray with a cup of tea and a freshly baked biscuit, with some butter and jam in small dishes.

Nosuke cut the biscuit in half with a knife. "I thought I'd pamper you a little." He smiled at me.

"A little?!" This was the most pampering I'd ever received in my life!

Nahiko chuckled. "Life on a ship doesn't leave much room for tea and fresh baked goods, does it?"

"Not really."

Nosuke handed me half of the biscuit that now had butter and jam on it. "Then I think you'll love this."

I took a small bite and the flavors all blended perfectly together. The sweet taste of the jam and the warm bread danced on my tongue. It was the best thing I've had in weeks.

"Mmm, this is so good!" I sighed happily as I quickly ate the rest of the biscuit.

"Would you like another one, dear?" Sakura asked.

My eyes grew wide with excitement. "Can I really?"

She chuckled. "Of course, dear. Nosuke asked that I make them specifically for you. You can have as many as you like."

"Thank you, Sakura. I would love to have another one."

I sipped my tea and ate more biscuits. I decided to stop counting after I'd eaten five. They were so good!

"You look like you're feeling better." Nosuke observed.

"Yes, I feel amazing. Thank you."

Nosuke leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad."

I nestled into the couch. "I wish I could stay here tonight."

"Why can't you?"

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going. If I'm not there in the morning, it could cause some problems."

Nosuke frowned. "I guess that makes sense... When you're ready, I'll take you back."

"You don't have to do that. I can walk that distance on my own."

"I'm walking with you." Nosuke stated firmly.

I didn't know why he was so insistent, but I'd heard that tone enough times to know that there was no arguing with him. "Alright."

Sakura packed up the last of the biscuits that I hadn't eaten yet and handed them to me. "You be safe on your walk back."

"We will. Thank you both so much." I replied.

"You're welcome anytime, dear."

Nosuke and I waved goodbye and started our walk back to the castle. Nosuke placed his arm protectively around me. I could tell he seemed a bit off.

"Nosuke? Is everything alright?" I prodded gently.

"I'm fine."

Uh oh. "You are not fine. What's wrong?"

He let out a sigh. "That man. The one that brought back Princess Miko. I just look at him and he pisses me off. I can't explain why."

Now it made sense. Nosuke was intimidated by Apollo. At least that was the only reason I could think of.

I stopped walking and pinned Nosuke up against the nearest tree before kissing him senseless. "Apollo may be a good looking man, but I'm in love with you. Nothing will change that."

Nosuke flipped us around so that I was now the one pinned to the tree. "Good..." Nosuke's voice was slightly different. It took me a minute because I hadn't heard it in a while, but I realized the change in his voice came from the lust he was currently feeling. He proved my point when he claimed the side of my neck and kissed in such a way that I was sure he left a mark. "Make sure this is visible the next time you see him. He needs to know you're spoken for."

I gently kissed Nosuke on his lips. "Don't worry, my love. I'll make sure he knows."

Nosuke pulled away and we continued our walk to the castle. He never let his arm leave me until we were standing in front of the castle gates. We gave each other a kiss goodbye and I returned to my room.

I looked in a mirror and saw that Nosuke had indeed left a mark. All at once, I found myself greatly looking forward to the day we could be married.

The next day, I went back and forth between the rooms where Desti and Miko were laying. I didn't know if there was anything I could do, but being there helped me. This way I could see that they weren't in any real danger. Princess Shirayuki said they were stable and she was working tirelessly on a cure.

I sat in Miko's room and watched her intently. She stirred on occasion, but she never fully regained consciousness. It only took an hour before I was about to lose my mind.

I stood up and marched to the room where Princess Shirayuki and Chief Garak were working. A few others I didn't recognize were also there. They all stopped and looked at me when I crashed through louder than I had intended.

I gave a bow. "Please, Your Highness. Allow me to assist you."

"You must be Kat, Princess Miko's attendant." Chief Garak concluded.

I stood up. "Yes, ma'am. I've worked with herbs before. I only used them for one recipe in particular, but I understand the basics."

"Which recipe did you learn?"

"I'm not sure what you would call it, but I've called it 'miracle cream'."

"Curious... If you wouldn't mind, would you write it out for me?"

"Of course." I was willing to prove what I knew if it meant I wouldn't have to sit on my hands and do nothing.

I wrote out the recipe and how it was prepared then handed it to Chief Garak.

Her eyes widened slightly. "This is impressive. We have many healing ointments but none that are this potent. Where did you get this?"

"A teacher of mine." I answered vaguely.

"I'd love to meet them."

My heart ached slightly. "He's dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Now, back to my original request. Will you allow me to assist you?" I wasn't about to linger on personal feelings any longer.

"I don't see why not. Princess Shirayuki, do you have any objections?"

"If you say she's good to help, then I trust your judgment."

"Very well." Chief Garak returned her attention to me. "You can start by helping Ryuu. He'll tell you what you need to do." She held out the 'miracle cream' recipe.

"Keep it. I have it memorized. Besides, you never know who's life it will save."

"Thank you very much, Kat. I think I'm going to like having you around."

I went to the man that she'd indicated was Ryuu. "Just tell me what I need to do."

After working tirelessly for about a week, the antidote was finally ready. Desti and Miko returned to their old selves. Well... Kind of. Miko had been acting a little strange.

Once Miko was better, Apollo stayed only for a day and then left. Because of Miko's little adventure, her father had confined her to her room with all of her books.

I entered her room and stood in front of her with my hands on my hips. Now that she was well I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

"Next time I say 'Bad idea!', listen to me!" Miko just gave me a look of utter shock as I continued. "Do you have any idea how bad that could have actually been?! Ruins are full of traps! Even the most experienced explorers lose their lives to them! Just because you're a princess, it doesn't make you invincible! Do you know how worried everyone was about you?!" I felt my eyes start to water a little but I was able to keep the tears at bay. I let out a sigh. "You need to remember that when you do stuff like that, you're not the only person affected."

Miko was stunned. I could only hope my words reached her.

"I appreciate your concern. I'll be more careful."

"Good."

Later that night, after I'd been relieved from duty, I wandered around the castle trying to think of what I could do to unwind a bit; that didn't involve going to a tavern. Prince Zen had seriously disapproved of it, so if I was caught going again, there was no guarantee he'd be as lenient.

"Kat!"

I turned around and saw that Chief Garak had called my name and was walking up to greet me. I waited for her to catch up.

"How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you had a moment to talk about that miracle cream of yours."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." It was better than wandering the halls.

Garak led me into her office and offered for me to sit.

"Would you like some gin?" She offered.

"Yes, thank you." I wasn't about to turn away a good drink. If Prince Zen asked, I could always tell him I didn't want to be rude. I wouldn't be lying.

Garak poured us both a glass then handed one to me. "That cream is a complicated mixture. It must have been difficult for you to acquire it."

"Not really. It was a gift."

"Oh?"

I let out a sigh and took a drink. I knew what she was doing but as long as she didn't pry too much, I suppose I could tell her a bit. It was the cream that saved Princess Shirayuki's life after all. It's only natural that she'd be curious. "I've traveled around a lot. When I was still just a kid, a man taught me a few things. Before I left again, he gave me the recipe as a gift. Once I saw how well it worked, I was determined to memorize." I took another sip. "I've pretty much got the preparation technique perfected now."

"I'd love for you to show me how you do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm sure I could do it on my own, but I always enjoy watching people who've spent years working with their formulas. I find it's the best way to learn."

I guess that makes sense. "Alright. When did you want to do that?"

"How about right now?"

I shot back the rest of my drink and smirked at her. "So that's why you bribed me with gin."

She smirked back at me. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did."

"Let's get to work."

For the next couple of hours, I talked Garak through all the steps that it took to prepare the cream. I didn't use any of the fancier tools they had because I wasn't used to using them. I'd sometimes have to make it on the sea, so I even had to deal with the swaying of the ship.

When I finished, Garak duplicated everything I did and just as quickly, if not more so. She was probably going slow to make sure everything was perfect. She seemed like the type to be a perfectionist.

When she finished she compared the two batches of ointments. "What do you think?" She handed them to me.

I stuck my finger in her batch and felt the texture between my finger and thumb. "It's good."

"I'm curious... how long does it take you to make a batch... typically?" She asked as she handed me a towel to wipe my fingers.

"I've made a batch in just under an hour, but that was rushing. When I'm not rushed, it only takes me about an hour."

"What's its shelf life?"

"About six weeks. After that, it begins to lose potency."

Garak made a note in her book, that she'd had beside her through the whole process. "I really appreciate you sharing this with me. This ointment could, one day, be a valuable asset to Clarines."

"I would have to agree with you on that."

I spun my head around and I saw Prince Zen standing in the doorway.

"Prince Zen, Sir!" I turned and gave an immediate bow.

"Ah, Your Highness. Please, come in." Garak greeted.

"Thank you." I heard Prince Zen entered and I remained bowed. "You may rise, Kat."

I did as he asked and he smiled at me. It was weird and even more terrifying than his scowl.

"I should go. It's getting late." I tried to excuse myself.

"Before you go, I did have a question about the ointment." Prince Zen added.

I stopped and hesitantly looked at him. "What did you want to know, Your Highness?"

"What kind of side effects have you seen as a result of using it?"

"Some people experience a burning or an itching sensation. It's because the cream speeds up the healing process. The worst reaction I've seen was the patient got hives because they were allergic to one of the ingredients."

"I see." Prince Zen took out a dagger that he had and cut his hand.

My instinct kicked into full gear. "Are you crazy?!" I grabbed the ointment and quickly applied the correct amount then wrapped it snuggly. If anyone did that while at sea, and if it wasn't treated right away, it could mean gangrene. "Carelessly cutting your hand like that, is dangerous! You're lucky I-" I stopped mid sentence after I remember who I was talking to. I can't believe I almost threatened to give the prince lashes!

I gave a deep bow. "Forgive me, Your Highness! I didn't mean to lash out!"

"It's alright. I was just testing your reaction time and your skills at applying the ointment. It's handy to have someone who knows how to heal, as well as kill."

I stood up slowly and saw Prince Zen inspect his injured hand. "I feel slight burning and tingling, both."

Garak wrote down what he'd said.

"For someone who's not an herbalist, you have impressive skills, Kat. I believe I made the right choice in making you Miko's attendant."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Although, I doubt he'd say that if he knew the truth. I purposefully yawned. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to hit the sack."

"Of course. Thank you for your time, Kat."


	21. Chapter 21: Plans Gone Wrong

Desti and I walked down the halls of the castle towards Prince Zen's office. I was tense the whole way. Kiki had said that he wanted to see us but I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Correction... It was a horrible idea. Something about Prince Zen wanting to see both of us, made me uneasy.

I took a deep breath. Just get in, find out what he wants, and get out. Simple.

Desti and I entered the office since the door was open.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

Both Desti and I bowed.

Prince Zen continued, "While Miko is confined to her room, the two of you will work with me."

WHAT!? So much for getting in and out as quickly as possible! What was he thinking?! Why now?! Why me?!

Desti and I were both too stunned to speak.

Prince Zen took a deep breath. "I gave Kiki and Mitsuhide some... much needed time off."

Seriously!? How was I going to survive a whole month with this man?!

"It also gives us the opportunity to get more acquainted."

I didn't want to get more acquainted! I wanted to only speak to him when it was necessary. Hopefully, that meant, not at all. I didn't like this one bit and I was going to have to be in the same room as him for a whole month?!

"Is there a problem, Kat?" Prince Zen asked.

I straightened up. "No, sir!"

He gave me a suspicious look.

Good job, Kat. Now he knows something is up.

"Good. Because tomorrow we have business outside the castle to attend to. Make sure you're ready."

"Yes, Your Highness." Desti and I said in unison as we bowed.

"Now settle in. I have paperwork to do and it will take a while."

I flopped into a chair and did my best to calm myself. This was going to be my life for the next month. There was no changing that.

The next day, Desti and I met each other outside Prince Zen's office. I locked eyes with Desti.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

Desti simply shook his head.

"Yeah... me either..."

"If you two are done procrastinating, let's get to business." Prince Zen called through the door.

He knew we were here? Our voices had been barely above a whisper! Desti looked just as surprised as I was.

I slowly opened the door and found Prince Zen sitting at his desk. Desti and I walked in and stood in front of him, waiting for our next instructions.

After finishing the paper he'd been working on, Prince Zen stood up. "Follow me." He ordered as he made his way out of the room. Desti and I didn't argue.

We arrived at the stables and found three horses already tacked up. Most likely in preparation for today's journey.

We mounted up and followed Prince Zen out of the safety of the castle walls and began heading south.

"Prince Zen?" I asked for his attention.

"Yes, Kat?"

"What kind of business are we dealing with?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Are we expecting a fight?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I placed my horse in front of Prince Zen's, causing him to stop. Desti gave me a look like I was crazy. Ordinarily, I wouldn't be this bold with Prince Zen, but I hated having information withheld from me. Especially, if that info could save my life.

"I refuse to go any further until you explain what's going on! I can't do my job if I don't know what we're getting into."

"Is that why you failed to save Miko from the ruins?"

My anger flared up. I needed to calm down before I could answer. I took a deep breath. "No. I knew the ruins were dangerous and I told her it was a bad idea. I went in there against my better judgment to keep her safe. Despite everything, I did the best I could with the information I had. If I lacked any of that information, things could have turned out much differently."

Prince Zen smiled at me. "Good to know." He steered his horse around mine and continued on. "Let's pick up the pace."

We put our horses into a trot. Prince Zen still refused to answer my request for information. Is he testing me? He must be! What other reason would there be to withhold information? Fine! If that's the way he's playing it, I better be ready for anything.

A couple of hours later, we stopped at the bottom of a hill. Prince Zen dismounted and signaled for us to follow him.

When we got closer to the crest of the hill, we got down low and crawled up the rest of the way. When we reached the top of the hill, we could see a medium sized camp in the valley below.

Out of habit, I pulled my telescope out of my bag and extended it to get a better look. The wall was made of stone and stood three times taller than a man. There were several structures inside but there was no way to tell what they were used for. There was a flagpole in the center of the compound, but I didn't recognize the flag they were flying.

I allowed myself to relax a bit. It wasn't the Dark Phantoms flag, so that was good.

"They look like they're set up pretty tight." I mentioned as I passed the telescope to Prince Zen. He received it and looked at the camp.

"I don't recognize the flag." Prince Zen stated.

"What kind of defenses do you think they have?" Desti asked.

"Good ones." Prince Zen and I said in unison. Okay, that was a bit creepy... But it's also a good thing. It meant that Prince Zen and I think alike.

"What do ya know! Boss was right!"

The creepy voice caused all of us to spin around at once. Two men armed with crossbows stood there smirking at us.

"Yeah!" The second man agreed.

"You three are an interesting bunch to be sure."

"Why you say that Hashi?"

Hashi smacked his partner on the head. "Take a good look, nitwit!" Hashi pointed at Desti. "That one's a commoner," he moved his finger to Prince Zen, "that one's a noble of some sort." His finger migrated to me. "And the wench is a p-"

"Princess!" I panicked and blurted out the first 'p' word that came to mind. I wasn't going to have my cover blown by two idiots.

"You ain't looking like any princess!"

Time to sell it. I stood up and brushed my clothes off. "I'm the First Princess of Obral, Katsumi Hara." I used my best Obral accent. I used Nosuke's last name because we were planning on getting married anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Prince Zen wasn't impressed. Although I wasn't quite sure what the problem was.

"It does make sense, Hashi! They dress awful funny over there."

Hashi looked at his partner. "You know the place? I've never heard of it."

"I ain't ever been there. But I heard lots of stories!"

I forced myself to keep a straight face. This bumbling idiot was selling the lie for me!

"Fine, but who are the other two?"

"The commoner is my servant. The noble is Kase." Again I just spat out the first name that came to mind.

"Why you here 'stead of Obral?" The dumb one asked.

"Kase is my fiance." What was I thinking?! Why would I say something like that? Good job Kat, you've hit a streak of dumbest ideas you've ever had!

"Enough! Boss wanted us to bring them to 'im. Let's get going!"

The two goons took us to their boss. On the way in, I did my best to get an idea of what the layout was like. For the most part, it was wide open and it looked like it was its own society.

We entered a building that was at the center of the compound. It was a single room building that was set up like a throne room.

I could assume that the man sitting on the 'throne' was the leader. His sandy blond hair framed his face. His square jaw and brown eyes made him more intimidating.

"We got them, Boss!" Hashi announced.

"And da purddy lady is a princess!" Stupid added.

The leader smirked. "Is that so?" He stood tall and came over to me. "Let's just see." He took my chin in his hand and surprised me with a kiss.

I quickly tried to think of the appropriate reaction. Finally, I think I figured it out. As soon as the kiss broke, I slapped him across the face.

Given the pride royals took in appearance and etiquette, this was the only response I could come up with quickly.

The leader burst out laughing. "She's royalty alright. Only a princess would be so brash." He stepped back and studied me. "Where do you hail from, Your Highness?"

"If you must know... I have traveled all the way from Obral." I answered, keeping true to my accent.

"Why come all this way?"

"She's a gettin' hitched! To the strong blond man!" Idiot blurted out before I could answer.

"Really?" The leader seemed unconvinced. He gave me a shove towards Prince Zen. "Kiss him then."

"Absolutely not!" Prince Zen protested.

The leader turned his attention to Prince Zen. "Oh? And why not?"

"It's an arranged marriage. We've only begun our courtship. It isn't appropriate for that kind of affection."

I was beginning to wonder when Prince Zen would speak up. Now that he finally had, it was reassuring that he was sticking to the plan that I created on a whim.

Part of me was also slightly terrified. Was he going to be angry that I kinda took the situation into my own hands? If he was angry what was he going to do later? I shuddered slightly on the inside.

"Humor me." The leader's voice brought me back to reality. "Unless you're lying... in that event, I'd have to kill you."

Prince Zen and I looked at each other. This was uncomfortable. Me and my stupid ideas.

The leader spoke up again. "Maybe you need a little motivation." He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me dominantly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. His hands were everywhere.

He was holding me in such a way, that I couldn't escape, even though I wanted to.

Next thing I knew, I was ripped out of the leader's arms and found myself in Prince Zen's.

He locked eyes with me before he kissed me just enough to sell it. I was completely terrified. Prince Zen was going to kill me for this... I just know it. It was a terrible plan from the start.

Finally, the kiss ended. I just stood there in shock. I never expected Prince Zen to actually do anything. Then again, the leader did threaten our lives. Still... I wasn't expecting him to do it.

The leader just smirked at us. "Hashi! Take the couple to the honeymoon suite and tell the priest to prepare for a wedding tonight. Set up their man servant in a suite nearby."

"Wedding?!" Prince Zen and I questioned together.

"Of course! You two planned to be wed anyway. In Calidesh, we like to get things done right away."

I was still at a loss for words by the time we reached the suite. It was a small independent home. The inside was done up with the most romantic atmosphere imaginable. It was like something out of a romance novel.

As soon as we were alone, I felt a smack on the back of my head. Not that I didn't deserve it.

"Ouch!"

"What were you thinking?!" Prince Zen scolded.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Okay, so it wasn't my finest moment. We're in now, aren't we?"

"I planned on getting captured! It was the only way to know what was going on in here!"

"See! This is why information is important! If I'd known about the plan, I could have prepared a bit better!"

"So the best you could come up with is an engagement?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness objects." I bowed as I mocked. "But I didn't spend much time around royalty before now, so it was all that came to mind."

"Watch your tone!"

I let out an aggravated sigh and flopped on the bed. "Sorry...Kase."

Prince Zen sat in a chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "We will need to come up with a plan. Thanks to you, we need to figure out how to crash our own wedding..."

My mind started working overtime. It took a few moments, but something the leader said stuck out.

"Kase...?"

"Yes?" He still sounded angry.

"We didn't cross any borders on the way here, did we?"

"No. Why?"

I sat up and faced Prince Zen. "Then why would the leader say, 'In Calidesh'? It doesn't make sense..."

"Unless the leader classifies this place as a separate kingdom."

"A separate kingdom inside one that already exists? How does that work?" I didn't know such a thing existed.

Prince Zen let out a sigh. "A group of vigilantes gathers and decide they can run a kingdom better than their current leaders. They make themselves self-sufficient and call their area of land by another name. They even instate their own laws. Some of which can contradict the ones from the land they originate. Usually, their systems are too unstable and everything falls apart."

"I guess that wasn't the case here." I concluded.

"It appears that way. We came out to investigate because there is a rising number of missing people being reported. They may have been abducted and brought here against their will."

"But...Let me guess, abducted or not, you can't let this place stay, right?"

"That's correct."

I smirked. I just had a brilliant idea of how I can get out of my 'marriage' to Prince Zen.

"What are you plotting?"

"Fear not, Kase. You're going to like this plan."

That evening, several women surrounded me, preparing me for my 'wedding'. Before this all started. I'd snuck over to Desti's suite and told him the plan. Apparently, he had some information to trade as well.

Since most of the attention was on me; the First Princess of Obral. Desti was able to sneak around and investigate. He told me about some buildings that had been guarded and had locks on the doors.

I relayed this information to Prince Zen. He seemed impressed with Desti's initiative. Then, Prince Zen came up with a plan.

After the 'wedding', Prince Zen would poke around and see if he could get into one of the high-security buildings.

Everything was set and now it was time for the show to begin.

I was finally ready and the maids guided me to a chair to sit in. Once I was seated, four burly men entered and carried the chair by the poles attached to it. I was carried all the way to a building that looked like a church.

Once I was in the building, I began my walk towards Prince Zen, who stood exactly where he was supposed to.

I reached Prince Zen and they were about to start the ceremony.

"I OBJECT!" Desti burst into the building.

There were gasps and whispers over the whole crowd of witnesses that had come to see a princess married.

"You are out of line!" Prince Zen acted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand by and watch the woman I love, marry another man!" Desti's acting was incredibly convincing. He probably could have pursued the path of an actor if he so desired. Although, I gave him a little extra push and told him to pretend I was Miko.

"That's enough, imbecile! She has no place with you!" Zen replied then drew his sword. "Nor does her heart. Leave before you make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have!"

Now it was my turn. "No, Kase! It's true! Deston and I are in love! I was marrying you out of duty! But my heart belongs to Deston!"

Just then, the leader stormed in. "What is going on here?!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "But I can't marry Kase. I'm in love with Deston." I locked eyes with Desti.

The leader looked back and forth between the two men. "Princess, you have an unusual taste in men. But, that's not for me to judge."

"Thank you."

"However. The people have come to see a wedding and a wedding is what they shall see."

Shite!

"I don't think you heard me, Sir. I cannot marry a man I don't love."

"I'm well aware of what you said. Perhaps now is a good time to tell you. According to Calidesh law, status means nothing here. People here are free to marry whom they love. Since you are in love with Deston. You will marry Deston. Everyone wins."

NO! NO! NO! Everyone does not WIN! This is so bad! There was no way out of this one! I'm supposed to marry Nosuke! Sure I'd rather Desti than Prince Zen... but this is NOT PART OF THE PLAN!

Without any argument, Desti took Prince Zen's place and Prince Zen left the building.

"Now, let us proceed with the ceremony." The leader declared then took a seat in the front row.

My brain was running a million miles a minute trying to figure a way out of this, but there was none.

The whole ceremony dragged on and I did my best to look lovestruck. I just had to keep picturing Nosuke. Finally, the moment came.

"Now you may kiss the bride." The priest declared.

Desti and I drew near each other. It took a moment for both of us to work up the courage, then our lips met.

It was so weird! No emotional attachment at all. If I had to compare it to something, it would be like kissing a brother. Not cool.

No, no. Don't think about that. Think about Nosuke. I need to pretend I'm kissing Nosuke... without the extra passion, of course. I was so relieved when the kiss was done.

Desti and I were led back to the honeymoon suite. And, if I had to guess, Prince Zen was probably trying to get into the building by now. I sure hope it's worth it because now Desti and I are married... WE'RE F***ING MARRIED! How was I going to explain this to Nosuke?!

"You okay, Kat?" Desti asked gently.

"No... No I'm not..." I began pacing.

"I'm sure Kase knows a way out. We'll just have to be patient."

"We're married, Desti! How is Kase going to void that?!"

"I don't know but we're just going to have to trust him for now."

I flopped on the bed and let out an aggravated sigh. "Yeah... since we're just married, we need to stay put. It will look suspicious if we leave. They'll be expecting a couple in love to spend all night together."

"A-All night?!"

I looked up and saw Desti's face was fully red. "Relax, Desti. No kingdom I know of ever checks for proof. So, we won't be doing anything."

"Proof?! What kind of proof?!"

I rolled my eyes. Now I'd done it. I got Desti all worked up. He had a one track mind when he got like this. I sat up and patted the bed beside me. "It'll be just like when we were kids. We'll stay up late and talk. Nothing will happen. Auntie can't even get mad at us. Alright?"

Desti seemed to relax. "Alright." Desti joined me on the bed. "You have Nosuke... you need to get out of this marriage." Then he said to himself like he was trying to convince himself. "I really hope I'm right. It wasn't like it was our choice." He was clearly unable to think of anything else right now.

"I'm not the only one who's in love." I replied. "You're head over heels for Miko, right?"

"Maybe, I'm just being paranoid. I saw the expression she had when she saw **him**. I am not even a noble." I knew he was talking about Apollo.

"I'm gunna be honest. Every girl will look at him like that. I mean... the man's face looked like it was carved by gods! And his body..."

Desti glared at me.

"Sorry... not helping. My point is: he's an attractive man. She's probably just star struck and it'll wear off after a while."

"I see. You're probably right. I just wish I was with her... Have you noticed that P-Kase, has been approaching you a lot? Kind of like he is testing to see what we will do?"

"I picked it up on the ride. I don't know what he wants from us. He did approve us being attendants. I don't see why he's suddenly so curious."

"We are protecting his only daughter. He might just be seeing if we can hack it."

"I suppose... I'm also not from Clarines so that probably doesn't help."

"I'm not originally from here either. Not until I was eight."

"So that's where you moved to. I popped by the house when I returned. You and Auntie were already gone."

"I came home one day and she was panicking. I never saw her so scared in my life. We didn't even pack our belongings and took the horse. Before I knew it, we were crossing the border into Clarines."

"That explains a lot. I just wish you could have left me a note or something. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"I never knew if you were coming back either, you know."

"Yeah... like you, I didn't really have a chance to leave you a note." I paused for a moment. Then I remembered something else about our childhood. "Hey! I bet we still have money in Tanbarun! If we ever get back there, we'll have to check and see how much we have!"

"You mean what we recovered through our childish shenanigans?"

"No! Seriously? You don't remember Prince Raj giving us some money to put in the bank?"

"Oh... that... If I seem to recall, it wasn't that much."

"You're right... but we would have collected interest on it. Even if it's not much, it's better than nuthin'."

"True."

I let out a satisfied sigh then chuckled to myself. "How do you think Kase would react if he found out we were a couple of lowlife pickpockets as kids?"

"You know, I don't really want to find out."

"I think it would be funny. Watch him distance the valuables whenever we walk into the room. I don't know if I'd be able to stop laughing."

"Now I get a bad feeling like he might walk in at any moment and overhear that."

"He can't. At least not yet. We haven't been in here long enough yet. Plus others might still be awake. He'd raise suspicion if he came in now. We have some time yet."

"You do realize that if I didn't intervene, you would be married to Kase, by now." He stifled his chuckle.

"It's not that funny. Kase and I don't get along well. That's why I wanted you to interrupt. Although, actually getting married was NOT part of the plan."

"I know he would do something to nullify your marriage."

"Can a man even be married to two women?"

"Sure. I hear that polygamy was a common practice for kings and princes a long time ago. I don't think it would be frowned upon as much as we may think. Then again, I'm not a prince." He is implying that I am the royal here, very funny.

"Yeah, yeah... Thanks for the reminder." I only did that so that no one would find out I'm a pirate. Instead, I'm the butt of the jokes.

"What were you thinking, anyway? I'm sure we would have been taken in just as easily, without believing in your royal lovefest."

"Let's just say I've been labeled by many people. I decided that this time I wanted to pick what I was. Princess just happened to be the first thing out of my mouth."

"Okay... then why couldn't Kase just be your attendant. How could you pass up that opportunity? He would have had to play along. Knowing you, I'm sure you would have liked that better."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But I'd rather not end up in the punishment chamber when we get back. Besides, the only reason I know of, for a royal to enter another kingdom legally, is to get married."

"True, but I wouldn't hold my breath on the punishment chamber if I were you. Kase didn't seem very thrilled with your decision."

I shuddered. "Yeah... remind me to fall on my face and beg for forgiveness once we're out of here."

"If this is a test... we are probably failing it. Kase is doing all the work, unattended. And at this moment, we can't do anything to change that..."

"Yeah... Not our finest work..." I stretched out on the bed.

"You don't think he would reconsider our position over this? I can't fail Miko. She is all I have left... Besides you, that is."

"If he's going to remove anyone, it will be me. It was my 'great' ideas that landed us in this fix in the first place. You actually were useful and able to gather important intel."

"At least, you got to kiss a prince. How does it feel to get what every little girl's ever dreamed." He teased.

"Not this little girl. I always wanted to be the attendant. Kissing Kase was... not what it's cracked up to be."

"Or could there be another reason?"

"Like what? All I'm sayin' is that I wasn't into the whole princess dress-up game. I wanted to wield a sword. End of story."

"If you say so. You know, I couldn't care less about Miko being a princess either."

"That's why I want to see you two together. You two fit well." I blushed realizing that Desti and I were on a bed. It could be taken so wrong! "I mean! You two are like a lock and a key!" No! That's even worse!

Desti blushed just as much as I did.

"I mean..."

"Kat... Just stop..."

"Please tell me you knew what I meant!"

"Of course. But it was fun watching you put your foot in your mouth before kicking it in." Obviously, it didn't take Desti long to recover.

I gave him a playful punch in the arm. "You're awful."

In the midst of our chuckling, Desti and I yawned at the same time.

"I guess it's time for bed." Desti concluded.

"I agree." I stood up and started to strip.

"What are you doing?!"

"We're supposed to be a married couple, remember? How can we convince them we've been together if we're fully clothed in the morning? We don't know if anyone will check in on us."

"It is our supposed honeymoon. Unless they are perverted and don't have a shred of decency, they shouldn't be coming anywhere near us."

"In Obral, the family hires a servant to bring the couple breakfast in bed. Since I claim to be the First Princess of Obral, we need to be prepared. We don't know if anyone here knows about that custom."

"Come on! And why did you have to go and do a thing like that?"

"Obral is my favorite place, okay? It was the first place I thought of. Just go down to your skivvies. We don't have to be completely naked."

"Sorry, Kat... I just can't bring myself to do it..."

I was already undressed. I placed my hands on my hips and thought for a moment. "How about this... You can stay dressed but if someone comes in, you pretend like you're getting dressed. I'll pretend to stay asleep."

"Sure.

"They always knock first and wait a moment before entering. So, you'll only have a short window." I climbed into bed.

"You aren't putting your clothes back on?!"

"I sleep like this anyway..." I pulled back the big blanket and separated the two thinner ones. "Here." I handed one to Desti while I stayed under the other one. "This is something to separate us."

He gratefully took the blanket and climbed into bed. I pulled the big blanket back over us and we soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Taking Down Calidesh

The next morning, the knock on the door woke us up. I heard Desti get out of the bed instantly and begin to act like he was getting dressed. I rolled over and pretended to still be asleep.

A moment later, the door opened and footsteps announced that someone had entered. The door closed again.

I found it odd that no one was saying anything.

"KAT!"

That was Prince Zen's voice! I leapt out of bed and gave him a bow. When I stood up again, I saw that he'd turned his back to me.

"In the name of all that is decent, put your clothes on!" Prince Zen ordered.

I didn't argue and just did as he said.

"Nothing happened!" Desti panicked.

"The fact that you are still fully clothed tells me as much." Prince Zen concluded. "However, Kat's indecency is another matter."

I finished getting dressed. "There! I'm decent now."

Prince Zen faced me and gave me a look full of disgust. "Why...? Oh never mind."

"I always sleep like that." I told him anyway.

"Kat... you are walking a very thin line."

"So, Kase! Did you manage to get into the building?" Desti asked trying to change the subject.

"I was close, but security is much tighter than I expected."

"Do you think we could come up with a way for them to show us what's inside?" Desti asked.

"It's hard to say."

"If we could distract the guards, could you get in there?"

"I'm listening..." Prince Zen waited for Desti to continue.

I came closer to Desti, I was also curious as to what he was scheming in that mind of his.

"People seem to feel pretty secure here. If we do something to upset that balance, it will draw everyone's attention. Including the guards. When they leave their post, then you can take the opportunity to get in."

"How do you intend to accomplish this?"

"I... haven't quite figured that out yet." Desti admitted.

"I think I have an idea." I spoke up.

Prince Zen looked at me skeptically. "I hope it's better than your engagement plan."

Seriously?! I know it was an awful idea, but was he really going to hold it over me forever? If this was a test, I needed to appear confident.

I gave him a smirk. "Way better. And, I'm sure you'll even be hankering to instigate it."

"Spill it already!" Desti was getting impatient.

"It's simple really. I just need to get stabbed."

"How is that a plan?" Prince Zen questioned.

"Someone from inside the safety of these walls, having their life threatened; it will shake things up. If we do it right, we can make the wound look fatal when it's really not. I can pretend to pass out from blood loss or pain." I explained.

"No one is getting hurt. There is a better way." Prince Zen shot me down.

"Don't worry about me. I always carry my miracle cream on me. The wound would heal quickly. Besides, I don't want to be here any longer than we need to. Anything else would cause too much destruction."

"That's not the point."

I placed my hands on my hips. "How long do you want to be here? I don't know about you, but this place gives me the creeps. Let's get the job done and go. So long as no one innocent gets hurt, it shouldn't matter how we do it."

"As long as it takes." It seemed like Prince Zen had a plan in mind, but for some reason, he was holding out on us.

My anger was now getting the better of me. I wasn't used to someone being so bold against my plans. "Why are you being so damn stubborn?!"

"Kat! Language!" Desti quickly corrected.

I ignored Desti and locked eyes with Prince Zen. "Well?! Explain!" In any other circumstance, I wouldn't have dared to order Prince Zen around but my temper was stronger than my fear at the moment.

"Mind your place, Kat. This is not about you or even Desti. This is about Miko. If you get harmed then you are not able to protect those who are important."

I lifted my shirt and showed him the scar across my stomach. "I got this when I was only a child. The pain was excruciating but I knew that if I didn't fight, it would mean death. I can fight through the pain. Especially, if it means protecting those around me. Until I fall down dead or unconscious, I will fight." I put my shirt back down.

"That's my point. You're reckless. You should avoid it whenever necessary."

"I am NOT reckless! I simply do what needs to be done!" I was sick of this argument. It was wasting time we could be using to make some headway.

"You need to pick your battles. Know when it's time to fight and when you should not."

There was clearly no convincing him. Fine! I took out a dagger that I kept hidden at my back and stabbed myself before anyone could stop me. The familiar pain was there but I knew I'd missed vital spots.

"Are you insane!" Prince Zen nearly cussed. "Idiot!"

I staggered slightly. "No going back now..." The blood loss was quicker than I expected and I found myself feeling light headed. "Tell them... someone snuck in... and that... you couldn't see..." Desti caught me as I fell and everything went black.

When I came to, I was in a room that looked like it was full of herbs and other medicine. I would guess that this was their medical building. There was no sign of Desti or Prince Zen. Hopefully, that meant that they were able to get in.

I tried to sit up and was greeted with shooting pain. I laid back down. So much for getting up. I could feel the stitches which meant I would tear them if I moved. Once I got the miracle cream on it, I'd be fine. But, until Desti or Prince Zen brought it, I was stuck.

I waited a whole hour before Prince Zen and Desti came in.

"Kat! You're okay!" Desti gave me a hug.

"I'm fine. I told you I would be." I responded.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Prince Zen stayed across the room.

"Did you get in?"

"Even after I informed you it was a bad idea, you did it anyway."

"For the record, you never said it was a bad idea. You didn't like it, but you never said bad. So? Did you get in?"

Zen didn't waiver. "You need to take this seriously. I won't always be there to keep Miko out of trouble. I need to know that you can handle it. And what you've shown so far... makes me wonder."

I clenched my fist on the side of my body that was facing away from Prince Zen. I thought he was testing our resolve. Our ability to do what needed to be done, no matter how it happened. Judging by what he was telling me now... I had been sorely mistaken. He wanted to know that we could think rationally and not allow our feelings to get in the way of our job. That we could assess the situation and resolve it as peacefully as possible.

This went against everything I knew of him. Or... thought I knew. He was known as Prince Pirate Killer. Heartless. Ruthless. Never showing mercy. Someone like that would have jumped at the quick result I tried to present. However, when it came down to it... it seemed like he actually cared about my well-being.

Could it be possible that he was more than what the rumors said he was? If that was so, then I needed to prove to him that he could trust me with his life. More importantly, with Miko's life. This was a whole new side that I never expected from him, but I was starting to see how much alike he and Miko were.

"I... I'm sorry... I will obey your orders from now on... " Apologizing wasn't something I did often. But it was needed here.

"That's good to hear." Prince Zen's tone turned a little softer. "To answer your question... yes we did."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Anything in there?"

Prince Zen balled his fists. "Yes. They are rounding up all their 'guests' down there. There's a whole cave system and they're being held captive. Like animals."

"Why are we not?" Desti asked.

"Probably because we're important." Prince Zen pointed out.

"I'd guess that it's because I'm 'First Princess of Obral'. They say title has no meaning here, but I'm guessing they still respect it out of fear of what Obral would do if they harmed me."

"That may be true. A title is not so easily disregarded. There are many actions that can be taken against those who abuse their authority. Even if they are trying so desperately to bring in their own views."

I tried to sit up again but got the same response as earlier. "Please tell me you brought the cream."

"I got it right here." Desti brought it over to me.

I did my best to stay modest while applying it. I didn't need to cause Prince Zen to have more reason to hate me. I was sure I was going to the punishment chamber when we returned. Prince Zen may have shown kindness here, but he also doesn't have the means to deliver proper punishment either.

I re-bandaged myself and sat up straight. The cream was working. As usual. "Are we allowed to cause destruction?" I asked Prince Zen.

"And risk the innocent lives?" Prince Zen inquired, but it wasn't as hostile as earlier.

"No. I was thinking that we make sure no one gets hurt. If we start a fire in a building that houses their food. We check to make sure no one is inside then light it up." I explained.

"We could even help people distance themselves from the fire to throw suspicion off of ourselves." Desti added.

"That might be too rash. But... it will give us an edge. But what will that accomplish?"

"Fire quickly spreads..." I swallowed lump in my throat as I remembered my home in flames. "You know what... never mind... it was a stupid idea..."

"No. I think it could work. It would give us a distraction." Desti agreed with me.

"But if the fire spreads more quickly than we want... there's no guarantee that all the prisoners would be able to escape..." A stubborn tear leaked out of my eye.

"Kat is right. Many people could be injured... The people in the caves could get trapped down there." Prince Zen concluded.

Another tear broke through. I quickly wiped them away. Now was not a time to show weakness. Especially, in front of Prince Zen. It was nice to know we were on the same page though.

"Okay. So we get them to come where we want them. Set the fire farthest away from the building to provide them a sufficient amount of time to get them all clear." Desti suggested.

I gave Prince Zen my attention. I knew I was too close to this. I didn't know why I even suggested it in the first place. Prince Zen was the one who needed to make the call on this one. "Sir?"

"That would make it suspicious. There is no doubt that they would turn on us." Prince Zen finally gave his opinion.

"Not if they were attending a reception. We didn't have one earlier and we could even say it was to help people settle down." Desti added.

"A reception... That would make more sense. It is bold, but I think we could pull that off."

"Is that still plausible with my injury? I have no problem with pain, but might they get suspicious if I'm up too soon after being stabbed?" I asked.

"That depends on your miracle cream's efficiency. You need to rest now, Kat. We will have things prepared for when you are well. Till then we will need to bide our time. You can't do anything like this." Prince Zen answered.

I stood up. There was only a twinge of pain. "I'm good to go."

"I don't think so. Take a day to rest at the very least. I insist."

I sat back down. "Alright. But isn't there something I can do? I'm going to lose my mind if I'm stuck here by myself."

"You should have thought of that, before taking things into your own hands."

I pouted slightly, but only because I knew he was right. "Very well... I'll be a good girl."

"Rest up. We will put an end to all of this tomorrow, Mrs. Crysdon." He couldn't just let me forget this was the mess I made, could he?

After that, Prince Zen and Desti left and I was by myself. Bored. Hopefully, tomorrow would come quickly.

It felt like forever, but the next day finally came. The resident medic was impressed with my recovery. She said that since I was doing so well that I could return to my 'husband's' side.

As soon as I walked out the door, I saw that everyone was in a gay mood. It looked like Prince Zen and Desti did a good job.

"Katsumi! My dear!" Desti acted as he made his way to me and put his arm around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Deston. I feel safe now that you're here."

"Come with me! I have a surprise to show you!" Desti gently pulled me to where the reception had been set up.

When we entered the building, it looked like the whole population of this illegal kingdom had shown up to celebrate.

I did my best to act surprised. "This is wonderful!" I squealed like I thought other girls might. Then I gave Desti a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

Desti led me to the table at the back of the room that was specifically for us. We sat down and servants poured wine into our glasses.

Desti raised his glass. "A toast! To the most beautiful woman in the world!" He pulled me close and turned us in such a way that our guests couldn't see our faces. He got as close as he could without our lips touching.

"That toast was for Miko, wasn't it?" I whispered.

"You know me too well."

He brought us back up to our original position and everyone joined in the toast.

The festivities continued for about another half hour before we heard someone scream. Not long after that, a woman burst into the room.

"Help! There's a fire!"

Everyone in the room panicked and bolted out the doors. Desti and I followed suit.

Once we were outside, we went to where the fire was spreading. We helped everyone get away from the flames. After that was done, we still had time to go help the people trapped in the caves underneath us.

As soon as I went down there, a stench hit me. An awful smell of human filth. I'd seen some pretty bad conditions before, but nothing like this.

"Time to go!" Prince Zen announced.

Thankfully, no one gave any argument and they followed Desti towards the exit. After it was down to the last few people, I went up top.

When I emerged, I could see that the fire was closing fast. Too fast! We needed to pick up the pace. I darted back down into the caves in a panic. No one was dying! Not if I could help it.

"Zen! We need to get them out now! The fire is still spreading too quickly!"

Prince Zen kindly encouraged the people to move more quickly. Some of them were limping, making it hard for them.

"Kayley!" A woman shouted and tried to go back into the caves. I intercepted her. "Please! I have to get my daughter!"

"I'll get her! You make sure you follow the others!" I volunteered.

I darted down the cave's corridors and kept my ears and eyes open for any sign of the girl. I wasn't going to leave without her. No one should ever experience the loss that I've felt.

After I'd made it a fair way into the caves, I stopped and closed my eyes. Focusing on my hearing. Where was she?

Then I heard it! Gentle sobs. I made a mad dash in the direction and quickly found a girl who looked to be about four.

"Kayley?"

She tensed and tried to push herself further into the corner she was sitting in. I calmly approached her and knelt down so that I was her level.

"Kayley, my name is Kat. You mom sent me to come get you."

"I'm scared..." She started to cry.

"It's okay... I'm scared too. But do you know what we say when we're scared?"

She shook her head.

"We say, 'I will be brave.' Do you think you can do that for me?"

She weakly nodded. "I will be brave..."

"Good." I reached my hands out to her. "Now, let's go see your mom."

She accepted my arms and I hurried as fast as I could back towards the exit.

The closer to the exit we got, the more smoke we encountered. I took out my handkerchief and gave it to Kayley to cover her mouth.

When we finally reached the exit, flames and smoke were billowing into the caves. The way was blocked by both. I began to panic again. I looked around desperately searching for a solution.

Finally! I spotted a barrel full of water. I placed Kayley down in a relatively safe place and tried to move the barrel. When I did, pain shot through my side where I'd been stabbed.

"AH!" I collapsed to my knees momentarily.

"Miss Kat!"

"I'm okay... I'll get us out." I was reassuring myself as much as I was Kayley. Then I got an idea.

I removed my swords and set them at my feet. Then I took my coat and drenched it in water. I placed my swords back on my back. I signaled for Kayley to come to me.

She quickly did as I asked.

"Kayley, I'm going to put you in the water, but it'll be just for a moment and then I'll bring you right back out. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

I picked up the underweight girl and dunked her fully in the water. I pulled her out immediately after then placed my drenched coat over her. She was going to get out of this unharmed if I could help it.

I picked her up again and we leapt through the flames. The heat was incredible and made it hard to breathe.

My body screamed at me, telling me the amount of pain I was in and that fire had touched me. I forced myself forward. I could see the light of the doorway.

Finally! We emerged from the flames. As soon as we did, it was a clear shot to where Prince Zen had designated for us to meet up.

When we arrived, Kayley's mother came running up. "Kayley! Thank heavens!"

I handed Kayley to her mother and dropped to my knees again to catch my breath.

"Good job, Kat! You almost got yourself killed." Prince Zen scolded.

"I... wasn't about... to let... an innocent child... die... in the flames..." I huffed.

"I can appreciate that. You're still being overly reckless."

I stood up. I was a bit wobbly but I could feel my strength returning. I locked eyes with Prince Zen. "Would you still call it reckless if someone else did the same thing to save someone you love?"

Prince Zen's gaze softened. "Yes."

There was something in his eyes that told me that, although reckless, he would honor the heroism in it.

"I've lost people to the flames... nothing is worse than watching while you stand there helpless. I could do something this time." I bowed to him. "Please forgive my recklessness." I was starting to see that recklessness is applied to more than just killing someone.

"Your position, first and foremost, is securing the safety of the person in whom you are guarding. Assisting them when needed. Heroics must come second."

I stood up. "I understand. It seems I still have a lot to learn about my position..."

"So it would seem."

Just then, I saw the leader approaching Prince Zen from behind. He was armed with a sword. Instantly, I moved between Prince Zen and the man and drew my swords.

"Desti!" I called.

Desti quickly made his way over, drawing his own sword.

"Nice to see you have a good eye." Prince Zen stated. Then he faced the leader and stood beside me. Desti was on the other side. "It's over! Everything you had now lies in ash! If you disband now and do so peacefully, your punishment will be reduced."

"I don't take orders from a noble!" The leader bellowed.

"Then you will answer to your prince. I am Prince Zen Wisteria, The Second Prince of Clarines." Prince Zen's voice was authoritative.

"I bow to no prince!" the leader gave a signal and several other men appeared. "We will rid the world of your corruption and lead it into a glorious revolution!"

"You have no power. Bold words can't get what you desire. You will suffer the same fate as those you have abused." Prince Zen took a step closer, revealing more confidence and enforcing intimidation, which he was clearly good at. It made my knees feel weak. Or was that a result of inhaling smoke?

"You will not defeat me! Now DIE!" The leader charged at Prince Zen.

Prince Zen quickly deflected the attack and the chaos of battle ensued.

My body was fighting me every step of the way. The pain in my side reminded me that I couldn't do anything fancy. Of course, I was stupid enough to do it anyway. It was do or die at this moment. I'd screwed up more than my share of times. This was my chance to show Prince Zen that I wasn't worthless.

By the time the fight was over, all the men and the leader that had opposed us were dead on the ground. My blades were covered in blood, but I didn't want to scare the civilians even more. So, I placed swords in their sheaths. I would have to clean them later.

When we turned to face the civilians we'd rescued, they were all on their faces, bowing low before Prince Zen.

Prince Zen caught his breath then addressed them. "Rise up! Go back to your homes. You are no longer their prisoners."

The crowd erupted into a mixture of cheers and tears of joy. Some also shouted their thanks.

After a few moments, they started to disperse. I turned to ask Prince Zen something but was distracted by a tug at my pant leg.

I turned and saw Kayley. She was handing me back my coat. Her mother was within hearing range. "Thank you, Miss Kat." She kept her eyes on the ground.

I knelt down. "You're welcome." I paused for a moment. "Kayley, why didn't you follow your mom when she said it was time to go?"

"I was scared..." Tears leaked down her soot covered face.

I gently wiped the tears away. "When we're scared, that's when it's the most important to listen to your mom. She loves you more than you know. She'll always do what's best for you." I glanced up at Prince Zen momentarily then returned my attention to Kayley. "Will you promise me something?"

She nodded quickly as she took in every word that was coming out of my mouth.

"When you grow up, listen to the people around you. Even if you want to do something that's helpful. You never know how dangerous it could be. Will you promise to listen to the people you trust?"

She nodded again. "I promise!"

"You can keep my coat. I've got another one."

Her face lit up with joy. "Thank you, Miss Kat!" She turned and ran to her mother. "Mommy! She said I can keep it!"

I stood up and locked eyes with Kayley's mother.

"Although his Highness calls it reckless, I will be forever grateful to you." Her voice was kind. She turned her eyes to Prince Zen. "Please, Your Highness, don't be too hard on her. She saved my little girl. I'm not sure what her job is, but I'm sure she'll accel if you give her the chance."

"You don't need to worry. All things considered, your daughter is safe and that's the end of it." Prince Zen reassured her.

The mother then departed with Kayley and it was now just the three of us in the field.

I felt my adrenaline wearing off and my knees were quickly losing their strength. I did my best to stay standing but my body refused. I felt myself fall but was caught by Prince Zen.

"You are a piece of work." Was all I heard Prince Zen say before I passed out.


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery

I awoke and found myself laying on a soft bed inside the medical wing of the castle. Despite my body's resistance, I sat up and saw Princess Shirayuki sitting at a desk.

"How long have I been out?" I groaned.

"About twenty-four hours. Now, lay back down before you tear your stitches again." Her voice was firm but caring.

"I'm thirsty. If I'm careful, I'm sure I can get it myself."

"You need to give your body a rest. You pushed your body too far and now it is crying out. I will get your water. Relax."

"With all due respect, Princess. I'm not made of lace. I've suffered far worse than this. I can get my own water." I hated not being able to get such simple things myself.

"After everything that you put us through, you better just accept it. You are one person, stop carrying everything on your shoulders!" Princess Shirayuki was really tense.

"Did you drink bad ale or something?"

Shirayuki was just silent and looked at the floor instead of at me. Oh... right... Prince Zen kissed me in order to save our cover. A cover that was my fault, to begin with.

"Prince Zen told you, didn't he?"

"The next time you want to take things into your own hands, LEAVE MY HUSBAND OUT OF IT!"

I laid back down instantly. It would seem that the Princess of Clarines had a scary side too. I wasn't going to push my luck. I deserved everything she was giving me. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it..." At all.

"Not really." Princess Shirayuki didn't seem to take much comfort in that.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry... I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. I know that's not an excuse, but I promise it won't happen again."

"Zen knows what he's doing. If you're with him then do as he says. You may actually survive next time, without getting so beat up." Her voice was commanding and reminded me a lot of Captain Hirota.

"Understood. Thanks for taking care of me." She could have easily passed the job off to someone else but she didn't.

"Don't thank me just yet. You won't like the next part."

I raised an eyebrow at her but also prepared myself for pain. "What are you going to do?"

"Just relax. It will be over soon."

Seriously?! Just relax!? This isn't going to be good.

Shirayuki removed the dressing for the wound in my side and dumped antiseptic onto it...way more than was needed.

I cried out in pain as fire raged through my side.

"That should do it." Shirayuki smiled. "Is that better?"

"No... but I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

Thankfully, the next few days went without any more of Shirayuki's 'care'. In fact, after the antiseptic incident, she was back to her usual self. Now that I was out of the medical wing, it was time to return to Prince Zen.

"Kat, good to see you're ready to return to duty." Prince Zen greeted as I entered the office.

"Thank you, sir."

"And now that you're well, there is a matter which requires your attention."

I was confused. "What would that be?"

"Don't you remember, Mrs. Crysdon?" Prince Zen smirked at me.

Ah shite! "Desti and I are married... Please tell me there's something you can do! I'm supposed to marry Nosuke!"

Prince Zen pointed to a generous stack of books that were around a couple of chairs. There must have been at least fifty of them! And none of them looked less than four hundred pages. Desti was sitting in one of the chairs with his nose in a book.

"What are those for?"

Prince Zen's smirk only grew. "I have other things that need my attention, so if you want to find a solution, you better get to it."

"In all that!?"

"Unless you want to stay a Crysdon, you might want to get started, instead of standing around."

I couldn't believe this! This was way worse than the punishment chamber! I clenched my fist and got to it. I was going to have to find a way out of this. If I couldn't... then I didn't know what I was gonna do.

Day after day, Desti and I poured our full attention into the books. We were determined to find a way out of this marriage. No matter what.

I avoided Nosuke because he'd be able to tell I was upset. I wasn't about to try and explain this to him. There was no telling how he'd react. Of course, by avoiding him I probably made him worry. I just had to remind myself that I would explain the whole thing once Desti and I were no longer married.

After a few days of research, Prince Zen requested that I meet with him one on one.

I entered his office and found him sitting at his desk. His eyes were trained on me and caused me to feel like I was on trial.

"Close the door and have a seat." His voice was firm and professional.

I did as he asked without questioning it. Even though everything inside of me told me to run for the hills.

"Your charge is trying to get out of their responsibilities, what do you tell them?"

"To suck it up and do it anyway."

"Wrong." Prince Zen made a note. "You walk away for a moment. When you return, you find your charge missing. What do you do?"

"Search high and low till I find them."

"You're half right." He made another note.

Seriously?! "What's the other half?" And why was he giving me these rapid fire questions?

"You're off duty but you see your charge doing something suspicious. What action do you take?"

He was completely ignoring my question! This was going to be infuriating. What does he think this will accomplish?

For the next hour, Prince Zen slammed me with questions. By the time it was finally over, I was ready for the tavern. Unfortunately, since it was the middle of the day, I wasn't able to sneak out.

So, I settled for the next best thing. I went to my room and removed my flask from its hiding place.

I took one big gulp and then put it back in its place. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

I was so wrong. "You want us to what?!" I questioned.

"It's clear that the two of you lack information crucial to being a good attendant. Therefore, you will educate yourselves. Be thankful that I was generous enough to pull the first books for you. I expect you to be fully educated before you rejoin with Miko."

I felt the volcano inside of me ready to burst. How the hell was I supposed to do that and find a way out of the marriage?

I'd have preferred lashes to this kind of torture! My only hope was that this would be short lived.

Days turned weeks, weeks turned into a month. Each day was spent studying.

Since Desti and I had been given a deadline for our attendant studies, that took top priority. Every other spare moment was spent looking for a way to annul our marriage.

Finally, our time was just about up. Yesterday, Prince Zen had quizzed us on our knowledge. Both Desti and I passed with flying colors.

"I'm impressed with the progress both of you have made." Prince Zen praised.

"Thank you, sir." Desti responded for the both of us.

"For your hard work and dedication, I have decided to lift your punishment."

That comment grabbed my attention. "Did you find a way to get Desti and I out of our marriage?" I boldly asked. After all of our research, Desti and I hadn't found a single loophole.

"In a manner of speaking." Prince Zen smirked.

"So spill already!" I was getting antsy.

"Watch your tone, Kat. This information is a privilege. I can keep it to myself if you would prefer."

"Sorry, sir. Please continue."

"As you know, Calidesh wasn't recognized as an official kingdom." His smirk grew. "Because of this, any and all occurrences inside their walls carry no legal weight anywhere."

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT-"

"Watch your tone, Kat. I won't warn you again."

I clenched my teeth. "You mean to tell me... that as soon as we took them down... our marriage dissolved into nothing!"

"That is correct."

I couldn't believe him! The bastard knew all along! He just spent the last month torturing me for fun!

I clenched my fists as tightly as I could. My studies for being an attendant said that you're not to lay a hand on your charge except to save them from immediate danger. Oh how I wish I hadn't read that part yet. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the nose.

I couldn't even punch something else. That would be reckless and probably get me sent to the punishment chamber for attitude correction.

"May I take my leave?" I finally managed to ask.

"That depends on Desti."

I locked eyes with Desti. According to our studies, one attendant may leave if another is with the charge.

"I don't mind." Desti agreed, giving me a kind smile.

I didn't hesitate even a little. I needed to get drunk... fast.

After spending more than any reasonable person would at a tavern, I walked wobbly through the woods to get to Nosuke's house. I could think of nothing more soothing than being in Nosuke's arms. I just wanted to see Nosuke.

Before I knew it, I crashed into the front door of his home.

The door opened and I collapsed into Nosuke. Tears of frustration poured forth.

"Kat? What are you-?"

"Prince Zen is a big jerk!" I wallowed.

"Bad day, huh?"

"Try a bad month! I'm positive that he hates me!"

Nosuke chuckled slightly. "I'm sure it's not as terrible as all that. Come inside."

He led me inside and helped me sit on the couch. I laid down and wallowed in self-pity.

"I'll get you some water." Nosuke went to the kitchen. "Now, why is Prince Zen a big jerk?"

I wanted to answer Nosuke but my body felt like it weighed a ton. It wasn't long before sleep took over.

I woke up and gave a big stretch. When I opened my eyes, it took me a moment to remember where I was.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Nahiko greeted.

My hangover wasn't as bad as I expected. It meant that it would be easier to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning, sir." I responded, still not fully awake.

"Sir?" Nahiko chuckled. "I think you need to get away from the castle more often."

"No comment..."

Nosuke emerged from his room. "Ah, you're awake." He came over and planted a quick peck on my lips. "Did you sleep alright on the couch?"

I nodded. "I should get going. I don't want to be late for my last day with Prince Zen."

"I'll join you. I've got a shift today anyway."

Nosuke and I slowly made our way back to the castle.

"You never answered my question last night." Nosuke stated.

"What question was that?" I must have been too tired to remember anything he said.

"Why did you think Prince Zen was a big jerk?"

"Oh... that..." I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened. Of course, I left out the part that I was covering my ass as a pirate. Then I explained what happened when we got back.

When I was done talking, Nosuke burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny..." I complained.

Nosuke stopped walking and leaned against a tree to maintain his balance because he was laughing so hard.

I stopped and gave him a scowl while placing my hands on my hips. "Why do you find this so amusing?"

Nosuke got a hold of himself. "You avoided me because of your so called marriage?" He chuckled slightly. "I could have saved you a lot of trouble."

"How so?"

"As a guard, we're required to know what counts as legal and what doesn't. I could have told you that your marriage dissolved."

"WHAT?!" Fate was as cruel as Prince Zen! I can't believe the answer was right there all along! I felt my face heat up. Partially from embarrassment and partly from anger towards myself.

Nosuke pulled me close. "Please don't make that face. It's all done now." He gave me a tender kiss. "You're my lady. I know you'd never abandon me so easily. Promise me that you'll come to me if something like that happens again."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get to the castle before we're both late."

Nosuke and I picked up the pace and managed to arrive right on time. We kissed each other goodbye.

I entered Prince Zen's office. Desti was already there. "Good morning, Your Highness." I gave my usual bow.

"Good morning."

I grabbed a book on Clarines law and began to read. I didn't want to get caught by another one of Prince Zen's tricks.

As I read, I couldn't help but chuckle. Had I been in his position, I probably would have pulled the same trick.

"Did you find something amusing, Kat?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday." I put my finger into the book to keep my place. Then I looked at Prince Zen and smiled. "You're cruel." I snickered. "But if I'm honest, I would have done the same thing."

Prince Zen returned a smile. "I see."

I returned to my reading. Prince Zen still struck fear into my heart, but after our time together, there was more to him. More than his hate for pirates. A kind side. The side that I prayed I'd see if he ever found out the truth about me.


	24. Chapter 24: Crush?

_**A/N: Trigger warning: mention of attempted sexual assault**_

Finally, Miko's punishment was over and we could get back to our normal lives.

The three of us entered Miko's office and there was a letter waiting for her. Could it be another threat? Or was it just from that god of a man named Apollo?

Miko picked it up and opened it. Judging by the stupid smile that plastered her face, it was from Apollo. Best to make sure though.

"Who's it from?"

"Apollo!" She was annoyingly giddy. I was in love and I didn't act nearly that ridiculous.

"Oh? Is something going on with you two?" I hoped this was one sided.

"He said that he has a surprise for me. I wonder what it is!"

A surprise? I did not like this. Ever since I met the man, something felt off. "You're awfully trusting of a man you just met."

"He saved my life. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have left me there in the first place."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Why wouldn't you trust him? He is so sweet."

"That's what worries me."

Miko gave me a puzzled look.

"Stare at me all you like, but just know that I don't trust the guy."

"I see."

Seriously?! She wasn't going to listen to me about this guy? The last time she didn't listen she spent a week practically in a coma! Fine! As long as this guy is going to be around, I'm going to make sure to stay on my guard! It was time to put the knowledge Prince Zen gave me to good use. I was going to protect Miko, no matter what it cost.

Desti and I followed Miko outside the gates. We kept some distance but were always within a safe distance. Desti looked heart broken seeing the two together. Every time Apollo would touch Miko, the dark cloud over Desti's head got darker.

"Do you think it will last?" Desti asked me quietly.

"I doubt it." At least that was the hope. I didn't want Apollo to stick around. The longer he stuck around, the higher the chance that he'd snare Miko into some sort of trap. Truth was, I was just as concerned as Desti but for an entirely different reason.

"They seem to be getting pretty cozy..."

Miko was staring at Apollo. She was practically drooling. Apollo was smiling at her but it wasn't the smile you'd expect.

"Who am I kidding... I never had a chance with her anyway..." Desti sulked.

"Don't give up. She has some time yet before she's able to be married. If you serve her faithfully, it should only be a matter of time before Prince Zen partitions to give you a noble status. Once that happens, you'll have nothing in your way." I didn't do cheery very well but I decided to give it a try for Desti's sake.

"You don't need to give me false hope... I know what reality is."

"I'm serious about my idea. You never know what could happen... besides, I don't trust the man as far as I can throw him."

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It means that if he has an agenda, he's bound to screw up sooner or later. When he does, we'll be ready to catch him in the act. After that, there's no way Prince Zen will allow the man anywhere near his daughter."

"I guess."

Desti was depressed the rest of the day.

A couple weeks went by and Desti's mood didn't improve at all. I needed to do something. He wasn't going to be able to do his job if he kept up like this. After our adventure and all the study we did with Prince Zen, he'd be disappointed to see Desti like this. Prince Zen scolded me when I let my emotions get in the way. I wasn't about to let this cloud Prince Zen's opinion of Desti. He's worked too hard for this.

I pounded on the Desti's door.

The door opened and Desti looked just like he had for that past several days.

"Come with me!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along with me. I didn't stop till we arrived at Nosuke's home.

"What are we doing here, Kat? It's late."

"Quit complaining." I knocked on the door and entered the home. This place felt like my home now. If I could feel better here, so could Desti.

"Kat! What brings you by here?!" Sakura greeted and gave me one of her famous hugs. I was starting to get used to it.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my friend, Desti. He hasn't been himself lately."

"It's wonderful to meet a friend of Kat's! Any friend of Kat's is welcome here!" She gave Desti the same hug she gave me. "No wonder you're not yourself! You're nothing but skin and bones! I bet you two are hungry! Sit down and I'll fix you something to eat."

I complied with Sakura's wish and signaled Desti to do the same. He was a bit hesitant.

"Sakura, where are Nahiko and Nosuke?"

"Out training, you know how it is. They need to keep their skills sharp. You never know when that will come in handy."

"Absolutely."

"Nosuke tells me that Princess Miko has a suitor. Although, he'd refused to tell me anything about the man. You two are Princess Miko's attendants. What do you think?"

I know this was just Sakura's way of making conversation, but this was the last thing that Desti needed to talk about.

"If Nosuke didn't tell, then I won't either. Besides, there are much more interesting things to talk about than Princess Miko."

Sakura brought the food over to the table and set a plateful down in front of Desti and I. Then she sat down at the table and gave me a weird look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Like Nosuke and I trying to figure out a wedding date. I know it's still a long way off, but I like to plan ahead."

"Of course! Silly me! You two are intended!"

I chuckled and Sakura rambled for an hour about what her wedding was like. She went into all the details and described it as the best day of her life. Even though she was talking about herself, I couldn't help but feel better.

I turned my attention to Desti. He was smiling, even if only slightly. She was having a calming effect on him too.

Just then, Nahiko and Nosuke returned.

"I'm just sayin' you didn't need to throw me in the lake!" Nosuke playfully complained.

I looked at Nosuke and saw he was drenched.

"I didn't throw you in, you fell in." Nahiko smirked.

"Only cause you used your fancy footwork!"

Sakura interrupted their little spat. "Mind your manners! We have guests!"

"Kat? When did you get here?" Nosuke asked.

"About an hour ago. Desti wasn't feeling quite himself, so I brought him here."

"So this is the Desti I've heard so much about." Nosuke smiled at Desti. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Nosuke and this is my father, Nahiko."

"Nice to meet you both." Desti replied.

"You haven't been force feeding them, have you dear?" Nahiko looked at his wife suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Sakura answered, looking a little insulted.

"Miss Sakura?" Desti asked.

"No need to be so formal, Desti. Please, just call me Sakura."

"Okay... Sakura, would I be able to have some more?" Desti's tone was polite.

Sakura bubbled with joy. "Of course you can!" She instantly filled his plate with more food.

"I'm gunna change." Nosuke told me. "Then I'd like to talk with you if that's alright."

I nodded.

Nosuke disappeared to change and quickly returned. We left the house just as Nahiko was telling Desti about one of the pranks Nosuke and I had pulled.

Nosuke and I walked a little ways from the house before we laid on the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Apollo..."

"Nosuke, I told you. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me." I smirked slightly. "You can leave a mark again if it makes you feel better."

Nosuke didn't share my humor. "It's not you I'm worried about this time... It's Princess Miko."

I let out a sigh. "Nice to know I'm not the only one."

"No way a man is that good looking and that nice."

"I agree. That's why I'm being a shadow for Miko. There's no telling how far this will go. I just want to be sure that nothing happens."

"I'll keep a close eye on them when they pass by. If anything comes up as suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, I'll appreciate the help." I rolled onto my side and gave him a kiss.

He locked eyes with me and gave me a smirk. Before I could ask, he rolled us over and pinned me to the ground. He attacked my neck with his mouth and made my body heat up. The last time he did this, he left a mark.

"There. Just in case." Nosuke smirked.

"I'll make sure he sees it."

Nosuke helped me up and we returned to the house. As soon as we entered, Desti said it was time we got going.

Desti was silent the whole walk home, but I felt like his spirit had lifted a little. Good. Now, he could focus on his job.

The next day, I was training on my own while Desti shadowed Miko. Apollo hadn't shown his face yet today, so I took the chance to get some practice in.

"You have impressive skills."

I spun around at the sound of Apollo's voice. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure I've ever seen anything quite like it." He approached me. "Using two swords is unique."

I smirked. "That's why I do it, my lord."

He stretched out his hand. "May I see one?"

I didn't like where this was going. If I gave him one, he could kill me here and now. But, I was trying to appear as if I didn't suspect anything. If I wanted to keep that up, I'd need to let him see one. So... I handed one of my wakizashis to him.

He grabbed it by the handle. I stepped back and he swung it around.

"I didn't know a sword could be this lightweight. It's impressive." He handed the sword back to me.

I sheathed my swords then Apollo raised an eyebrow at me. At first, I was a bit confused but then I remembered the mark Nosuke clearly placed on my neck.

Apollo gently moved my long hair out of the way. His fingers brushed lightly against my skin. I shuddered inwardly. He may be attractive, but his touch made me want to run as far away as I could.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "You can tell your intended that I have no intentions to seduce you."

"How do you know he's my intended?"

"A woman doesn't wear a ring on her finger unless she's been promised to a man. The other option is that they're already married. You're too young for the latter."

This man was keen. He paid attention to detail and he was smart. This wasn't good. "You have a keen eye, my lord. Most people don't pay such close attention to detail."

"Let's just say that I'm very interested in the people guarding the princess."

A knot formed in my stomach. I didn't know why, but that comment made fear run cold through my veins. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Speaking of Princess Miko, are you off to see her now?"

"Yes. I'll leave you to your training."

"I'll accompany you. I've finished for now anyway." I tried to act casual. To be honest, being with him without Miko around only reaffirmed the feeling in my gut. I was almost certain he was up to something... the only question was, what was he after?

Another couple of weeks went by and I didn't let them out of my sight. After my encounter with him, there was no way I was going to let up.

Nosuke updated me a few times but there wasn't anything that would point to Apollo being a problem. I updated him as well about my encounter with Apollo. Nosuke was happy that Apollo voiced his disinterest in me, but he was suspicious because of the other comments.

I would have loved nothing more than for Nosuke and I to be working together again, but he wasn't an attendant. We made due and kept our lines of communication open.

I was following the two love birds and stayed far enough away to not get caught, but close enough that I could hear everything they were saying. If I wanted to find out what exactly was going on, they'd have to believe they were alone.

The sun was setting and created a perfect romantic setting.

"Apollo, I wish we could stay here forever." Miko spoke gently.

"Will you spend forever with me?"

Did he seriously just...?

"Whaa..." Miko was equally as surprised.

"My heart comes alive whenever I am with you, my darling Miko. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

That's it! I can't take this anymore! Prince Zen needed to be told about this now! I silently snuck away and headed straight to Zen's office.

When I arrived, all I could do was pace. I needed to calm down enough so that Prince Zen would know that this was me doing my job and not just my emotions. Although, they were raging pretty strong. There was no way I could let Miko marry that man. But... would Prince Zen even believe a woman's intuition?

I didn't have any proof, but my instincts were telling me that Apollo was bad news. These were the same instincts that had saved my life in the past. I couldn't ignore them.

There was another problem. Apollo was a noble. Prince Zen would likely take his side. But if something bad happened and I didn't speak up, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Miko was my charge... and my friend. I needed to protect her.

I stopped my pacing and raised my hand to knock, but froze. Come on Kat! Just knock on the door, it's not that hard. You've done it so many times before. Just go in there and tell the Prince that you don't trust the son of a snake. Prince Zen would want to know about the proposal anyway.

After several minutes I finally worked up the courage to do it.

"Enter!"

I opened the door and shakily approached the Prince.

"Kat, what brings you here?"

"I have some concerns, Your Highness."

His face went serious. "What about?"

This is it. Just say it. "Apollo."

"What about him?"

"I don't trust him, he's up to something."

Prince Zen raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Figures! No one listens to the attendant!

"No, Your Highness, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Are you forgetting that Apollo is the one who saved her from the river after you and Desti were separated from her?"

I clenched my fist. "No, I haven't forgotten." I tried my best to keep my cool. I was going to make him listen. I knew something was wrong.

"If there isn't any proof to suggest he'll be a problem, then there shouldn't be any cause for alarm."

"But There Is!" I really didn't mean to shout but couldn't help it. "Do you think any decent man would propose after only a month?! ... Your Highness."

His expression changed drastically, to utter shock. "What?! Are you saying he proposed? When?"

"Just at sunset. I heard it myself."

"Where is she now?"

I started to panic when I realized I didn't know.

"You don't know?!"

I shook my head.

"You're coming with me and we're going to find her! Now!"

We both quickly made our way outside to begin our search when we saw Desti riding up with Miko in front of him.

"What happened?!" Prince Zen took her in his arms, once Desti brought his horse to a halt.

"Apollo made her drunk and then tried to force himself on her!" Desti explained with distaste.

That bastard! I'll kill him!

"Where is he now?!" Prince Zen's ferocity grew.

"Dead!"

Did Desti really kill him? He was usually so sensitive, I didn't think he had it in him. Part of me was happy the crud bucket was dead, but another part of me wanted him alive so that I could cut his balls off and then kill him... slowly.

We followed Prince Zen as he carried Miko to her room. He set her gently on the bed and turned to Desti and I.

"Stay with her, don't let her out of your sight!"

"Your Highness." We bowed. Like I was gunna let her out of my sight now.

The Prince reluctantly left and as soon as he did, Miko was out of bed and staggered towards the window.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"The stars... they're pretty."

She suddenly leapt out the window and dropped to the ground below scaring me half to death. "Let's get her before she hurts herself!"

We went full speed safely to her side.

"You need to stay in bed." Desti held her up.

"I'll behave for another kiss..."

His face went beet red.

I gave Desti a smirk. "What did I miss?!"

"Nothing!" Yeah right!

"You kissed! It's about time!" I enthused.

"You never ev'n visit'd me!" Miko babbled.

"I'm sorry..." Desti began to apologize.

"I's talkin' to 'im." She pointed at a tree.

"Miko that's a tree!"

"I kiss't a tree?!"

"No... " Desti facepalmed. "See. She won't remember any of this, anyway. It's nothing, and it will always be 'nothing'."

"You guys are silly. I've no idea what yur talkin' bout. I know! Let's go to KARBI!"

"Your Father would be furious."

"What's she doing out here?!" Prince Zen came out of nowhere.

"Daddy, we'r just talkin bout you."

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms.

"Yur in trouble now..." Miko was ridiculously giddy.

I was feeling my frustration rising. If she had just listened to me, none of this would have happened! If I'd only been more on guard. I should never have left her alone. "Miko thought she had a great idea... outside the gates..."

"I did?"

Prince Zen's frustration traded for shock. "What?!"

"You could come with us!" Miko got a dumb smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Prince Zen asked, locking eyes with me.

"Karebi apparently." I answered.

"We are?! Awesome!" Miko enthused.

"The only place you're going is back to bed. You'll need to sleep this off!" Prince Zen ordered.

"But I wanna play sa more..." Miko gave her best pouty face.

"You need your rest." Her father was unwavering.

Desti leaned in and whispered to me. "How can he say no to that. And I thought you were impossible."

Princess Shirayuki joined us and Miko started to wander off again. She wasn't staggering as much now. She must have gotten the hang of walking again. Maybe she was going to bed and this would end early.

She started to sing.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor/What will we do with a drunken sailor/What will we do with a drunken sailor/Early in the morning."

I froze in sheer panic. There was only one way she knew that song. She must have heard me sing it when I was drunk. Shite! This wasn't going to go over well.

"Goodbye, fare-ye-well/Goodbye, fare-ye-well/Way hay and up she rises/Way hay and up she rises/Way hay and up she rises/Earl..."

I smacked my hand over her mouth. I knew it was unorthodox but this was an emergency! How much did she remember?! This was very bad! I became angry at her and at myself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I roared. The last thing we needed was Prince Zen hearing her. If he did, he'd wonder where she got it from.

"Singing is fun! You should try it!"

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?!"

She burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Desti interjected.

"Kat's face!"

"Very funny..." I was getting more and more frustrated. I didn't know how much more of this I was going to be able to take and not do something I would regret. I know she put up with me but this was a completely different scenario.

"Why is she singing like a pirate?!" Prince Zen suddenly approached, causing my blood to run cold.

SHITE! Why did Miko have to sing sea shanties?! I quickly searched for an explanation. "It must be all the books she's read. I noticed several pirate stories among her vast collection."

"Cuz they're better fun! I wanna learn more... Kitty Kat!"

"Why are you asking me?!" Panic and anger struck full force. Was she trying to get me killed?!

"You have lots!"

I was gunna get caught for sure if I don't cover my ass on this! For the love of holy seawater, why did this have to happen?! WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN TO ME?!

"Only cuz I lived on the street! Just cuz I know some of them doesn't mean I know everything!" It wasn't a lie.

"Whatz a streets like you doing on the girl?"

I rolled my eyes. This was getting downright ridiculous!

"If you were sober you'd know the answer to that." I wasn't about to retell it. She was drunk, so there was no point.

She snickered.

"What's funny now?" I groaned.

The snicker turned into a giggle.

"That's enough, to bed!" Prince Zen ordered.

"Aye Captain Zen!" Miko responded playfully.

That was the only encouragement I needed. There was no way I was letting this drag on any longer than needed. I knew I would probably get in trouble but I didn't care. I needed to get Miko to bed before she spilled enough about me to make Prince Zen suspicious.

I threw her over my shoulder and started to walk in the direction of her room.

"I see you in the mornin'! Faster, weeeeee! Giddy up horsey!"

I ignored her. I was going to try and get her to her room before I did something I'd regret. Then she started smacking my rear.

"Keep that up and I'll smack you back!" I snapped.

"Put me down! This isn't fun anymore... I want down!"

"Not till you're in bed!"

"Desti... make this big bad kitty put me down!"

"No way! I don't feel like getting beat up, thanks!"

At least Desti was smart enough to stay out of it.

"Arn't you suppos'd to be my shiny armor knight?"

I gave her a good firm smack on the butt with my hand. "That's enough!"

"Hey!"

"If you don't want another one I suggest you pipe down!"

Miko's voice was starting to grate on my ears. Just stay calm and get her to bed. Who am I kidding?! Calm went out the window a long time ago!

"Hey, Kat, maybe you should take it easy on her." Desti suggested.

"Shut up, Desti!"

"She didn't make the choice to get drunk. It's not her fault."

"Maybe not, but she ignored my warnings! If she doesn't want to end up in situations like this then maybe she should start listening to those around her!" I had warned her before things got this far. On the Phoenix, everyone's opinion held weight. If the captain didn't consider it, it was only a matter of time before mutiny. Miko was a princess! She should have taken my advice from the very beginning!

"You liked 'im too, admit it Kitty Kat!"

"I Did Not!"

"I saw yur face, when you saw 'im, you can't tell me that."

I was getting close to my breaking point. I was going to gag her if she didn't shut up! I growled in frustration.

"Miko! If you don't shut your beer hole right now, I'm going to make you shut it!"

"Overruled!"

"Alright! That's it!" I flopped her on the ground, climbed on top of her to pin her, tore a strip off of my uniform shirt, and gagged her. I threw her back over my shoulder and hauled her quickly to her room.

Finally, we arrived. I practically threw her on the bed and turned around and walked out.

As I walked, I felt my adrenaline subside and the tears burst forth. Once I got outside I fell to my knees and just bawled. She could have been KILLED! Nevermind what that monster, Apollo, had tried to do to her!

I punched the ground repeatedly. I was too stupid or afraid to say something sooner! I should have spoken up! I should have! I stopped punching the ground and just braced myself as I cried.

"It's not your fault. I had my own suspicions too. I shouldn't have let my guard down either."

My eyes went wide. That was Prince Zen's voice. I heard him walk up to my side. I sat back on my knees and wiped my tears.

"You asked me to protect her...I failed..."

"You did what you could. You can't blame yourself for that."

I stood up and composed myself. I made eye contact with him. "Don't blame yourself either, Your Highness. I didn't have any proof."

"True, but you listened to your gut. Next time, I will not dismiss you so easily. The next time your gut tells you something is wrong, I want you to tell me."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Now, get some sleep, you deserve it."

I gave a bow and went to my room.


	25. Chapter 25: Finally, Some Peace

The next day, I decided I was going to talk to Miko about listening to me as well as apologize for my behavior. Even though she didn't remember it, I felt compelled to apologize. No matter what, I need her to know that I needed to be taken seriously. I wasn't going to be sloughed off anymore. I didn't want something like that happening again.

I entered her office and locked eyes with her. I placed my hands on my hips and was about to speak when she spoke first.

"Before you say anything, I would like you to hear me out."

I relaxed. She must have put some serious thought into what happened. So I waited for her to continue.

"My answer was 'no'. Deep down, I always knew it would be. I have always known, that one day, I would eventually have to marry a noble. I hoped that I would find a man, who would love me for being me, the ambitious girl," Her voice had some hope in it, but it became laced with hate as she continued. "but I was wrong. All they see is a chance to rise to power! I don't believe in fairytales anymore. This is my fate, and I must accept that." Her face softened as she confidently stood up. "From now on, I am going to be a princess, my attendants can be proud of. I will resort to receiving their counsel, whenever necessary." I could hear the sincerity in her voice and see it in her eyes. The experience had, indeed, changed her. "As my attendant, will you stay by me, and help me achieve this goal?"

I smiled. She finally figured it out. "Can I get that in writing?"

She caught me off guard with a hug. It was odd to have a friend hug me. Sure I had Nosuke and his parents hug me, but that was different. I finally decided to hug her back. This girl was like a sister to me.

"I won't let you down." She promised as she broke the hug.

I could see in her eyes that she was truly serious about this.

"Thank you." Then I decided to lighten the mood the same way Nosuke would with me sometimes. So, I smiled playfully at her and began to poke at her ribs.

"Stop! Okay, okay."

I stopped. "You caved fast. We might have to work on that." I teased.

She just smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you while you were drunk."

"Oh... uh... right, that... Can we just forget that happened?" With how little blush was on her cheeks I could tell she didn't remember everything.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"I would like to keep it that way."

"You're not even the least bit curious?"

"Was it something embarrassing? I don't want to know, if I did anything inappropriate or anything, like that." Her face went full pink now.

"You don't need to worry, it wasn't anything that bad. I was way worse. But you did get on my nerves... and I smacked your butt."

"Gee, thanks... My Father, what did he say?"

"About me smacking you? Nothing. I made sure he didn't see that."

"Lucky for you... That would have ticked him off, you know. Speaking of which, did I say anything stupid around him?" She shyly covered her face with her hands.

"No, but the look on his face was priceless when he heard you singing sea shanties." It was terrifying at the time, but now that I know my status as a pirate is safe, it was hilarious.

"Sea shanties?"

"The songs I sang when I was drunk. I have to say, it was interesting hearing them come out of your mouth." The smile wouldn't leave my face as I recalled her singing them at the top of her lungs.

She giggled. "I would have liked to have seen that."

"It looked something like this." I then proceeded to imitate Prince Zen's face the best I could.

"That is just like him."

I decided to take it a step further and continued with my imitation. "Kiki and Mitsuhide! I want you to train my daughter! What the heck! Let's have Obi train her too, but then we'll tell her she's not allowed to leave the grounds! It will work out perfectly!"

For the first time, Miko burst out into full laughter. It was a cheery laugh and it made me smile just listening to her being happy.

"Just so you know, training was my idea, but that was great." She informed me as she wiped a tear from her eye because she had been laughing so much.

"You should laugh more often. You have a good one."

She smiled back at me.

Suddenly, I remembered something. With all the drama, she hadn't noticed the promise ring on my finger.

"Oh! Now that things are back to normal, did you want to hear some news?"

She nodded and signaled for me to continue.

I held up my left hand and pointed to my ring. "Nosuke gave me a promise ring."

I saw her face light up. "Wow, it's beautiful! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you. You should see his mother, she's practically got names for our kids picked out."

"Really? But isn't that something for you both to decide?"

I chuckled. "If you met her you'd understand. She means well and I'm sure she will leave the decision up to us, but it doesn't stop her excitement in the slightest."

Miko chuckled too. "I don't think my Mother would do that, so it's hard for me to picture."

"Do you want to meet them? I'm sure they would love you."

"I would love that!"

"Then let's go! Nosuke is off today." I could also give Nosuke a bucket of water to the face. It was revenge for him throwing me in the lake a few days prior. I wasn't planning on Miko coming but it would make for a funny situation.

"Let's. But first, we should inform Desti where we're going. Wouldn't want him to worry."

"Of course. The man doesn't need to have the life scared out of him again."

"Again?"

Shite... She didn't know even that? "You don't remember that either? ... I'll tell you later. For now, let's just go."

"Sure."

We made our way to Nosuke's home and, as usual, Nahiko was sitting on the porch with his pipe.

He rose to greet us as we drew near the house.

"Kat, it's good to see you. Did you miss us already?" He gave me his usual hug and I hugged back without hesitation.

"It's good to see you too, Nahiko."

Nahiko looked at Miko for a moment. "Is this who I think it is? Or are you and Nosuke pulling a prank?"

"It isn't a prank, it's really me." Miko informed.

"Well, it's an honour to have you visit our humble abode, Your Highness." Nahiko gave a bow. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I was hoping to meet the lovely folks that Kat has told me so much about."

"Sakura is going to be over the moon. Why don't you two go inside, lunch is just about ready."

"Thanks, we will. Is Nosuke still asleep?" I asked hopefully.

"Isn't he always on his days off?"

"Mind if I wake him up?"

"Be my guest."

I smiled playfully. This was going to be so good!

When we entered the house, Sakura was busy with making lunch. I decided to give Miko a little entertainment. So I spoke in a quieter than normal tone.

"I'm home, mom."

She quickly spun around and her face lit up as it always did when I showed up unexpectedly. Since I was just here a few days ago, there was almost no prediction that I was going to show up today.

"Kat, my dear!" She pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me off the floor. It was a little painful but this is who she was whenever she was happily surprised. She set me back down and held me at arm's length. "I wasn't expecting you! Please tell me you're staying for lunch!"

"Yes, we're staying for lunch."

"We?" She obviously hadn't seen Miko yet.

I tilted my head towards Miko.

"This isn't another joke you and Nosuke cooked up, is it?"

I laughed. One joke with a red wig and all of a sudden I was the suspicious prankster.

"No, it's not a joke."

Sakura quickly became flustered. "Please sit down, Your Highness. You must be tired from the walk here." She pulled out a chair with a pillow for Miko to sit on.

"That's very kind of you." Miko smiled sweetly.

"We rode horses, mom." I informed casually.

She completely ignored me for the moment. "Would you like anything to drink? Or maybe..."

"I am fine. Thank you very much." Miko politely declined.

"Hey mom, you got the cold water ready?" I smiled slyly, now it was time for some fun.

"Of course. I decided to have it ready for the next time you showed up. Although I'm surprised you returned so soon."

I had asked Sakura to have some water ready so that I could get my revenge on Nosuke when he least expected it.

"Sweet!" I grabbed the bowl of water off of the counter and went into Nosuke's room.

He was sleeping so soundly. He was almost too cute to wake. Almost. I splashed the water on him.

"AAHH!" The look on his face was priceless! I would do it again in a heartbeat. "Kat! I'm gunna get you for that!" He leapt to his feet.

I bolted out of the room with him close behind me.

"You gotta catch me first!" I teased.

Nosuke had determination in his eyes. "Oh I'll catch you!"

I did my best to stay just out of reach as he chased me around the small home. I was laughing too much and he finally caught me.

He pinned me down and began tickling me mercilessly. It didn't last long though.

"Nosuke, we have company."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mother. His eyes grew wide with shock and he clamored to his feet.

"Your Highness!" He bowed. "I didn't see you there. Please forgive my behaviour."

I could tell Miko was trying hard to keep her laugh down. She only spoke once she had regained her composure, for the most part.

"It's alright."

Nosuke stood back up and I got up from off the floor.

"Mission accomplished." I stated with a smile.

"You planned this?!" Nosuke accused.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Miko to be here, but yeah."

Nosuke gave me a glare.

"What? It was funny."

"Go get dried off and changed, Nosuke. We'll leave once you're ready." Sakura directed.

"No need to tell me twice." Nosuke agreed.

"I love you, honey." I innocently called.

"I love you too."

"Where are we going?" Miko asked now that she had a chance to speak.

"We're going on a picnic for lunch. There's this beautiful spot about half an hour hike from here. I think you'll like it, Your Highness." Sakura answered.

"I look forward to it."

Once Nosuke returned dry and ready for the day, the five of us set out on our walk. Nosuke and I walked behind everyone else and I watched Miko take in the beauty of the countryside. If I was honest with myself, I enjoyed it almost as much as the sea.

Suddenly! Nosuke grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

"Nosuke! What are you- Aahh!"

I was now atop his shoulders. I laced my fingers through his hair and I had a big full smile on my face. Only Nosuke could make me feel like this. Miko had turned to see what the commotion was about.

We arrived at the usual picnic spot. At the top of the hill where we stopped, there was a single strong oak tree that shaded most of the hill. The green grass flowed down the hill until it reached a crystal clear lake at the bottom. The water was so still that you could see the reflection of the sky like a mirror.

Sakura began to set up the picnic while Nahiko sat leaning against the tree and lit his pipe.

"Can I help with anything?" Miko asked.

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself, Your Highness."

"It's fine."

"Okay... Why don't you go with Kat and Nosuke to find some stones for the corners of our picnic blanket. That will keep it from flying away."

We quickly found four rocks and set them in their place and sat down to eat lunch. The conversation was pretty typical, but I noticed Miko wasn't paying attention. She was eyeing Nahiko's sword. I don't blame her.

Nahiko didn't use that sword in our duels, instead, this one was reserved for serious use only. Although he had granted me the chance to swing it around. It was a rare sword. He told me once while we were dueling that he found it with one of the biggest treasure finds the Phoenix ever discovered. So it was natural that it drew Miko's attention.

"It's a khmali sword. I got it while I was a bachelor living on a ship." Nahiko explained. He probably noticed her interest in it before I did.

"It looks like a fine sword." Miko observed.

"It is. It's also very rare. I came across her by chance. You wield a sword yourself, don't you, Your Highness?"

"I do."

"Would you like to give her a whirl?" He smiled kindly at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Nahiko stood up, drew the sword and used both of his hands to present it to Miko.

She didn't say anything and carefully took it and studied it.

I knew from my time wielding it that it was lighter than I expected it to be. Miko was probably noticing the same thing.

We all watched as Miko stepped back to give herself some space and began to swing it around. I could tell she was just as fascinated with it as I was and she was having fun with it. I looked over at Nahiko and noticed he had a smile on his face. He must enjoy seeing others marvel at the sword as he once did.

"It's magnificent!" Miko handed the sword back to Nahiko in the same way he had given it to her.

"I thought you would like it."

"Nahiko will you spar with me?" I asked giving him my pouty face that always worked on Desti.

"I don't normally spar with her, you know that."

"I know... but I want to see you use it!"

Nahiko thought about it.

"Pleeeaase..." I begged.

"Alright, I suppose one match won't hurt."

"Awesome!"

I stood up and drew my sword that was around my waist. I had been improving my single sword skills as well as keeping up my dual-wielding skills. I had to keep them balanced.

We gave ourselves the proper space.

"Same rule as always?" I asked.

"As always." Nahiko confirmed.

Swords clashed as Nahiko and I went full force at it. This was why I loved training with him. He put me through my paces and challenged me. He was better than I was, of course, but I'd like to think I was at least a challenge for him.

He seemed faster and more precise with this sword, so after several minutes, he sliced my right shoulder.

We stood down, both of us breathing heavy, and headed back towards everyone else.

Sakura pulled out the bandages that she always carried with her and signaled for me to come to her. I listened as I took off my coat and presented her my arm.

"There! You're good to go." Sakura said as she finished dressing my arm.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear."

Miko and I began our ride back to the castle and talked.

"So, what did you think of them?" I hoped she found them as comforting as I did.

"They seem like very nice people."

"I'm going to be honest, I'm starting to see them as family."

"That's wonderful!"

"I only wish my parents could be around to meet them."

"If they were, I know they would be delighted for you!"

"Thanks, Miko. It's nice I can talk to you about this."

"What are friends for?!"

I gave her a smile. It was nice to hear her say that we were friends.

"It is really nice to be out here. It seems so peaceful. Like the world would just disappear, don't you think?"

"I do. This is the only place that brings me the same peace and calm that the sea does."

"The sea life sounds amazing. Do you ever miss it?"

"All the time. The sea wind blowing through my hair, the smell of the salty water and the sway of the ship. There is nothing else like it in the world!"

"I've been on the sea before, but it was a little different for me... I remember the feeling like I could fly, while standing on the prow, or is it the bow? It was different from anything I have ever felt before, like I was free!"

"Desti told me your experience on a ship wasn't under the best circumstances. And both bow or prow are accurate, by the way. If you think it feels like flying on the bow then you should try climbing into the crow's nest. Best seat in the house!"

"Crow's nest? I'm confused, I thought we were talking about the sea?"

I laughed. "The crow's nest is the spot on top of the main mast where the look out is. It's so they can keep an eye out for enemy ships or bad weather coming from far away."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, if by some miracle you ended up on my ship, I would be more than willing to teach you everything you need to know."

"That would be exciting!"

"Yes it would." I decided to amuse her with starting up a sea shanty. "What do you do with a drunken sailor, What do you do with a drunken sailor, What do you do with drunken sailor Early in the morning?" I looked at her to continue since I knew she knew it.

"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Early in the morning!"

"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"

We continued singing till I ended the song and we were in sight of the castle.

"Before we go back, I would like to ask you, what did you do to your uniform?"

I figured she would have noticed sooner or later.

"Oh that... I kinda tore it to uh... gag you... while you were drunk..."

Miko brought her horse to a halt. I did the same.

"What?! Why would you do something like that?!"

I gave her a nervous laugh. "You may have driven me a wee bit crazy with your antics... I had to do it before I did something else I would regret..."

"That was a really bold move. My Father would not be happy to hear that."

"He would have been even less happy if I had taken you over my knee."

"I never gave you a hard time." She teased.

"Ha ha ha... yeah right." I jested back. She nearly got me caught.

She gave me a 'do-tell' kind of glare.

"I'll just say for now that you gave me a good scare." I might tell her one day, but for now, it was all I could say. Thankfully, she didn't push it. "While we're on the topic of that night... there are some things you need to know..."

She looked distant. I needed her attention for what I was about to say.

"Miko, I need you to look at me so I know you're paying attention."

She was reluctant but she did as I asked. Now I knew she was listening.

"Good. Now, the first thing is that you need to know this wasn't your fault. Okay?"

She responded with a subtle nod.

"Desti rescued you from Apollo..." Not having experienced sex myself yet, I was a little embarrassed but I did my best to stay serious. She needed to know. "He... He tried to rape you, Miko."

Due to the lack of horror on her face, I could tell she didn't know what I was talking about.

I let out a sigh. "You have no idea what I mean do you?"

"I'm not going to like this..."

"No... sorry... Do you at least know what sex is?"

She nervously shook her head.

"Okay..." I bluntly explained exactly what sex was and how it worked. I found myself blushing a little as I explained but she didn't seem to notice. I saw she was extremely embarrassed by my bluntness, but it was the only way I knew how to explain it. "Inside of marriage or between two people who love each other, it's said to be the most amazing thing that they can share... However... rape is when someone forces it on another, whether they want it or not."

She stayed silent and tears quickly started to flow down her face.

"Miko, remember what I said. This wasn't your fault. Apollo fooled us all. I'm just grateful Desti got to you before anything more than drinking whiskey happened."

Miko's horse became restless and it was no wonder as to why. They both started to return to the castle. I started my horse going again and kept pace with her. I knew her reaction was probably normal, but I was concerned and the only thing I could do now is be there for her.


	26. Chapter 26: Time to Heal

Miko barricaded herself in her room. I leaned against the wall just outside her room with my arms crossed, just in case she needed me. I was going to make sure to be there if she needed anything.

"Kat? What are you doing outside Miko's room? Shouldn't you be with her?" Prince Zen asked.

"She's locked herself in her room, Your Highness."

"Why would she do a thing like that?"

I knew this conversation was coming.

"Because I told her about what Apollo almost did to her." I said it with my most serious voice to try and convey that I didn't do it casually.

I saw Prince Zen's face flare up with rage. He firmly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his office. He released me once we entered the room. I was sure I was going to get a bruise.

"Just what were you thinking, telling her something like that?! And without consulting me!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I felt like she had a right to know." I knew I couldn't afford to let my temper get the best of me.

"That may be, but you should have consulted me first!"

I gave a bow. "I am very sorry, Your Highness. I will consult you in the future."

"See that you do." His tone softened.

I stood up and saw that his face was full of grief.

"Your Highness, you should know that I see Miko as a close friend. I wouldn't have told her something of this magnitude without carefully weighing the consequences. If you feel like you need to punish me then so be it. But I felt I did the right thing."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm not going to punish you. Miko would need to find out sooner or later. I guess I was just hoping it would be later."

"I can understand that."

"Get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Yes, Your Highness." I bowed and went to my room.

On the way there, Kiki caught up with me.

"Kat, I must speak with you a moment."

I didn't argue and followed Kiki to an empty room. I had a good idea what this was about.

"Is this the part where you lecture me about carrying Miko over my shoulder?"

"There are certain things that are simply off limits when it comes to royalty. You can't do as you please." Kiki answered by starting her lecture.

I let out a sigh. "At the time, it was the only thing I could come up with."

"Even so, it is not proper to treat a royal like that. Or anyone for that matter."

I straightened up. "I'll accept whatever my punishment is." If she was wanting to make sure that I remembered her point, it meant that punishment wasn't too far off. Because of my training with Prince Zen, I knew carrying Miko over my shoulder was unorthodox.

"Given the... unique circumstances, there won't be a punishment this time."

I was surprised. She was being incredibly lenient. On the Phoenix, if you screwed up, you were punished. Circumstances didn't come into account, typically. Mistakes could get you killed. I bowed. "Thank you, Kiki."

As I stood back up, I saw Kiki clench her fist. It was subtle, but it was there. "I should be thanking you."

I gave her a curious look. "Why's that?"

"You kept an eye on Miko when I couldn't."

I could see that Kiki was upset that she couldn't be here while things had been happening.

"She's safe now." I comforted. "You couldn't help that you weren't here. As soon as you heard something was going on, you came straight back. That kind of loyalty is rare." I wasn't used to comforting someone else. Everyone I met usually kept their feelings to themselves.

"She may not have been if you hadn't been watching over her." Kiki bowed to me. "I am in your debt."

Now I was really uncomfortable. "The person you should really be thanking is Desti. He's the one who killed the son of a snake. He's the one who brought Miko back home."

"I've already done that." She stood back up. "I would like to make a request of you."

"What would that be?"

"If something like this would come up in the future and I'm away, will you send for me?"

It was a reasonable request. Kiki clearly cared about Miko as much as I did. "Consider it done. But, let's do our best to make sure I never have to make good on it."

Kiki smiled sweetly at me. "Agreed."

The next day, I went to Miko's room expecting her to still be there, but she wasn't. I tried not to panic and went to her office hoping that she was there.

I opened the door and sure enough she was passed out on her desk. With her face in a book? It didn't look like a fiction book.

I walked over and read what was visible on the page. From what I could tell, it was a book to do with running the country. What inspired her to read a book like this so late last night that she would pass out at her desk? I mean it could be connected with what I told her yesterday, but how?

I sat in a chair and waited for her to wake up. After a few moments, Kiki entered the room. I raised my finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet.

"What is she doing sleeping here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I wanted to let her sleep."

"Good idea. What was she reading?"

"Some sort of government book from what I can tell."

Kiki quietly walked over and looked at what it was. I saw her eyes widen a little with shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's 'Affairs of the State'!" She almost broke her whisper as she walked back to me. "I'm going to let Zen know, but you can continue to let her sleep for now." She said lowering her voice once again.

"Yes, ma'am."

About a week passed and Miko buried herself in books. I was starting to feel like a caged bird. I wanted to get out! Miko lifted her head and looked out the window. If I had to guess, she was probably sick of this office too.

"You've been in the books for a while. What do you say to getting out of this stuffy office?" I suggested. I knew going outside would make her feel better.

"It is long overdue." Miko met my gaze. "I really could use a break."

"If you're thinking about a tavern, forget it. Miko shouldn't..."

"Drink." Miko cut Desti off.

"That wasn't..." I started to defend myself and Miko stepped in.

"I know the dangers, you don't need to worry." Her voice was cold at first but then it changed. "I'm sorry... You're right, it might be a good idea to avoid it this time."

There was an awkwardness between Miko and Desti. Had he not told her about his kiss and his feelings? I hoped he would tell her soon. It needed to happen, but I knew that was something I should let him do on his own.

We went for a walk outside and soon found ourselves at the port in town. I instinctively looked for the Phoenix, but then remembered where I was. They would be stupid to come here. I felt my heart sink a little, I missed my ship. The sights, sounds, and smells all reached my heart. How I missed the sea!

Miko sat on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest as she looked out at the sea. I was beginning to worry. She hadn't shown the same enthusiasm that she normally did when it came to going to town.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

We turned around to see a woman crying desperately. Miko immediately ran up to the woman.

"What's wrong?!"

"They stole my wagon,...My boy, he's inside!" She yelled frantically.

"Don't worry, they won't get anywhere."

Before I knew it, Miko had called her horse and took off after the wagon. Desti and I quickly signaled our horses and took off after her. Of course, Miko's horse, Beauty, was the fastest in the royal stables so we weren't able to keep up but we did our best.

By the time we finally caught up with her, two men had been pinned to their seats with Miko's special throwing knives. Desti and I quickly took them into custody and handed them into the authorities. I had to admit, it felt weird being on the other end of the law.

Upon returning the wagon and its contents, the woman went up to Miko and gave a deep bow. "Your Highness. Bless your soul! Thank you for saving my son, and returning everything to us."

"It was my pleasure, I'm just glad that everyone is alright." Miko replied sweetly.

A few days after the whole incident, we were in Miko's office when she burst out with an announcement.

"Kat! Desti! I have decided to help my people." She declared confidently, keeping perfect composure as usual. "I know this will be a difficult task, but I would like you to be by my side."

"Well, duh." Like I wouldn't help.

"What are you saying? You want to be a hero or something? Are you sure?" I could tell Desti was concerned.

"A heroine? I never thought of it like that. I know I can help when people are in danger and when they are abused. I will do everything I can to save them."

I could tell there was no changing her mind about this, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to make sure it was done properly.

"Since your mind is already made up, I have one condition... we are going to do things my way!"

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"First, you need a proper disguise."

"That would be best. We don't want you to attract any unwanted attention. And your pink hair is too obvious!" Desti explained.

"Exactly! We need a plan."

We went into town and bought everything we needed. New clothes, boots, a hat, and a new sword so that her royal one wouldn't give her away. I had to get creative in order to hide her pink hair. I found a horse with a brown tail and cut off what I needed. Once I styled it like real hair, Miko would be able to fully hide her pink locks.

She put on her new disguise once we found a quiet spot in the forest. It looked pretty good, if I did say so myself.

Miko admired herself in the reflection of a nearby pond. I thought the outfit looked kind of silly with only having red boots, cape, and hat, and everything else black, but I decided since Miko was the one who had the idea, she could pick out her own clothes. Maybe I should have said something.

"Perfect!" Miko concluded.

"Not quite. You still look like a girl." I explained. I looked at Desti. "Desti, give us a minute, would ya?"

"Oh course. I will be over that hill. Holler if you need me!"

"I will." Miko responded.

He smiled back and left as he said he would.

"Now what?"

"Take it off, we need to make that bust of yours disappear."

"I-I... uhmm... okay..." I could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry. Desti will keep a lookout for people coming."

"I guess..." I saw Miko blush but she did as I asked.

Once everything was removed, Miko tried to hide herself.

"You need to move your arms, so I can wrap this around your chest." I pulled out some wide medical dressing from my bag.

She shyly complied and I wrapped the dressing around her tightly. It had to be tight in order to hide it properly. I remembered when I had to do it a few times... it was not comfortable. Luckily, Miko was smaller than I was in the bust, so she was easier to do. Once I was done, Miko put her clothes back on.

"Alright Desti! We're clear!" I called.

He quickly returned and just stared at Miko.

"I can barely recognize you. Good job Kat!"

"Thank you." I turned my attention back to Miko. "Now you need to work on your lower voice. People will know you're a girl, right away, if you speak like normal."

"Okay... How's this?"

"Sounds fake. You don't want to bring it too low, or it just sounds forced." I changed my voice when I spoke next. "Like this, do you hear how it sounds like it's my normal voice?"

She nodded and tried again. "How about now?"

"Much better." I was impressed she caught on so quick.

Once everything was in order, Miko changed back into her regular attire and we headed back to the castle.

That evening, I made my way to Nosuke's home. Ever since Desti had killed Apollo, I hadn't had a chance to be with Nosuke.

I hadn't even reached the steps of the house when Nosuke came out and quickly made his way to me. When he reached me, he claimed my lips with his.

I knew the reason. I'd had a lot of contact with Apollo, so Nosuke had been worried that I was at risk. He was concerned about Miko too, of course. But, now that she was safe, his fears about what could have happened to me would have come rushing forward.

"Please say that you'll stay here tonight." Nosuke pleaded once he finished the kiss.

"I think I could make it work."

Nosuke kept his arm around me and we began to go for a little walk. After a while, we arrived at the lake where we'd had our picnic with Miko. We sat down side by side and looked out at the lake while leaning against the tree.

"How are you doing?" Nosuke asked.

"I'm fine."

He kissed the side of my head. "I'm glad."

There was a bit of silence.

"How's Princess Miko dealing with things?" Nosuke inquired.

"Differently than I expected." I needed to be vague. With the lengths that Miko went to, to hide her identity, I couldn't share the details.

"Oh? How so?"

"Just different. I can't really discuss it."

"Is it going into a depression?" Nosuke's voice held some concern.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. You don't need to worry."

"Good. I feel like my nerves are still settling down."

"However, I'll be working overtime from now on..."

"So, you'll have fewer chances to come out here." Nosuke finished for me.

"Yeah..." I didn't like it, but I had to be there to protect Miko.

"Then I'll make extra effort to come see you. Even if it means a late picnic in the castle courtyard."

I sat on Nosuke's lap facing him and had one knee on either side of him. "You're the best." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. The kiss turned more passionate and transformed into making out.

"Kat..." Nosuke pushed me back slightly. "...if we don't stop..."

I got his hint. "Right." I got off of him and sat beside him again. I leaned into him.

"Don't worry. Our wedding night will be perfect." Nosuke comforted.

I smirked. "It better be."

He snickered. "Maybe we should head back. We don't want my parents getting the wrong idea."

"Alright."

Nosuke helped me up and the two of us headed back to the house.


	27. Chapter 27: The Princess Heroine

A month passed and Desti and I tagged along with Miko on all of her adventures. I found it quite humorous when the girls started to fall for her. Now it was my turn to call her 'pretty boy' which I gladly did every chance I got.

It had only been a week since the new prince had been born and now it was just a matter of recovery time for Princess Shirayuki.

Desti and I were with Miko as we rode towards Difila. It was nice to get out. Miko had taken on many of her mother's responsibilities so that she could recover and spend time with her baby.

As we approached, there was a tower of smoke rising from the town. My gut twisted. Don't let this be what I think it is! Sure enough... I was right. When we arrived and dismounted, I couldn't believe my eyes. I hated it when I was right at times like this.

An orphanage was on fire! I froze as the memories flashed back full force.

 _~"Please! You have to let me go in and get my wife!" I heard my dad shouting._

 _"DAD!" I called at the top of my lungs, but he didn't respond._

 _I tried to make my way to him but no one moved for me. I forced my way through the crowd anyway I could. Just as I broke through, I saw my dad dart into the fire._

 _"DADDY!" Tears burst forth from my eyes and I tried to run after him. A strong arm stopped me. "DAD!" I collapsed as the pain in my chest only grew to the point that I thought I was going to die. My whole body shook and the tears just wouldn't stop. "Mom... Dad..." They couldn't be gone... They just couldn't be...~_

I didn't move. What could I do?! How do I fight a fire with my sword?! I can't!

I watched in horror as Miko swung on a rope from the roof of a nearby building into the flaming one!

"NO! MIKO!" Why would she rush to her death?! I fell to my knees and started to bawl. Suddenly! There was the sound of a loud crash accompanied by a high-pitched scream. Was it really over?! Was this going to be my last memory of her?! How could I have lost my best friend so quickly?! Why did she have to die?! I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to cry uncontrollably. Time seemed to stop as I mourned my friend.

Later, a sweet little voice spoke to me.

"You don't need to cry, the Red Whirlwind is okay. He said to meet by the old tree."

I quickly looked at the girl. "You're not pulling some prank, are you? Because if you are..."

"I'm not! I promise!" She sounded a little panicked.

My anger raged and mixed with my feelings of fear and doubt. I marched off to the meeting place with Desti close behind me. The walk there only fueled my rage.

How could she be so reckless?! I was going to give her a piece of my mind. Sure enough, upon arriving at our destination, Miko was standing there waiting for us.

I was so livid that I didn't even think. Before she could say anything, I paced up to her and slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

I saw the shock on her face and a bit of hurt, but I didn't care.

"Do You Have Any Idea How Stupid That Was?! I Thought You Were Dead! How Could You Be So Reckless?! Anything Could Have Gone Wrong! There Was No Way For Me To Help You! Are You Trying To Get Yourself Killed?!"

"Those children were going to die! I had to do something, I couldn't just wait around and watch!" She defended.

"So You Just Dive In Without Thinking?! Like It Or Not, You Are A Princess First And A Hero Second! You Can't Just Throw Your Life Away Like That!"

She clearly looked frustrated but remained silent.

I felt myself begin to calm down when I saw that my words had at least caught her attention. "I'm responsible for your safety... And you are one of the people I care the most about right now..." I looked down at the ground and felt the tears flooding down my face again.

"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." There was sincerity in her voice.

"Can you really promise that?" I sobbed.

She paused. "Nothing is ever certain. I know that... but I promise I will be mindful of my actions from now on..."

I did my best to dry my tears and looked up at her. "Thank you."

Miko gently placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I felt something inside of me opened up and I pulled her into a tight hug. She was like a sister to me. I would protect her with my life!

After we arrived back at the castle I felt better and decided that Miko and I should have a more rational conversation. I waited till we were back and in Miko's office.

"Now that the chaos is over, would you please explain to me exactly what was going through your head."

"I had to do what was necessary to save the children."

"Okay... did you have any sort of plan in place?"

"In this situation, there was no perfect plan that could be formulated. I knew that there would have to be room to improvise."

"I didn't ask about a perfect plan... I asked if you had a plan at all."

"Certainly."

I was beginning to get a little frustrated. "Really? 'Cause it didn't look like it."

"I did." She said unwavered by my remark. "It was working too... the floor giving out was a minor set back."

I crossed my arms. "Next time let me in on it, or do you enjoy scaring me half to death?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

She nodded.

I relaxed and gave her a playful smile. "Now get over here and give me a hug, pretty boy." I stretched out my arms to receive her, but she just stood there so I grabbed her and gave her a 'Sakura' hug. After a moment, I set her down and gave her some space. "In the future, please don't scare me like that again."

"Does this mean I won't get ripped to shreds if I talk now?" Desti piped up.

I let out a laugh. "I'm not going to rip you to shreds. I'm not mad anymore."

"Then I would like to say, you are both crazy. Can we get back to work now? Before we have to explain to Prince Zen what we were up to, instead."

"Aye, aye, Captain." I mocked with a salute.

A few days passed and we were all in Miko's office, as usual, when a messenger delivered a letter addressed to Miko. I studied Miko for any signs that it could be a threatening letter.

She suddenly scrunched up the letter and began to leave.

"Where's the f-" I glared at Desti. "F-Flash flood?"

"Tancity. She has gone by herself to stop bandits! We have to get to her, before they do!"

I was about to ask who that was, but Miko ran out before I could.

I let out a groan. "Come on. Let's go."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Desti agreed.

Of course, Miko had to have the fastest horse. It made it difficult to catch up. When we finally caught up, I saw Miko fighting by herself against several armed men.

Desti and I stopped our horses and dismounted. I was shocked. I knew Miko had ability, but I had never actually seen her fight till now. If I was honest, she'd give me a run for my money. My only concern was that she wasn't dealing killing blows. Anyone who picks up a sword needs to be able to kill. I made a note to mention it to her later.

"Oh good! Just in time to help us return everything to Difila." Miko smiled casually like nothing happened. She turned her attention to a little girl, that I assumed was Tancity. "Why would you try to do this on your own, there are so many dangers out...here..."

Miko was starting to sound like her father.

"I just wanted to be brave like you..." Tancity was nearly in tears.

Miko knelt down and gave the girl a sweet smile. "You don't have to be, just be yourself!"

The girl gave Miko a hug.

"Come, let's get you home." Miko decided after they ended their hug.

We all mounted our horses and Miko took the girl with her as we headed into town.

A few days later, we were outside the gates on another escapade. Today seemed to be a rather calm day, so we headed further out to Treden.

I figured we may as well call it quits for the day. "Looks like that's it..." I was cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

We quickly made our way to where the girl was and found a huge bear. I wasn't sure what kind of bear, but did it really matter?

The girl practically threw herself at Miko before ducking behind her. I drew my swords, getting ready to fight when Miko did something I wasn't expecting.

"LISTEN UP!" She stretched her arms up to make herself big. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE, IT IS AN ORDER! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER, OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

Surprisingly, the bear landed on all fours and after one final grunt, it turned tail and ran. Living most of my life on a ship, I hadn't encountered many bears, so it was good that Miko knew what she was doing.

"Wow! You were amazing!" The girl shrieked in sheer joy.

I cringed at the pitch. Why did she have to be annoying?

"Tha...nks."

"Thank you so much for saving me, Red Whirlwind! I am in your debt. Please allow me to make it up to you!" She asked enthusiastically.

I smiled to myself.

"I-I..." Miko stuttered.

"I know you're busy... but please! I'll make it worth your while!"

It was obvious to me now, the girl was interested in Miko, aka the Red Whirlwind, romantically. Judging just by her looks, she could probably land any man she wanted. Her hair was forest green color in fancy looplets and her pastel blue eyes looked like they'd be very convincing.

"That's really not necessary..." Miko waved her hands nervously.

"Oh, but I insist!" She certainly was persistent.

This was starting to amuse me. Miko getting seduced by a girl, it was too good to resist. I gave a smirk. "Looks like you have an admirer, pretty boy."

Miko's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Don't make fun! He saved my life!"

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Miko regained her composure quickly, as she always did.

"I was collecting flowers for my mom. She's been sick."

"Really? That's what you're going with?" I snipped.

Miko gave me a quizzical look.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

And she was back to getting on my nerves. I crossed my arms. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

She looked at Miko and spoke sweetly. "My name is Nyra... and what's yours, Red Whirlwind?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"What makes you think you're entitled to know?" I interjected.

"I am simply asking for my rescuer's name, is that a crime?"

"No, but you're acting suspicious and I don't like it!"

"What are you? His girlfriend or something."

For the love of... This girl is getting ridiculous! I just glared at Nyra.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but shouldn't we be getting back?" Desti cut in. I almost forgot that he was even here.

"I agree." Miko quickly answered.

"Let's go! Go home, Nyra!" I told her.

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not. Now leave!" I ordered.

"Not a chance!"

I slammed Nyra against a tree and pinned her there with my forearm. "Now you listen to me! The Red Whirlwind is not interested in you in any way. So unless you want to start something that you won't be able to finish, I suggest you listen to me when I tell you... Go Home!" I stared her down.

"Fine! You win this one."

I released her and distanced myself from her. "Let's go." I grumbled.

We mounted our horses and left her in our wake. Now that we left her behind I was starting to relax again.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but did you have to be so rough?"

"Trust me, with girls like that, being rough is the only way to get through to them."

"Still, could you try to be more gentle?"

I gave her a serious look. "I'll try, but no promises."

"Works for me."


	28. Chapter 28: Confrontation

The next day, I entered Minato's tavern and sat myself down at the bar.

Ever since Miko had started her heroic deeds, I came in here regularly to ask Minato about what had been going on. This way we could possibly get a lead on something going on. Miko never came in, of course, she had an image to protect, but Minato knew I was working with the Red Whirlwind.

"Ya got any new leads for me?" I asked Minato as he came out of the back room.

"No leads, but this came for the Red Whirlwind." He handed me a letter.

I flipped it over to inspect it. A royal seal? Was Prince Zen on to us?

"Thanks, Minato."

"Anytime, Kat."

I walked out of the tavern and went to find Miko and Desti.

They were waiting in their usual spot by the stream that was just outside of Wistal. Miko was dressed in her disguise ready to go on a moment's notice. I approached quietly and saw that Miko was leaning against Desti. I smiled to myself.

Miko then shot up and even from where I was I could see the blush on her cheeks.

I silently approached. "You two look like you were getting cozy." I smiled bigger when I saw Miko jump.

"Whaa...It was nothing." She defended awkwardly.

"Whatever you say."

Miko quickly regained her composure. "Did you receive any useful information?"

"This came for you." I handed her the letter.

I watched as Miko inspected it. I was pretty sure she was just as curious about it as I was. She opened the letter and read it.

"Is your Father onto us?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem like it..." She looked up at Desti and I. "He wants to meet with me..."

Shite! That's not good. One look at her and Prince Zen will recognize his own daughter. "Does he say why?"

"Not much information was disclosed. I think he is trying to be discrete. I have a bad feeling though."

"When does he want to meet?" Desti asked.

"It doesn't matter. She can't go." I answered before Miko could.

"She's right... I can't. If my Father were to find out what we are doing..."

"What do you mean 'if'? If you show up there, your Father would recognize you immediately... But at the same time, if we don't show, he will assume we're uncooperative..."

"True, the outcome will not be in our favor, either way. We need a plan."

"Already got one."

"Oh?" She gestured for me to continue.

"What if we get someone else to stand in for you?" I suggested.

"Like who?" Desti asked.

"I know someone we can trust who would be willing to help us out."

"Can you arrange a meeting? If he is going to be speaking with my Father, I would like to know that my goals and attitude in this situation are conveyed accurately." Miko voiced.

"It's still early, I could probably get him to come now." I explained. Her suspicions were understandable. I was sure that Minato would help us out.

"And I will be waiting."

I left right away on my horse and hoped that Minato would, indeed, help us out.

I arrived at the empty tavern and Minato was polishing the wood of the bar.

"Miss me already?" He teased.

I stayed serious. "I need your help."

"Oh?"

"I can't explain here. Will you come with me and hear me out?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

Minato let out a sigh. "I suppose. It's not like I have any customers at the moment."

"Great! Let's go!"

I returned with Minato and Miko was still dressed as the Red Whirlwind.

"I'm back!" I announced while I was still a little ways away.

I saw them back away from each other and they looked uneasy.

"Did I miss something?"

"No!" They said in unison.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to press them on the matter. "Anyway. Desti, Red Whirlwind, I would like you to meet Minato."

Miko seemed to refocus. "It is nice to meet you." She bowed.

"And you as well, Red Whirlwind." He gave his own bow. "I've heard quite a lot about you." He turned his attention back to me. "Just what is it you want me to do that involves the Red Whirlwind?"

"You never explained anything?" Miko seemed a little confused.

"It wasn't exactly an ideal place to tell him." I explained.

"Very well."

"Well, I'm here now. What was it you needed?" Minato asked.

"I would like to ask you a favour. I was hoping you would be able to stand in for me, for a meeting with the Second Prince of Clarines. My friend here tells me that you are reliable. I only hope that my trust will not be misplaced."

"The Second Prince, huh? Why does he want to see you?"

"That I am not sure. However, I am needed elsewhere. This meeting is of the utmost importance. I hope you can understand."

Minato thought for a moment. "It's just to talk?"

"I'm sure it is a little more complicated than that. But I can't be certain of that either."

"Sure, why not. I've been feeling like I owe you something anyway."

Miko gave him a curious look.

"You owe him? For what?" Desti asked curiously.

"You see, thanks to the Red Whirlwind, I've been getting a lot more folks in my tavern to celebrate or drink their sorrows away. Business has been great!"

"There are somethings you will need to know." Miko informed.

"Lay it on me."

I was glad that he agreed to help us. He was the perfect man for the job.

Miko wasted no time in explaining her plans and what she hoped to accomplish. Minato listened carefully to everything she said and processed it.

"So basically, you're trying to be an objective form of justice. Is that about right?"

"Exactly."

"I like it. Good on ya for stepping up." Minato gave Miko a firm but friendly pat on the back. She obviously wasn't expecting it because she almost fell over.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Than..k you." Miko took a moment to recover. "Everything is clear?"

"Crystal. When are we meeting and where?" He asked casually.

"Tomorrow at 9pm, Crystler Crevice."

"Now there's only one thing left to do. I need clothes."

"I can take care of that." I spoke up.

"I appreciate your assistance." Miko thanked Minato.

"Don't mention it. Keep up the good work." Minato gave a friendly smile.

"Let's go get your clothes so you're ready for tomorrow." I offered.

Minato and I waved goodbye and headed back to town on my horse.

We arrived at the shop where we had originally found Miko's outfit and got everything exactly the same. We even found a duplicate of the sword we bought for Miko. By the time we were done, Minato looked amazing.

"You look great!"

"Thank you. Are you going to be there in case things get out of control?"

"I was planning on it. But I won't step in unless it's necessary. Prince Zen doesn't know I'm involved."

"Fair enough..." Minato paused.

"What?"

"How long have you had that on your finger?" He pointed to my ring.

"A while now. Why?"

"Does he treat you right?" His tone was suddenly serious.

"Yes. I'm really happy." Why was he acting like an overprotective brother all of a sudden?

"Good."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say I've had personal experience dealing with men who don't take their role seriously... or they abuse it."

Now it made sense. I'd come across this kind of scenario before. Minato must have a strong sense of chivalry and couldn't stand it when women were mistreated.

"I assure you, Nosuke treats me with the utmost respect and love. He's never even raised his voice to me."

"Alright then."

"Let's go. I'd like to get a look at our meeting place before it's time."

The next night, I placed myself in a tree and did my best to conceal my position. Minato and I arrived at the meeting place and Prince Zen was already there waiting. I didn't see Kiki and Mitsuhide, but I knew they probably weren't far off.

"I'm surprised you came alone, Your Highness. It could be dangerous." Minato was his typical cool character.

"Who says I didn't come prepared? You seem to have yourself a companion."

He spotted me already?! Prince Zen is better than I thought.

"Just a safety precaution. Even though your letter was convincing, there was no telling if it was truly you who sent it."

"I understand your concern, it is needless." Prince Zen turned the conversation to a different matter. "You are probably wondering why you're here."

"The thought had crossed my mind." If Minato was nervous, he sure wasn't showing it.

"I do appreciate that you have taken it upon yourself to protect those in need, what are you planning to do now that you have gained the people's favour?!" He demanded accusingly.

Minato paused for a moment.

Come on Minato! You talked to Miko and you understood exactly what she wanted to accomplish. I hoped he would be able to draw an accurate conclusion based on that.

"What do you intend for the future of this kingdom?!" Prince Zen pressed.

"The favor of the people is a reward in itself, it's what motivates me. As to the future of the kingdom... I simply want it to flourish."

"Is that so? Then tell me, why you have taken it upon yourself to interfere with the proceedings of this kingdom? Not only are you violating laws and obstructing duties, you are taking justice into your own hands. Do you deny this?" Prince Zen's voice intensified.

"Sometimes it takes a man outside the law in order to deliver true justice."

I was amazed by Minato. I knew first hand that Prince Zen could be very intimidating, yet Minato was keeping his cool through all of this. It probably had to do with all the angry drunks he has to deal with on a regular basis.

"You seem to have your mind made, so I will get straight to the point. Either you are with the crown or you are against it!"

"Do you really think it's that simple, Your Highness? Is that why you turn a blind eye to the abuse of commoners by nobles?"

"That does not concern you. You may think you're doing a good thing, but do you realize that in doing this, you can upset the balance of loyalty."

"Is it still none of my concern, if your own men would attack my friend, or perhaps even my wife, just because they could? If the balance of loyalty is going to be disrupted, I assure you, it's not my doing."

That was a nice bluff, Minato wasn't married.

"That may be so, and it is important to take that into account. However, it is not your responsibility to decide the fate of those who hold power over you!"

"I'm not deciding anyone's fate. I'm simply coming to the aid of those who need it. I have no bias."

"Which is why, I ask that you join us in setting these things right. You will no longer be carrying this burden. If you do not comply, then I will take it as a sign, that you are no longer in support of the crown!"

"Thank you, Your Highness, for the offer, but I must respectfully decline. It would defeat the whole purpose of what I am doing. That being said, I am NOT an enemy of the crown, but an advocate for the people under it."

Way to go Minato!

"Then you have made your decision... This is your only warning. Your next move will be taken as hostile and will be dealt with accordingly!"

"I understand, Your Highness. I'm sorry you weren't able to see things from my perspective."

"Your perspective is considered, but cannot be condoned."

"Do you fear me that much?"

"That is not the case. However, your presence in the kingdom has caused much disruption."

"Only for those who abuse their power."

"If that is how you feel, then there is no use in continuing this discussion. Heed my warning. Till we meet again. I wish it could be on better terms."

"As do I, Your Highness." Minato gave a bow.

Prince Zen turned around and left. Once I was sure he was gone, I leapt out of the tree and stood beside Minato.

"You were perfect!" I praised.

"Thank you, but I doubt the real Red Whirlwind will be as thrilled about this conversation. He's really got the Prince angry."

"You're probably right. Speaking of, I should go and tell him how it went."

"Alright. I'm gunna head back to my tavern and open her up. The night is still young. I could still make some money tonight."

"Okay. Thanks for your help!"

Minato waved as he walked away and I headed back to the castle to tell Miko everything that happened.


	29. Chapter 29: Found Out

Surprisingly Miko was still in her office. Even though it wasn't obvious, I knew she was worried about how the meeting went.

Knowing she wouldn't ask me out right, I decided to speak first. "So I have good news and bad news. My question is do you want all the details? Or do just the short and sweet version?"

Miko sighed. "Well, out with it."

"Okay then. Good news: Minato performed his part perfectly. Bad news: Your father now considers you an enemy of the crown."

Horror took over her face. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Minato did his best to try and get your Father to see reason, but his mind was already made up." I continued.

"Noo...This can't be happening..." She mumbled to herself.

"Your Father also said that your next action would be taken as hostile and would be treated accordingly."

She stared at nothing in particular. I could even see a little fear well up inside of her. It surprised me. I didn't think this would cause such a reaction.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

After a few moments of her trying to gather herself, she finally spoke. "I need to finish what I started, hopefully my Father will come around."

"If you want my opinion, I doubt he will. Minato tried reasoning with him and he didn't budge."

"If that is what it takes... Then so be it." She said to herself.

"What?" Her comment made no sense to me.

She looked up at me. "If we can't change his mind, then we will have to do it, without his approval."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Desti asked.

"What choice do I have?" I could tell by her tone that it wasn't really a question.

"Well, if you still want to keep doing this, then I'm with you." I said.

"Desti?" She looked

"I'm in, but maybe I should stay here and cover for you."

"That's a good idea."

A couple weeks later, I went into town as always and waited for Minato outside of his tavern. It wasn't like him to have it closed at this time of the day but I decided I should wait.

Sure enough, he came walking up with a serious look on his face. I could tell something was wrong. He didn't say anything as he unlocked his tavern and I followed him inside.

He sat at one of the tables and gestured for me to do the same. I did as he suggested and patiently waited for him to speak.

"Prince Zen talked with me today. He knows I'm not the Red Whirlwind."

"What?! He figured that out already?!"

"Are you really that surprised? He is an intelligent man."

"I know but still... does he know I'm involved?"

"No, I kept your name out of it."

"Did anything else happen?"

"He listened to what I had to say, although I'm not sure how much he'll actually take to heart."

"He actually listened? That's a first." I said sarcastically.

Minato gave me a playful smile. "You're just bitter because you're a pirate."

"Damn straight!"

"You should talk to him, he's more reasonable than you may realize."

"Maybe one day, but not now... is that everything?"

"Yes, did you want a drink?"

"Sure, but only one."

"Done."

I entered Miko's office with haste. "Bad news. Minato just told me that Prince Zen knows he didn't talk to the real Red Whirlwind." Miko's expression didn't change. "Wait a second! You knew?!"

"Minato was here." She said indifferently. "Given his release... It's obvious to be sure."

That explains why he wasn't at his tavern.

"So what now?" Desti asked.

"Same as always. It's too late to turn back now."

About another week passed and things were growing more and more intense between the Red Whirlwind and Prince Zen. He'd almost caught us a few times, but thankfully Miko managed to get away. I was always impressed with her skills.

I noticed Miko had been more quiet than normal. I couldn't imagine what kind of turmoil was going on inside of her. She was practically fighting against herself.

I entered Miko's office and handed her a letter that had been dropped off with Minato. No royal seal on it this time so I had no way to know who it was from.

She opened it and began to read.

"What is it this time?"

Her face grew more serious.

"Remember Nyra?" She asked after she finished reading her letter.

"How could I forget?!" The woman was ridiculously annoying and didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer.

"They have taken her. They claim that they will kill her, if I don't show up."

"Oh please, she's just looking for attention."

"I don't think so. A girl didn't write this."

"So she got a friend to help. Either that, or it's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap!" It was nice to know Miko still had a clear head. "I have to meet them. If there is any chance, that what they're saying is true."

"Fine. But you aren't going alone." Desti insisted.

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Miko hid in the trees as I stood and waited at the rendezvous point. A man emerged from the bushes with Nyra firmly in his grasp. Several other men appeared, but it was nothing Miko or I couldn't handle.

"I asked for The Red Whirlwind!" He spat.

"He's sick, so he sent me." I said confidently. This man didn't look like that big of a threat. But I knew I had to tread carefully, if he killed Nyra, Miko would be very upset, to say the least.

"If he doesn't show up, then I kill her, right here, right now." He pulled out a knife and put it to her throat.

"... Please... I don't want to die..." She cried out pleading with me. I could tell by the look in her eyes that this wasn't some setup of hers to get attention.

He pressed the blade harder against her throat, drawing blood and causing a whimper out of Nyra.

"Stop! If it's me you're looking for, then I am here! Let her GO!" Miko, dressed as the Red Whirlwind, leapt out of the tree.

Nyra looked relieved.

A new look entered the face of the man who held her hostage as he released her.

Miko drew her sword and I, my wakizashis.

"Kat, there are more in the trees!"

I realized it just as she said it and they leapt out of the trees and joined their comrades. A man swung at Miko, but she managed to dodge.

"You take care of those guys! I got this!"

Swords clashed and chaos ensued. I smiled devilishly, I had missed this. Unlike your typical bandits, these men were actually a challenge and it had been too long since I had been in a fight. It was exhilarating!

One by one they fell by my swords. I struck down my final opponent then turned to see how Miko had fared.

She was letting him get away! Not on my watch! I was about to strike when Miko stopped me.

"Let him go! There has been enough loss for one day."

I froze in position. It took everything I had to follow Miko's order and the man turned tail and ran like a coward.

"You are amazing!" Nyra squealed.

"We need to take care of that wound, before it gets infected." Miko pointed out, ignoring Nyra's praise.

"Of course." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"I'll take care of it." I pulled out a small jar of the 'miracle cream, applied it to her neck and wrapped the wound to protect it.

"Now that it's dealt with, will you kindly take me up on my offer? You have saved me twice, there must be something I can do to repay you!"

"What do you have in mind?" Miko asked sounding exasperated.

"Please follow me to my villa, and I will show you!" Nyra was getting more irritating with every word that came out of her mouth.

Miko and I reluctantly followed her and eventually arrive at her home. It was nice but nothing compared to the castle.

Miko paused at the door. I didn't blame her.

"Welcome to my humble home, Red Whirlwind."

"Thank you..." Miko replied.

I entered just behind her.

"Please make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

I decided I was going to take full advantage of this 'make yourself at home' invitation. "Don't mind if I do!" I flopped on the couch and placed my feet on the short table that sat in front of the couch.

Miko seemed to relax and sat on the couch across from me. Nyra practically sat on Miko's lap when she sat next to her.

"So what made you decide that you wanted to be a hero?" Nyra started playing with Miko's fake hair. I just watched. This was going to get amusing.

"I like to help people, I know this way I am making a difference for each person I meet."

"You made a difference in my world. I will be forever grateful to you." Her voice was now a seductive one. I had to stifle my laugh. As annoying as Nyra was, this was turning out to be entertaining.

"Then I've succeeded." Miko answered.

"I don't think you understand..." She changed her position so that she was seductively pressed against Miko. "...there is only one way I can repay you for your kindness..." She placed her hand on the side of Miko's face causing it to be only inches away from hers.

I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing as Miko's eyes went wide.

"I think we should go!" Miko decided as she hastily stood up and headed out the door.

"Wait! I haven't even..." Nyra chased after Miko.

"Just leave it alone. Trust me, you're not his type." I explained as I followed them.

I went outside, leaving Nyra at her home, and found Miko hiding in a tree. "Is that... what I thought it was?" Her face was bright red with humiliation.

I couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Yes it was. I wouldn't have let anything happen, though."

Miko leapt out of the tree and landed in front of me. "Let's get outa here!"

It was entertaining to see Miko this flustered. It was a rare occurrence.

"Yes, sir."

Once we returned to the castle, I backed off to give Miko her space when Mitsuhide approached me.

"Prince Zen wants to see you."

I felt my stomach tighten. Why would he want to see me? I guess the only way I was going to find out was by following Mitsuhide.

"Lead the way."

We arrived at Zen's office and he was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You asked to see me, Your Highness?"

"I want you to explain what you were doing with the Red Whirlwind."

I was shocked. How did he know I was involved?! Unless...

"I saw you fighting alongside him."

That's what I thought.

"I help him out from time to time." I tried my best to stay calm and answer his questions vaguely but truthfully.

"Judging by the way you fought, you must be close to him."

I remained silent. If there was any way of getting out of this without exposing Miko, then I would.

"Kat! How well do you know this guy?!" Prince Zen was starting to get frustrated with me.

"I know him very well." My code of honesty sucked at a time like this. But I was determined to be an honorable pirate, even if it was an oxymoron. And it wasn't just that. I knew Prince Zen was doing his job the best he could.

I braced myself for Prince Zen's next question.

"Who is he?!"

There it was! There was no getting out of it. If I didn't tell him then I would be lying. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for whatever punishment he would give me once he got his answer. I just hoped that I'd get points for being honest.

"He's not a man... the Red Whirlwind... is Miko in disguise."

"WHAT?!"

I flinched at his explosion of rage. Without saying a word, he harshly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the office. I was sure he was going to take me to the dungeon and flog me himself! As we walked, however, I realized that we were headed to Miko's office.

"Kat tells me, that you are 'The Red Whirlwind'!" He shouted after we burst in and he finally released my wrist.

Miko just sat there silent. She was probably as worried as I was.

"Well! Is this true?!" Prince Zen demanded.

"It is."

"Kat! Desti! Leave us!"

He didn't have to ask me twice! I was out as soon as he finished giving the order. I didn't want to be around him when he was this angry.

Desti and I decided to burn off our nervous energy by sparring. Our training swords clashed as we talked.

"I've been meaning to ask... What were you and Miko doing before I returned with Minato?"

"You mean when you first suggested he stand in?"

"Yeah."

Desti blushed and that caused it to finally click in my head. I don't know why I didn't see it before!

"You kissed her didn't you?!"

His face went red.

"Finally! At least she'll remember that one."

"Yeah, but I think it might have been a mistake. She is a Princess after all."

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure things will work out!"

I caught Desti off guard and pointed my training sword to his throat.

"No fair beating me when you're asking me questions like that!"

"Sorry, but in a real fight you can't let your emotions interfere."

"Guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Right behind you."

Once Prince Zen discovered that Miko was the Red Whirlwind, he agreed to one last adventure. It had involved some madman thinking he could force others to work for him. Then there were arrows shooting at us and something crazy with a clock tower. By the end of it, everyone knew that Miko was the Red Whirlwind and our adventures had come to a close.


	30. Chapter 30: Back To Normal

Now that things with the Red Whirlwind were finished, my schedule was freed up more and I could spend some much needed time with Nosuke.

"I still can't believe that Princess Miko was the Red Whirlwind. I don't think anyone saw that coming." Nosuke stated as the two of us walked through a nearby forest.

"Good. It means I did my job."

"I can't imagine Prince Zen took it too well."

"About as well as if he'd witnessed our impersonation of him and Princess Shirayuki."

Nosuke chuckled. "So he was livid."

"That's putting it mildly."

We reached our destination and sat on the blanket where our lunch was waiting for us.

"So, how long until you think King Izana hears about it?" Nosuke inquired before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"He's probably already heard. The reveal wasn't exactly subtle."

"Then I give it less than a month before he shows up."

I didn't like that idea. "You think he'll show up?"

"Dad said he always tends to come to Wistal when something big like this happens. So I figure he will want to confront the issue sooner rather than later."

Well that's just great... I shoved another bite of my sandwich into my mouth. I could hope that Nosuke was wrong.

Miko, Desti and I all walked to the training grounds because Miko had invited me to spar with her. I knew from the start that this was going to be interesting because I knew she would give me a run for my money.

However, what she said next caught me completely by surprise.

"I want you to teach me duel sword wielding!" She playfully insisted. "I saw what you're capable of, and I want to learn it."

I was surprised that she said it outright. Normally, I would have to go through some sort of song and dance just to get a hint at what she was thinking. I had also never taught anyone before, but I figured it would be a good experience for me.

I smiled. "It's going to take a lot of training and it's nothing like what you're used to. You sure you're up for it?"

"Fine by me!" She gave me a confident smile

"Alright." I looked at Desti. "Will you grab my practice swords from my room? There's a few things I want to explain before we get started."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Desti left to retrieve the swords.

I returned my attention to Miko. "The first thing you need to know is that they are designed for speed, not power." I drew my swords and gave a few demonstrations. "Do you see what I mean?"

Miko nodded.

"I forgot to mention, they are called wakizashis. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now, they are also much sharper than what you're used to. So they will cut your opponent much more easily. So a blow that might not be fatal with your sword, could spell disaster when using the wakizashis."

I sheathed my wakizashis as Desti returned and handed me the practice swords. I, in turn, handed them to Miko.

"The first thing you should notice is how light they are." I explained.

I watched as she noticed the difference in weight. Then, I walked over to where the normal practice swords were, grabbed one then headed back to my spot. I quickly thought through all the things that I had learned the hard way.

"When you are fighting with someone who is wielding a sword like this, you DO NOT block a direct blow! It will break your blades and knock you to the ground. Make sure you remember that!"

"Got it."

"Good. Now attack me!"

Miko did as I asked and charged at me. As expected, her moves were sloppy and predictable so I was able to easily block or dodge them. I allowed myself to think back to when the Captain was training me. He never knew how to use these so, in essence, I was the first one to actually teach the use of these swords on this side of the ocean.

I also noticed Miko had the same problem I did when I first picked them up. One hand was more dominant than the other. Just like me, I'm sure she would learn to adapt.

"Not bad for your first try." I praised as I stood down. "Switch with me and I'll show you some tricks."

We switched swords and each took up our stance again.

"Come at me again." I ordered.

She did as I asked and I quickly dodged the attack, struck and sliced one of the fake blades across her belly, and used the other to give a gentle jab in her back.

"Do you see what I did there?" I asked as we turned to face each other again.

"I did. You were quick."

"Exactly! I then took the opportunity to go for a slice across your stomach and a jab in the back. That's the weakness I have found with the common sword, when you go for a strike, often your stomach is vulnerable. If one is quick enough, you can get the advantage and take out your enemy before he has a chance to make a second attack."

I held out the practice wakizashis for Miko to take. "Now demonstrate what I just showed you."

She hesitantly took them and handed me her sword.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I only got silence.

I let out a sigh. "It's about taking someone's life, isn't it?"

Her continued silence gave me the answer. I didn't know why the girl decided to pick up a sword if she wasn't planning on using it for its intended purpose.

"Look, I get that you don't like killing, and you've been lucky thus far, but it's not always going to be that way. Sometimes it comes down to their life or yours." I softened my tone. "Now, I'm not saying that you have to kill everyone you come across who opposes you, but you need to possess the skills necessary to do it, should the time come where it's required. That is the burden we carry as soon as we pick up a sword."

She was silent for a moment and I watched her think.

"I see what you're saying, but I won't kill!"

"Because the wakizashis are sharper and quicker to use, the likelihood of you killing someone will go up..." I studied her face and saw that she had her mind made up. "However, since I know there's no changing your mind, we'll continue to train until you get the hang of it. Once you've gotten good enough, then we'll put the real thing in your hands."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, then let's get back to it."

The next day, Miko approached me and had a serious look on her face. I didn't like it one bit. Whenever she had that look, it meant that she was going to tell me something I wasn't going to like.

"Okay... just tell it to me straight."

She had a brief look of confusion.

"The look on your face says it all." I explained. "So what are you going to tell me?"

"My Father just informed me that King Izana with be arriving later this week."

I was right! I didn't like it. Nosuke had been right. I guess I should have expected this. Sure, the King knew I was a pirate but it didn't make things any less tense. The man was hard to read, meaning I never knew what his intentions were. Oh well, I guess I was just going to have to deal with it.

The day came and King Izana arrived at the castle with Prince Keno and Princess Suna. After greetings were exchanged, Miko offered to take baby Amari so that Princess Shirayuki could have a break.

Naturally, the baby drew everyone's attention. Although, I was pretty sure that wasn't the only reason that Prince Keno rushed to Miko's side.

Desti, of course, was also next to her. "He's getting big."

"He certainly is." Miko agreed.

"Can I hold him?" Keno asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." She teased.

"I am plenty capable."

"Alright, make sure to hold him, just so." Miko handed Amari to Keno.

"Hello, little cousin. Have you been good to Auntie?" Keno asked with a big goofy smile.

Suna quickly joined her adopted brother. "AWW! He is sooo cuuute!"

"Weee! Weee!" Keno lifted Amari up and down. The baby gave a full toothless smile.

"Okay, enough gawking over the cute baby. How about we have some fun?" I suggested. Since this group wasn't together very often I decided to make things interesting.

"Oo! What did you have in mind?!" Suna asked suddenly intrigued.

I smiled slyly. "What do you think about poker?"

"I've never played before."

"That makes two of us!" Miko added.

My smile only grew. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Awesome! I'm in!" Suna enthused.

"Fine." Miko caved. I was honestly surprised that she wasn't more excited about this.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kat?" Desti questioned suspiciously.

"It's not a good idea... It's a GREAT idea!" This was going to be great! "We can use the floor in Miko's office."

"I don't get a say, do I?" Miko asked.

"Nope. Let's go."

Miko hesitantly lead everyone to her office. We all sat on the floor in a circle and I explained the rules. Miko held little Amari in her lap as I dealt out the cards. The baby was going to give her a big disadvantage.

"Okay, so the way Desti, Prince Keno, and I usually play, is that we wager dares instead of money. Is everyone up for that?" I smiled devilishly.

"What's the dare?!" Princess Suna asked.

"That's for the winner to decide."

"Then count me in!"

Everyone else agreed although Miko was hesitant.

"Okay, now that we're all clear on the rules... Let's Play!"

The hand began and, as I thought, Amari was not helping Miko one bit. He was reaching for her cards. Simply having him on her lap made her hold her cards out farther from her body than the rest of us.

"Miko, I can see your cards." Princess Suna pointed out.

"That can't be helped. I have Amari with me." Miko defended.

"Then I guess you lose!"

The game continued for quite awhile and in the end Princess Suna won. She, of course, reveled in her victory.

"Okay... now what do I get you all to do?" She sat and thought for a moment. "Desti!" I watched as Desti cringed a little. "Give your Princess a kiss!" Suna declared as she presented her hand to him.

I suppressed a snicker as I watched Miko's jaw drop and face flush with jealousy as Desti did what he was told.

"That was perfect! You are a true gentleman!" Suna overdramatized. "Now Kat!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked as I cowered a little. If she was getting Desti to do something that bold, what did she have planned for me?

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

Oh no... "Yeeesss... why?"

"I want you to make out with him right now in front of everyone!"

I felt my face quickly heat up. Make out?! With Nosuke?! In front of everyone?! I did not like kissing that intimately in public. Sure, I kissed him briefly while we were on dates, but our kisses had always been brief when we were in public. I quickly searched for a way to get out of this. That's it! He's on shift right now!

"I-I can't do that right now. He's on shift." My voice was nowhere near the confidence I normally had.

"Perfect! Even more of an audience! Let's go find him!"

Shite! So much for that idea.

"You seem flustered, still think this was a good idea?" Miko teased.

I was so not in the mood. "Shut up, Miko!" I growled.

She just gave me a cheeky smile.

I got up and went to where I knew Nosuke would be. He always would tell me where he would be stationed each shift so that I could find him if I ever needed him. Today he was at one of the staircases that were overlooked by a balcony. It was one of the areas that had the most guards as well.

My face was warm as I walked up to him. He gave me a curious look.

I paused for a moment. "I apologize for this."

I knew he was going to ask what I meant but, before he could, I pressed my lips firmly against his and demanded entrance into his mouth with my tongue. He was completely caught off guard and was stiff at first but then he melted into it. I ran my hands through his dark brown hair and ended up knocking his helmet off. I felt my whole body heat up. I hoped that Prince Zen or King Izana didn't walk by.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be right now?"

Shite! That was Kiki's voice! She was probably wondering why I wasn't with Miko. I quickly broke my kiss with Nosuke and bowed low as he straightened himself up.

"I'm sorry, Kiki... we were just having a little fun..." I knew it didn't sound right, but my words were escaping me right now.

"Is that right?"

All the guards, that had watched the scene unfold, were all trying to stifle their laughter. My face was now on fire.

Baby Amari cooed. I turned to see where they had been hiding, but by the time I looked they were gone.

"Get back to Princess Miko." Kiki ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied as I stood up. Then I saw that Mitsuhide and Obi were there too.

I quickly found the others with my face feeling like it was hot enough to cook an egg on.

"I hope that was satisfactory! Because I am NOT doing that again!"

"Very!" Princess Suna giggled. She then turned her attention to Miko and Keno. "Now... What do I get my cousin and brother to do?"

I gave an evil grin as the best idea came across my mind. "I have an idea..."

"Oh? Do tell!"

I leaned in and whispered it so only she could hear.

"I love it!" Suna declared after I finished. "Miko and Keno! You will dress up as pirates, go up to Prince Zen and my father, and use pirate speak to tell them you want to be pirates!"

This was going to be perfect payback for Prince Zen putting that dumb law into place. Also, it was my way of getting Miko back for almost getting me caught while she was drunk.

We all went to the theatre room and dressed Miko and Keno up in 'pirate' clothes. Miko even took it up a notch. Once we were outside the office, and she handed Amari to Desti, she called Ru Ru. It was the perfect touch, and I didn't even come up with it!

They entered the room and I just barely peeked around the corner.

Prince Zen stood up abruptly. "What are you doing?!" He sounded extremely agitated by their appearance and the look on his face was great!

King Izana, on the other hand, seemed amused.

Miko approached her father with Prince Keno cowering behind her.

"We've decid'd ta be pirates!" Miko pulled out her cutlass, angling it in front of her, then swiped it to her side. "We be on our ship if'n ya need us!" Ru Ru chirped. She put her cutlass away and turned to Prince Keno. "Let's be off ta our ship, mattey!" She grabbed Prince Keno's hand and I could tell, even from this distance, that he was shaking in his boots.

"Now wait just a minute! Get back here!" Prince Zen demanded. The look on his face was priceless as I had watched it go from pure shock to utter rage.

"But da crew, they be leave'n without us! I can't kep 'em waitin' any longer!" Miko then exited the room with Prince Keno behind her.

I was shocked when I watched King Izana burst out laughing. This caused another look to cross Prince Zen's face that almost caused me to join in the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Prince Zen practically shouted. He was turning a delightful shade of red. I loved it!

Prince Keno had disappeared and Miko was on her way out but Prince Zen came storming out after her. I did my best to stay out of his way. I wasn't even sure he knew I was watching.

"Miko! Get back here right now!"

It took everything I had not to laugh at the fact that Prince Zen looked like his head might explode.

"Father?"

"You are not being a pirate!"

"But... why not?" Miko tried to be cute.

"Where did this come from?!"

King Izana came out and stood by Prince Zen. "Zen, give it a rest. It was just a joke."

"This is no laughing matter!"

"I doubt they actually plan on becoming pirates. If I had to venture a guess, I would say it was a dare. Isn't that right, Miko?"

I'm not surprised that King Izana had caught on. His wife was pretty observant so I figured he would be the same way.

"It was just a little fun. I guess we got carried away."

"Well, how about we steer clear of the pirate jokes from now on. Zen doesn't have a sense of humor where they're concerned. Alright?"

"I will." Miko then left her father in the hall.

Prince Zen may not have had a sense of humor but I did. And that was hilarious! I won't forget that anytime soon!

Later that day, King Izana called for me. I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk to me about. I entered the office he was borrowing for the time being and gave a bow.

"You asked to see me, Your Majesty." I stood back up.

"Suna told me the dare was your idea."

"Yes, Your Majesty, it was." I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I braced myself.

"Did you get the reaction you were hoping for?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't do it again." His tone became more serious.

"Yes, Your Majesty." There would be no need to do it again but I needed to let him know that.

"You're dismissed."

I bowed and left.


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbye

A week later, King Izana and his children returned to Wilant and things got back to normal. At least that was what I thought it was going to be, until two months later when Miko and I were walking through port.

Miko had wanted to get out of the castle, so Prince Zen gave his consent with the condition that she be back by sundown. I guess finding out she had been the Red Whirlwind made him believe in her abilities enough that she was allowed to go out. As long as Desti and I were with her, of course.

We had sent Desti to go get us something to eat as we continued walking. We talked about training with the wakizashis and I explained different techniques. I had to admit that she was learning quite quickly. Her speed still needed work but she was getting the idea of dual wielding.

"Hey, Kat! Isn't that your ship?!"

"What?!" I was caught completely off guard by her question. No way was my ship in port! Not here. I looked where she was pointing and sure enough, there was the Phoenix! What were they doing here?!

"That is it, right?"

"Yeah... That's it."

"Then let's get my own wakizashis from Obral!" This wasn't a request. She was insisting.

I was starting to wish I hadn't told her where I got them from. She had asked me in one of our first training sessions. Shite! I forgot to mention the little detail of how far away it was. Then again, I wasn't expecting to actually take her there!

She was on the Phoenix before I could stop her. I quickly followed behind and saw Thane talking to her.

"Kat?!" Thane was shocked at my sudden appearance.

"I'll explain everything later, but first... Do you want to tell me what in the holy name of Poseidon you're doing here!"

Thane simply pointed upwards towards the flag. I looked up and saw it was the flag of a merchant ship, instead of our usual pirate flag.

"I don't care about that! You guys are reckless in coming here! Get everyone on board and take us out of port! Now!" No matter what happened next, I was pretty sure Miko would not be back before dark.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Thane blew a whistle and everyone climbed aboard. Thankfully, none of them had left port, so leaving was a quicker operation than normal. I helped, of course. It took me no time at all to snap back into old habits. Miko went to the bow of the ship and looked out over the sea.

Once we got going at full speed, I joined her.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" I asked as I took in the sight and smell that I had missed incredibly since being ashore.

"Mhm." Miko closed her eyes as the ocean breeze flowed through her hair.

"Captain!"

I turned around and faced one of my men. "What is it Kato?"

"It's nice to have you back. The ship just wasn't the same without you."

"It's good to be back. I trust you guys didn't get into too much trouble?"

"Nothing that Thane couldn't get us out of."

"Speaking of Thane, will you tell him to meet me in my quarters?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Miko, come with me." I ordered.

She followed and we made our way to my quarters just below deck. Not long after, Thane joined us.

"Did you get the items I asked for?" I inquired.

"Yes, They're in storage for the moment. Although I'm not sure what you'd want them for."

"All in good time, Thane. That's all I needed, now you can go, and close the door behind you."

Thane did as he was told.

I opened my trunk full of pirate clothes that had been left on the ship thanks to the fate that had caught me in Tanbarun. I pulled out my black beaded choker, brown shirt that would show off my well-toned stomach, black pants, and my brown pirate boots.

This was my favorite outfit and one I had to give up once I entered Clarines. Thankfully, I had more than one set of it.

I stripped out of my attendant uniform and dressed in my own clothes. It felt good to be back in them especially since it's been just over a year! I caught Miko staring at the scar across my stomach. She looked concerned.

I figured she must have a million questions running through her mind right now. However, I knew she would never ask me outright and, since it was her idea to go to Obral in the first place, I figured I might as well tell her exactly what I was. I didn't know how she was going to take it but if I was going to tell her, now was the time.

"I got it while fighting another ship and her crew. I was still new to using my wakizashis and I was a little too slow."

She remained silent.

I took a deep breath. "It's also what happens when you live the life of a pirate."

Miko's mouth dropped open. "You're a... real pirate?!" A smile graced her face. "... Everything makes sense now."

I was shocked. I expected rage, disappointment, or confusion, but a smile? That was the last thing I thought would happen.

"A pirate captain to be exact." I clarified trying to compose myself. "You're really not mad?" I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming this.

"Whether you're a pirate captain or a merchant sailor... it doesn't matter, you're still Kat." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "Besides, I have always wanted to meet a pirate. I have always been fascinated by them. They have freedom to do what they want and go where they please." She looked thoughtful. "If anything, I am a bit envious."

I couldn't help but smile. "It is a wonderful life, but it's not without it's issues." I put my hand on her shoulder. "So, sis, do you still want to learn about the ship and how it works?"

She smiled curiously. "I am honored to hear you refer to me that way. I have never been called that before, it's nice."

"I've started to see you as a sister ever since you got drunk... but enough of that! I promised you I'd take you to the crow's nest." I wasn't big on sentimentality and neither was Miko. She knew how I felt now and that was enough.

"You did?... I am delighted to be here."

"Follow me."

Miko followed close behind as we emerged from my cabin, went up on deck, and climbed the rigging all the way up to the top of the main mast. Once we were safely up there, Miko did a complete turn around to take in the whole view.

"Told you it was amazing." I smirked.

"You certainly did." Miko raised her arms to accept the wind blowing around her.

"CAPTAIN!"

I looked down to see Thane calling.

"We better go down and see what he wants." I told Miko.

Miko nodded.

We worked our way down and landed our feet solidly on the deck.

"What's the problem, Thane?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Spill!" I ordered.

"The men don't seem to like having a woman on board. It's bad luck you know..."

"What the hell am I?! Chopped liver?!" I couldn't believe this! I grabbed Miko's wrist and led her to the stern of the ship and up to where the wheel was. This way I could see all of my men.

"Listen up you mangy sea dogs!"

They did as I ordered.

"This is Miko! She's my guest on this ship and you will treat her with respect! Any one of you lays a hand on her and you'll answer to me! Understood?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They all shouted in unison.

"Good! Now get back to work!"

They resumed their duties and I turned my attention to Miko. "You're going to have to stay with me tonight. We don't need any problems."

"How far is Obral?" She grew concerned.

I let out a sigh. Sure, now she asks. "A week's travel if the winds are favorable. Sorry to say, you won't be back for your curfew tonight."

"Oh dear... I am in for it already. May as well, make the most of it!"

"You're in for it? What's Prince Zen going to do to me?!"

"I'm not sure what you mean. My Father will know this was my idea, if he asks you anything, it was all me."

"Yeah... That ain't gunna help here, Pinkette." Did she not know about the law?

"I'm still not following..."

Apparently not. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."

"Very well."

I let out another sigh and let my eyes drift downward. Something caught my attention on Miko's sword.

"Can I see your sword for a moment?"

"Whatever for?" She seemed confused by my request.

"I just want to check something out."

"Sure." Miko removed her sword from its sheath and handed it to me.

I looked it over and sure enough, there it was. A walnut stone embedded in the butt of the sword's handle. It was almost unnoticeable because of the gold overlay, but I had spent a lot of time looking at precious gems and stones to be able to recognize one just from a description. Desti had given me a pretty clear description of what it looked like. Ru Ru was still back at the castle which meant that Prince Zen would be using him to find Miko.

I groaned. This was not going to be fun when he caught up with us. The Phoenix was a sturdy ship but she wasn't the fastest.

"What's wrong?" She looked even more confused.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now." I handed her sword back to her. "Here." I didn't want her time on my ship to be spoiled, so I was going to try and avoid telling her.

"Alright." She placed her sword back where it belonged.

I relieved the man at the wheel and took over steering. Of all the jobs on my ship this was my favorite.

Miko made her way to the side of the ship and was joined by Thane. As the day went on, I could tell my men were getting restless and irritated that I had another woman on board.

No doubt at some point they would confront the issue with more force than earlier. I decided I was going to wait till they were riled up, this way it would be more satisfying when they lost to Miko. Judging by Miko's movements throughout the day, she was out of her element, or could she feel their stares and disgust?

Night finally came and I passed out with Miko beside me. I hadn't shared a bed with anyone since the Captain that found me, but I was so happy to be back on the Phoenix that it didn't even phase me.

The next morning I gave a big stretch and saw Miko still sleeping soundly. I slid out of bed being careful not to wake her. I brushed my hair and dressed in my favorite clothes again before heading up on deck.

When I emerged, I went to the wheel and stood beside Thane who was the current navigator.

"How'd you sleep, Kat?"

"The best in forever."

"Your friend didn't seem to be able to sleep."

"Oh?"

"She snuck up on deck during my watch last night."

"Did she do anything worth concern?"

"Not really..."

"Then there's no problem."

"You're not the slightest bit concerned?"

"Trust me, Thane. She's not someone you need to be concerned about."

"But Kat-"

"Do you trust me or not?!"

Thane went silent. He was always the first to object to change but once he got used to it he was usually fine. Miko emerged moments later and yawned as she came and stood beside me.

"Morning, Pinkette. Did you enjoy your midnight stroll last night?"

"You know about that...?" Miko said a little quieter than usual.

"Nothing happens on my ship without me finding out about it. So why did you get up anyway?"

"How could I think of sleep when I have this great opportunity to be on this vast ocean."

I chuckled. "I guess I can't fault you for that. Did you have a good chance to take it all in?"

"It was invigorating."

"Good! Cuz today you're going to learn the basics. Thane, I'm counting on you to show her how things work."

"Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! Don't underestimate her. She's a fast learner. Now get to it! She's got a lot to learn!"

"Aye aye Captain."

Thane took Miko with him as I took the wheel. I knew he wasn't happy about it but that was just tough. Miko may be a princess but if she was going to be on my ship, she wasn't going to be dead weight. I knew Thane would be tough on her but I knew she could take it.

I saw Thane shouting at her to get the knots right. I wouldn't have started there, but I decided to let it slide. After a few tries she finally got it. I was impressed.

I watched as Thane gave her the cleaning supplies for scrubbing the deck and told her to get to it. At the castle, I knew she wouldn't have even touched it. Hopefully she would do well.

The more time passed and she scrubbed more furiously. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or determination, at least not at this distance.

I returned my eyes to the horizon and steared my ship.

"Do you have a problem!" Miko's voice rang out.

The men started shouting their responses and they were not shy with their language. Why wouldn't they? They didn't know Miko was a princess. I guess things came to a boil sooner than I thought.

I signaled one of my men, not currently caught up in the scenario, and I walked up behind Miko and placed my hands on my hips.

"What seems to be the problem?!"

"Captain, you can't be serious about this pink haired wench being one of us!" One man shouted.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because women like her are only good for cooking and keeping a bed warm!" Another answered.

"Watch Your Mouth Takishi!"

"But Captain he's right! A woman like her wouldn't stand a chance in a fight! She's dead weight!"

"Funny, I seem to recall you thinking the same thing about me!"

"Yur different!"

"I don't see how!" I let out a sigh. I guess it was now or never, but I knew Miko would rather fight with her sword than her words. "What do you say I let her prove her worth?!"

All the men started to chatter amongst themselves now that a crowd had gathered.

"How?!" One finally asked.

"The same way I did!"

They all shouted their agreement.

"Alright! Standard rules! First blood wins the round!"

They formed the same circle as when I had been required to prove to them I was more than a pretty face that hid under their noses for a few years.

Miko drew her sword and took her stance with her sword just off to the side as if to taunt them. She sported the same confident smile I had seen several times while she was The Red Whirlwind.

"Who's first?" I taunted.

"I am!" Of course Thane would be the first one.

I just leaned back and watched the fun.

After several minutes, I looked to the stern of the ship and saw a ship on the horizon and it was gaining on us. I looked up and, sure enough, there was Ru Ru flying over head. I tensed as the ship quickly caught up to us and Prince Zen intercepted the sword of Miko's current challenger. Several of the men from Prince Zen's ship boarded ready to attack.

"Stand down!" Miko ordered.

"Stand down men!" I echoed.

Prince Zen gave me a glare that chilled my blood. What were the chances of me getting out of this alive?! He stormed up to me and put the tip of his blade to my throat. Who was I kidding?! I would be lucky if he ended my life quickly instead of through torture! I did my best to hold my ground but I felt my hand tremble as I locked my lavender eyes with his sapphire ones.

"Father, stop! Why are you doing this?!" Miko called out.

She was still too naive for her own good.

"I will deal with you later, Miko!" His voice was halting and furious. "Get her to the ship!" He ordered Kiki and Mitsuhide.

He drew closer to me and touched the blade to my throat.

"Explain yourself, pirate." The word pirate dripped with hate.

I had hoped to see some form of kindness that I now knew Prince Zen was capable of. I guess everything went out the window when it came to pirates with him. "Why should I? If you're going to kill me, then please just do it."

"I want to hear it from your mouth. Did you kidnap Miko?" His voice was low and I heard a slight tremble.

So that's what this was about. I couldn't blame him for thinking that. "No. She came on board of her own free will."

"Why?"

"She wanted wakizashis..." Now my voice was beginning to tremble.

"I see."

"Please, Your Highness... kill me if you must but spare my crew." I knew none of us stood a chance against him. If he wanted pirate blood, this was the only way I could hope to get the Phoenix out of this.

He lowered his sword. I closed my eyes preparing myself for him to run me through. I heard the clank of him sheathing his blade. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You saved Shirayuki and you've protected Miko... I'm going to allow you to keep your life. That makes us even."

"T-Thank you, Your Highness." My composure was failing quickly.

"I never want to see you in Clarines waters again." He turned away not waiting for my response. "Let's go, Miko!"

And just like that, they were gone.

"Captain! What just happened?! Was that the Second Prince of Clarines?!" Thane panicked.

"Yes."

"Then Miko was..."

"Yes! Now get back to work!" I was not in the mood to explain everything right now. "I'll be in my cabin! Unless someone's dying, I don't want to be interrupted!" I stormed off and threw myself onto my bed. The tears didn't stay and flowed forth soaking the pillow I was now clutching.

Miko was like a sister to me and now I've lost her. Desti was gone too. And Nosuke... I lifted my head and gazed with watery eyes at my promise ring. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two and trodden on by a whole stampede of horses.

"Nosuke..." I curled up into a ball. Images and memories of him flashed through my mind. I loved him! "Nosuke!" I didn't hold back my grief. I didn't know how long I cried, but eventually, I passed out.


	32. Chapter 32: Trying to Cope

I awoke to a knock on my door. My eyes burned from how much I had been crying and my heart was still broken.

"Come..." It was barely audible but they heard me.

Thane entered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... I want to drink. Dock us at the next port. I want a tavern!"

"Yes ma'am."

Turned out the next port was the country just on the south side of Tanbarun. It was called Karivascus.

As soon as we docked, I left the ship and went straight for the nearest tavern. I plopped down onto a barstool and ordered my first shot. I continued to order shots till I was good and drunk.

A man came and sat next to me. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"What does it look like? I'm drinking."

He placed his hand on my knee and slid it up my thigh. "You sound like you need to unwind. I could help with that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh and how's that?"

He grabbed my hand. "Let me show you." He dragged me outside into the back alley and pinned me against the wall. His lips dominated mine and he began to run his hands all over my body.

It felt wrong but it was also helping me to forget. Something I wanted to desperately accomplish. Things were beginning to get heated when the stranger I was kissing was suddenly ripped away from me. I watched as another man gave a good solid punch to the one who had been my distraction.

"Get out of here scum bag! She's spoken for!" That voice! No... it couldn't be!

The second man approached me and I could get a better look. It was!

"Minato?!"

"Kat, I don't know what happened, but that's not the answer. I'm taking you back to my place to sober up."

"No way! I'm not going till this pain goes away!"

"I'm not giving you a choice." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me off.

I ranted and raved the whole way for him to put me down, but he ignored me.

Finally, we arrived and Minato threw me onto a bed.

"Get some sleep, Kat. We'll talk in the morning." He left and closed the door behind him.

I curled up into a ball and cried myself asleep again.

The next morning I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I panicked for a moment then I remembered Minato. I got up and tried the door. It was unlocked. I walked down the stairs immediately to my left and then turned left again to see the living room.

Minato was sitting on a couch lazily but sat up once he saw me. A woman with the same dark hair as he had was in the kitchen doing something.

"Morning."

My head started to pound now. "Morning... Am I dreaming?"

"No Kat, I am very real."

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a tavern in Clarines to run?" I flinched as my head punished me for my outburst.

"I had a good friend watch it for now. I came to visit my sister." So that's who was in the kitchen. "Come sit."

I did and he pulled me into him.

"What's going on Kat?"

I burst into tears and told him about the whole thing as I bawled. He was the only other person that knew me while I was in Clarines. None of my crew would be able to understand my feelings but I had a feeling he would.

"So he finally found out, huh?"

I did my best to compose myself but was unsuccessful.

"Well, I understand you wanting to get drunk, but you should know better than to jump into bed with the first man who talks to you. What would your betrothed think?"

"I... I guess I didn't think about that... I just wanted... the pain to stop."

Minato gave me a hug. "It will, in time."

The next few months dragged on as I drowned myself in whiskey. I followed Minato's advice and didn't try to jump into bed with another man. I woke up one morning, on my ship, to someone knocking on my door.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Captain, there's a persistent fellow here asking to speak with you directly."

"So tell him to go away and come back later!"

"He says he can't do that."

I groaned. "Fine, send him in!" I kept my back to the door. If the jerk was going to be that insistent on seeing me then he can see the horrible mess I am. Maybe seeing me pissed off would make him think twice.

I heard the door open, footsteps, then the door closed again.

"What the hell was so important that you had to speak with me now?" I wasn't going to show my face yet. Not until I found out if he was actually worth my attention.

The blankets flew off of me and sharp pain stung my rear.

"What The Hell?!" I shouted as I flipped over. My jaw dropped when I saw Desti standing there.

"Morning, sunshine."

I launched out of bed and gave Desti a huge hug. I didn't want to let go for fear of this being a dream. The heat from his body clarified for me he was real.

I pulled away from our hug and realized he was beet red. Why was he... Oh Shite! I'm in my skivvies! I quickly grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"Sorry, Desti. Will you wait up on deck for me?"

He nodded and quickly left. Poor Desti. He'd only seen me like this once before, but he'd been forewarned last time. This time he didn't have any time to be ready for it. Hopefully, I didn't scar him for life. I dressed and headed up to talk with him. We headed to the bow of the ship and looked out over the water. Even though we were docked, the breeze from the ocean was still a strong one. It played with my hair as Desti started the conversation.

"You need to come back with me. Miko wants to see you again."

"Yeah... sure... how are we gunna pull that off genius? How did you even find me?"

"Do you really think I would have spent all that time with Miko and not learned a trick or two?"

"Good point."

"As to how I found you, I found Minato in his tavern. He remembered who I was so he was willing to point me in the right direction."

"Well, let's go to Clarines." I turned around to face my men. "Set sail men! We're going to Tanbarun!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" They all shouted.

"I'm glad you decided to listen to reason." Desti stated.

"You made a very convincing argument." There was still a slight pain in my rear.

"Yeah... about your attire..."

"Let's pretend it never happened." I finished for him. Then I unhooked my sword that was on my hip and gave him a good smack on the butt with it, still sheathed of course.

"Ow! What the-"

"That's payback for earlier."

Desti rubbed his rear. "Fair enough."

Later that night I sat down and pulled out a pen and some ink. I pulled out some paper and began to write a letter to Nosuke. I doubt I would have the time to see him so this was the next best thing.

 _My dear Nosuke,_

 _I'm sure you've heard all about what's happened, but I'm going to give you the facts. What you choose to do with them is up to you._

 _As your father has probably already told you, I'm a pirate. A pirate captain to be exact. I'm sorry I kept it from you but had I told you, you would have been obligated to tell the captain who, in turn, would have told Prince Zen._

 _I wanted nothing more than to share this with you but I hope you can understand why I didn't._

 _As for us... I am still very much in love with you... I would still like to be your wife. That's assuming you don't hate my guts..._

I paused writing for a moment as tears flooded forward. A few fell on the paper. I did my best to compose myself then continued writing.

 _You are my one true love, the anchor in the storm that is my life. If you still love me as much as I do you, then I will not rest till I can find a way for us to be together._

 _I hadn't realized this till I was faced with the possibility of never seeing you again, but I would give up the sea for you._

 _I love you, my dear Nosuke. Now and forever._

 _Kat._

I blew on it to dry the ink then folded it up and placed in an envelope. I wished I would be able to see him in person but given the circumstances, that wasn't going to be possible.

I tucked the letter into my coat pocket then crashed on my bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The trip to Tanbarun only took a day and from there, Desti paid for a couple of horses and we rode all the way to the castle. Desti and I snuck in and finally, we met in a secluded area.

Miko leapt out of a tree and quickly threw her arms around me in a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug her back and I even gave her a little squeeze. It was so nice to see her again. I felt tears streaming down my face. I didn't care. I was going to treasure this moment. We finally released each other.

"I never thought I would see you again!" I told her.

I saw she was crying too.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." She teased. Leave it to Miko to joke at a time like this.

I chuckled slightly and wiped the tears from my eyes. "For once I'm glad you're so stubborn."

Miko smiled. "It's a good thing too. How else would you be here."

"I shouldn't stay long... the last thing I need is to get caught."

"Please take this..." She held out a bracelet to me. "This way, we will be able to keep in touch at all times. Ru Ru will find you anywhere that way."

I took the bracelet. It jingled. I put it on and noticed it was walnut stones with some sort of bell as the bracelet centerpiece. "So you'll find me the same way your father did."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You still haven't noticed?! Oh for the love of... Give me your sword!"

She complied with my request and I pointed at the butt of the sword to the hidden walnut stone.

"Uh... Huh?"

"Really?!" Wow! This was ridiculous! She was the one who raised the bird! How could she not recognize the walnut stone?! I pulled out a knife and scraped the gold off.

She forcefully took her sword back and almost cut my hand in the process.

"What?!" Miko was silent after that. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head right now. I would have given anything to stay but I needed to go.

"I really should go... As much as I would love to stay..." I took my letter to Nosuke out of my pocket and handed it to Miko. "It's for Nosuke. Can you make sure he gets it?"

"Of course. Nosuke doesn't blame you for not telling him, by the way."

"He doesn't?"

"He understands the pressure you were under. He feels bad that you had to carry that burden alone. I do as well. I had no idea about the decree. I'm sorry that I pushed you like that. If I had known..." Miko started to cry again.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know about the law... I figured Prince Zen would find out eventually... I just didn't know I was going to make such strong ties here..." I let a few tears slip out of my eyes. We really were like sisters. I could see that she cared for me just as deeply as I did her. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll keep in touch. Promise me you'll stay close to Desti... and don't go doing anything stupid, at least not without me."

"I can try. I'm not sure if I am capable of that."

I chuckled. "Good enough for me."

We gave a goodbye hug, before Desti escorted me back outside the gates.

"Desti."

"Yes Kat?"

"When you guys give Nosuke my letter, will you let him use Ru Ru as well?"

"Of course. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he knows how to reach you."

"Thanks, Desti." I gave him a hug. "You're the best."

He gave me a smirk. "I try."

"Keep Miko out of trouble okay? And send me word immediately if anything happens. Decree or not, I'll be back here as soon as possible if you need me."

"Will do."

Desti and I gave each other one last hug then I took off on the horse back to my ship in Tanbarun.


	33. Chapter 33: The Plan

True to their word, Miko and Desti allowed Nosuke and I to use Ru Ru as a means of staying in touch. Nosuke had responded to my first letter.

He told me that he couldn't dream of a world without me and that we would find some way for us to be together. I'd cried each time I read the letter. When I wrote back. I told him that I loved him with all my heart and that I would work just as hard at finding a way for us to be together.

I was currently reading the letter that had just arrived from Nosuke. Ru Ru sat on my desk.

 _My dearest Kat,_

 _I miss you every day. I know you probably feel the same way. I asked my father how he and my mother stayed close before they were married. His suggestion was... unexpected. It makes perfect sense and given the life you've led, I doubt you'll find much issue with it. So, I may as well give it a try. Here goes nothing._

Nosuke went on to describe in detail all the things he wanted to do to me when we were reunited. My face flared up red and I could feel my body react in a way that had never happened before.

A knock at the door caused me to jump. "What is it?!"

The door opened. It was Thane. "Sorry for bothering you, but the men were wondering when the next shore leave was."

"We'll make port tomorrow." I hurriedly told him.

He looked curiously at me. "What's with you?"

"Nothing!" My face was denying my statement.

Thane smirked. "He wrote the good stuff, didn't he?"

My cheeks only burned hotter.

"Good! It'll make bedding him that much hotter."

"Get back to work!" I ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

I returned my attention to Nosuke's letter. I was fanning myself to try and cool off by the end of his intimate writings.

 _Feel free to write a similar response. I know I'll enjoy it if you do. But if you don't want to, I understand. Above all, I love you, Kat. Never forget that._

 _Forever yours, Nosuke._

He wanted me to write back like that?! I had a hard enough time reading it! I gave Ru Ru my attention. "I hope no one reads these before they get to us. Can you keep it a secret?"

Ru Ru chirped his response.

"Good enough for me." I pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began my response. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Writing it out made me blush more than reading it, if that was possible.

I strapped the letter to Ru Ru's collar and sent him off. I prayed Miko never saw these letters. Or anyone else for that matter. Miko would surely pass out from those contents if she ever read it all the way through.

My thoughts drifted towards Miko and our recent engagement. Seeing Miko again had reminded me of the bastard I was going to track down. The one from the ransom note I found while in Wilant. The one that was going to offer a pretty penny to get his hands on Miko. I was going to find him and, if necessary, kill him.

Obral was going to be the best place to start since it was practically a hub for pirates and other illegal activity. Unfortunately, there wasn't any rumor about a girl with pink hair. Finally, after about a month, I was pointed into the direction of a place that could possibly help me out.

Nosuke and I had exchanged several letters thanks to Ru Ru. It wasn't the same as being together in person, of course, but it was nice to know how much he still cared for me. I had adjusted to the intimate content of our letters and was now anxiously looking forward to each one.

Miko also kept me up to date on what she was doing. Her birthday was coming up again in a few days. I can't believe she was going to be eighteen and I wasn't far behind since my birthday was only about a month after hers.

I stood at the wheel gracefully guiding my ship through the water when Thane approached me.

"How are you doing, Kat?"

"As good as can be expected."

"You and Miko really got close over that year, didn't you?"

"Yes, I explained all of it to you and the crew after I returned from my trip with Desti."

"I've just never seen you this determined. She must really mean something to you if you're willing to impersonate her in order to protect her."

"She does."

"Well, after seeing her fight the way she did, the men and I count her as one of us. If by some twist of fate she comes on board again, she'll have our respect."

"Glad to hear it."

We arrived in the specified country and I went to work gathering intel. I finally got a break at one of the taverns.

"I'm telling you, man! The First Prince of Taurialle is crazy!" I overheard one man say to his buddy.

"Yur tellin' me! I'm glad we got away. I don't think I could stand another day of him obsessing over this girl with pink hair."

"Right?! I mean it was years ago! Move on already!"

I had all the info I needed. I paid for my drink and casually walked out the door. When I arrived back at my ship, I was greeted by Thane who had Ru Ru with him. I left my bracelet on the ship whenever I left so that Ru Ru would go to the ship and not to me.

"Captain! This came for you!"

I took the paper and unfolded it.

 _Kat,_

 _Miko was abducted from the ball. They got Keno too. They have been taken into enemy waters. They intend to hand her over to the Prince. Please help!_

 _Desti_

I crunched up the note. "Set sail for Taurialle!" I shouted.

"Captain? What's going on?"

"Once we get out to sea, I'll explain." When my condition was met, I stood at the stern of my ship and addressed the men. "Listen up men!"

They complied.

"Miko was abducted from her home in Clarines! The bastard that wants her is the First Prince of Taurialle! I'm going to make sure she doesn't fall into his hands! They've taken Prince Keno as well! Once we dock, I want four or five of you to go and search for them! Everyone else here will keep a sharp eye out as well. We need to get them away from their captors at all costs! Is that understood?!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good! Now full speed ahead! I want to beat them to Taurialle!"

The men bustled about and performed with extra vigor. Not long after that, one of my men dragged a girl up on deck. She was kicking and screaming. She was... NYRA?!

"Found a stowaway, Captain."

"Get your hands off of me!" Nyra protested.

"Nyra! What the hell are you doing on my ship?!"

"I followed you after your little illegal visit to Clarines."

I crossed my arms. "I thought you weren't a fan of mine."

"I'm not, but I wanted to know why you weren't around Miko anymore. Despite what I think of you, you protected Miko better than anyone."

"So you're a stalker and decided to stowaway on my ship?"

"I wouldn't put it quite so crudely but, yes."

"For the love of... What the hell am I supposed to do with you?! You can't fight, you can't sail, you can't-"

"I can cook."

"How well?"

"Better than the mess your current cook calls a meal."

"Fine! You get to cook dinner tonight. If you can do that and I don't hear any complaints, then you can stay. But if you can't, I won't hesitate to throw you overboard myself."

"I accept your terms."

I sighed. "Takishi, show her the kitchen. I'm putting you on guard duty for her. Watch out though, she might try to seduce you."

"Hey!" Nyra complained.

"Shut it and get to work!" They disappeared below deck and I put my hand to my face. Why does karma hate me so much?

"What was that about?" Thane asked as he approached.

"It's a long story. For now all you need to know is that we might have a new cook."

"Alright then."

Dinner time rolled around and Nyra served all of us. It was some sort of stew. I was skeptical but it smelled amazing! I took a bite and was not disappointed. Next thing I knew, the food in my dish was gone. I set my bowl down.

"Answer me honestly! Does everyone enjoy the food?!"

I was met with thunderous agreement. I signaled Nyra to come to me and she did as I asked. "Well, you won me over on the food. Are you sure you want to stay aboard?"

"Yes! I heard what happened with Miko and I want to make sure she's safe!"

"Alright then. You can help by making sure the men are well fed."

"Is that the only thing I can do?" Nyra complained.

"Do you have any idea how nice I'm being right now?! Any other pirate captain would have thrown you overboard after letting their men have their way with you!"

Nyra was caught off guard and I saw the gravity of my words sink in.

"I-I didn't realize..."

I let out a sigh and softened my tone. "Since you can't wield a sword and you don't know the first thing about sailing, the best thing you can do for Miko is feed the men who will be searching for her."

"O-Okay..."

"I'll make sure none of my men touch you. But if you pull any sort of seduction on them then you get to lie in the bed you make. They mind my orders but don't have much self-restraint when it comes to women. Consider yourself warned."

"I understand."

"Good. You'll be sleeping with me in my bed since that's the safest bet of no one touching you."

"Will you try to-"

"No! I'm not into that! Where did you get a crazy idea like that?!" She was driving me crazy! I swear karma had it out for me.

"N-Never mind..."

I sighed again. I had to remember that not everyone was used to being talked to like I talked to my men. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Come on, I'm tired." Nyra followed me and we both quickly fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw Nyra reading. Wait! What was she reading?!

"Oh, good you're up. These letters between you and this Nosuke guy are pretty steamy!"

"NYRA!" I tried getting out of bed too quickly and tripped over the blanket.

"See ya!" She took off running with a letter in hand.

I quickly recovered and took off after her. When I got up on deck and heard her reading it aloud! To My Crew!

"I can't wait till the day I can run my hands..."

"NYRA! I'M GUNNA SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND THROW YOU OVERBOARD IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD!"

"Sorry boys! I gotta run!" Nyra took off and I chased after her. The men stayed out of my way as we played our little game of ring around the rosy. Finally, I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Give me that!" I forcefully removed the letter from her hand and was careful not to tear it.

"Aw I wasn't done reading that one!"

I got up off of her. "Well that's just tough!" I stormed off to my cabin and gathered all of my letters, placing them in a locked drawer and sliding the key into my front pocket.

I sat down in my chair behind my desk, crossed my arms and set my head down on them as I let out a groan. Having Nyra as the new cook was going to be interesting. The men adored her cooking, so it wasn't like I could just drop her off in Taurialle.

"Captain! We're about to pull into port!" Thane's voice was muffled through the door.

"Then take us in!" I was not in the mood to help out this time. I needed to clear my head and get ready for disguising myself as Miko. I took a few deep breaths and started to dig out all the supplies I had asked Thane to get.

However, I realized that since Miko was captured at a ball, her usual attire was not going to cut it. I'd have to go into town and buy a dress. What kind of a dress do I get? Was there such a thing as too fancy? I ran my hand through my hair. How was I going to pull this off? There was only one person who could possibly answer my questions... Nyra.

I went to the kitchen and found her getting ready for lunch. She seemed different now that she was in the zone of preparing food.

I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She spun around and held up a frying pan as a shield. "Please don't hurt me."

"Relax, I'm not here about that."

She set the frying pan down and gave me a curious look. "Then what is it?"

"How much do you know about nobility?"

"I used to be a noble, but my father gambled all our money away. Why?"

"Good! You can help me." I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out. It wasn't till we got into town that I released her. "I need a dress. One like what Miko would wear at her birthday celebration."

"You? In a dress?"

I glared at her. "Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah alright, Miss Bossy." She took my hand and led me into a dress shop.

We rushed past several dresses that I thought would have been fine for the disguise but she ignored them. Finally, she stopped in front of a light blue ball gown. "That one."

"That's really extravagant. Are you sure?"

"You asked for my help. I'm telling you, this is something she would wear."

"Alright. Let's get it and go." I grabbed the dress and paid for it.

We got back to the ship and I led Nyra down to my cabin and locked the door.

"Now how do I put this thing on?" I asked.

"Here." Nyra helped me into the dress and began to cinch up the back as I held onto one of the beams of my ship. It was getting awfully tight.

"Does it really need to be that tight?"

"No, it needs to be tighter."

"Wha-" I was cut off when Nyra placed her foot on the small of my back and gave a good hard tug. It pushed the air right out of me. Finally, she tied it off and I felt it slack a smidgen but breathing was still difficult. "How do you breathe in these things?! This isn't a dress! It's a torture device!"

"Settle down, Kat, otherwise you'll faint. Expand your chest to breathe not your stomach."

I did as Nyra suggested and found it easier to breathe. I walked over to the bed and tried to bend down to pick up the wig. Bending over, however, proved to be impossible.

"How do you high-class women get anything done wearing these? I can't even bend over!"

"Bend at the knees."

I did that and grabbed the wig. I turned to Nyra. "Can you put this on me and make it look like it's my hair?"

"I'll do my best, but I suggest that you sit down."

I sat in my chair and Nyra went to work behind me. I don't know where she got the pins and things that went into my fake pink hair, but I didn't question it. She also did an amazing job securing the wig to my head. After a couple of hours, I was finally done.

I picked up at the mirror and examined it. "I've got to hand it to ya, Nyra, I don't know how I would have done this without you."

"Wow! Is that a compliment I hear?"

"Don't sass me. You did a good job, I'm not going to ignore that."

"Well, thank you."

I pulled out a knife from one of my desk drawers. It was one that was meant to be strapped to your leg.

"Don't even think about it, Kat."

"What? Why not?"

"This was a ball she was taken from, right?"

"Yeah... so?"

"So, princesses don't carry daggers on them. If the Prince decides to get a little touchy, he'll find that almost instantly."

I groaned. "I don't like going in there unarmed, but I see your point. I need him to believe I'm Miko."

"He's never seen Princess Miko, has he?"

"Not that I'm aware of. If he did, it would have been years ago."

"Good."

"I know... You can leave now. I think I can take it from here."

"Alright then." Nyra unlocked the door and left.

I picked up the mirror and stared at my reflection. This was it. I was finally going to come face to face with the man who wanted Miko so badly. I was going to get answers. I ran through all the memories of Miko and how she acted in formal situations. I didn't want to start a war because I said something stupid.

I rehearsed what I was going to say, over and over. I needed to be sure of myself. I was only going to get one shot at this and it needed to be perfect. I was going to end this pursuit of Miko once and for all. I was going to make sure that she no longer felt like her odd hair would be a burden. At least, not on an international scale.

I took a deep breath, set the mirror down, and went up on deck. I began getting cat calls from my men.

"The Captain looks hot!"

"Hey, Cap'n how about keep'n me company tonight?!"

"Forget him! I'll show ya how a real man does it!"

Okay... this was getting ridiculous. "Sure! And right after I've bedded the lot of ya, I'll give you each twenty lashes and throw ya in the brig!"

"S-Sorry Captain!"

"We didn't mean nothing by it!"

"Please have mercy on us Captain!"

That's much better. "I'll look the other way this time but consider yourselves warned!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They all shouted in unison.

I let out a sigh.

"So, Kat, what's the plan now?" Thane asked as he approached.

"Now you and Kito get to tie me up and come with me to hand me over to this prince. As soon as the guards take me inside, you come back here and keep an eye out for the real pink haired princess."

"I don't like you going in there alone. Do you at least have a dagger on you?"

"No... Nyra said he'd find it too quick for me to be able to use it."

Thane gave me a serious look.

"I don't like it either okay, but I don't have a choice."

"I guess not... well then let's go."

Thane, Kito, and I all rode out on horses. My hands were tied behind my back and I let my hair get messed up so that it would look like I'd had a struggle.

We arrived at the main gates of the castle and were stopped by some guards.

"We have the girl that the Prince has been searching for!" Thane announced in his intimidating voice.

"Yeah right! How are we supposed to know that you didn't just doll someone up so you could get rich?!"

I knew now would be a time that Miko would speak up. "I am Princess Miko Wisteria! The Second Princess of Clarines Kingdom!" I spoke with as much confidence as I could. Not sure if that's what she would say, but I hoped it would work.

"Only a princess would speak so boldly!" Kito encouraged.

"Fine. But you two stay here. We'll take her to see Prince Kotau."

Now I had a name.

"Very good! We'll await payment in town." Thane said then led Kito away, leaving me by myself. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but I'd been in worse situations... at least I think I had.

The two guards led me through the halls and cut my bonds before finally entering into a throne room. The tiles were crimson red and a black carpet went from the doors straight to the throne. Every other window was stained with beautiful vibrant colors. Elegant tapestries hung on the wall and flowers were placed on pedestals throughout the room.

The man sitting on the throne caught my attention. He looked to be in his twenties if I had to venture a guess. He was dressed in yellow and green royal clothes. His hair was a dark auburn and elegantly framed his face. His deep red eyes pierced my soul as I approached.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Your Highness, but some commoners brought her to us, just like you said they would." One of the guards said as they both bowed. They forced a bow out of me as well.

"It is quite alright." His voice was eerie and sent shivers down my spine.

He rose and walked up to me. He grabbed my face and inspected it, then he played with one of the strands of loose hair that had come out of place.

"I must say, I was almost starting to think you weren't real. Judging by the way you are dressed I can tell you must be a noble of some sort. Tell me is your name actually Ru Ru?"

"Is that what they're calling me?"

"Don't sidestep the question." His tone told me that I shouldn't push this guy too far, otherwise I would regret it. Miko, however, wouldn't care. She would stand her ground.

"Your intimidation tactics won't work on me."

"Let me make this perfectly clear, you are not a guest. Tell me your name or I will force it out of you!"

"I am Princess Miko Wisteria! The Second Princess of Clarines Kingdom!" I did my best to keep my composure. To convince him I was a princess, it would be crucial.

"Really? How do I know you're not a fake?"

Crap! Did he see right through me? If I were Miko what would she say? ... She would bluff! Who knew convincing the prince I'm Miko would mean admitting to the truth, but make him think I'm lying?

"You're right! I'm a fake! I guess we're done here!" I stepped back and gave my best curtsy trying my best not to tremble as I did so. This man was terrifying and I had to pretend it didn't bother me. Then I turned to walk out the door.

He firmly grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. "Not so fast."

I froze.

"I think I should inform you that if you're not Princess Miko, then I will round up everyone you care about and kill them in front of you."

"I assure you, I am who I said I was."

"I want proof!"

"Fine! Can we just get this over with?!"

I saw fury in his eyes.

"What happens when a princess falls in love with a commoner?"

I quickly searched my memory and remembered that when Minato confronted Prince Zen as the Red Whirlwind, Prince Zen often raved about the balance of power being disrupted. If it was disrupted that easily, then a royal falling in love with a commoner could be even more tragic.

"It upsets the balance of power and loyalty of the citizens as well as the nobles."

"Really? Is that what you think?"

I knew he was trying to crack me. I had to keep my composure no matter what!

"Yes! There is no doubt in my mind!"

"So how is the boy doing? Desti, was it?"

He knew about Desti and his relationship with Miko? How?

"He has nothing to do with this!" I felt my composure slipping. Keep it together Kat! He has to believe you're Miko.

"Oh but he has everything to do with this." For the love of... He was sounding like King Izana! "You will never have your happily ever after." He gave me an evil smirk.

"We'll just see about that!"

"Go ahead, live out that hope and watch it die with your kingdom!"

"What did I do to make you hate Clarines?!"

"You didn't do anything, my dear. It was your Uncle! The High and Mighty King of Clarines! He killed my brother! As long as he still draws breath, I will not rest until I have caused him as much pain as possible."

That didn't sound good. I was now visibly trembling but only slightly. How does Miko keep this level of composure as much as she does? It's a lot of work!

"Now my plan can go into action! The war on Clarines starts now!"

NO! Miko's title was supposed to protect her!

"Guards!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Round up everyone and bring them here! I have an announcement to make!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The two guards that brought me in disappeared, but there were still several guards in the throne room.

"You two!" He pointed at another couple of guards. "Take the princess to some temporary chambers! I have work to attend to!"

The guards did as they were told and led me to a room where I was locked away for the rest of the day.

That night, Prince Kotau entered my temporary prison. I composed myself and tried to remain confident.

"Four days from now, I get the satisfaction of announcing to my subjects that I will be destroying Clarines." He marched up to me and was only inches from my face. "But tonight, I get to hurt Izana in a way he could never have imagined."

No way was I letting this jerk have his way with me! Without my weapon, fighting back isn't the best option. I needed to be smart.

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?" He touched my face and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I-I'm currently on my bleed." I had to make this lie believable but, given the nature of my nerves and the topic I was presenting, it wasn't that hard.

He backed up a few steps. If he lost his composure, it wasn't obvious. I was more focused on my own at the moment.

"Well, then I will just have to wait. But understand, I will claim you before this is over." He turned around and left, locking the door behind him.

I lost my composure and began to tremble as tears flowed down my face. What had I gotten myself into? Why was I dumb enough to come without a weapon? I never imagined anything like this would happen.

I laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball. All I could do right now is wait and pray that my lie would hold out long enough for Thane and the crew to get me out of here.


	34. Chapter 34: Behind Enemy Lines

Third Person POV

Prince Kotau marched around giving orders to his servants. He was in a foul mood because he couldn't get what he wanted at the moment.

"Your Highness? Is there something wrong?" His attendant asked.

"I will bed her!" He raged. "Whether she wants it or not! It's the only way I can cause Izana pain! I will make him know pain!"

His attendant tried desperately to calm him but nothing worked.

"May I offer you some wine, Your Highness?" A servant offered in a calm tone as he held a glass of wine on a silver tray up for the Prince to take. His green eyes never made contact with the Prince's.

"No!" Prince Kotau knocked the tray away and the glass shattered on the floor. "If I wanted wine, I would have asked for it!"

"Forgive me, Your Highness." He gave a bow and cleaned up the glass.

"Get out!"

The servant had just finished cleaning up the glass and swiftly made his exit.

Kat's POV

Four days later, I was getting all dolled up ready for Prince Kotau's big announcement. I did my best to keep myself composed as the maids did their final touches. I was then escorted by two guards to a balcony where the prince was waiting.

We walked out onto the balcony that was overlooking a large crowd. I searched the faces for Thane or Kito but didn't see them. How could I with this big of a crowd. The prince's voice boomed as he addressed them.

"Citizens of Taurialle! I now present to you proof of the pink haired girl that entered our land!" I was shoved forward so they could all see the pink hair. They all gasped. "She is Princess Miko Wisteria! The Second Princess of Clarines!" Murmurs began amongst the crowd. "As your Prince, I cannot allow this to simply fall by the wayside! We will go to war with Clarines and show them that we are not a kingdom to be trifled with! We will finally get revenge on King Izana! The man who killed my brother in cold blood!"

Cheers erupted and I started to panic and my breathing quickened. For the first time in years, I didn't have a plan. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. Ordinarily, I would use my swords to get out of situations but I didn't have them with me. I was beginning to feel light headed. I was fighting so hard to keep my composure but it was no use. I doubt King Izana and Prince Zen would be willing to listen to me even if I could warn them. This was not looking good. How... how was... I... Everything went black.

When I awoke again, I was in my prison of a bedroom and there was some tea sitting on the bedside table. It was still steaming. I poured myself a cup and slowly drank it. I noticed a napkin folded into the shape of a sakura blossom. Was it the Prince trying to be nice? No. He was too cruel to try and bother to woo me. I felt my anger build up and I slammed the half full teacup down harder than intended and it shattered spilling tea onto my hand. Thankfully it was now cool enough that it didn't burn me.

I grabbed the napkin and unfolded it. When I did, I noticed a single word written on it that would have gone unnoticed if I didn't have an eye for detail. The word was 'wait'. Wait? Wait for what exactly? Who sent this to me? It didn't seem like something my crew would send me and Miko would have at least given me a sentence. I guess I was just going to have to do as it said. Wait.

Two days later, I was getting ready for bed and I noticed my bleed had started. That was a lucky break for me. Until now I had always seen it as a nuisance but this time it was going to save me for another few days.

The prince entered without so much as a word and quickly approached. He forced a kiss and then spoke.

"You should be done by now, yes?"

I could sense desperation in his voice.

"No." I simply stated.

"Don't lie to me! I specifically asked a physician how long I had to wait. You should be done now!"

"I told you no!"

"We'll just see about that!" Without warning, he lifted up my night shirt and slipped his hand down there to check. He pulled his hand away and there was blood on his fingers. He kept his composure as he cleaned his hand with a handkerchief.

SLAP!

His hand struck my face with such force that I fell to the floor.

"I will not tolerate being lied to! If I didn't need you alive at the moment, I would have killed you for this."

I didn't say anything as I recovered from his strike. Anger burned in me. I wanted nothing more than to kill this man where he stood, but I knew better than to attack him without my wakizashis, which only infuriated me more. The pain in my face told me that this man also had a good deal of strength behind him. I couldn't expect to win if I didn't know his skills.

"I have no choice but to wait now but, once it's done, I will have you!" He stormed out of the room.

Fear rippled through my body and I felt myself tremble. I could only hope that I would be rescued before this ruthless prince had the chance to do anything.

The next night, I was sitting at the dining room table all dolled up and waiting for dinner to arrive. I wasn't hungry. The last thing on my mind was food.

The servants brought the food out and set it in front of us and removed the lids. It smelled amazing, but it still didn't appeal to me.

A servant went to the prince and offered him pepper, which was accepted. He then made his way over to me and made the same gesture. I looked up at him and was caught up in his narrow emerald green eyes and he gave me a wink. Was this the person who had folded my napkin a couple of days ago? I nodded my head so that I wasn't rude, then he was gone.

The time dragged on and I was still not in the mood to eat, so I just poked my food with my fork. Also judging by the wink I got from the servant, there could be something in the pepper.

"Eat! I will not have you starve yourself!" Prince Kotau ordered.

I stayed silent.

Suddenly, there was a commotion going on outside the dining room and it was drawing nearer.

My eyes went wide and my heart leapt for joy when I say the real Miko burst through the door.

"I have been expecting you."

Wait! What?! How could he possibly be expecting her?!

"I was informed that the Princess of Clarines has turquoise eyes and she has PURPLE!" He continued. "I knew you would come, after considering her extensive knowledge of your personal matters. Not to mention, how familiar she is with royalty. You may not realize this Princess, but you are already mine!"

Okay now he was just pulling it out of his ass, but I doubt Miko knew that. Or did he actually have some sort of plan in place?

"And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack." He signaled some guards in.

Miko was out numbered but her famous composure held firm.

"Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day, and no one will visit you." This bastard truly had no heart. Kotau continued. "And when you think that it could not be any worse, you will die, like a dog."

A large mountain type man stormed in. "No way. You will never have that pleasure. I will see to that!"

The guards advanced on him, but he managed well.

Prince Kotau suddenly collapsed and his face landed in his food.

"Wha...?" Miko looked confused.

"Who cares?! Let's get out of here!" I urged.

Miko tossed me a sword and we made our way out of the castle. The sound of a horn echoed through the night but we were encountering, surprisingly, little resistance. It felt good to have a sword back in my hand though.

Finally, we made it outside the castle walls and took off full speed on horses. After we had traveled a good distance, we slowed our pace and I struck up a conversation.

"It took you guys long enough! I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"What were you thinking?! Pink hair? Why?"

"I wasn't about to let another arrogant bastard think he could take you. I was hoping to get you out of it without you being in any actual danger." I explained.

"Still.. I don't want anyone getting hurt, because of me."

"I'm fine, aren't I?"

"That's good to hear."

"So, who's this handsome gentleman I'm riding with?"

"Kenshi's the name." Kenshi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. How did you meet Miko?"

"How do you think? At the tip of her sword." He smiled cheekily.

I laughed. "Why am I not surprised? It seems to be how she usually makes friends."

"You know I am right here?"

Obviously, Miko wasn't in the mood for a joke. I guess I should try and be more serious.

"Sorry... Thanks for coming for me."

"I was the reason you were in that mess in the first place..."

"No you weren't. I made the choice myself. I should have known better than to go in there unarmed."

"And you tell me, I'm reckless."

"Hey now, I was planning on talking to him and trying to get him to lay off. I didn't know he was going to be a completely heartless bas- jerk face." I remembered that since Miko was royalty, I needed to watch my language again. It was a pain.

"I see."

I studied Miko to try and get a read on what was going through her head, then I realized she wasn't wearing a dress. "Are those my clothes you're wearing?"

"I hope you don't mind. I was told not to fight in a dress."

"Well duh! I can hardly breathe in this torture device! Never mind trying to fight in it!"

Miko chuckled. It was nice to see her loosen up a bit.

"Well ladies, we are almost there."

"Kenshi?" Miko got his attention.

"Hmmm?"

"How would you like to come to Clarines?"

"Wha... Clarines? I can't leave my people behind, even if I wanted to go."

"So bring them with you!" Miko insisted.

Was she serious? Even after seeing how her father treated me she was going to ask something like that of a man like Kenshi.

"I am a notorious criminal, you know that, don't you?"

"I don't see any problem, with someone looking out for the well being of others."

"You don't think the Prince of Clarines would have a problem with that?"

"Miko, I don't think you get it. Asking Kenshi to come to Clarines is like asking you to just leave everything you know behind. It's not easy. And just because your father doesn't kill bandits on site, it doesn't mean he'll welcome them with open arms." I explained.

"I understand what you are saying. My father and I already spoke on this matter. But things are different now. He helped save you. He is a hero. Besides, in Clarines, you would no longer have to be a fugitive, Kenshi. Your people would be treated justly."

"That certainly does sound tempting... Let me talk to everyone in the village, I can't speak for them."

"Of course."

Kenshi had left after we said our good-byes.

We finally made camp and I gave a big stretch. Everyone helped but I could tell they were all exhausted.

I quickly polished off my food then signaled Miko to follow me. I could tell something was wrong because she wasn't eating.

We walked just far enough away from the others that they wouldn't be able to hear regular conversation.

"What's bothering you? You've been in tough situations before and you barely bat an eye."

"This is different. This time you were the one in danger, not me."

"Come on, you know me. I'm tough."

Miko was silent.

"There's something specific that's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?"

"Kat... Did he...?"

My eyes widened slightly as I now finally realized what was going through her mind. I didn't blame her. The last nobleman that was after her tried to force himself on her. Prince Kotau would have done so to me if things had played out differently. No doubt she was terrified that something like that could happen to me while I was disguised as her.

"No, he didn't. He tried, but let's just say mother nature helped me out."

"I see."

I pulled her into a hug. "Miko, I promise you I'm fine. None of this is your fault. I'm safe and so are you."

"I know..." I heard a slight shake in her voice.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know how you do it."

She pulled away and composed herself as she wiped her tears. "Do what?"

"That! Stay so composed! I tried it while with Prince Jerk-face and I found it almost impossible at times! If I ever try and tell you that you've got it easy, remind me of that."

Miko finally let a smile cross her face. "Don't worry, I won't hesitate, but you should know, my composure is something that took years to develop."

"I guess that's true. Still, you make it look so easy."

"Thank you." She mockingly curtsied.

Obviously, she was feeling better.

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness." I jested back.

We both giggled and I felt myself relax.

"Come on, let's get back." I suggested. We would probably be rising early so we needed our sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: A New Ally

A day and a half later, we finally arrived back on my ship. We set sail to return Miko and Keno to Clarines and to warn Prince Zen and King Izana about the declaration of war. I only hoped that Prince Zen would listen and that he wouldn't think that I was the one who kidnapped Miko.

Once we were up to full speed, I went to the kitchen and asked Nyra to loosen the back of my dress. After she had done that, I went my cabin and changed back into my regular clothes.

I threw the dress into the trunk that held my clothes. "Thank Poseidon I'm out of that awful thing! I never want to wear that again!" I spoke to myself as I sat at my desk and started to write my next letter to Nosuke. I could give it to Miko so that she could deliver it to him.

A jingle came from the right of me and scared me half to death as I leapt out of my chair and quickly drew my wakizashis. I stared intently into the shadowy corner and saw a figure sitting there.

"Who are you? And how did you get on my ship?!"

"You can call me Sora." He came out of the corner and stepped into the light. "As to how I got on... I have my ways." He was playing with my walnut stone bracelet.

I studied the man. He was thin and lanky in build, but I could tell by the muscle tone in his arms that he was not weak. He had two identical weapons on either side of him strapped at his waist.

His dark clothes had helped him blend into the shadows. His shirt was form fitting and the long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. His pants matched and tucked into his boots. His hair was dark brown and only about shoulder length judging by the short relaxed ponytail and the bangs that framed his slender face. I locked eyes with him and saw the same narrow emerald green eyes I had seen back at the castle.

"You were the servant that winked at me." I concluded.

"I'm impressed. Even after direct contact, people don't normally recognize me."

"I pay attention to detail." Then I realized something. "How long were you in here?!"

"Long enough." He set my bracelet down on my desk and sat in my chair placing his feet on my desk.

I felt my face heat up a little. "Did you enjoy the show, you perv?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't interested in that."

"Okay then... why did you help me?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, I couldn't let you stay at the mercy of that prince forever. It would seem my tea did its job."

"The tea was from you? Then I assume the note was too."

"Bingo."

"When you say your tea...?"

"I mean I made it for you to help with a certain... aspect of being a woman."

"You mean to tell me that you brought that on?!" I was floored by this man. He was stealthy and knew more than he was letting on.

"You're welcome."

"So you put something in the pepper too, didn't you?"

"You catch on quick."

"Well thank you for killing him."

"I didn't kill him. Just knocked him out for a few hours."

"What?! Why didn't you kill him?!"

"He wasn't my target."

This man... Sora. He probably knew countless ways to kill a man and slip away before the body hit the floor.

"Well, you have my thanks, Sora. I can't pay you, but I can allow you to stay on my ship for as long as you like. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"How are you doing in there, Kat?" Came Nyra's voice as she opened the door and entered.

"I'm happily in my own clothes now. Of course, I don't have to tell you since you just barged right in."

"Sorry." Nyra looked at Sora. "Who's the bad boy?"

"Nyra, this is Sora. Sora, meet Nyra."

Sora put his feet on the floor and gave Nyra a nod.

"Wow! He's hot." Nyra went around behind the chair and ran her hands down the front of his chest. "Good muscle tone too. How about I keep you warm tonight? I promise to make you feel like you're in heaven."

"Stop touching me." Sora said firmly and completely unphased by Nyra's advances.

"Aw, don't be like that." Nyra came around and sat on his lap. She whispered something into his ear and blew on his neck.

"Nyra, I'd do as he says. The man probably knows at least a hundred ways to kill you." I wanted to warn her but I also didn't want to have to deal with a body.

"Typical bad boy, it doesn't mean he can't have some fun."

"I am going to count to three and you'd better be off."

"Oh playing hard to get are we?"

"One."

Nyra didn't move.

"Two."

She still held her ground.

Suddenly, she flew off of him and landed face down to the floor and he held her arm behind her ready to break it if need be. His foot on her back also held her in place.

"Hey! You said you'd count to three!" Nyra protested.

"This is three."

"I told you so." I gloated. "Let her up. She needs to get started on dinner."

Sora obliged and Nyra left without saying a word.

I found my eyes drawn to his unique weapons at his sides. If he was as secretive as he appeared, chances are he wouldn't offer the information.

"What kind of a weapon do you have there?"

"Bladed Tonfas."

"Can I see?"

He pulled them out and I looked them over. He held onto a handle that was attached to a guard that ran the length of his forearm. The attached blade ran from his elbow all the way to his hand, curving like a hand guard around his fists.

"Draw." It almost sounded like an order. I didn't care. If he was willing to show me, then I would accept. He was the only other dual wielder I'd ever come across.

I drew my wakizashis and we began our duel. I was on the defensive. He was fast! Blades clashed and clanked as we fought our way out of my cabin and up onto the deck. Now that we had more room, I could do more elaborate maneuvers. I thought it would give me the upper hand but I soon found out how wrong I was when his blade grazed my right cheek and drew blood.

I stood down and so did he. He had a smirk on his face. Miko came running over sword already drawn and ready to fight.

"Put it away. We were just having a friendly match." We all put our weapons away. "Sora, may I introduce Princess Miko Wisteria, the Second Princess of Clarines."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." His tone was formal and his bow was perfect like he had been raised in nobility. He was full of surprises.

Miko was studying him just like I had done. I was also getting lots of odd expressions from my crew. I guess I was going to have to introduce him whether he liked it or not.

"Listen up!" I shouted for everyone's attention.

They listened.

"This is Sora! He helped me escape the prince! Treat him with respect! Challenge him at your own risk! Understood?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The crew acknowledged. They knew that if I ever said 'at your own risk' it meant that the action I was describing would probably kill them if they tried it.

I turned to Sora. "Sorry for all the attention, but I don't feel like losing half my crew because they pissed you off."

"No harm done." He replied.

"Captian! The Royal Navy From Clarines!" The look out called.

"Finally! Let's get this over with!" I was praying that Prince Zen would listen to reason.

Our ships pulled up alongside each other, Prince Zen boarded my ship. He was giving me a weird look. Oh! I was still wearing the pink wig! I had gotten so used to it that I hadn't taken it off when I got changed. I quickly took all the pins out that had held it in place and pulled it off letting my black hair fall back to where it belonged.

"Kat! Let's talk!" Prince Zen ordered. His voice was still harsh, but at least he didn't draw his sword. That was a good sign. It was almost the tone he'd use when he'd correct me as Miko's attendant.

I followed Prince Zen below deck on his ship and into the captain's quarters. He sat behind the desk and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. I wasn't quite sure what to expect. The last time we spoke, he was ready to kill me. This time, his attitude was different. I was also surprised by the fact that Rin was there. She was standing behind Prince Zen.

"Report." He was treating me like an attendant again, but I still felt his hate for pirates.

"While I was still in your employ, I became concerned for Miko's safety. The ransom letter I handed to you after our trip to Wilant, was the first clue that something much bigger was at work. I knew people would continue to come after Miko as long as that 'other buyer' was out there. I sent a letter to my ship in order to get a disguise put together. I was going to try and talk the man into giving up his pursuit or I would kill him. Unfortunately, neither one happened."

"I'm not surprised. What happened while you were with Prince Kotau?"

"He didn't believe that I was Miko at first, so I did my best to convince him. It worked for a while but someone had given him the information that my eyes were the wrong color."

"Do you know what he was planning on doing with you? Or should I say Miko?"

Shivers ran down my spine. "He has a personal vendetta against King Izana, so he wanted to hurt him in any way possible..." I didn't want to have to tell him the next part, but it was necessary. "... that included forcing me to bed with him. He never got the chance, thankfully."

"I see..." I could see the wheels in his head turning.

I gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry if I caused any undue problems for Clarines! I only wanted to help!"

"You were a great help, Kat. You brought my son back to me safe and sound." Rin confirmed.

"And you got Miko out of having to deal with that creep." Prince Zen added.

There was an awkward silence, but I remained bowed.

"Kat, why did you go so far as to stay in Clarines when you knew about the law in place? You could have simply disappeared at any time and even after I discovered your secret, you put yourself in harm's way." Prince Zen asked.

I stood up again. "Because, Your Highness, contrary to what you may think, there are some of us pirates, that are not heartless cutthroats. Miko is also one of my dearest friends now. I would die for her."

I normally didn't express my feelings so boldly but I needed him to know exactly what was going through my head. Maybe then I could convince him not to imprison me.

Rin spoke up next. "You've proven your loyalty, Kat."

"Indeed she has." Zen agreed.

"You don't understand, Zen. Pirates thrive off of being outlaws most of the time, for a pirate captain to show as much loyalty as Kat has, it's a big deal."

"You sound like my brother. Please enlighten me. What are you saying?"

"What would you say to allowing Kat to be a mercenary who had an ongoing contract with Clarines?"

I was shocked! I was going to be happy to walk away alive and here was Rin proposing a new idea that would have me working side by side with Prince Zen.

He smiled. "What do you say, Kat? Would you sail under the Clarines flag?"

I was dumbfounded and my jaw dropped. Was he actually in favor of this?! I wouldn't technically be a pirate anymore, but I could still be out at sea... AND I COULD SEE NOSUKE!

I tried to contain my excitement as I spoke. "I would love that!"

"Then it's settled." Prince Zen stood and stretched his hand out to me. I shook it. His hand was firm and surprisingly not terrifying. "We can iron out the details later, but for now let's return to Clarines."

"Yes, Your Highness!" I gave a bow and left.

As soon as I appeared above deck, I saw Miko looking anxious. I was in such a good mood, I decided to joke a little.

"I'M ALIVE!"

Miko was not that impressed. I could see that.

"What? Too soon?"

She nodded slightly. "How did it go? Is he going to let you go?"

"Quite the opposite actually... You're looking at the newest mercenary captain loyal to Clarines!"

She was shocked by this new information. "That's wonderful!"

"Right?! I'll still be able to sail but I can visit whenever I want!"

Miko pulled me into a hug.

Everyone stared in shock, except for Kiki.

"Congratulations, Kat." Kiki said as she approached.

I broke my hug with Miko and threw my arms around Kiki. At first, Kiki was stunned by my out of character display, but accepted it after a moment. "Thanks Kiki! You're awesome you know that?!"

"Do I still get free passage on your ship?" Sora's voice came out of nowhere.

I let go of Kiki and turned my attention to him and saw him crouched on the rail of the ship.

"You heard the whole thing didn't you?" I asked but already sure I knew the answer.

"I had to know if the person I had saved was in any danger. My passage on your ship doesn't do me any good if you're dead."

"Who is this?" Kiki asked.

"Kiki, this is Sora. He also helped in my escape from the castle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora."

Sora got down and stood up straight before giving a proper bow. "And you as well, Miss Kiki."

"I am still a bit confused. Where was Sora, that whole time?" Miko asked.

"In the shadows. He's very skilled at what he does."

"I was curious... Sora, were you the one to poison the Prince of Taurialle?" Miko deducted, with a serious tone.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Kiki's eyes narrowed and the others were more alert.

I wasn't surprised. Sora did give off a shady vibe.

"I mean no harm to you and I assure you that I did not kill the Prince of Taurialle."

Prince Zen and Queen Rin emerged from the Captain's quarters. They listened to our conversation.

"I was hoping to avoid any conflicts... It would be in our best interest to leave it that way." Miko stated.

"Of course, Your Highness, that was the reason I didn't kill him. However, based on what I had seen, there was conflict brewing from before Miss Kat even showed her face."

"But without the means, I don't think it would escalate into a large scale conflict."

"Actually..." I realized that I hadn't said anything on the issue. Miko gave me a concerned look. I turned to Prince Zen and Queen Rin. "I may have forgotten to mention that Prince Kotau has declared war on Clarines." I turned back to Miko. "All he needed was to see that you were real..."

Everyone was stunned.

"No way! This is war?!" Mitsuhide burst.

"It has been heating up for a while." Kiki pointed out.

"But still... We have maintained peace for a long time." Prince Zen's expression turned into a deeply serious one. "Now it is unavoidable."

"Then I shall return to my ship with Sora..." I gestured to where he had been but he was already gone. "Or by myself... And sail with you back to Clarines!"

Prince Zen gave a signal to the bird handler and he bowed in response. "Send a word back to King Izana! Inform him of the situation! We shall prepare to leave immediately!" Prince Zen ordered.


	36. Chapter 36: Clarines in a New Light

We were now on our way to Clarines. I knew what I was going to do as soon as I had the time... Go see Nosuke!

"Gather 'round, men! Gather 'round!"

They stopped what they were doing and drew near.

"From this moment on, we will no longer be pirates!"

Murmurs started up.

"Shut it and let me finish! We will now be mercenaries loyal to Clarines!"

"How can we trust Prince Zen?! He's killed so many pirates!" one of my men shouted.

"We can trust him because he spared me! Prince Zen is not as unforgiving as you may think! This is also to protect Princess Miko! If you don't like it then you will be free to leave the Phoenix as soon as we dock in Clarines!"

The men were silent.

"Think it over for now! But get back to work!"

We pulled into port and surprisingly all of my men stayed. I was impressed and proud. I made my way with Prince Zen, Miko, Rin, Kiki, and Mitsuhide through the castle. We passed through a large room with plenty of guards.

"Kat?!"

I froze on the spot at the familiar voice calling my name. I spun around and sure enough, it was Nosuke!

I ran to him and leapt into his embrace wrapping my legs around his waist. I planted my lips firmly and passionately on his. He kissed me back with just as much vigor. His hat fell off at some point as my hands ran through his hair to take in everything they could. His hands did the same with my hair.

There were hoots, hollers, and whistles coming from the other guards but I didn't care.

Prince Zen loudly and deliberately cleared his throat.

That snapped me back. I quickly stood on my own two feet, grabbed Nosuke's hat from the floor and helped straighten him up. He did his best to fix my hair.

"I'll come by when I can." I told him.

He nodded and I went back to following Prince Zen with a huge blush on my cheeks.

Everyone went their separate ways, but I followed Prince Zen to his office.

"Do you have any conditions to go along with our agreement?" He asked, getting right down to business.

"I would like any criminal charges to do with the Phoenix to be erased." This way Nahiko could talk freely about his life on the ship and not worry. Also, if any of my men left, later on, they wouldn't have it hanging over their heads.

"Done. Anything else?"

"I want to captain my ship during the war. I know her better than any of your men, plus my men will follow me into battle easier than if you placed one of your men on my ship."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"You understand that as a ship's captain you would still be required to follow my orders."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

Talking with Prince Zen like this was refreshing. He didn't look down on me the same way as before. He was treating me like a comrade.

"Alright. It will take some time to draw up the paperwork but I'll have it ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Prince Zen." I bowed and turned to go.

"Kat."

I turned back around and gave him a curious look.

"If we are ever in battle together, call me Zen. It will make things easier."

I had to keep my jaw from dropping. He gave me permission to call him by his given name?! Granted it was only if it was necessary, but still.

"I will."

"You may go. I'm sure you want to see the man you practically tackled on the way up here." He smiled at me.

A smile too?! I couldn't help but smile back. "You have no idea."

I walked up to the door of Nosuke's home and lightly knocked. Sakura opened the door.

"Surprise!" I shouted.

Sakura quickly put me into one of her death grip hugs. Only this one was the tightest yet. "Kat! I can't believe you're back!" She set me down.

"I almost can't believe it myself. Where are Nosuke and Nahiko?"

"They're out but we're going to go meet them shortly."

"Okay."

Sakura disappeared into her bedroom and returned with a white flowy dress embroidered with roses all throughout the floor length skirt. It was a lacy v-neck and only had straps that were an inch thick.

"Put this on!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't question me! Just do it!"

I was shocked at her urgency and authority she gave me. I took the dress and went into Nosuke's room to change. I came out and found the dress surprisingly comfortable.

"Oh my! It fits you perfectly!" Sakura enthused.

She was right. It fit me even in the bust.

"Now sit down, I want to fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"I just want to style it."

"You know Nosuke has already seen me, right?"

"Of course! But this is the first time you'll get to spend a decent amount of time together! Making out in front of the whole castle hardly counts as a proper reunion!"

I sat in the chair defeated. I knew I couldn't win this one. "Alright." I simply said.

Sakura went to work on my hair doing it in a fancy braid weaving red cherry blossoms through it as she went.

"There! Now you're ready!"

I felt kind of silly all dolled up like this, but I knew it would make her happy. I'm sure Nosuke wouldn't mind either.

"Now let's go! They will be waiting for us!"

I was practically shoved out the door and we made a quick pace all the way to the oak tree that we frequented for picnics. The same place Miko had joined us for lunch.

As we arrived, I noticed Nosuke was dressed up too. Nahiko was leaning against the tree and gave me a smile. Nosuke was grinning like an idiot. I knew something was up.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"You look beautiful, Kat." Nosuke complimented.

"Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question."

"How about I ask you a question."

"Okaaay..."

"Did you know that the dress you're wearing was worn by my mother and my grandmother?"

"No, I didn't." Why would Sakura dress me in such an important dress?

"Did you know that I would not be able to continue my life without you in it?"

I smiled and my heart warmed at his words. "Yes, I feel the same way."

Nahiko knocked on the tree and out came a man in religious clothes. What was he doing-?

"Kat, will you marry me? Right now?"

My eyes went wide and my hands went to my face as my jaw dropped. I can't believe it! Nosuke wanted to marry me right here and now! I locked eyes with him and he anxiously waited for my response.

"Of course I will! What kind of a question is that?!" I stood facing him and the priest took his spot facing both of us.

I was so lost in Nosuke's eyes that the whole thing was a blur. I was marrying the man I loved, wearing the dress his mother and grandmother wore before me, and on the only piece of land that brought me as much peace as the sea.

We repeated our vows after the holy man and exchanged simple wedding bands as a sign of our commitment. Happy tears leaked out of my eyes.

"... Before God and these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was no hesitation and our lips met for the first time as newlyweds. The fireworks shot off in my mind and I felt every ounce of love pour out from Nosuke to me.

We broke our kiss and were immediately congratulated by Nosuke's parents. The tears of joy would not stop leaking down my face.

"Kat, I have one more thing to show you."

"More? I don't know if I can take anymore!"

"You'll love it, I promise."

Nosuke whistled for the horse that had been drinking at the small lake. It came as called. Nosuke mounted then pulled me up in front of him.

"Don't wait up." He told his parents and took off full speed away from his parent's home.

After only a short time of riding, I saw it. A freshly built quaint house. It was almost identical to the home of his parents. We dismounted and Nosuke led me up to the house.

"While you were away, I asked my dad to help me get things ready. I wanted things to be perfect when you came back."

"You built this?!"

"It took a few months, but yes. I built our home. Dad even help me set it up so that we can add to it if need be."

The tears were flowing freely now. "Nosuke... it's perfect!"

Nosuke swept me off my feet. "Let's go inside." He opened the door and carried me over the threshold. The inside was exactly the same as the other home, only this time we got the bigger bedroom.

My heart beat wildly inside my chest as he took me into the bedroom. This was my new home. This was the place where I knew I was loved. Nosuke gently placed me on the bed.

"I-I don't know what to do." I admitted out loud.

He caressed the side of my face. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out." He smirked at me before claiming my mouth.

My whole body heated up. I had no idea what to expect but as long as Nosuke and I were together, I knew it would be amazing. Needless to say, the dress didn't stay on very long and we became husband and wife in every way. The love that we shared with each other, no one could undo


	37. Chapter 37: WAR!

The next day, I awoke and found my new husband sleeping soundly beside me. I gave a big stretch and sat up. I felt Nosuke's arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't go yet." He pulled me back to the bed and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I have to. I need to sign the papers with Prince Zen this morning... War is brewing you know."

He let out a defeated sigh. "Don't remind me. My father has insisted on joining your ship. He says it's his way of giving back instead of taking from Clarines."

"Well, I would be more than willing to have him aboard."

"Kat... it's war."

I could sense the concern in his voice. "I will do my best to make sure he returns."

"Thank you. If he has to be on any ship, I'm glad it's yours."

"What will you be doing during the war?"

"My place is at the castle. I'll be protecting Princesses Miko and Suna, Queen Rin and Prince Amari."

"Good, I feel much better that you'll be here instead of the front lines."

"I'd rather be with you."

"Me too, my love... me too."

I arrived at Prince Zen's office and we quickly went to work signing the papers. Once that was done, he gave me my first orders. We were to leave tomorrow morning. I set off for my ship right away and got things in order.

Night came and I was walking around my ship making sure everything was ready. I looked up at the top of the main mast thinking I saw something but it was gone. I turned around and there stood Sora.

I visibly jumped. "Geeze Sora! You scared me! Don't do that!"

"I hear this ship is going to war."

"You heard right. If you want out, I suggest you get off now. I don't know when we'll be in port again."

"I think I'll stick around."

"Really? Aren't you like some sort of assassin?"

"Depends on who you ask."

I gave him a serious look. "So why would someone like you get involved in a war?"

"I got you out from under Prince Kotau, I can't risk my work being for nothing."

"Alright. I'm going to bed. You should too. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me."

"Good night Sora." I disappeared below deck and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and dressed in my most comfortable clothes and made sure my wakizashis were firmly secured to my back. Sora came in through the window of my cabin.

"Do you ever use a door like a normal person?"

"When it's necessary."

"Well how about following me out on deck."

"Lead the way."

I got up on deck and was barking the orders to take us out of port. I helped, of course. Just as we got up to full speed in formation with the rest of the royal fleet, Sora approached me.

"You have a pink haired stowaway."

I groaned. "Alright! Come on out, Miko!" I looked around to see if I could find where she was hiding.

She slid down a rope and landed in front of me as if she'd been raised on a ship. I saw she was wearing gloves. At least she did that.

"What are you doing here?" I gave her a serious look.

"Does it matter at this point?"

"Yes it does."

"I wasn't about to let you fight this war without me. I want to help. This was my fault, so I need to fix it." Miko explained.

"How do you plan to do that if you can't kill?" I didn't like bringing the subject up with her, but I knew she needed to think about every aspect. Knocking them unconscious wasn't going to work like it did when she was the Red Whirlwind.

"Fine."

Fine what? For the first time, I truly didn't understand what she meant. Was she really going to try and fight a war without taking a life? If that was the case, then this wasn't going to end well. And I was about to find out because an enemy ship was pulling up alongside the Phoenix.

I drew my wakizashis and prepared for battle. They boarded and the chaos ensued. I cut down enemies one after the other. I looked over at Nahiko every once in awhile. He was a little rusty but he was holding his own just fine.

Miko, on the other hand, was doing what I had feared she would. She was just knocking them down or giving them minor flesh wounds. I clenched my jaw.

"You need to kill him! What are you doing?!" I shouted at her. I would have gone to help but there were so many that I couldn't break free.

I became infuriated that she wasn't listening to me. I ran one of my blades through another victim and tried to get to her again, but was blocked off by new opponents. I sliced them down but heard a man to the opposite side. I engaged with him. As I was still occupied with him, I heard a man drop to the floor behind me and the clunk of a sword being dropped. I turned around and saw him dead on the floor and Miko's sword on the deck with blood on it. She'd finally killed a man.

I could understand her shock and horror, but there was no time for that right now. If she kept standing there, she would be the next to fall.

"Pull yourself together!" More men lunged at her and I was able to save her, this time... "If you can't kill! Why did you even come?!"

She stood there for a few more moments. I watched her eyes change from fear to determination as she picked up her sword again. Finally! Now she was getting serious!

The battle continued fiercely. As expected, Sora was having little to no trouble, Nahiko was now up to par, and Miko was doing her best to end her opponents quickly.

Finally, night fell and we won this battle. Blood stained the deck and I was cleaning my wakizashis when a royal ship pulled up alongside us. I knew it was Prince Zen. He'd probably gotten word from Princess Shirayuki that Miko had disappeared. Sure enough, Prince Zen boarded and locked eyes with me after briefly searching the ship.

"Where is she?" Concern filled his voice.

I simply pointed to where she was, at the bow of the ship.

"Miko! Get on my ship, now!" He told her. He'd kept his composure, but his voice carried.

Thankfully, Miko gave him no argument and went with him. If she was going to be on the front lines, I would feel much better with her on her father's ship. The ship departed and I placed my clean swords into their sheaths.

"I-Is it safe to come out now?" Nyra's voice came from behind me.

"It's safe."

She emerged with a bucket of warm water and a scrub brush.

"You know it's just going to get bloody again tomorrow."

"I need to feel like I'm contributing too. Dinner is ready for when you're ready to eat, so I figured I would do something else too."

"Seems like you're adjusting to life on a ship."

"I think so... How did Sora do in the battle?"

"He escaped unharmed, but I should tend to my men." I reached into one of my pouches and pulled out a jar of the 'miracle cream' and bandages.

I went around to all the wounded and treated them. Thankfully, no one lost a limb. Only five had been seriously hurt and would need bed rest for the next while to recover.

After everything had been said and done I crashed on my bed and passed out.

The days dragged on, as they tend to do in wars, and I lost some good men. I hated war. I wanted nothing more than for this to be a bad dream that I could wake up from, but I wasn't so naive to think that was possible.

We had just defeated an enemy vessel, looted it, and set it ablaze when a blue bird landed on the stern railing of the ship where I was leaning against.

"Is it too much to ask for good news?" I asked my feathered friend.

He just tilted his head at me. I took the message out of the pouch and read it.

 _Zen,_

 _We are under attack. A separate force came at the castle. For now, Queen Rin, Princess Suna, and the guards are doing everything they can, but I am not sure how much longer they will hold._

 _Shirayuki._

Prince Zen must have sent this to me because he's tied down.

"SET SAIL FOR CLARINES!" I ordered.

Hang on Nosuke! I'm coming! Please be okay.

We arrived at the castle and found several enemies. I did my best to focus on my opponents as I cut them down one by one, but I found myself searching the bodies for Nosuke's. I prayed that I wouldn't find it.

There were more enemies than expected and I was starting to think that I should have brought more men. Thankfully, Prince Zen and his men arrived along with Miko.

I saw a man go to attack Zen from his blind spot. I moved like lightning and ran my sword through the man's throat, dropping him instantly to the ground.

"Watch it, Zen! We don't need you dead!"

Zen lunged forward and I ducked to evade his sword as he ended the opponent behind me.

"Same goes for you, Kat!"

We stood back to back and fought off the waves of enemies that never seemed to end. Thane had followed my lead and stood back to back with Miko doing the same thing Prince Zen and I were.

Sora needed no partner because the enemy never had a chance to get behind him. He was a machine, not even blinking as he took down his opponents.

Finally, we entered the throne room. Thankfully, Nosuke was there with a few of the remaining guards. I wanted nothing more than to run to him, but this was not the time or place for that, so we just exchanged smiles.

"Mom! Amari!" Miko called out to her family.

"Is everyone alright?" Zen asked out of concern.

"Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. We are fine now." Shirayuki reassured Zen.

Queen Rin stepped forward. "It was a good thing you showed up when you did. I don't know how much longer, we would have lasted."

"What was Prince Kotau doing, sending his men in secret to attack the castle?" Mitsuhide asked.

"It was quite a strategy. Attack it, while its defenses were low. Then he could take what he wanted. Gold and jewels wouldn't cut it, either." Miko analyzed.

"He wanted the Queen." Zen realized, gritting his teeth.

"Must be my good looks." Rin joked.

"This is no time for that. This is serious. I can't risk leaving you here at the castle unguarded, but it isn't exactly safe on the ship..." Zen remained thoughtful.

"Sorry, Zen. Jokes are just my way of dealing with it sometimes."

That didn't surprise me. Pirates usually did that to relieve tension.

"I'll stay." Sora volunteered. "I can get them out of a tight spot if need be." I tensed a little. Sora was a good fighter, but to leave him with royals by himself wasn't a good idea. He hadn't fully earned my trust yet.

"Obi, you stay with them! Let me know if anything arises!" Zen ordered.

"Of course, Master." Obi bowed.

"Thane! You stay too." I ordered. Thane was the one I trusted to be my eyes and ears.

"But Captain..."

"No buts! We can do without you for now."

"Very well..."

"Alright then. We need to get back. Are you going to be alright?" Zen asked Shirayuki.

"We'll be fine, Zen. Really." Shirayuki smiled before accepting a hug from Zen. "What about Miko? Isn't she staying too?"

"It seems she has been able to help out a great deal on the ship. For now, she will be coming back with us."

Shirayuki gave Miko a stern look. "We will be talking more about this later."

Miko nodded.

"Be safe."

"You too."

I gave Nosuke one last smile to show him I was okay, then it was time to leave.

We stopped in Tanbarun to allow some new recruits to join my ship. They had just joined the fight and Prince Zen had advised that I get new recruits there.

We were just about to get ready to set sail with the Tanbarun forces when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain."

I turned around and there stood Prince Raj. "Of course, Your Highness." I gave a bow. "How can I help you?"

"You've certainly come a long way from being a pickpocket."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"It was an unusual circumstance. I wanted to give you this." Prince Raj pulled out a couple of ledgers. "I had your money transferred to a bank in Wistal. After our encounter that day, I'd made a point to add to it each year. It was a hope that we could one day be friends."

I took the ledgers and noticed that one had my name on it and the other had Desti's. I opened my ledger and my jaw dropped. It was more than I'd ever expected to be in there. Prince Raj had been generous in his contributions.

"Prince Raj... I don't know what to say..."

"You saved Shirayuki and have gone out of your way to protect her family. It's the least I could do. Also, I'd heard about your misfortunes as a child. I wanted to make sure that any children you had wouldn't suffer the same pain."

Tears filled my eyes. "You are too kind..." I couldn't help it. I gave Prince Raj a quick but tight hug. "Thank you... I'll make sure to put it to good use."

Prince Raj straightened himself and seemed a bit awkward. "Yes, well, you will always be a friend of Tanbarun. I wish you luck in the battles to come."

I dried my tears. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'll do my best." I gave him a bow.

"I know you will."

I received a letter from Prince Zen asking that we check the coastline on Clarines for any suspicious activity. I understood why he would be worried. He thought that they might try another attack to get at the Queen.

I took Nahiko, Kito, and Takishi with me as a scouting party. I didn't want it to be too big otherwise we'd get spotted for sure. We rode on horseback searching for any sign of trouble.

After not finding anything after the first couple of days, we made camp in a nearby cave. It was in a mountain and looked like there was a whole tunnel system. It was late into the night by the time we finally settle down.

I kept my eye on the tunnels to make sure no animals came out, or other surprises as we sat around the fire drinking tea.

"You look worried, Kat." Nahiko observed.

"I'm fine... I just don't like this cave."

"I know what you mean. Just keep your eyes peeled and we should be fine."

"Nahiko?"

"Hm?"

"How are you dealing with being away from Sakura?"

"I just remember everything about her and picture her in my mind's eye. And the letters help too."

"When do you have the time to send letters?"

"Whenever we pull into port. I don't want to use the birds, they're for important stuff."

"I'd say telling her you're alive and well is pretty important."

"True, but that's usually not what my letters are about."

I allowed myself to chuckle. "Nosuke mentioned those letters were your idea."

"So he did send them then! Good!"

"You're awfully casual about the subject."

"Before I was a pirate, I worked in all sorts of jobs and spent a lot of time in taverns. So, much like you, it doesn't phase me."

"Fair enough. Just promise me you won't read mine. I can only take so much."

"A little late for that."

Of course, he had to say that just as I took a drink of my tea causing me to spit it out. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I could, but where do you think Nosuke got some of his ideas from?"

I went red. "So... you know exactly what we've said?"

"Every word."

My face was on fire.

"No need to be so embarrassed, I've done much more with Sakura."

"Wow! Dad! Did not need that mental image!"

Nahiko let out a chuckle.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys!" An eerie voice echoed through the cave.

The four of us stood to face our uninvited company. And there was a lot of them. At least twenty by my count.

"Just like the Prince said." Another man added.

He knew we would be here? How? When? What kind of a man was this Prince that he could predict our movements?

"What do you want?!" I demanded.

"Why to kill you, of course. Can't risk you rallying other pirates to join in on the action."

I drew my wakizashis. "Well then come and get me, if you dare!"

Men with crossbows shot at us from all directions. Thankfully, Kito was proficient in archery and was able to take out several before I took an arrow to the shoulder.

The fire that shot through my shoulder was excruciating, but I broke it off and kept fighting. Swords clashed and arrows flew. The whole battle lasted only moments but it felt like forever.

Takishi fell to an arrow just before Kito could take him out. Nahiko and I battled back to back the whole fight.

Finally, the last one fell just as the sun was rising and shining its hopeful light into the cave.

"How did he know we were here?" Kito asked.

"I don't know. It would seem we are dealing with an excellent strategic mind and a crazy one."

"Kat! Look out!" It was Nahiko's voice.

I turned around just in time to see an arrow pierce through Nahiko. "DAD!" I caught him before he hit the ground. Kito shot the enemy who'd fired the arrow in the face. No way he was getting up again. I turned my attention back to Nahiko.

"Dad, come on, stay with me!" I dug around in my pouch for the 'miracle cream'. It helped Shirayuki two years ago, it could help Nahiko here.

"Kat..."

I found it and opened it up. "Here! Let me dress your wound! You're going to be okay! I promise!"

"Kat..." Tears filled my eyes as I looked deep into his. "...look at my wound..."

I did as he told me and I saw the damage. I couldn't look anymore, so I locked eyes with him again.

"No... you can't... not yet..." The tears streamed down my face.

"It doesn't look... like I have a... choice." He coughed up blood.

"I-I promised Nosuke... I would do my best... to make sure you came back..."

"You did your best... don't blame yourself for this... the only people to blame are the man who shot the arrow and Prince Kotau..." He coughed up more blood.

I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't believe I was about to lose my new dad... I watched through blurry eyes as he struggled to unclip his khmali sword from his hip.

"Kat... I want you to have this..." He coughed again. I knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so I used all my might to pay attention to his next words. "Use it to win this war and protect those closest to you..."

I placed my hand on the sword. "I will." I sobbed.

"Tell Sakura... I loved her more than the sea..." The life drained from his eyes and I knew that he was gone.

"I will... Dad..."

I burst into uncontrollable bawling as I held onto his lifeless body. Nothing but sorrow filled my heart. He had been the one person who I was able to confide in about my secret. He treated me like family and trained with me like an equal.

 _~ I swung around to strike the air and was met by Nosuke's father, Nahiko._

 _"Nosuke tells me something is bothering you."_

 _"It's just the stress of having to be Princess Miko's attendant and having to report to Prince Zen all the time." We continued to clash swords._

 _"That's not exactly something you should be playing down."_

 _"I know... If I get found out it's all over for me."_

 _"I remember the feeling. I would imagine that Prince Zen wouldn't take kindly to a pirate captain being an attendant to his daughter."_

 _"Part of me wants to just pack up and leave without telling anyone, but..."_

 _"But you're in love with my son." He caught me with the same move as the first time we had sparred. We both stood down and sheathed our swords._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"As a crewmember of the Phoenix, I can assume you keep to your word when you give it."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then promise me you won't just up and leave unless your life is on the line."_

 _"You have my word."_

 _"Good. You should also know that I'm here for you as a fellow pirate and as a father if you would like, should you ever need it."_

 _"Thank you, Nahiko."~_

 _~"RUN!" Nosuke grabbed my hand and we sprinted off together. We tried our best to outrun Nahiko and Sakura but it was no use. They cornered us at a small lake that was at the base of a mountain._

 _"Now, Nosuke, it wasn't good for you to get Kat involved. But because you did, she will share in your punishment."_

 _I froze momentarily, but it was just enough time for Nahiko and Sakura to throw me into the water behind us._

 _Nosuke followed soon after._

 _When we recovered from the shock, all four of us burst out laughing. This was almost more fun than the tavern. Almost. ~_

 _~"Nahiko will you spar with me?" I asked giving him my pouty face that always worked on Desti._

 _"I don't normally spar with her, you know that."_

 _"I know... but I want to see you use it!"_

 _Nahiko thought about it._

 _"Pleeeaase..." I begged._

 _"Alright, I suppose one match won't hurt."_

 _"Awesome!"~_

"Dad... I won't let you down... I promise..."

I continued to cry till no more tears would come. I wanted nothing more than to let him be buried on his own land... but how...?

"Go on without me." Kito calmly interjected. "I can make sure he get's to his family. All I need is for you to point me in the right direction."

"You would do that?"

"I see how much he means to you."

I gave Kito precise directions on how to get to Nahiko and Sakura's home just outside of Wistal. "I'll wait for your return before we set sail."

"I'll be as quick as I can. Is there anything you want me to say when I see them?"

"Just tell them I'm okay..." I was so numb that I couldn't think of anything else. I felt in my heart there would be much more to say, but I couldn't think of how to put my feelings into words.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Kito reasoned.

My body felt like it was moving on its own as I clipped the khmali sword to my hip and mounted my horse.

I watched as Kito took off in the direction I had specified. I stayed watching till I could no longer see him. Then I continued onwards to my ship as new tears poured forth like waterfalls. Nothing was worse than this moment. Nahiko was gone.


	38. Chapter 38: Cease Fire

The year slowly dragged on and so did the war. Battle after battle, each one just as grueling as the last. It didn't seem like there were enough hours in the night to get the sleep we needed.

Of all the battles I had been in, this was the worst one yet. We'd carried on relentlessly for two days. The ship we were fighting against had been something like a trojan horse. The enemies just kept pouring out onto the deck.

They swung over from the mast of their ship onto mine, slicing up the sails as they would slide down to join the fight.

I had quickly adapted to using the khmali sword. I used it in countless battles and gained new scars along the way.

We took cover as flaming arrows shot at us for the hundredth time. Fires were everywhere and we weren't given time to put them out. I ran my sword through my next victim and then saw another blade coming towards me. I was going to be a goner for sure! But to my surprise, the blade was blocked.

I looked to see who it was and was overjoyed to see Prince Zen's face.

"Sorry we're late, Kat." Prince Zen knocked back the attacker and ran his sword through him.

"Zen! I was starting to think no one got my letter."

"I almost didn't. Your man, Minato, is quite resourceful."

Swords clashed.

"I guess I'm lucky your ship was the closest one!"

"Indeed!"

"LOOK OUT!" One of my men cried.

I looked and saw the main mast was coming down! I lunged and tackled Prince Zen out of the way just in the nick of time. My coat had caught fire so I quickly threw it off into the water.

"Are you alright, Zen?!"

"Yes. What about you?"

More men charged and Prince Zen and I were once again engaged in battle. I dropped my opponent. "I can still fight!"

I noticed a few men drop to the floor randomly, but I was too preoccupied to really care who was covering me.

The battle continued to rage, but finally, we turned the tide and won a small victory in this war. The fires were quickly put out and I stood in disbelief at the state of my ship.

"I'm surprised the Phoenix is still afloat." Prince Zen told me.

"She didn't get her name by coincidence." I explained.

"You'll need to go in for repairs. Do you think you can make it back to Clarines?"

"I think so. It may be slow going but we'll get there."

"I'll do my best to keep anyone from pursuing you."

"Thank you, Zen." After nearly a year, I had gotten used to referring to everyone by their first names. Zen and I had come to each other's aid on several occasions. We'd even ended up back to back a few times. I could tell it wasn't Zen's preferred way to fight, but he was a quick learner and he quickly adapted.

The only person I didn't dare do call by his given name was King Izana. Zen didn't seem to mind because he never corrected me on it.

I looked back at Zen's ship and saw Miko standing on deck. Now the men dropping to the floor randomly made sense. Miko must have used her throwing knives.

"Would it be too much to ask that I come aboard and talk with Miko?"

"I don't see why not."

I made my way over to Zen's ship and greeted Miko. "Thanks for the cover."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch, now, could I?" Miko smirked at me.

"I'll be glad once this war is finally over. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Agreed."

"I have to go back to Clarines for repairs, did you have any letters or anything for me to take to the castle?"

"I do as a matter of fact. Wait here and I'll get them." Miko left and came back with several letters in hand. I quickly looked over who each one was to. There was one to Rin, Suna, two to Shirayuki, and even one to Amari.

"I'll make sure these get there safe and sound."

"Thank you, Kat."

"You're welcome. Now, if there's nothing else, I would like to head straight there."

"Sure. Be careful out there!"

"You too!" I made my way back to my ship and we set sail back to Clarines.

After three days travel, we finally pulled into port. The men got some much-needed shore leave and a repairman assessed the damages.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"Two weeks, minimum. The whole deck has to be replaced and I'll have to order in a new mast for you. Nevermind the railings and new sails."

I let out a frustrated sigh. The longer I was in port, the less help I was on the front lines. "Kito!" I called.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Stay near the ship and send for me once repairs are complete. I need to go to Wistal."

"Yes, ma'am."

I rented the nearest horse and took off to Wistal. In no time at all, I arrived at the castle. I quickly delivered all the letters and was now looking for Nosuke. Suna had happily pointed me in the right direction and told me that his break was coming up soon.

Finally, I found him. We threw our arms around each other and kissed passionately for what seemed like forever before allowing time for a breath.

"I missed you so much." I told him breathlessly.

"I missed you too."

"I hate this war... I just want it to be over."

"You sound like you need to relax." Nosuke observed.

"More than I'm probably willing to admit."

"I was just going on my break."

"What did you want to do?"

"Come with me." Nosuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the nearest room, which happened to be the one referred to as 'The Room of Enchanting Flowers'.

As soon as we were inside, Nosuke pinned me up against the wall and quickly claimed my mouth. I moaned into his kiss as his hands began to explore my body.

"Are you... sure this is... okay..." I asked between kisses.

"Why not?... You're... my wife."

"You're right... nevermind..." I wasn't going to spoil this. I don't know why I even said anything, to begin with. Right now I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

His kisses migrated from my mouth to my neck as we removed each other's clothing. We enjoyed every second of our magical, passionate, and spontaneous love making.

We got dressed again and walked out, right into Rin. Our faces went beet red.

"I see you found your husband with no problem." Rin noted keeping her composure.

I wanted to ask if she'd heard but was terrified to at the same time. "He was right where Suna said he would be..."

"Glad to hear it." Rin leaned in to whisper to both of us. "Next time, maybe find a bedroom. Less likely to be overheard that way."

My face was on fire. She had heard us!

"Y-Yes, Your M-Majesty." Nosuke stuttered.

Rin backed up again. "Good. I'll see you later." She walked off without batting an eye.

Even though our 'adventure' in the 'Room of Enchanting Flowers' was fun, we did as Rin asked. For the next two weeks, Nosuke and I spent every possible moment together, mostly in the bedroom.

Finally, it came time for me to leave. Nosuke and I shared a tearful goodbye, though it was mostly me in tears, and I was given letters to return to Zen, once I got the chance. I mounted up and headed back out to war.

Two months later, the war finally came to an end. Currently, we were returning to Clarines and I braced myself on the rails of the side of my ship. I had felt nauseous consistently and I'd missed my bleed.

"SORA!" I hollered. I hoped I was wrong and that he hadn't been poisoning me.

"You rang?" He suddenly appeared behind me. I was startled with how quickly he'd shown up. Then again, I wasn't at the top of my game either.

"You really need to stop scaring me like that!"

"You called for me, remember?"

"Yes! Of course I remember!" I snapped.

"So...?"

I took a deep frustrated breath. "Have you poisoned me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm nauseous all the time and my body isn't doing what it's supposed to... if you catch my drift."

"That isn't my doing."

"You sure? Because the only time my body changed its behavior like this was when you gave me your tea."

"I promise, what's going on with you has nothing to do with me."

"Alright then. I guess I'll just have to see a physician."

As soon as we pulled into Clarines, I went to the nearest physician. We sat in his office and I began to explain things.

"I've never been this nauseous in my life, and I live on the sea most of the time!"

"Mrs. Hara, have you experienced any other symptoms?"

"I'm more short tempered than usual... my bleed has been absent... I think that's it." I fidgeted. "Do I have some sort of disease or something? Is this something I'm going to live through?" I hated not knowing what this was.

The physician smiled at me.

"What?!"

"Mrs. Hara, you're going to have a baby."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I'm with child?! Already?! Joy filled my heart.

"I take it this wasn't planned?"

"I don't care! I'm going to be a mother!" I gave the physician a hug.

He gently pulled me off of him. "How long has your bleed been missing?"

"About two months... why?"

"Then I would take it easy for the next two. You're at the greatest risk of losing the baby at the beginning."

"Yes, sir." I paused for a moment. Nosuke would want to bed me as soon as possible. "Umm, doc?"

"Yes?"

"I-Is being... you know... intimate with my husband... still okay?"

"Of course. The child is protected quite well."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Hara."

I left the office and returned to my ship. I would spend the night here to give my men some much-needed shore leave. Then I could return to the castle later. I made up my mind not to tell Nosuke until my extra two months of waiting were up. I didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed if I lost it.

My eyes watered as I thought about Nahiko. There was another thing I was certain of. If this child was a boy, I would name him Nahiko. I wasn't going to let Prince Jerkface win!

I tossed and turned but eventually, I fell asleep.

I was currently searching for Miko to tell her the good news. I didn't want to tell Nosuke yet, but I had to tell someone. She didn't know about my marriage to Nosuke yet either.

I wasn't able to see her, she was always busy somewhere doing something. I gave up for a while and started to make my way to the docks. But I overheard something, that I found really disturbing.

"I can't believe this. She doesn't belong with that bastard!" The one man spoke in disgust.

"How could they do this! They may as well spit on her! I have never heard of anyone do something so heartless!" The other stated.

"Can't we do something?! I can't just stand around and do nothing! I will fight if that is what it takes!"

"So will I! She belongs with her people! I would die before allowing this to happen!"

I didn't like this conversation. I had to know what they were talking about. I had a really bad feeling about it too. "What are you talking about?"

The men's attention drew towards me. "Didn't you hear the news?" They studied my expression for an answer. With an ignited fury, he explained. "King Izana has ordered Princess Miko to marry that lowlife Prince Kotau! He is saying these orders are to make an alliance with Taurialle!"

"That is a bunch of bull shit! Prince Kotau has always wanted her and now he's going to win!"

"I used to believe in King Izana, but now I hate him!"

I had tuned out their conversation because these words kept playing in my head. Miko is being forced to marry Prince Kotau?! My fists balled up. How dare he! After everything I went through and everything he almost did to me, WILL BE FOR NOTHING! Miko?! I wonder how she is holding up. This must be devastating and Desti must be going out of his mind as well. Why can't they get any peace! I saw Prince Kotau in my mind. I remembered what he had said to Miko.

 _~"You may not realize this Princess, but you are already mine!"_

 _How could she already be his?_

 _"And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack." He signaled some guards in. Miko was outnumbered._

 _"Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day, and no one will visit you."_

 _"And when you think that it could not be any worse, you will die, like a dog."~_

That Prince had this planned out from the start. He would stop at nothing to get his hands on her!

I felt the tears well up. I made my way towards the pier to stare out towards the ocean.

I didn't accomplish anything! He will have her... No! Miko is the most resourceful person I know... She has to find a way out of this! If anyone can get out of this, it's her! I have to believe that. Desti will be the one she marries. This cannot happen!

All I can do is be there for her and encourage her to never give up. I will stay by her side. Prince Kotau will not win this! We may not know who we are dealing with, but he doesn't know either! I need to see her. I can only imagine what she must be going through right now. I bet she will have a tough time, remaining composed through all of this! Not even Miko can do that. Maybe when I find her, I might be able to cheer her up.

My good news might remind her of some level of hope for hers. This is still all so disturbing... If Miko doesn't marry Prince Jerkface, will that mean... no peace? What does Miko think about all of this? She sacrifices everything for her people. She wouldn't actually go through with it, would she? Surely there is another possible outcome. I need to trust in Miko. She is cunning.

My mind didn't want to stop thinking about it. I was starting to make myself sick as my mind mauled it over and over and over again. I could not bear to lose my... sister. She and Desti meant the world to me. Aside from Nosuke, they were the most important people in my life. I felt like my whole life was now hanging in a balance, emotionally. I felt so helpless. I would like nothing more than to take this into my hands and kill that bastard! I don't understand Miko's reasons for sparing him. We should have killed him when we had the chance.

I gritted my teeth and threw a punch at the post next to me. I slumped my body against it and allowed gravity to pull me to my knees. I felt the tears burst forth. I felt my heart getting ripped apart. I wanted to believe things would work out, but the nagging doubts didn't want to leave me alone. I took a deep breath after some time, trying to collect myself.

Miko needs me to be strong for her. I will do my best to do that. It frustrated me to think that was the only way I could help.

One of the guards pointed me in the right direction. Although, I was curious as to why Miko would want to see the bastard that started this whole thing. Kaylem was in prison. Problem solved.

I had visited with the man while we were on our return trip to Clarines after Miko and Kenshi had rescued me. I was hoping to get closure, but he just fed my disgust for him.

His messed up brown hair and his olive green eyes only made him look average but I knew there had been much more to him.

Thoughts ran through my mind as I descended the unending stairs. When I finally reached my destination. There was Miko locked in a cell! What was she thinking?!

"What are you doing here?! Are you out of your mind?!" I roared.

She barely even looked at me.

The guard that had followed me, let Miko out of the cell.

I made sure she followed me and I took her back to the castle. I wanted to lighten the mood, but with the way Miko was right now, there probably wasn't much point. She probably was still processing things in her head.

Over the next while, I tried continuously to reconnect with Miko but I just kept missing her. I finally relented and decided that she would come find me when she was ready.

I was on my ship, checking up on a few things when I paused a moment and looked out at the sea. My thoughts wandered to Nahiko again. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and another on my stomach.

"Your memory will live on, Nahiko. I swear it." I muttered barely audible.

I heard footsteps as someone climbed the ramp onto my ship. I turned around and there stood Kaylem. My anger raged and I instantly took hold of him and slammed him against the mast, pinning him there with my left arm while I drew my sword and held the blade against his throat.

"Wait! Stop! Let him go!" Miko ordered. It wasn't often that Miko gave me an order, but when she did it was serious. I forced myself to stop.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill him right now!" I roared.

"She is clearing a debt to me... for my... parent's death." He quivered. I felt the man shaking.

"Is this true?" I demanded.

"It is." Miko answered plainly.

I grudgingly released him and put my khmali sword back in its place.

"I told him, you would be able to give him some work." She explained.

I could see why she would think that... but him?! I did my best to calm myself as I turned to face him. Fine. "If I get even a hint of betrayal from you, I won't hesitate to kill you, got it?!"

He nodded.

"Thane! Put him on scrubbing the deck!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Thank you, Kat." Miko had gratitude in her voice.

"This doesn't mean I trust him, I hope you know what you're doing."

Miko just smiled and turned to leave.

"Miko! Wait!"

She stopped and turned her head. "What is it?"

"I've tried my best to catch up with you ever since the war concluded. I know you're a princess and all, but do you think you have some time to spend with your sister?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

"Come with me and we can talk in my cabin."

I led her down to my cabin. I sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. She obliged.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"As well as I can, given the circumstances." She gave me a weak smile.

Damn it all, Miko! Seriously?! "Miko, don't give me your composed answer. You fought for a year in a war when you'd had no experience with killing and you are being forced to marry the bas- jerk of a prince who probably plans on raping you every night! There is no way you're okay with this!"

I saw something break in Miko and she let the tears flow. "Oh... Kat... I-I... I-I..." She burst into tears not holding back anymore. "What can I do...? I don't even... sob... have a choice...sob..."

I pulled her into my arms. She needed someone to open up to and I'm glad she finally admitted that she wasn't okay. I was relieved that she finally felt like she could open up to me.

"We don't give up till we make our own option." I broke the hug and looked into her eyes. "Do you remember when I first came to the castle and you gave me the idea to become a guard instead of choosing one of the other options?"

She nodded.

"We need to do that again. You can't refuse to marry Prince Jerkface, but you can't run away either... so what are we left with?"

We sat silent for a moment as we tried to think of something.

"May I offer a suggestion?" A male voice from the shadows spoke up.

I almost leapt clear off the bed and Miko jumped a little.

"Holy Poseidon Sora! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that!"

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but overhear that Princess Miko was in a bit of a bind."

"What did you have in mind?" Miko asked.

Was she seriously considering using Sora?

"Kat, would you give us a moment?"

"Fine..." I left and closed the door behind me. I didn't like this one bit. I knew Sora could probably kill her in seconds if he wanted to, but it didn't make sense to kill the person you were asking for work from.

Miko was smart too, I only hoped that she had the good sense to refuse whatever he was offering.

Moments later, Sora emerged.

"I'm not going to find a corpse, am I?"

"Don't joke about my work."

"Sorry."

I re-entered my cabin. "I don't want to know, so don't bother telling me." I sat on the bed again. "Sit down, I want to share some news with you."

Miko did as I asked.

Now was as good of time as any. I wanted to tell her while I had the chance. "I wanted to tell you before the war and everything, but it got too hectic too fast." I presented her my left hand.

A smile crossed her face. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks. It happened as soon as I landed in Clarines as a mercenary. And..."

"You mean, after you made out in front of everyone." Miko pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, what can I say? I love him!" I paused for a moment. "There is one other thing..."

"Oh?"

"I didn't think it would happen so fast... but..." I took a deep breath. She was the first person I was telling. The only problem was, I didn't know how to word it.

"Do I need to drag it out of you?" Miko toyed.

I guess straight forward it is.

"Miko... I'm with child."

Miko's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"That was my reaction when the doctor told me. Nosuke doesn't know yet. I want to surprise him."

Miko did her best to recover from the surprise news. "You are so lucky, Kat!"

She almost sounded a little jealous.

"Yeah... tell that to the morning sickness."

Miko chuckled.

"Laugh it up now, then when it's your turn I can point and laugh."

Miko's aura got dark and gloomy again. For the love of... I wasn't meaning with him! I flicked her forehead.

"Not with him you dolt! With Desti."

"That won't happen..."

"Not with that attitude! I know you, Miko. You'll find a way out of this and when you do, Desti will be right there waiting for you."

"Even if I were able to get out of this... I would never be permitted to be with Desti. That is too much optimism, for one princess to hope for."

"Desti has stood by your side since you two were ten! He's risked his life to save you and fought valiantly in the war! Prince Zen would be crazy not to grant him a title for his service." I smirked. I had deliberately looked up how it could work for a royal to marry a commoner. "That's right I did my homework."

"It isn't my Father, that's the problem... The King must approve it. This is all up to King Izana, just like the arranged marriage." Miko continued to explain.

"Given the circumstances, I don't see the King as one who would take much convincing. He knew I was a pirate when we went to Wilant and he didn't throw me out. He is not an unreasonable man."

"Not as far as the rules of social standing are concerned. You don't know what it was like for my Father to try and convince him, to allow him to wed My Mother."

"Maybe not, but that was years ago. I have hope that you and Desti will be together."

"It doesn't matter anyways..."

I flicked her forehead again. "Stop being such a downer."

"Sorry..." Miko mustered a smile.

"Come on! What do you say we hit up a tavern and swindle a poor sucker out of his money for old times sake?"

She chuckled. "Kiki knows... but if we are discrete, it should be fine."

Why does that not surprise me.

"Great! This time I'm drinking water with you. I don't want to risk any damage to the baby."

"Good thing to keep in mind." Miko agreed.

"Yeah..." My hand fell to the sword at my side yet again as I thought about Nahiko. I wished with my whole heart that he could be here, but he was gone. All I could do now was pass on his love to the child I carried.

"That sword...? What happened to Nahiko?"

"Nice to see the situation hasn't dulled your observation too much..." Tears formed in my eyes against my wishes. "Nahiko... he gave it to me just before he died in battle..." Miko went silent. I knew she was probably being hard on herself like she always did when things didn't work out. "Don't think it's your fault in any way... the only people responsible are the one who killed him and Prince Jerkface..." Tears streamed down my face freely as I repeated Nahiko's last words to me. "I have no intention on letting them win! If the child I carry is a boy, I will name him Nahiko, so that his memory can live on..."

"I'm sorry...I see it pains you. It's a testament to what kind of person he really was. I would like to see that his memory will be honored. And every fallen soldier..."

"Then do me a favor... If you see that bastard in person, give him a good kick in the balls for me!"

"If I get an opportunity... I will."

"Thank you. Although, it would be better if we could beat him at his own game. I honestly hope you come up with something before it's too late."

"You and me both."

"Let's get to the tavern, I want to say hi to Minato and maybe just the smell of booze will help me feel better."

We both left the ship and headed into town. We made our way to Minato's tavern and sat the bar, my usual seat.

"Long time no see, Red Whirlwind. What can I get ya?" Minato asked.

"Just water."

"How about for you, Kat? The usual?"

"No just water for me too."

Minato raised an eyebrow at me. "Already?"

"What do you mean, Minato?" I played dumb.

"The only reason someone who drinks regularly would stop so suddenly would be either, trying to better their life or, in your case, find out they're about to be a parent."

"Fine you caught me, but don't say anything. I could still lose it."

"My lips are sealed."

A group of men arm wrestling at a table caught my attention. They were making an awful lot of noise, even for a bar. The bulkier of the two men won and he gloated. It was clear he'd won several matches by the way he was puffing his chest out.

"Kneel before your king, you peasants!"

Really? Wow! Someone needs to be taken down a notch.

I heard Minato groan. "That scoundrel has been here every day for the past month. He's chasing my good customers away."

"Then perhaps we should give him some real competition." Miko's tone was competitive so I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"If you did that, I would be forever grateful to you."

"Don't worry, I have this under control." Miko walked up to the champ with full confidence. "Why don't you take on someone with a little more skill. If you think you can handle it!"

The burly man burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! No way a weak wench like you could possibly stand a chance!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" I taunted. There was no way Miko would be displaying this much confidence if she didn't have the skill to back it up.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"Two hundred dil says she wins."

"Yur on!" He shifted his gaze to Miko. "Don't blame me if you get hurt."

Miko smiled at me.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "If you lock your shoulder it will give you a fighting chance."

He lifted his arm and Miko accepted it.

"Ready... Go!" I called out.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Miko matched his strength. It seemed like it carried on forever. The man was sweating profusely. I hadn't realized that Miko had so much strength. Finally, Miko pinned the man's hand to the table and everyone erupted in cheers.

I proudly held out my hand to receive the money. The man grudgingly plopped it into my hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you." I smirked. "Now be a good boy and go play with kids your own age."

"What Was That?!" The man stood toe to toe with me and grabbed me by the coat.

Miko took her sheathed sword in hand and pointed it towards him. "If you know what is good for you, you will put her down, this instant!"

I was glad that Miko was on the ball because there wasn't much I could do without threatening the life I now carried. The physician said to take it easy. I'm sure that starting a duel was not on that list of things I could do.

The man released me. "I'll be back and I'll make you pay for this."

"Oh no you won't!" Minato's voice boomed. "I never want to see you here again!"

The man didn't say another word and stormed out of the tavern.

"Here." I held out the winnings to Minato. "For all the service he lost you."

"Thanks, Kat."

I looked at Miko. "Shall we go?"

Miko nodded.


	39. Chapter 39: Announcements

Two months passed and thankfully, I was still pregnant. Now it was time to tell everyone. I decided to start with Zen since I had to go past the castle to get home anyway.

I quickly rode to the castle and made my way to Zen's office. The door was open and I saw Zen hard at work shuffling through papers. I knocked on the door frame.

He looked up at me. "Kat, how are things with the Phoenix?"

I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't blame him. In about another month, Miko would be marrying Prince Kotau. I decided I wouldn't bring it up. There was no need to.

"She's good."

"Glad to hear it. What can I do for you?"

"I have some news and unfortunately it's going to interfere with my job."

Zen had a serious look on his face as if expecting bad news.

"I'm with child." I stated simply.

Zen's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm roughly four months along. I wanted to wait and make sure I didn't lose it before telling you."

Zen regained his composure. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Zen."

"I will release you from your service." He stated firmly.

"What?! As in forever?! I want to come back!"

"Kat, this child will change your life. I firmly believe that a mother needs to be with her child instead of being on a ship. That being said, I will give Nosuke a promotion. He served well in the war and has had next to no issues on his record."

I didn't like not being on my ship, but I could understand Zen's point of view. "Very well. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, do you have an idea who would be your replacement?"

"Thane." I said without a second thought.

"I'll send word to him right away."

"Actually, could I do that? The men would probably take it better from me."

"Alright." Zen shuffled through some papers till he found what he was looking for. "Give this to him. Have him sign it and bring it back to me. I want to talk with him about his conditions if he has any new ones he would like to add."

"I will make sure he gets it."

"Good." Zen was silent for a moment. "Does Nosuke know yet?"

"No, I'm going home to tell him now."

"Word of advice, don't tell him while he's eating. That's a sure way to make him choke."

I chuckled. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

I gave Zen a bow and left for home.

I arrived to find Nosuke sitting on the deck of our tiny home with his mother. This was perfect! I could tell them both at the same time. I dismounted and gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"I know that look, Kat. You have something to tell me." Nosuke could read me like a book.

"Two things actually..."

"Well, don't just stand there twiddling your thumbs! Tell us!" Sakura enthused.

"I'm stepping down as Captain of the Phoenix."

"What?! Why?!"

"Mom, settle down. I'm sure she'll tell us." Nosuke interjected.

I took a deep breath. "I have to step down because... I'm pregnant."

Nosuke nearly fell out of his chair that had been Nahiko's. Sakura nearly fainted.

"Are you sure?!" Nosuke asked finally finding his voice.

"About four months along." I stated.

"This is wonderful!" Sakura enthused. "I've still got all of Nosuke's baby clothes! I'll dig them out as soon as I get home."

"Mom, we don't even know if it's going to be a boy." Nosuke was trying to bring his mother back to reality.

"I hope it is." I told them. They both looked at me intently. "That way we can name him Nahiko..."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she gave me a hug. "Bless you, Kat..." Was all she managed to get out.

"Do you mind, Nosuke?"

He gave me a smile. "Not in the least."

We continued to talk about baby things and Nosuke blushed when his mother was talking to me about the changes that would happen to my body. Finally, Sakura left and it was just Nosuke and I.

"So, who will be in charge of the Phoenix?" Nosuke asked as we made our way inside.

"Thane. He's my first mate so the honor goes to him." I started getting busy making dinner.

"Are you sure you should be cooking in your condition?"

I chuckled slightly. "Nosuke, I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"Still... I would feel better if you let me cook for you."

"What about when you're on shift?"

"I can get my mom to come and make you food."

"If you're insistent on this then I have to insist on you letting me do some chores around the house."

"Fine... just promise me you won't push yourself."

"As long as I'm doing something so I don't go crazy."

"My mother might do that all on her own."

"I know, but I love her."

"Me too."

I woke up the next morning and rode all the way to the port town. I wanted to stand on my ship one last time, gather my things and say goodbye to the crew.

After a few solid hours of riding, I finally arrived. I boarded the Phoenix and was greeted by Thane.

"Gather everyone together. I have some things I want to say."

Thane did as I asked. Their eyes were all on me as I prepared to address them for the last time.

"You have all served me well! I couldn't have asked for a better crew but I am afraid that it is time for me to say goodbye!" Shock crossed all of their faces. "I am needed at home... Nosuke and I are going to have a baby!" They loudly burst into applause, hollers, and whistles. Honestly, it was more of a reaction than I was expecting. "Thane will take over as Captain and continue the work with Clarines! Prince Zen is willing to negotiate new terms as well! We've got a good thing going, so don't ruin it!" Tears welled up in my eyes and a few managed to leak out. "I will miss you all! Do me proud!"

The men gathered around me and took their turns giving me a hug. Even Kaylem gave me one. Probably out of obligation more than anything.

Once I was done being mobbed, I went down to the captain's quarters and began to gather my stuff. As I did so, I saw my bracelet sitting on my desk out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and played with it causing the bell to jingle.

I placed it on my wrist. While it made sense to leave it, I couldn't bear to part with it. It was the only gift I had ever received from Miko and I wasn't sure if I would ever see her again.

"Kat? May I come in?"

I turned to see Kaylem standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you, Kaylem?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful that you didn't kill me. Even when you had every reason to... My deal was with you so since you're leaving, if you want me to go as well, then I will."

Thane snuck up behind him.

"I think we'll let Thane decide what to do with you." I placed my hands on my hips. "What do you think, Thane?"

"That depends."

Kaylem nearly jumped out of his skin. I let out a laugh. Kaylem quickly tried to compose himself.

Thane continued talking. "I'll give you the same deal as Kat did. You are welcome to stay, but if there is any hint of betrayal... I'll kill you."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now get up on deck and get to work."

Kaylem quickly made his exit.

"Here." I handed Thane the paper that Zen had given me. "You need to sign that and take it back to Prince Zen. He said he wants to talk to you about any new terms that you would want to add."

"I can't think of any, but I'll still go see him."

"Good."

"Kat, you know you've always been like a sister to me."

"I know..."

"I'm going to miss you."

I gave Thane a hug. I was getting liberal with those lately. "I'm going to miss you too." I released the hug. "I need to finish getting my things. I told Nosuke that I would try to be quick. He's being a typical paranoid husband." I chuckled.

"Understandable. I'll leave you to it then."

Thane left and I was alone once again. I finished packing then decided to stop by the kitchen to see Nyra. When I got there, it looked like a tsunami went through there.

"Nyra! What are you doing?!"

"Oh! Kat! I'll clean it up I swear, but I'm just making space."

"Space for what?"

"A bed. I figured that since you won't be captain anymore, I should fix the sleeping arrangements so that Thane doesn't have to feel like I'm intruding."

"He'll appreciate that."

"I'm happy for you... I wish I could find love."

I saw sadness in her eyes. "You will eventually. I found love when I least expected it."

Just then, Sora came into the room. "What did you want me for, Nyra?"

Nyra blushed. "I need your help moving these." She pointed to some large sacks of potatoes.

"Here I was hoping for some real work."

"Please, Sora. I would be very grateful."

I chuckled at the scene. Of all the people in the world Nyra could fall for, she chose him.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. This just isn't what I expected."

Sora raised an eyebrow and Nyra turned another shade of red letting me know that she knew what I was meaning.

"I should go. I don't know when I'll see you next but I wish you all the best."

The two of them gave me their farewells and I made my way back up above deck. I lingered, walking the whole length of the ship. I ended at the stern and stood behind the wheel. I gently rested my hand on it.

"You've been my home for so long... I'm going to miss you. Be good to Thane and the rest of them. I promise I'll visit if I get the chance."

I made my way off the ship and gave Thane one last look and nod before I left my ship for what would probably be the final time.

Just over a month later, I was hanging clothes out on the line to dry, when I saw Zen ride up with Kiki and Mitsuhide following a fair distance behind. I also noticed a bird cage attached to the saddle. What was he carrying a bird around for?

I watched as Zen dismounted, unhooked the bird cage, and made his way over to me. Something wasn't right. Kiki and Mitsuhide were giving him space and the look on Zen's face was not a happy one.

He set the bird cage down on the ground. I stopped what I was doing and gave him my full attention.

"Zen... what's wrong?"

He slowly locked eyes with me and I saw that he'd been crying. His eyes were glazed with tears. My stomach tightened and it wasn't from the child in my belly moving about.

"M-Miko... she's been... she's dead..."

I stumbled back and felt like I was going to vomit. "No... She can't be..." Hot tears stung my eyes. "Zen... she can't be..."

"I witnessed it myself... she's gone..." I heard a tremble in Zen's voice.

My legs gave out from under me and I fell to my knees. My heart felt like someone ripped it out, set it on fire, and stomped on it. The one person in the world that I considered to be my closest friend and sister... she was really gone.

The bird chirped and brought me back to reality.

"I want you... to care for Ru Ru. Miko... would have wanted it that way."

"B-But... I know nothing about caring for him..."

"I'll send someone to teach you..."

I did my best to gather what little strength I had and stood up. I picked up the cage and moved the fabric that was over top of it so I could see Ru Ru.

"Do you remember this sound, Ru Ru?" I jingled my bracelet that never left my wrist. "I'm going to take care of you now..." I looked up at Zen. "I'll do my best..."

"That's all I need." Zen turned to go.

"Wait..." I set the bird cage down.

Zen turned around.

I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him in a hug. I didn't care that it wasn't appropriate. We were both hurting and needed to know we weren't alone. We both lost it and allowed ourselves to cry.

"Zen... Don't blame yourself..." I finally managed in between sobs.

"Only if you promise not to either..."

We broke our hug.

"I promise..." I tried wiping my tears.

"I have to return now... I'll send the bird trainer out when I can."

I nodded.

Zen mounted his horse and rode off.

I took Ru Ru inside and set him on the table. I went into the room I shared with Nosuke, flopped on the bed and let the tears flow freely.

"Miko!..." I curled up into a ball and wanted to do anything to make the pain in my heart stop. But I knew, even whiskey wasn't going to make this better. I continued to cry until I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

When I awoke, I felt Nosuke's strong arms around me. I shifted to face him and buried my face in his chest.

"I heard about everything... You don't need to say anything..." Nosuke comforted.

The tears started flowing again. "Nosuke... why..."

"Shhh... don't say anything... I'm here for you..." He kissed my head and allowed me to cry.

I couldn't remember the last time I saw Desti. What had happened to him? Was he still employed with Zen? If so, why had Nosuke said that he hadn't seen Desti around in awhile? I needed answers so I made my way to the castle.

Because of my... unique relationship with Zen, the guards had no issue letting me through. I entered Zen's office. He still looked like a mess. I didn't blame him. We were all taking this pretty hard.

"Kat... what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what happened to Desti. Does he know?"

"Yes... I told him before I came to see you... As to what happened... It turns out, he is the son of Count Aizlya. The estate is in Vakydoras."

Desti was a noble?! My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!" He's been a noble this whole time?!

"M-Miko..." He still had a hard time saying her name. "She said that the Count never knew about him."

Damn It! He could have married her this whole time! I clenched my fist. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know... He left right after I told him."

"I'm going to see him. We all feel the pain of her death! We can't afford to distance ourselves!"

Zen was silent.

I gave him a bow and made my exit.

I quickly made my way on a horse to see him. I couldn't remember the last time I had sat down and had a chat with him.

I knocked on the door and a servant answered.

"I'm here to see Desti."

"Yes, we were told to expect you. Please follow me."

I did as he asked and was led to a sitting room. I sat down and waited patiently. I did my best not to cry. I needed to be strong for Desti.

I heard footsteps. I watched eagerly as I waited to see Desti's face, but I was greeted by a man I had never seen before. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was well dressed too, as to be expected from someone in the Count's station.

"Where's Desti?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he's not seeing anyone."

"He'll want to see me! Tell him Kat's here!"

"He said you might come by and said to tell you he's too busy."

"I don't give a rat's ass what he said!"

"Miss Kat, please watch your language."

"NO! You listen to me! I Am The Only One Who Knows How He's Feeling Right Now! I'm Not Going To Just Sit On The Sidelines And Watch My Childhood Friend Waste Away! Who Are YOU To Tell Me I Can't See My Friend?!"

"I'm his father."

SHITE! I just swore and raged at a Count!

"I understand your feelings, Miss Kat, but Desti was insistent that he didn't want to be disturbed."

He wasn't mad? Don't question it, Kat. Just go with the flow. "Fine." I walked over to a desk that was in the room and pulled out a pen and paper.

 _Desti,_

 _I know about Miko... I know you're hurting... we all are. Please don't isolate yourself. It's not good. You can try and push me away all you want, but I won't give up till you agree to see me. Even if it's only once, I need to see you and know that you're still alive..._

 _It's been too long since we've seen each other and there are so many things I want to share with you... but I'll only tell you if you let me in... please Desti... Don't make me lose you too._

 _Kat_

I folded up the piece of paper and handed it to Desti's father. "Give this to him. It will be the first of many. Read them if you want, I don't care, but make sure they get to him. Even if he doesn't read them. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

He gave me a weak smile. "For someone as dedicated to him as you are, I'll personally make sure each one reaches his hands."

"Thank you."

I took my leave and headed home.

The months dragged on and my belly grew but so did the unrest in the kingdom of Clarines. Because of Miko's death, there was tension growing between Wistal and Wilant with no signs of letting up. I wished there was something I could do, but I was just a commoner. Even if I was a noble, I had a belly that made me look like a whale, so I couldn't do anything.

Part of me wished that I could have been there to protect Miko, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away from my mind. I promised Zen I wouldn't blame myself. I still cried lots, but I was learning to deal with it.

I was finally getting the hang of taking care of Ru Ru. The bird handler had brought a whistle with him and showed me the ropes. At first, the whole thing just went way over my head, but as I practiced I got better.

I let Ru Ru be out of his cage most of the time and only put him in it to sleep. I could see how much he was like his former owner because he took off towards the castle grounds every day. I nearly had a heart attack the first time it happened. Thankfully, he came back for his food. I figured he must be looking for Miko. I almost teared up every time he left. When he would return, I did my best to comfort him.

I had felt my belly get tight consistently for the past few days but it wasn't painful so I wasn't too worried. Sakura told me labor was painful.

Today, I was doing some of the laundry, which had been difficult considering I felt like my bleed was going to start. I knew it wasn't possible, so I ignored it. The tightness in my stomach was strong today too.

I reached up to pin the next thing on the line when I felt warm liquid gush out of me. Shite! It's Time!

"Sakura! Nosuke!" I called.

Sakura had insisted she stay with us as the time drew closer. She said I would be happy for her assistance when the time came.

Both of them emerged from the house.

"It's time!" I told them as calmly as I could.

"Nosuke! Go get the physician! Kat! Get inside and change into something comfortable!"

Nosuke didn't argue and mounted his horse, taking off like lightning.

I half expected Sakura to freak out, but she was the one with the level head and I was the one freaking out!

The next pressure I felt was noticeably stronger and it caused me to pause.

Over the next while, Nosuke returned with the physician and was told to wait outside. The contractions became stronger and the pain became excruciating.

"SHITE! THAT HURTS!" I cried out in pain. "ISN'T IT TIME TO PUSH YET?!"

The physician examined me. "Yes, you can push with the next one."

It felt like forever and all I could think about was getting this baby out of me.

"One more push, Mrs. Hara."

I gave it everything I had and watched as the baby came screaming into this world.

"Congratulations! You have a perfectly healthy son!" The physician handed him to me and I felt like I was going to cry. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I felt the pain start up again.

"Don't tell me I have two in there!" I started to get worried.

"No, Mrs. Hara. The placenta just needs to come out."

"English, doc."

"It's what kept your baby alive inside of you."

"Okay."

Once the placenta was out, the baby was cleaned and the cord was cut. I covered myself properly and Nosuke was shown in. He had the biggest smile on his face as he gazed at the baby and I.

"We have a son, Nosuke!"

"I couldn't have asked for anything better." He made his way over and I let him hold our son. "Welcome to the world, Nahiko."

"I take it Nahiko is the name you've chosen?" The physician asked.

"Yes." I told him.

I watched him write it down. "Good, then I am done here. I'll stop by in a month and check to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Doc."


	40. Chapter 40: Surprise

The first months of raising a child were anything but relaxing. Nahiko was up every two hours wanting to feed and I wasn't able to get much done because I was so tired. Changing diapers was constant and created a lot of laundry for me to do.

Sakura had been right. I was grateful for her help. Nosuke helped when he could but he had recently received another promotion, so he was busy. He always found time to spend with Nahiko, even if it was only for a moment.

The first time he slept through the night scared me half to death. I thought for sure he had died, but when I looked in the cradle I clearly saw his chest rising and falling.

Over time, I think Ru Ru finally started to warm up to me. Maybe he knew that I needed his company, because he wasn't taking off as much. When he did take off, either Nosuke or I could call him back. Nosuke used the whistle and I used my bracelet. It still brought tears to my eyes every once in awhile.

Currently, Nahiko was a year and a half. I felt like I was finally starting to get the hang of parenting. At least the basics anyway.

While I was getting the hang of keeping things together, Clarines only seemed to get worse. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a rusty blade. All it would take was one wrong move and riots would start in the streets. I was surprised it hadn't happened already.

Thankfully, living in the kingdom had its perks. I didn't dare go into town as long as I had Nahiko with me. Nosuke insisted that he do all the errands in town. I didn't argue, I knew he was right.

I was happy staying out here anyway. It was the only place that brought me the same comfort as the sea.

I continued to send Desti letters by giving them to Nosuke who would send them through the royal messenger. I never got a single response, but I had to hope that Desti's father would keep his word. I sent the occasional letter to Zen too. Him I got a response from. It was never very long, but it was better than nothing.

The thought had crossed my mind to write one to Rin, but with the tension brewing, it was a bad idea. I could only hope that King Izana didn't blame himself.

I was getting Nahiko ready for a bath outside but when I took his diaper off, he decided it was going to be fun to run away from me. He took off full speed, fully naked, as far away from me as possible.

"Young man! You get back here right now!" I called as I chased after him.

Nahiko just giggled happily and continued running. Who knew a baby could run so fast. Just when I think I caught up to him, he would give me the slip.

"Come on, Nahiko! Let's have a bath! You like baths!" I tried to coax as I continued to run after him.

"No!" He giggled and continued to evade me.

I groaned and used some of my acrobatic skills to finally catch him. Just because I was a mom didn't mean I was going to let my skills dull.

I swooped him up in my arms and tickled him. I was rewarded with a very happy laugh.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Nosuke observed as he walked up.

"You could say that." I gave my husband a quick kiss. "You'd think it would be easy giving him a bath, but no. Nahiko decided it would be fun to run away and play tag."

Nosuke chuckled. "Mom says I did that all the time."

"Oh goodie... this is your influence then." I teased.

"Seems like it."

"Well, that case..." I handed Nosuke his still nude son. "You can bath him. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Nosuke always teased me like that when I started ordering him around instead of asking. He didn't seem to mind too much.

I made dinner and we were just about to sit down to eat when I saw Mitsuhide through the window riding up. I went out to greet him.

The look on his face was serious.

"What's wrong, Mitsuhide?"

"It's Desti... He collapsed and was rushed to the castle to see Shirayuki."

I turned to return inside and talk to Nosuke, but he was already standing in the doorway.

"Go see him, Kat. I can manage for a while."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I mounted the horse behind Mitsuhide and we rode off.

On the way, he told me that the Count had insisted that Desti see Shirayuki because he knew she was the best. It made sense. If anything happened to Nahiko, I would only want the best for him too.

We rushed right over to the medical wing. When I arrived I saw Zen and Shirayuki standing in the hall.

"What happened?!" I didn't mean to sound demanding, but I was worried.

"Kat... I was just telling Zen that Desti is showing signs of malnutrition."

"English, please."

"He hasn't been eating." Zen explained.

"What?!" Did he want to die?! "Is he awake now?!"

"Yes, I gave him-"

I didn't wait to let her finish and I stormed into the room. Desti was sitting on his bed staring blankly out the window. I marched over to him and gave him a hard slap across the face.

His eyes shifted towards me.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!"

No response.

"Desti! Talk To Me!"

In a very quiet voice, he spoke. "Kat... Miko..." His eyes watered and tears began to stream down his face.

I took him in my arms. I couldn't bear to see him cry. Tears were now forming in my own eyes. "I know... we all miss her... but there's nothing we can do except try to live and keep her memory alive..." My tears now streamed down my face. "You can't just starve yourself... I already lost one friend... don't make me lose you too..."

Desti and I just cried in each other's arms. I don't even know how long we stayed like that. Finally, we both settled down enough that it was okay to release each other.

I locked eyes with Desti. "Promise me you'll eat. I understand if you want to hide away, but you still need to take care of yourself."

Desti nodded. "You said you had things to tell me?"

He was probably trying to distract himself. He was talking to me now, so I figured I would tell him.

"Nice to see you read my letters. I have two pieces of news and I hope they can help you in some small way." I took a deep breath trying to relax after I had let my emotions get the best of me. "The first bit of news, I married Nosuke. It was before the war." I waited for some sort of reaction and got a barely noticeable smile. "The second bit of news, I have a son. I named him Nahiko, after my father in law who died in the war."

"Congratulations..." I got a slightly bigger smile, but not by much.

"Please let me in Desti. Even if you just respond to my letters every once in awhile. I want to know you're okay."

"Okay, Kat... I'll try."

That's all I could ask for.

It was dark by the time Mitsuhide brought me back home. Nosuke sat on the porch and waited for me to approach. I waved goodbye to Mitsuhide and did just that.

"I'm sorry I was so long. I didn't mean for it to."

"Don't apologize. Desti is a close friend, it's only natural for you to worry." Nosuke's voice was kind. He understood me. I couldn't ask for anything more in a husband. "How is he?"

"He'll live... he'd been starving himself out of grief."

"I see... did you knock some sense into him?"

I nodded. "I slapped him."

"Good, he probably needed it."

"Well, need it or not, he got it."

Nosuke smiled at me.

"How did Nahiko do at dinner?" I asked. I didn't want to dwell on the topic of Desti any longer.

"He had seconds."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I guess it was more like, he threw half of it on the floor so I had to give him more."

"That sounds about right." My stomach growled. "I don't suppose you saved any for me, did ya?"

"I set a plate aside for you."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do my best." He stood up. "Come on. Once you eat, we should go to bed."

"I agree." I let out a yawn. "I'm going to sleep well tonight."

Another year and a half passed. The kingdom of Clarines was only getting worse. As I expected, riots broke out and tensions between Wistal and Wilant were only getting stronger.

If something wasn't done soon, we were going to have a civil war on our hands. If that happened, I told Nosuke I would want to go to Tanbarun. We would take his mother with us, of course. He said it wouldn't be possible, given his position as a royal guard. I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. I had one child and was about to birth the second. I wanted to give them the best future possible.

Ru Ru still took off, but we did our best to call him back before he got too far. The last thing we needed was someone shooting him down because they thought he was still a messenger bird.

Nahiko was almost three and happily playing in the living room with his toys that Sakura had spoiled him with. Ru Ru was sitting on his perch by the open kitchen window. I left it open so Ru Ru still had his freedom. I was scrubbing the floor when, as usual, Ru Ru took off.

"No! Ru Ru!" I groaned. "Nosuke! Can you call Ru Ru back please! He took off again!"

"I think you should do it!" He called back.

"You're right there! Don't you have the whistle?!" Honestly! Couldn't he do it?

"I do, but I really think you should call him back this time!"

"Fine! I'll be right there!" I stood up and set the bucket and brush on the counter. I removed my apron, dried my hands with it, hung it up then stepped outside.

I looked at Nosuke. "Do you want to tell me why-"

Nosuke just pointed.

I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on... PINK HAIR?! WHAT THE HAIR?! WHAT?!

"N-Nosuke... Did you hire Sora to drug me? Because I swear I see Miko coming towards us..."

"You know I wouldn't dare to do something like that."

Was it really her? No. It couldn't be, could it? I studied her from a distance. A scowl crossed my face. "Alright! Joke's over! I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny!"

She locked eyes with me. "It's really me, Kat."

No way could this be her... fine... let's prove it false once and for all. My eyes drilled into hers as I approached. "Prove it. Tell me something only the real Miko would know!"

"Have you known Ru Ru to come to anyone else without a walnut stone? While I am on that topic... Why didn't you tell me there was a walnut stone in my sword, earlier? We could have avoided a lot of trouble, if you had!"

WHAT?! IT'S REALLY HER!? HOW?! My anger raged almost uncontrollably and my body practically moved on it's own as I slapped her across the face.

"I Can't Believe You!" She promised me she wouldn't scare me like that again! How could she have been alive all this time and not tell me?! I desperately tried to hold back my tears. Three years... Three years I thought she was dead... I was actually starting to come to terms with it...

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "... I-I tried to send a letter... No one was supposed to suffer... I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't marry him... I want to be with Desti!" The tears streamed down her face.

I pulled her into my arms and my own tears burst forth. I had my friend back... Even though I thought she was gone... I had her back from the dead. "Miko... I... You have no idea..." The words didn't want to come out of my mouth. I just couldn't believe this was real, but holding her now proved to me that it was very real.

"...I-I'm so sor-ry..."

I didn't know what else I could say... what do you say to your best friend who you thought was dead? As if on cue, Nahiko came out of the house.

"Engad, engad, engad." He must have his toy sword again. I could hear him coming closer as he continued to repeat his word 'enguard'. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

I smiled a little and broke my hug with Miko, shifting my gaze to my son. "I'm okay, hunny. Mommy's just happy to see her friend." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Nahiko turned and looked at Miko. "Mommy! She has pink hair! Why?!"

We both chuckled. Her pink hair always got attention.

"Why don't you ask her? It's not polite to talk about people when you're standing right in front of them."

"E'cuse me, mommy's friend. Why is your hair pink?"

"I was born with it like this." Miko smiled sweetly. "My mommy has really red hair, so that is probably where it came from."

Nahiko turned back to me. "Mommy! Can my baby sister have pink hair too?!"

"Sorry, Nahiko. Your daddy and I have dark hair so this baby will probably have dark hair too. And we don't know if it's going to be a sister. It could be a brother."

"No. Sister is better!"

"Nahiko," I took a more stern tone with him. Ever since Nosuke and I told him about the new baby coming soon, he'd been insistent that it would be a girl. I needed to prepare him for a possible brother. "we talked about this. We're going to be happy if it's a boy. Right?" Although, I secretly wanted it to be a girl too.

Nahiko looked at the ground. "Right."

"Okay, go play. Mommy wants to catch up with her friend."

"Okay!" He ran towards Nosuke. "Daddy! Let's play pirates!"

I turned my attention back to Miko. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me."

"Sounds good to me."

She followed me and we sat at the table inside. Right after I sat down, I remembered that I'm a host and should offer her a drink. "Do you want water or tea?"

"Anything's fine, except for alcohol."

I snickered. "Still avoiding it, huh? Good for you. Water it is then..." I quickly retrieved the water and sat back down at the table. "So... Tell me what happened."

"Everything was going so fast and next thing I know, I was being carried off by Kenshi. Then, I suddenly remembered Sora mention a poison that could help me get out of my predicament. I hated the idea, but I knew if I didn't go through with it... I would be married to that awful prince. So before I put my plan into action, I sent a letter to the Phoenix explaining everything. My father had mentioned to me, that Kotau had killed the messenger before he could get the message out. I spent the next year in the woods..." Miko's cheeks turned pink. "... with Kenshi. It got very repetitive, so I convinced Kenshi to join with me on my heroics. I took up the name Robin Hood."

I burst out laughing. Was she serious? That was the name she used?! "Robin Hood?! That's awesome! It's like the Red Whirlwind all over again!"

"You could say that..." Her face turned red.

"No... Seriously?!" I laughed again. "You must make an attractive man!" I continued to laugh. I wish I could have seen that!

"I was prepared for it this time." I defended.

"Meaning, you cowered behind your guard dog, right?"

"Whaaa...?"

"You're predictable. Plus, you hid in the tree when it came to Nyra and asked if it was safe."

"If a girl tried to kiss you, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't hide... more like dodge."

"It wasn't really that simple. She would never have dropped it."

"This is true... Although, I don't think you'll have much to worry about anymore, as far as Nyra is concerned. You'll never guess who her latest infatuation is."

"Thane? No... Is it...KAYLEM?!"

"No. But good guesses... It's Sora." I smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Does she have a death wish?"

"I don't know, but you should have seen their first encounter. Nyra landed flat on her face after trying to seduce him and sat on his lap." I chuckled at the memory. I would pay good money to see that again.

"I am so glad I am not Sora."

"He handled it quite well. He counted to two but then on three, he shot her up in the air and pinned her on her stomach on the floor. I'm not even sure how he did it."

"Sora really is good at what he does... Whatever that is..."

"You don't know?" I shook my head. She hadn't been exposed to much so I don't know why I expected she would know. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, men like him are in the shadows as much as possible. The only way you find them is by word of mouth." I took a deep breath. Hopefully, she was ready for the truth. "He's an elite assassin."

Miko's jaw dropped. "Now everything makes sense..."

"Anyway... way off topic... What else happened during your three years of 'death'?"

"Prince Kotau did not enjoy losing to me." Miko stated with pride.

"I can imagine... How'd you get back here anyway?"

"Kenshi and I bought a ship. We sailed back to Clarines. My Father wasn't too happy, to find out I was a Captain of a pirate ship!"

I was shocked. Did she just say what I think she said? "You? Captain of a pirate ship? Wow! I never thought I would see the day! How did Zen react?"

A confused look crossed her face. "Zen? You're on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah. After the war, we had fought enough battles side by side that it became habit. After your 'death' we became closer friends. I call all the royals by their given name, except King Izana, of course."

I watched as a dark cloud seemed to loom over her. "I hear things have escalated... How bad are things in Clarines?"

I sighed. "It's bad... There's been riots for the past year and it feels like a civil war could happen any day. All it would take would be one spark. I'm even afraid to walk into town."

Miko looked down at her glass and I could tell she was running things through in her mind. After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"I won't let it continue!" She looked at me with a new resolve. "We will be at peace again."

I couldn't help but smile. "Good to see your spirit hasn't dwindled. If anyone can find a creative solution to this, it's you."

"I could always count on you to cheer me up. You and Desti."

"Speaking of... have you talked to him yet?"

"Unfortunately not... That is where I plan to go next."

Seriously?! She should have seen him first! "Then what the he-" I stopped my curse before it fully left my mouth. You never know when little ears are listening. "...horsefeathers are you still doing here?! Did you know that he nearly starved himself to death because he was so grief stricken?!"

Miko didn't say a word and just darted out the door.

I followed her, watched her mount her horse and take off.

"I take it you told her about Desti?" Nosuke asked as he approached with Nahiko on his shoulders.

"The crazy love sick girl didn't go to see him yet! After they made love bird eyes at each other for so long, you'd think she would have gone there first."

"He's farther away. I'm guessing she was at the castle. Logically, it makes sense to see you first."

"I know... but still, with how depressed Desti was over the whole thing, I would have been willing to wait."

"Well, there's no changing it now."

"Mommy!" Nahiko called.

"Yes, Nahiko?"

"Engad!" He pointed his toy sword at me.

I smiled and grabbed the practice sword that was always leaning against the house for his challenges. Nosuke put him down and I took my stance. Nahiko took his. Even though he was only three, his stance was near perfect.

"Engarde!" I called. I was going to take every moment I could to spend with him. If he was interested in swords, then I planned on letting him pursue it. Who knows, it could save his life one day.


	41. Chapter 41: Happily Ever After

A couple of days later, there was a knock at the door just as we'd finished up dinner. Nahiko was down for his nap and Nosuke was sitting in his chair in the living room.

I opened the door and found Zen standing there with Mitsuhide.

"Always nice to have a visit from you, Zen. Won't you come in?" I gestured for him to enter.

"Thank you, but no. I just wanted to stop by to inform you that Miko and Desti will be getting married as soon as they return."

Nosuke rose and stood behind me.

"Return? Where did they go?" I asked.

"Miko was insistent that Obi be there..." Zen said with an underlying distaste.

"Makes sense. Sometimes you don't know what you have till it's gone." With the wedding so close, I could only imagine one way to find Obi that quickly... Sora. I decided not to mention it just in case they did manage to find Obi on their own. "Anything I can do to help with the wedding?"

"Miko has just asked that you attend. You will be posing as guards."

"Is that all I'm good for? 'Posing' as a guard?" Nosuke teased using his serious voice.

"No... That wasn't... I didn't mean..."

I chuckled as I watched Zen stumble over his words. Nosuke had picked up this terrible habit ever since his most recent promotion to Captain after the last one retired. He liked the reaction he got from the new recruits. I didn't blame him; it was entertaining.

"He's just teasing you, Zen." I finally enlightened him.

Zen chuckled slightly then quickly regained his composure. "I guess I should have expected that. He is the Captain of the castle guard, after all."

"I have no problem posing as a guard for the wedding." I brought the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. "Nosuke and I can get Sakura to watch Nahiko." Attending as a guard made sense because we were commoners. Usually, it was only nobles who were allowed to witness a royal wedding.

"Excellent. I'll send you a letter when the time has been arranged. I'll set aside a uniform for you as well."

"We'll be waiting."

We said goodbye to Zen and Mitsuhide and I returned to the dishes. Nosuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my round belly and placed his head on my shoulder.

"You always were sexy in a guard's uniform."

"I'm not sure it will fit quite the same way." I chuckled.

"You're right, it will fit better." He pulled my hair to the side and began kissing my neck in just the right spot.

I moaned slightly and stopped what I was doing. He then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom.

I was on my way to the castle. I wanted to make sure Zen remembered to accommodate for the fact that I was pregnant. I didn't know how well it would work for me to be a guard while seven months pregnant.

I walked down the hall and was about to enter Zen's office when I heard him raise his voice.

"I don't like it either! But it's what Miko wants! With everything that she's been through, making her wedding perfect is the least we can do!"

I entered the room. I didn't want to eavesdrop. I wanted to know, straight up. "What's going on?"

Everyone turned and looked at me as I walked past... Obi?! So she had managed to find him! Good. Although, the smell of rum lingered on him. Most people might not notice it, but I did.

I stopped and sat in a chair that allowed me to face everyone.

"None of your business... pirate." Obi growled at me.

I snickered. I hadn't been called a pirate in a long time.

"I don't see what's amusing." Kiki retorted.

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect. Now, will someone care to fill me on what's going on?" They all went silent. I studied everyone's face. They weren't being very helpful... Fine, they want to play 'dig for skeletons' I'm game. "I guess I get to start guessing then... let's see..." I thought for a moment. "I'm going to guess that Obi's been drinking ever since we thought Miko was dead."

"How the hell do you know that?!" Obi snapped.

"You just told me. And I can smell the rum." I looked at the others who were standing opposite of Obi. "What did he do while he was drunk that pissed the three of you off so much?"

Zen balled his hand into a tight fist and trembled only slightly, but it was enough to indicate he was struggling with his self-control. I guess the game starts with him.

"Judging by Zen's response... I'm guessing it's something personal..." The only things that would get Zen riled up like this would be his family. Miko was presumed dead. Amari was too little. That only left... "No... Obi you didn't..." I concluded as I turned my attention back to him.

"I told you it's none of your business!"

This only confirmed my suspicion. He had made advances on Shirayuki.

"As a friend of Zen's and the only level headed person around here at the moment, I'm making it my business. Now..." I turned to Zen. "Zen... do you know how far he went?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to get to the bottom of it and know exactly what I was dealing with if there was any hope of salvaging the situation.

"Does it really matter?! He shouldn't have done it at all!"

The weight of the air was ridiculously heavy. But I knew I had to push through to get the whole story.

"I've had enough! I'm leaving!" Obi turned to go.

"Stop right there, young man!" I defaulted to my 'mom' voice. I didn't even care that I called him young when he was old enough to be my father.

Surprisingly, he stopped.

"You are NOT leaving! Not until this gets settled and Not until after Miko's wedding!" He turned around and his face was red with rage. "Sit down." He did as I ordered.

This whole time, Zen was staying out of it. Probably because he had his own emotions to keep in check. It was most likely very difficult, given the circumstances.

"Alright... That answers the question of why Zen is so agitated... Now on to you two." I shifted my gaze to Kiki and Mitsuhide. "What did he do to cause you two to look at him like you want to see him flogged and thrown into stocks?"

Kiki smirked at my suggestion of punishment. But my answer lied with Mitsuhide as his face turned a vibrant red. I studied his face closely. There was anger and disgust but he also seemed a bit... embarrassed? The only time that came on... Oh for the love of...! "Really Obi?! You tried for her too?! Honestly! You could have paid for a whore and moved on!"

"Kat!" Zen snapped at me.

"I'm not saying **that** , Zen! I'm saying it would have been a good alternative." I can't believe he was thinking that I was implying Shirayuki and Kiki were no better than a whore.

"In any case! I don't like that he's here! The only reason I'm allowing it is because it will make Miko happy!"

"How long ago did this happen?"

"He came onto me almost right after Miko was presumed dead." Kiki explained.

I was impressed by her composure. I guess I gave her enough time to collect herself. She was usually the first to recover, however, that didn't stop the disgust from dripping from her mouth as she spoke.

"And with Shirayuki?"

"Six months later."

"Why does any of this matter?!" Zen protested.

"It matters..." I sighed. "Instead of letting this fester, you guys really should have talked it out... I feel like I'm talking to children right now!"

"How can you say that?!" Mitsuhide finally found his voice.

"I'm not condoning what he did, but you guys have been friends for years! Instead of leaving Obi to deal with the situation on his own, you should have been helping him!" I turned to Obi. "And instead of trying to bed the closest women after getting drunk, you should have let your friends help you! Isolating yourself only makes things worse!"

"The damage has been done!" Zen stated loudly.

"Then I'm leaving! To hell with all of you!" Obi stood up and started for the door. Just before he exited, he suddenly dropped to the floor.

There was only one person I knew who was capable of that... Sora. I went over to Obi and inspected him. No one else seemed to care. I pulled a needle out of his neck.

"Will he live?" Zen asked through gritted teeth.

"I think so... I give it about an hour maybe two." Assuming this was similar to what Sora used on Prince Kotau when he helped me. I stood up and gave an exasperated sigh. "Can you guys please put your feelings aside for Miko's wedding? We don't need her thinking this is all her fault."

Kiki and Mitsuhide gave hesitant nods.

"For Miko... but as soon as the wedding is over, he's gone! I'll throw him over the wall myself if I have to!"

"You can flog him and put him in stocks for all I care, but not till after the wedding. For Miko."

"I agree, not till after the wedding."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear..." I stood up. "I really only came here to find out if a pregnant guard was going to be a problem, but I guess that's low on the priority list."

"If anyone questions it, tell them to talk to me." Zen was slowly regaining some composure.

If I had to guess, it was probably because Obi was out cold.

"Then there's no problem." I gave a bow, the best I could anyway. "I will see you at the wedding."

I took my leave and prayed things would go smoothly.

Miko's wedding day was finally here. Nosuke and I stood at our posts as we waited for things to get started. Suna was with a man I hadn't seen before, but they looked like they were close.

I felt like so much had happened since I became a mother. King Izana had his usual composure but Rin allowed her excitement to shine through. Obi was there, but he was practically pouting. I figured Sora must not be too far off to make sure Obi stayed.

Finally, the music began and Miko emerged. Desti grinned from ear to ear as he watched Zen walk her down the aisle. It reminded me of the day I married Nosuke. He grinned just like Desti was now.

Zen handed Miko off to Desti and the ceremony began. I did my best to fill the position of guard, but it was hard since my back ached terribly from standing. Standing on your feet for an hour while seven months pregnant was not fun.

Everyone chuckled when Miko cut off the priest to say 'I do' before the vow was even finished. That was Miko.

The reception came around and I watched with a smile on my face as the happy couple twirled around the dance floor. They looked so happy together.

At one point, Miko's behavior started to change. She was starting to act like she was drunk, but I knew she detested the stuff, so that couldn't be it, could it?

I signaled to the servant carrying the drinks. He came over to me and I took a drink from his tray. I sniffed it and then took a small sip. Sure enough, it had been spiked.

I let out a sigh and, out of habit, I threw the contents of the glass over my shoulder. It was something we did commonly on the Phoenix if a drink tasted bad or displeased us. What can I say, old habits die hard.

"Kat!"

I turned around to see that my drink had hit King Izana in the face. I hadn't realized he'd been standing behind me. I tried to stifle my giggle, but it was no use.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I threw the drink out of habit."

He took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. He seemed to be stifling a smile.

"Careful, King Izana, if you smile your face will crack." I teased.

I let out a chuckle when he actually smiled.

Things were starting to look up. King Izana and Zen were starting to try and mend things. My two best friends finally found love with each other and I was happily married to the love of my life.

My life may have started out lonely, but I had been led down a path that filled my life with so much love and happiness that I wasn't sure what to do with it all. Even though I hadn't been looking for it, I found my happily ever after.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
